Super Smash Bros - The Ultimate Adventure
by moviepersonguy
Summary: For all their lives they've existed in their separate worlds, but with a new threat merging the realms, our heroes will see themselves fighting along side each other to defeat the mysterious evil and bring peace back to their worlds.
1. A New Challenger Approaches

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Chapter 1 is quite long, but the other chapters will be shorter for the most part**

A realm of darkness, a realm of eternity

Floating into view are many orbs that show the different realms, an unknown being is heard growling, the beings hands reach out (its hands glow white) as it tries to grab the realms but they disappear which causes the being to growl out in rage. The being then summons several individuals but they are silhouetted (the individuals are BOWSER, GANONDORF, KING K. ROOL, RIDLEY, DARK SAMUS, BOWSER JR., KING DEDEDE, WOLF, WALUIGI, and WARIO) the being then gives the individuals glowing staffs

UNKNOWN ENTITY  
These will begin the convergence, it's temporary but it will be enough for you to get me what I need. And if anyone gets in your way... tear them apart

As the entity finishes saying that, it spawns an army of fighters for the individuals to use. The armies then march their way towards different portals leading to the other worlds

**1**

**A NEW CHALLENGER APPROACHES**

**PRINCESS PEACH'S CASTLE**

A bright day in the mushroom kingdom, PEACH is throwing a party at her castle, at the party is PEACH, MARIO, DAISY, LUIGI, YOSHI, TOAD, TOADETTE and many others from the mushroom kingdom they are all enjoying the festivities

PEACH  
Thank you all for coming, we're here to celebrate a time of peace is here, thanks to our heroes, Mario, Luigi and Yoshi. Cheers to our friends

Everyone cheers to the three heroes

**HYRULE**

The kingdom of Hyrule is enjoying a peaceful day. A coronation ceremony is going on with many of the residents of Hyrule are gathering. Inside PRINCESS ZELDA is looking out one of the windows in the castle waiting for the arrival of someone, her father THE KING approaches her

THE KING  
Always late that one

ZELDA turns and smiles at her father

ZELDA  
Father, (sigh) I told him about today, but "Hyrule's Champion" has to make his entrance grand

IMPA (design resembling HYRULE WARRIORS) joins the conversation

IMPA  
Yes and whenever the princess calls her champion will come (teasingly)

ZELDA just scoffs off the implication

**KINGDOM OF YLISSE**

People are gathering for a wedding between CHROM and ROBIN with the ceremony is about to begin. Inside ROBIN is looking at her wedding dress, somewhat in disbelief, entering her room is LISSA

LISSA  
Hey, how are you feeling?

ROBIN  
A bit overwhelmed, it's almost like today isn't real

LISSA  
Is that a bad thing?

ROBIN  
No, It's just, we've been through so much, we've lost those we love. To have a moment where we can create a peaceful future, is... I wish Emmeryn could be here

LISSA tears up at the mention of her sister, she wipes away her tears and stands strong

LISSA  
I do too, and I know she would've been happy to see this day.

ROBIN chuckles and hugs LISSA

ROBIN  
Save some of those tears for the ceremony

** KINGDOM OF ALTEA**

A time of peace is now upon the kingdom. In the throne room The Hero King MARTH is talking with a soldier

MARTH  
Understood, get word out right away

ALTEAN SOLDIER  
Yes milord

As the soldier leaves entering the throne room is MERRIC, MARTH's brother-in-law, MARTH smiles and goes over to hug him

MERRIC  
Oh, good to see you again my king

MARTH breaks the hug

MARTH  
C'mon you don't have to be so formal with me brother, it's good to see you, how's Elice?

MERRIC  
Your sister is good, we... are adjusting to peace, it's just been so strange to actually be able to think about peace and it's all thanks to you

MARTH  
You know I wouldn't been able to do this without the support I had, we made this happen, it's thanks to all of us we're here

MERRIC  
Always the humble man, the great hero king

MARTH chuckles

MARTH  
I do not like when people say that, I don't feel as I've earned that, Caeda of course encourages that talk

MERRIC  
Speaking of the queen, where is she?

MARTH  
She too is a humble one, she is currently meeting with farmers and helping them

MERRIC smiles

MERRIC  
You two really are perfect for each other

**DISTANT PLANET**

A seedy space bar on a city like planet, some commotion is heard. Inside a few aliens get thrown against a wall, while a few others stand around in a fighting stance at the bar a woman is seeing finishing her drink before turning to face the bar patrons revealing SAMUS (in a jacket with her zero suit underneath)

SAMUS  
So let me rephrase my statement, someone here stole a Chozo artifact, and I'd really like it if they gave it back

A few of the patrons attack SAMUS but she dodges their attacks, knocking them out or throwing them into different parts of the bar. One patron tries to shoot SAMUS but she dodges it and kicks the patron in the face sending him into several other attackers. After the dust settles, an individual is trying to crawl away hoping not to be noticed, but stops when he sees SAMUS standing in front of him.

The individual is then sitting handcuffed outside the bar watching SAMUS' gunship take off from the planet

**SAMUS' GUNSHIP**

SAMUS is holding the artifact appreciating it when her ship's communicator starts beeping, SAMUS puts the artifact away and answers the call seeing that is commander ADAM MALKOVICH

SAMUS  
Adam

_ADAM MALKOVICH_  
_Aran, I assume your mission went well_

SAMUS sits down in the pilot's chair

SAMUS  
As well as it could've went

_ADAM MALKOVICH_  
_So are we expecting to see you anytime soon?_

SAMUS  
No, I'm making a move to locate more artifacts

_ADAM MALKOVICH_  
_I understand_

There a few seconds of awkward silence

SAMUS  
So is that all Commander?

_ADAM MALKOVICH_  
_I do believe so_

SAMUS goes to end the call but ADAM interjects

_ADAM MALKOVICH _  
_You know, I understand why you chose to travel alone but I think_

SAMUS  
No we're not having this conversation, I don't need a partner

ADAM MALKOVICH  
You carry a reputation that isn't the most endearing, even our people have trouble coming to you, plus you wouldn't...

SAMUS  
What, get in so many fights?

_ADAM MALKOVICH_

_Be alone_

SAMUS is quiet

_ADAM MALKOVICH _  
_You know you don't have to take this journey alone_

SAMUS scoffs

SAMUS  
Are you trying to be my big brother right now?

_ADAM MALKOVICH_  
_Just looking out for you_

SAMUS  
While I appreciate that, but I'll tell you this, there is no one in this universe that I'd want to be partners with

**SIBERIAN BASE**

Two months after the Big Shell Incident

Soldiers are patrolling a base in the cold of winter, after a patrol passes, something in the snow moves revealing SOLID SNAKE in a winter camouflage disguise.

A guard is patrolling a hallway when he spots something on the floor, the guard sees a magazine but before he can pick it up SOLID SNAKE drops from the ceiling and puts the soldier in a headlock, knocking him out. SNAKE then puts the soldier in a room and breaks off the door handle to the room before proceeding further into the base

A scientist, DR. CHARNOSKI enters a lab looking at data on a tablet, after reviewing the data he sets the tablet down only to turn to see SOLID SNAKE sitting, the scientist is taken back but not too surprised seeing SNAKE

DR. CHARNOSKI  
I didn't think you'd come here

SOLID SNAKE  
Yet you're not surprised

DR. CHARNOSKI  
I've heard the stories about you, you are a man on a mission, not willing to live with the hand he was dealt

SNAKE stands up and approaches the man

SOLID SNAKE  
That hand was slighted me the day I was born

DR. CHARNOSKI  
You seek a cure for the Foxdie?

The doctor walks towards SNAKE taking a loot at him

DR. CHARNOSKI  
You haven't started to degrade, so you might have a good amount of time left

SOLID SNAKE  
If there's a chance, any sort of hope that...

DR. CHARNOSKI  
Don't give yourself hope, it only hurts worse in the end

SOLID SNAKE  
Do you or do you not know anything

DR. CHARNOSKI sighs

DR. CHARNOSKI  
Possibly, but do not be surprised if the answer you receive isn't what you want

SOLID SNAKE  
I'll take my chances

**REALM OF ETERNITY**

The unknown being is looking over all the dimensions seeing the villains holding what looks to be magic staffs

UNKNOWN ENTITY  
Is everything in place

The villains speak to the entity through the orbs

_WOLF _  
_All ready for the convergence_

_GANONDORF _  
_Once this is over, you better hold up your end of the bargain_

UNKNOWN ENTITY  
Once I retrieve what I seek, you all will reign over your domain, with no one to stop you

The villains then place the staffs into the ground of their dimensions

UNKNOWN ENTITY  
All that was,... Now ends

The being then channels it's power and activates the staffs. In the realms where the villains planted the staffs, the staffs shoot out a beam of light that goes into space, in space the light from the staffs open up a tear in space showing other dimensions merging into one

** SAFFRON CITY**

Trainers RED and LEAF are relaxing in the city sitting drinking moomoo milk, running around the city is PIKACHU, PICHU, JIGGLYPUFF and GRENINJA. RED and LEAF comment on the pokemon playing

RED  
They always have so much energy

LEAF chuckles

LEAF  
Well they've been so cooped up recently, it's not surprising they have so much energy

RED  
Hopefully they don't go too far

LEAF  
Let them have their fun

PIKACHU and PICHU are chasing each other through the city with JIGGLYPUFF eating sweets and GRENINJA climbs a building. PIKACHU and PICHU make their way onto a small building and rassle around. Before they can continue playing they notice several Pidgeots flying away in a panic, more Pokemon in the city are starting to panic which causes RED and LEAF to stand up

RED  
What's going on?

LEAF  
Something must be scaring them

RED  
I've never seen them act like this before

A loud boom is heard, everyone looks up in the sky to see a portal opening, RED, LEAF and all the pokemon look up in horror. Out of the portal falls an army of soldiers, tanks, and starships (the soldiers are faceless metallic beings either armed with swords or laser guns) who land on the ground and start capturing pokemon and destroying Saffron City. RED and LEAF call for their Pokemon's

LEAF  
Pikachu, Pichu!

RED  
Jigglypuff, Greninja!

PIKACHU, PICHU jump off the roof of their building down to the ground joining JIGGLYPUFF who is with RED and LEAF. LEAF holds JIGGLYPUFF in her arms and has PICHU climb on her shoulder while PIKACHU jumps on RED's shoulder and the team runs away from the chaos with GRENINJA jumping from building to building above them. In the chaos the soldiers capture an Onix using ropes made from light, soldiers also capture several Gengars by throwing discs underneath them that encases them in an energy barrier. From the starship above the city KING K. ROOL laughs as the soldiers wreak havoc. The team is running through the city while it's under siege, soldiers knock down RED and PIKACHU, the latter rolling into a wall temporarily knocking it out. The soldiers look to take RED before GRENINJA attacks them protecting RED, however the soldiers use stun weapons on GRENINJA and take the pokemon away.

RED  
Greninja!

PIKACHU starts to slowly get up to see LEAF struggling against the soldiers as they take away JIGGLYPUFF and try to take PICHU, PIKACHU uses tackle to knock down a few soldiers but is pretty weak, the soldiers look to attack PIKACHU but they are stopped when they are hit with energy blasts. The blasts came from MEW-TWO and LUCARIO, who continue to fight off soldiers, PICHU nudges PIKACHU to get up and gestures for them to run

**HYRULE**

The convergence has ripped a hole in the sky above Hyrule castle, with people around the castle running in fear believing it to be GANONDORF

HYRULE CITIZEN  
It's Ganondorf, he's returned!

Word of an attack reaches it's way inside where a soldier informs the KING of the events

HYLIAN SOLDIER  
My lord, the sky has ripped open, it must be Ganondorf

The KING grimaces while IMPA looks to be ready for a fight

THE KING  
Get all of our forces ready

The KING leaves with IMPA to get ready for combat, ZELDA has been standing with a concerned expression, she uses some magic to concentrate and we hear her trying to communicate with LINK

_ZELDA _  
_Link, Link, can you hear me. You need to hurry here_

Over by a lake LINK emerges from the water with a few fishes. LINK walks over to his horse EPONA and puts the fish in a pack and puts on his champions tunic, but before he can do anything else he stops when hearing ZELDA's voice

_ZELDA _  
_Link, we need you. Ganondorf has returned_

LINK has an expression that reads "not this again", he grabs a bow and his master sword which were leaning against a rock. LINK gets on EPONA and rides towards Hyrule castle.

**SAMUS' GUNSHIP**

SAMUS is still talking with ADAM when the convergence opens a portal in space, SAMUS is just stunned at what she is seeing

_ADAM MALKOVICH_  
_Samus, what's going on?_

SAMUS  
I don't... I don't even know

SAMUS' ship shakes and alerts go off warning her that the ship is caught in an intense gravitational pull. SAMUS tries to fly out of it's pull

_ADAM MALKOVICH_  
_What's happening?_

SAMUS  
This thing is pulling my ship in. I'm trying to get away but... It's too strong!

ADAM tries to talk more but the ship's communicator is being scrambled and cuts out after a few seconds. SAMUS knows she can't escape the pull of the portal and prepares for whatever is on the other side by going to the back of the ship and opening a panel revealing her varia suit. The ship is then sucked into the portal

**PLAINS OF HOSHIDO**

POV - Riding on a horse is PRINCE XANDER or Nohr and the Nohrian army behind him, the person then turns to look at PRINCE RYOMA of Hoshido and the Hoshidian army behind him, RYOUMA extends his hand out to the person

RYOMA  
This way!

From the side of the Hoshido comes PRINCE TAKUMI and PRINCESS SAKURA and HINOKA looking at the person

SAKURA  
B-Big Sister?

The person then turns over to Nohr to see PRINCE LEO and PRINCESS CAMILLA and ELISE coming over

ELISE  
She's my sister!

The person turns back to XANDER

XANDER  
We're your family.

CORRIN is standing between her two families, the world around her goes dark as she contemplates the difficult choice in front of her

_CORRIN_  
_My family... This.. Why do I have to pick, I... can't do this._

The world comes back in as CORRIN pleads with her families

CORRIN  
Brother's listen to me please, this doesn't have to be this way

From the side of the Hoshidian army stands KAZE and AZURA wondering what CORRIN is going to say

CORRIN  
You both are my family, I love you all, but I can't do this

RYOMA  
What are you saying Corrin?

CORRIN  
Ryoma, this...

The ground then shakes as everyone stands bewildered on what is happening, the ground then cracks between the two kingdoms and a beam of energy shoots into the sky

AZURA  
No, no this can't be happening

Dark Realm Soldiers then appear from the beam and start firing upon both kingdoms

XANDER  
Soldiers fall back!

RYOMA  
Retreat!

Both kingdoms are retreating from the battle, with CORRIN not retreating through the madness as soldiers are shot at and explosions as the invaders throw explosives to disperse the armies. CORRIN is running through fighting off soldiers trying to find a way out but as she runs for a little she is knocked back by a blast that sends her back and onto the ground. CORRIN is slow to get up and is in a haze when she hears someone call out to her

SILAS  
Corrin!

CORRIN turns to see someone on horse back riding towards her, the person gets off the horse and checks on her to see if she is ok, after a few seconds CORRIN's vision clears and she sees SILAS

CORRIN  
Si...

Another explosion goes off, causing SILAS to pick up CORRIN and put her on his horse, SILAS gets on the horse and rides away with CORRIN

SILAS  
Corrin, you need to hold on!

SILAS rides with CORRIN through the mayhem and destruction around them trying to find a way to safety, explosions are all around the two as SILAS tries to figure out where to go

**CASTLEVANIA REALM**

1799 - a small house out in the country is seen with someone arriving in a cloak with a sack full of food. Inside the house the individual sets down the food and starts a fire, after starting the fire the individual notices that he isn't alone in the house and from the shadows materializes ALUCARD. The individual just sighs

ALUCARD  
So this is where you've decided to hide yourself, you know I knew you to be hard headed but never a coward

The individual ignores ALUCARD and continues on making dinner

ALUCARD  
You had so much going for you, and you threw it all away for what exactly? You are a pathetic man Richter Belmont

The individual then takes off his cloak revealing RICHTER BELMONT with long hair and a five o clock shadow

RICHTER  
Well tell me something I don't know

RICHTER continues moving around his house preparing dinner trying to ignore ALUCARD

ALUCARD  
What are you doing Richter, why are you in this place, are you're waiting to slowly die in this hell?

RICHTER  
Well this place must be hell if you're here

RICHTER is sitting by the fire making his dinner

ALUCARD  
You disgrace the Belmont name by hiding like...

RICHTER  
Don't talk to me about my family name, I know what it means

ALUCARD  
You have no one left, you drove everyone away, who will mourn you when you're gone?

RICHTER stops and just lets out a deep breath

RICHTER  
Why are you here? Just to torment me

ALUCARD  
I came because your fight is still not over

RICHTER  
(Scoffs) The fight is over. Dracula is gone and I've scoured for other monsters and found nothing. What fight, there is no fight

ALUCARD then starts to realize something

ALUCARD  
Is that why they left, because you couldn't stop looking for a fight did Maria and Annette ...

RICHTER charges ALUCARD and slams his against a wall

RICHTER  
Don't... Ever... Say their names again

RICHTER then goes back to his cooking, ALUCARD then drops in front of RICHTER the vampire killer whip

ALUCARD  
Something is coming and we need to be ready

RICHTER  
Alright Dracula Jr. Tell me what exactly is coming?

The world starts to rumble, both men go outside and see a portal in the sky with the dark realm starships and armies coming through. Both men are stunned by the sight they are seeing

ALUCARD  
That

RICHTER  
I don't suppose we got one of those flying boats on our side

**CASTLEVANIA REALM**

1699 - The Dark Realm soldiers are currently raiding a town, destroying people's home and gathering up the town's people and loading them onto their ships, a family is being taken towards one the ships but the father falls over causing the soldiers to strike him with clubs. One of the children rushes over to the father and tries to stop the soldiers but can't. Right before one of the soldiers is about to hit the child they are struck by an axe which turns the soldier into smoke, before the other soldiers can react SIMON BELMONT takes down in consecutive order ten dark realm soldiers with the vampire killer whip, axe and cross. SIMON then instructs the townsfolk

SIMON  
Get out of here, run as far as you can!

SIMON then fights off more soldiers as people run off to safety. The soldiers try to surround SIMON but he uses the Vampire Killer and whips all around him knocking down the soldiers. A shriek is heard, SIMON rushes over to an area where a mother and her daughter are being loaded onto a small ship heading for the main command ship in the sky. SIMON rushes at the ship as its taking off and throws an axe at the ship's engine which keeps the ship close enough to the ground for SIMON to grab onto the side of the ship.

The ship still has enough power to get at least 10 feet in the air. The ship's rear door opens as a soldier looks to shoot SIMON off but SIMON quickly uses the Vampire Killer whip to grab the soldier and throws him out of the ship, SIMON then climbs into the ship where several soldiers try to attack him but he is able to dodge their hits and throws them out of the ship. The last soldier tackles SIMON to the ground and in their scuffle the soldier pulls out his laser gun but SIMON is able to kick the gun away however the gun goes off and hits the controls of the ship. SIMON then throws the last soldier out of the ship, the people are grateful that SIMON is there to save them, SIMON then goes to the cockpit and sees that the controls are destroyed

TOWNSFOLK  
Are you going to land it?

SIMON  
I don't know how this thing works, even if I did I can tell when something is broken

The Townsfolk are in a panic wondering how they will get off the ship before it crashes, SIMON then goes back to the open bay doors and sees that they are over a lake, SIMON then gets an idea that he's not entirely thrilled with

SIMON  
Does anyone not know how to swim?

The townsfolk look confused. A few moments later the townsfolk drop into the lake and start swimming to shore

SIMON is making sure people jump out of the ship into the lake, as the last person jumps out SIMON then gets ready to jump as well but the ship starts to nosedive after the left engine goes out. SIMON falls into the cockpit. SIMON turns to see out the cockpit window the ground begin to crack open as the world starts to fall into what looks like a black hole. SIMON thinks quickly and starts to punch the glass of the cockpit, after a few hits the glass breaks and SIMON drops out of the ship he is able to use his whip to grab onto a rock near the edge of the huge whole in the ground. SIMON is now holding onto his whip while dangling above the portal. SIMON takes a sigh of relief, he goes to climb up the whip, but the rock shifts it's weight

SIMON  
Oh that's just lovely

The rock then falls off the cliff, taking SIMON with him as he disappears into the portal

**SKYWORLD - PALUTENA'S TEMPLE**

PIT is running towards PALUTENA's temple while the world is shaking. PIT runs into PALUTENA's temple out of breath, PALUTENA is looking at her magic fountain

PIT  
Lady Palutena! What's happening is it Medusa? Hades?

PALUTENA  
Something else, this is something entirely different.

PIT  
What do you mean?

PALUTENA  
Look

PIT comes over and looks in the magic fountain and sees different realms being merged together and the dark realm armies invading them

PIT  
What, what is this?

PALUTENA  
Something I have not yet seen, our worlds are changing, merging.

PIT  
How is this happening?

PALUTENA  
I am not sure

A loud boom cracks through SKYWORLD

PALUTENA  
But I think we're about to find out

**PRINCESS PEACH'S CASTLE**

A portal opens up above PEACH's Castle, everyone looks on in shock as ships and soldiers drop down from the portal and begin attack the people of the mushroom kingdom. MARIO protects PEACH from a few soldiers, DAISY protects LUIGI as they push their table on it's side to protect from the soldiers laser fire. The dark realm soldiers are capturing the people of the mushroom kingdom as ships come down to take them away. MARIO looks over to see YOSHI in a cage being taken away.

MARIO  
Oh no, Yoshi

Without hesitating MARIO jumps into action

PEACH  
Mario no!

At that moment a soldier tries to attack the princesses, LUIGI who is scared musters up the courage to dive at the soldier and head-butts him in the stomach knocking the soldier down, LUIGI gets up a little dazed and DAISY rushes over and gives him a big hug. MARIO jumps off the head of one of the soldiers and whips his hat at another which knocks him out, the cap returns to him revealing CAPPY. MARIO is then surrounded by soldiers but he whips CAPPY around who knocks down all of the soldiers, he then breaks YOSHI out of the cage, YOSHI then sees a few soldiers lining up, YOSHI then squints his eyes in anger focus and rushes the soldiers knocking them all in the air. After running through the soldiers YOSHI turns back to MARIO

YOSHI  
Yoshi!

MARIO smiles, but before they can celebrate PEACH and DAISY scream, the two turn to see LUIGI fall to the ground after being hit by BOWSER, who is holding both PEACH and DAISY stepping onto a dark realm ship along with BOWSER JR. and more of the dark realm army behind them. MARIO and YOSHI stand ready to fight, BOWSER laughs and gestures to the dark realm soldiers, the soldiers then shoot at the ground near the two which causes it to crumble and the land beneath them crumbles away sending MARIO, YOSHI and the knocked out LUIGI into a wormhole

PEACH  
Mario!

DAISY  
Luigi!

BOWSER and BOWSER JR. laugh as they and the army head back to their ship in the sky

**DK ISLAND**

From DK Island the world is starting to collapse, and the path of destruction is heading to DK Island. DONKEY KONG and DIDDY KONG are both asleep when they are woken up by the ground shaking, the two go look outside to see the island starting to crumble, the two primates eyes shoot out of their head and they rush out of the home and try to outrun the calamity, after running for a few moments the two notice they haven't moved and as they look down they see they are floating off the ground, the two scramble to try to get back to the ground but they are shot off into the sky at super speed as the island crumbles into a portal

DONKEY KONG and DIDDY KONG are traveling within a light beam and high speeds heading to an unknown location

**COMET OBSERVATORY**

DONKEY KONG and DIDDY KONG both face-plant as they land at the Observatory. They both get up a little dazed but quickly shake it off as they hear someone speak to them

ROSALINA  
I'm sorry about the rough landing

The two turn to see ROSALINA and a few LUMAS with her.

Inside the observatory ROSALINA is showing DONKEY KONG on a magic globe what's happening while in the background DIDDY KONG is dancing with several LUMAS

DONKEY KONG  
(Curious sound)

ROSALINA  
I don't know where your home is now, what happened to our world is happening to many different worlds from across space, time and reality

On the globe different worlds are shown to be effected by the convergence

DONKEY KONG  
(Somewhat asking a question)

ROSALINA  
I don't know what happened to your friends, I couldn't see them, I saw you two and quickly brought you here. I'm sorry

DONKEY KONG looks a bit saddened, DIDDY KONG comes over and puts his paw on DONKEY KONG's back

DIDDY KONG  
(Reassuring noise)

DONKEY KONG smirks feeling better from DIDDY's assurance

DONKEY KONG  
(To ROSALINA) (Making curious questioning noise)

ROSALINA  
I do appreciate your eagerness to go out there and fight but we don't even know where to even begin looking, the worlds just aren't disappearing they're merging, it's possible that you're island is somewhere merged with another world's land.

DONKEY KONG and DIDDY KONG give ROSALINA a look of assurance that she can find their island, so that they can find their friends

ROSALINA  
You not without bravery, (Sigh) I can look for your island and your friends and maybe just maybe from there we can work on fixing this

DONKEY KONG and DIDDY KONG hive five and begin to do a dance when the Observatory begins to shake, which causes everyone to freeze

ROSALINA  
Oh no, we don't have much time

**KINGDOM OF YLISSE **

CHROM is walking through the castle with FREDERICK talking about the wedding proceedings

CHROM  
I know Frederick, I know it's tradition but I just think that we should change things up this time around

FREDERICK  
Milord, Ylisstol's wedding tradition has been a staple for hundreds of years, changing would be disrespecting those who came before us.

CHROM  
Frederick I understand, believe me I know the importance of tradition but I just think that you don't need to sing at the reception my friend

FREDERICK  
It's been the duty for the Knight of the soon to be Exalt to provide the song at the wedding, it is my honor to do that for you

CHROM  
(Under his breath) I'm not sure how much honor you'll have after people here you sing

FREDERICK  
I'm sorry milord?

CHROM  
What, nothing. I guess the kingdom will be really... moved by your performance

FREDERICK  
Well I've been practicing quite a bit, Sumia says that I have such a unique voice

CHROM  
I'm sure she did say that

Before the two can continue their conversation a loud boom is heard, the two men look at each other before running off to see what it was. Exiting onto a balcony ROBIN and LISSA look in the sky to see a portal over the city and the dark realm armies descend onto YLISSTOL

ROBIN  
Dear gods

From a field not to far from the Capitol LUCINA watches as a portal opens over the city

LUCINA  
No, no, I had more time

LUCINA then races to the capitol

In the city the Dark Realm soldiers are firing upon the citizens of Ylisstol, and capturing them. As the soldiers go to round up more civilians Fredrick on horseback runs over a few soldiers. Before the other soldiers can react a battalion of Ylisstol soldiers overwhelms the dark realm soldiers, arriving from the sky is SUMIA with CHROM on her Pegasus, she lands right next to FREDERICK, after disembarking he turns to both of his friends

CHROM  
Get people to safety, whether that's to the chambers under the city or even out of the city, just get them out.

FREDERICK  
Understood

FREDERICK rides off to go help the citizens

SUMIA  
Chrom, ... Be careful

CHROM nods, SUMIA then flies off to help the people, CHROM then turns his attention to some dark realm soldiers who are armed with swords, CHROM rushes them dodging their attacks and slices them all down with the falchion. After it seems that he defeated all the soldiers, one soldier gets up from behind CHROM and looks to kill him

ROBIN  
Thunder

The dark realm soldier is struck by Robin's thunder magic, and falls to the ground. The two lovers look at each other saddened

CHROM  
I was hoping when I saw you today it would be the happiest I've ever felt

ROBIN  
I did too my love.

CHROM  
I have no idea what's going on, I thought it was more Risen, but these beings are so much different

ROBIN  
We need to get the people to safety, maybe even get out with them

CHROM  
You want us to abandon the capitol?

ROBIN  
If we can't stop them here, we shouldn't throw our soldiers lives or our own away.

LUCINA  
She's right you know

The two turn to see LUCINA still known to them as MARTH

CHROM  
Hello Marth

LUCINA  
If we stick around to fight we could lose. We should save as many as we can and regroup to fight another day

CHROM is hesitant to do that

ROBIN  
Chrom, please. I know running from a fight is not in your nature but if we are to have success we need to have everyone ready for this fight, and right now we are not ready

CHROM sighs and thinks for a moment

CHROM  
You're right, we need to evacuate as many as we can

**KINGDOM OF ALTEA**

Queen CAEDA is meeting with farmers and discussing with them what the kingdom can do to help them

CAEDA  
I see, well putting more emphasis on growing corn is something I think we can do

FARM WORKER  
Thank you Queen Caeda, you and the King have been very kind to all of us

CAEDA  
Well we want to make sure we take care of everyone in the kingdom

As children come to give CAEDA gifts a loud boom is heard, the citizens all panic for a moment, CAEDA tries to calm them down but they all look towards the kingdom in horror, CAEDA turns and her face also turns when she sees a portal over the kingdom

In the throne room MARTH and MERRIC are approached by a Altean soldier

MARTH  
What is happening?

ATLEAN SOLDIER  
Milord, the sky has opened and an army is invading our land. Many soldiers have already fallen

MARTH and MERRIC look at each other having an idea of who it is

MARTH  
Get word out to any soldier in the city to make their way here, but any battalion outside the capitol, get them to move people to Archanea, hopefully they will be safe there and then we can plan a counter-attack

ATLEAN SOLDIER  
Yes milord

The soldier leaves the throne room

MERRIC  
Do you think it's Medeus, do you think he's come back?

MARTH  
I don't know, I just want to get our people to safety, Caeda is out the farmlands out the outskirts of the city, get to her and get to Archanea, my sister too.

MERRIC  
What about you?

MARTH  
I can't leave the city until I get my people to safety

MERRIC  
Marth, you could be overwhelmed here, we need our king

MARTH  
I can't abandon my people, I will assure they get underground so they can escape

MERRIC  
Marth...

MARTH  
Brother please... Go

MERRIC is reluctant but he obeys the kings orders and leaves the throne room. MARTH sighs deeply and draws his sword the Falchion and heads out to defend his people

**SAFFRON CITY**

The dark realm soldiers continue to round up pokemon, as fighting still ensues. MEWTWO is defeating the soldiers at ease when a few set up a large cannon behind it while swarms attack from the front, the cannon fires off a blast that knocks MEWTWO to the ground. When MEWTWO hits the ground soldiers immediately swarm and capture it.

In another part of the city LUCARIO is being overwhelmed by soldiers and is close to being overwhelmed himself before two lightning bolts knock down a group of soldiers. LUCARIO sees that PIKACHU and PICHU who took down the soldiers. JIGGLYPUFF is heard singing, as the trio go over to where the heard the singing. As they reach the area they see a group of knocked out soldiers and JIGGLYPUFF standing in the middle of them, the pokemon then make their way through the city trying to find RED and LEAF when the city starts to shake and the ground cracks, the city is falling into a wormhole. The pokemon try to escape but they also fall into the portal

From atop a mountain RED and LEAF watch horrified as Saffron City is crumbling into the ground

LEAF  
What happens now?

RED  
I don't... I don't know

**HYRULE**

The dark realm soldiers attack is in full swing, the soldiers are firing upon the soldiers of Hyrule and capturing it's citizens. GANONDORF is walking through the castle courtyard with the dark realm soldiers behind him. GANONDORF enters the castle's main hall where the KING, IMPA and ZELDA stand with more soldiers

THE KING  
Ganondorf

GANONDORF  
Don't act too surprised

IMPA  
We're not, but we are tired of your attacks

THE KING  
Why can't you leave us be, why must you always threaten the peace

GANONDORF walks around for a moment looking at the architecture of the main hall

GANONDORF  
For too long I have been denied true power, for so long (To ZELDA) You and your "champion" have denied me that, but no more. No more celebrations, no more heroes, no more... Hyrule

The dark realm soldiers then begin attacking the soldiers in the castle hall, the KING charges through the dark realm soldiers and has a sword fight with GANONDORF where both are even in combat. IMPA fights off several soldiers while ZELDA uses her magic to fend off the soldiers and help civilians escape the castle hall. One of the dark realm soldiers throws a concussive bomb near ZELDA, she tries to shield herself from it but the bomb goes off before she can react and she gets blown back into a wall where she gets knocked out.

IMPA  
Princess!

IMPA tries to get to ZELDA but is swarmed by soldiers, with his daughter hurt, the KING drops his guard against GANONDORF who slashes at the KING who falls to the ground in immense pain and is unable to fight on

GANONDORF  
Take his "highness" to the ship

The soldiers then haul the king off to their ship. As soldiers go to get ZELDA, a bomb is dropped in the middle of them and is detonated blasting the soldiers away. As ZELDA comes to she sees that LINK is standing in front of her, master sword drawn ready to fight. GANONDORF moves past his soldiers and stares down LINK

GANONDORF  
You always stand in my boy, it's always you

LINK stands ready to fight GANONDORF, GANONDORF lifts his sword and points it at LINK

GANONDORF  
Courage, cannot beat power

GANONDORF then strikes at LINK to which LINK counters the strike and the two engage in a sword fight evenly matched. While the two fight ZELDA gets up to more soldiers trying to capture her, ZELDA is able to hold them off using her magic; Fire to knock some soldiers away, wind to keep them from surrounding her. A Hylian Citizen screams as a soldier is about to attack her which ZELDA uses her wind magic to send the soldier out a window in the castle hall, however this distracts ZELDA for a moment where a soldier uses a stun baton on her which knocks her out, several soldiers then grab ZELDA and go to take her to their ship, IMPA tries to fight her way through the soldiers but they are overwhelming her

IMPA  
Zelda!

LINK then turns his attention to the soldiers taking ZELDA away, he is able to dodge a strike from GANONDORF and slash at GANONDORF which causes him to drop to the ground in pain, LINK then runs after ZELDA cutting down soldiers in his way but soon the soldiers start jumping on LINK and they slow him down. LINK still determined to get to ZELDA tries to keep moving even with the soldiers holding onto him, but his efforts don't last too long as they finally get him to the ground and LINK watches as the soldiers take ZELDA onto a small starship heading for their main starcraft. GANONDORF then stands in front of LINK

GANONDORF  
What you're feeling right now, that's failure. It's crippling, every move, every breath, every thought, things that seemed so easy now feel impossible to do. You will witness what's to come and you will be haunted with failure for the rest of your days. (GANONDORF kneels down) Of course for you that won't be a long time

GANONDORF then punches LINK

**CASTLEVANIA REALM**

1799 - ALUCARD and RICHTER are fighting off dark realm soldiers in a town getting people to safety. RICHTER defeats the last two dark realm soldiers by using the Vampire Killer whip to knock them down.

ALUCARD  
(To Townsfolk) Get somewhere safe, go!

The Townsfolk then escape out into the woods, ALUCARD then goes back to RICHTER

RICHTER  
So (Pointing to the starship in the sky) how exactly are we going to bring that down

ALUCARD  
We're not

RICHTER  
So what are we doing?

ALUCARD  
We get people to safety and go underground and plan our next move, maybe try to gather people, get an army together

RICHTER  
That's it? That's your grand plan?

ALUCARD  
What do you want me to say? These beings are highly advanced, we can't just fight them head on, we save as many as we can and live to fight another day

RICHTER  
And what wait for them to flush us out of whatever hole we decide to cower in. I'd rather take them head on than wait for them to come get me

ALUCARD  
(Scoffs) I'm sorry but is this the same Richter who just hours ago I found wasting his life away in the middle of nowhere avoiding every fight

RICHTER  
Well (gestures to the starship in the sky) it's kind of hard to ignore that.

ALUCARD  
I see, it's makes sense now

RICHTER  
You don't see anything, you clearly didn't see that coming, it was just "something's coming". Usually that's a monster or your father, not (gesturing to the starship) whatever that is

ALUCARD  
You don't care to fight, not really at least. You just want to have a more meaningful end to your life. No wonder they left

RICHTER is quiet for a second almost wanting to agree with ALUCARD

RICHTER  
You don't know the first thing about me, so don't talk like you know what's going on in my head. You said we had to fight, so why not fight

ALUCARD is just stunned

ALUCARD  
(Scoffs) Fine, fine. If you want to fight them so bad, go on ahead, but I'm not going to come for you. No one will

ALUCARD disappears into the forest while RICHTER takes a deep breath and heads towards the direction of the starship

**SKYWORLD - PALUTENA'S TEMPLE**

PALUTENA's Centurions armed with bows and arrows, are awaiting the imminent attack, with catapults ready to fire. The air is still as it seems nothing is happening. PIT and PALUTENA step out of her temple and look up at the sky

PIT  
What happens now Lady Palutena?

PALUTENA  
What I always fear. A fight

A portal then opens above the temple however the ships that exit from the portal do not open fire instead the ships land. Exiting from one of the main ships is WOLF, with a battalion of dark realm soldiers behind him. PALUTENA then starts to walk towards WOLF with PIT by her side

PIT  
I don't like this Lady Palutena, it feels like a trap

PALUTENA  
That's because it probably is. Just stay alert

The two parties then meet stop ten feet away from one another

WOLF  
This is a very lovely place. Heavenly even.

The air is still as neither PIT or PALUTENA respond to WOLF's attempt to be civil

WOLF  
Well no room for pleasantries I see

PALUTENA  
Forgive me if I don't grant hospitality to an invading force

WOLF  
There is no invasion, what's going on right now is a negotiation

PALUTENA  
And what exactly are you proposing

WOLF  
Surrender your world, right now. In return, no one will be hurt, no lives have to be lost. A peaceful resolution, and of course you would have to come with me.

PIT  
Lady Palutena there's no way...

PALUTENA raises her hand to tell PIT that "it's okay"

PALUTENA  
(Deep breath) On your word, I surrender, no fighting, no destruction

WOLF  
(Places hand on his chest and bows) On my honor

It is quiet for a few moments, PALUTENA then taps two fingers on her staff as a signal to PIT who flaps his wings which signals the rest of their army

PALUTENA  
See that's the thing... Your word means nothing to me

PALUTENA slams down her staff which causes a shockwave that knocks down WOLF and his battalion. PIT uses his first blade and charges a shot that pierces a sizable hole in one of the starships above them

PALUTENA  
Fire!

The centurions arming the catapults launch projectiles at the starships, damaging them and in return the starships open fire on the centurions. An all out battle breaks out between the dark realm army and PALUTENA's forces. WOLF gets up and snarls and starts using his blaster to shoot down the flying centurions. PIT uses his bow to shoot at some dark realm soldiers before splitting it in two blades and using that to fight. PALUTENA shoots projectiles at from her staff at the soldiers.  
Skyworld embedded in a full scale battle

**PLAINS OF HOSHIDO**

The armies of both Norh and Hoshido are being decimated by the more advanced dark realm army. In the chaos both kingdoms have put aside their differences and are fighting along side each other to survive. RYOUMA and XANDER fight back to back slicing down what seems to be an endless stream of soldiers

XANDER  
Men fall back, retreat!

RYOUMA  
Fall back, fall back!

The armies try to get away as they are being fired upon by the soldiers, both TAKUMI and LEO help soldiers get to higher ground while fighting off more soldiers. SAKURA and ELISE work fast to heal as many soldiers as they can. In the sky CAMILLA and HONOKA are looking around for CORRIN

HONOKA  
I don't see her

After a few more seconds of looking CAMILLA finds her

CAMILLA  
There (pointing down), she's over there

Down on the ground CORRIN is still dazed on the back of SILAS' horse. SILAS is riding as fast as he can to get off the battlefield dodging laser fire and explosions. CORRIN starts to come to and sees the destruction around her and is in shock, she then looks in front of her to see SILAS trying his best to escape the battlefield

CORRIN  
Si... Silas?

SILAS turns back to CORRIN almost wanting to smile to see her remember him but instead he turns his attention back forward to escaping

SILAS  
Corrin, we need to get out of here, I don't know if we can last against this army, they are tearing us apart.

CORRIN looks and sees the devastation with horror on her face, time then slows down for CORRIN as she sees a laser blast about to hit them from the side, CORRIN then screams out for SILAS to react

CORRIN  
Right!

SILAS is able to react fast enough to dodge the blast but the laser hits the ground near them knocking the two off the horse and onto the ground. After a few seconds CORRIN starts to come to, she sees soldiers start to approach the unconscious SILAS, something ignites in CORRIN, she draws the YATO and growls at the dark realm soldiers

CORRIN  
Get away from him!

CORRIN slices down the all the soldiers in her way. CORRIN then helps SILAS to his feet as she puts his arm around her shoulder and helps him walk. CORRIN is able to walk the two of them up a small hill and set SILAS down by a tree where he can rest. CORRIN sees more soldiers approaching them, she lets out a sigh of exhaustion. SILAS then puts his hand on top of CORRIN's, CORRIN smiles at SILAS

SILAS  
I always wanted to see you, I just didn't think it would be like this.

CORRIN  
Save your energy. We'll catch up on all our missed time soon

CORRIN then gets up a rushes down the hill at the soldiers. With ferocity she slices every soldier down in her way.

Watching from above on a starship through a telescope like device is DARK SAMUS. DARK SAMUS watches as CORRIN slices through the soldiers. DARK SAMUS then gestures to a cannon atop the starship to fire at CORRIN's position. The cannon charges for a few seconds before firing near CORRIN's position which creates a giant hole in the ground.

The battlefield falls still as everyone looks on wondering what's going to happen. The ground then starts to crumble into a portal, everyone rushes to get as far as they can from the mayhem. CORRIN being close to the blast tries to outrun the ground from collapsing underneath her, (from behind CORRIN the dark realm soldiers fall into the hole. CORRIN is able to outrun the mayhem only for a few moments before the ground beneath her crumbles. From the top of the hill SILAS looks on in horror

SILAS  
Corrin!

The ground stops crumbling just short from where CORRIN fell in, so SILAS moves as fast as he can (while injured) down the hill and near the edge of the crater in HOSHIDO, SILAS is shocked to see CORRIN holding on to the YATO blade which, is stabbed into solid rock. SILAS then lies on the ground and reaches his hand out to her

SILAS  
Corrin, take my hand

CORRIN tries to reach for SILAS' hand but she can't reach him. CORRIN tries again and pushes off the YATO which falls into the portal and this time she is able to get hold of SILAS' hand however he is still in pain and can't pull her up but refuses to let CORRIN go. CORRIN takes notice of this

CORRIN  
Silas stop, you're too hurt

SILAS  
No, I can get you up here.

SILAS with all his strength tries to pull CORRIN up but is too injured to lift her

CORRIN  
Silas, please. You can't...

SILAS  
I can, I can get you up.

CORRIN then realizes what needs to happen

CORRIN  
You have to let me go

SILAS  
You can't ask me that, you can't. All this time, I wanted to see you. Please ... I know I can pull you up

From a top the hill is AZURA trying to reach CORRIN but she is grabbed and held by KAZE

AZURA  
Please let me go Kaze, she needs our help!

KAZE  
Lady Azura it's not safe.

SILAS still tries to lift CORRIN up and is able to lift her up a bit but the ground underneath him is starting to crumble, CORRIN looks at SILAS with sadness

SILAS  
Corrin, what are you...

CORRIN  
I don't remember our past together Silas, but seeing you, I know you mean everything to me, you are always in my heart. Please keep me in yours

SILAS  
Corrin, no, no, no!

CORRIN then slips out of SILAS's grip falling into portal

SILAS  
Corrin!

CORRIN then disappears into the portal

AZURA  
No!

KAZE holds AZURA as she cries, trying not to cry himself. At that moment more dark realm soldiers start to descend onto the ground. KAZE rushes over to SILAS to get him off the battlefield

KAZE  
We have to go, we have to...

SILAS  
No, I won't leave her

SILAS' eyes are filled with tears

KAZE  
She's gone, I'm so sorry but she is gone

SILAS looks down at the portal knowing it's true, KAZE helps SILAS up and the two walk back up the hill to AZURA who is just frozen at the loss of CORRIN

KAZE  
Lady Azura, Lady Azura

AZURA turns to KAZE

KAZE  
I don't want to believe it, I don't but we need to get far from here.

AZURA still is in shock

KAZE  
Please Lady Azura

AZURA then nods, and goes the other side of SILAS and helps him walk as the three escape the battlefield

**SIBERIAN BASE**

DR. CHARNOSKI is looking at a sample of SNAKE's cells through a microscope while SNAKE sits off to the side, after a few moments the Doctor turns to SNAKE

DR. CHARNOSKI  
If I can give you any hope at the moment it's that major cellular deterioration has started just yet. However your cells are slowly deteriorating, in a year or two you could see signs of accelerated aging and major failure of ...

SOLID SNAKE  
Everything. You don't have to sugar coat for me Doc. Do you or do you not know someway to counteract it?

DR. CHARNOSKI slides over to a computer and prints out some information, as he walks over to SNAKE to hand him it, he stops

DR. CHARNOSKI  
What happens if this does nothing, what happens if you're back to square one?

SNAKE then takes the papers

SOLID SNAKE  
I'll do what I need to do

SNAKE then notices a pen that's rumbling and starting to float

SOLID SNAKE  
Doc, you aren't running some weird experiments on gravity here are you?

DR. CHARNOSKI turns and sees the pen floating, other lab equipment starts to float as the facility starts to shake like an earthquake was hitting it. The shake is so strong that it knocks both SNAKE and DR. CHARNOSKI to the ground, an alarm starts to ring through the base and someone over the speakers (speaking in Russian) . SNAKE helps DR. CHARNOSKI up, SNAKE's face is that of confusion

SOLID SNAKE  
Did I just hear that right, he said...

DR. CHARNOSKI  
A hole just opened in the sky

Outside the forces of the base are gathered under the portal above the base, all weapons; soldiers on foot, mounted jeeps, and turret cannons, are aimed at the sky. The air is still for a moment, seeming like nothing is going to happen, but as the soldiers somewhat lower their weapons a huge laser blast hits the center of the base, blasting away a fairly large amount of the soldiers and their vehicles. From the portal a few dozen small starfighters descend on the base firing at the soldiers on the ground. Exiting out of the base is SNAKE and DR. CHARNOSKI, who look up at the sky to see the portal, a few soldiers in an armed convoy pull up in front of the two and a soldier jumps out of a jeep

SIBERIAN SOLDIER  
Dr. Charnoski, we need to get out of here!

An explosion goes off near the jeep, as everyone looks towards the sky to see a starfighter barreling towards them, as they brace for what seems to be the inevitable the starship is blown up, and crashes near them, they look back in the sky to see SAMUS' gunship shooting at more starships.

SAMUS' gunship dodges fire from the other starships, and manages to shoot down seven ships. However one of the starships shoots an EMP blast at SAMUS' ship that takes it out of the sky and crashes it about a mile away. SNAKE is looking over where the ship crashed as DR. CHARNOSKI enters the jeep

DR. CHARNOSKI  
Snake! Come on!

SOLID SNAKE  
Go! I'm going to check if they're ok.

DR. CHARNOSKI  
Best of luck of to you my friend

DR. CHARNOSKI leaves in the armored convoy while SNAKE starts to head over to where the ship crashed. Dropping out of the portal is PIKACHU and PICHU, the two are able to land onto one of the starfighters. As the starfighter gets closer to the ground the two Pokemon jump into the snow, as they get up they see SNAKE running towards the crashed gunship and look at each other before deciding to head in that direction as well

SAMUS' ship has not sustained heavy damage due to the snow softening the landing. Several small starships land and over a dozen dark realm soldiers exit their ships (armed with laser blasters and swords) and approach the gunship, as they approach the ship one of the soldiers is hit by a plasma blast, the other soldiers turn to see SAMUS in her varia suit standing off by a few rocks. The soldiers turn to fire on her but she runs around them dodging their blasts until she is able to get close enough to one of them to use her grapple lasso to wrap one of them up and throws him at a few others, knocking them down. SAMUS dodges several slashes from a sword wielder and hits them with her shock coil, knocking him out. As more soldiers rush at SAMUS, one dark realm soldiers stands off in the distance aiming a rifle at her head but before he can fire off the shot he is tackled by SNAKE and knocked out. SNAKE then jumps into action helping SAMUS fight off the soldiers using her arm cannon, while SNAKE fights them hand to hand. After they defeat the soldiers around them, SAMUS and SNAKE see a few more approaching them, SNAKE pulls out some C4 from his rear pouch and tosses it at the soldiers, as it lands in front of them he detonates it, ending the fighting for now. SNAKE looks at SAMUS lost for words as to who this person is

SOLID SNAKE  
I take it you're not from around here

SAMUS seemingly then points her arm cannon at SNAKE

SOLID SNAKE  
Alright, no talking got it!

But she walks past SNAKE, SNAKE notices that something is behind a rock a few feet away from them. SNAKE also gets ready to draw his weapon, after a few tense seconds PIKACHU and PICHU come from behind the rock not looking to fight. SAMUS lowers her cannon somewhat taken back by the Pokemon, whilst SNAKE is stunned for a second at the sight of the creatures

SOLID SNAKE  
Yeah sure this day is already strange, why not

From the distance a large laser blast hits the base directly and the ground starts to crack, the four heroes look at the ground just still, before SAMUS speaks

SAMUS  
Onto to the ship, let's go!

The four heroes then rush onto SAMUS' ship before the world collapses

Inside the ship SAMUS exits her armor and heads to the cockpit with SNAKE, PIKACHU and PICHU following her lead. SAMUS tries to start the ship but it's getting no power

SAMUS  
(Frustrated groan) No power (To SNAKE) Sit here

Without hesitation SNAKE sits in the pilots seat

SAMUS  
Over the comms, when I tell you, not before and certainly not after, press this button (SAMUS points to a green button on the panel) Got it?

SOLID SNAKE  
Green button got it.

SAMUS then rushes to her engine room to try and get power going to her ship. SAMUS flips a few switches and then heads to a lever, by the lever SAMUS grabs a headset and puts it on

SAMUS  
You ready?

SNAKE looks out the front of the ship and sees the ground around the ship start to crumble

SOLID SNAKE  
Very much so

_SAMUS _  
_(Comms) On the count of three, push the button_

SOLID SNAKE  
Wait on three, or one, two, three then go

_SAMUS _  
_(Comms) What did I just say!_

SNAKE, PIKACHU and PICHU are all somewhat aghast at SAMUS' sudden snap.

SAMUS  
One... Two... Three

SAMUS pulls the lever and SNAKE pushes the button which gets some power into the ship but not enough as the ground beneath them crumbles and the ship once again falls into a portal.

**CASTLEVANIA REALM**

1799 - RICHTER hides behind a tree and watches as people are being loaded onto a small starfighter by the dark realm soldiers. RICHTER sneaks his way closer to the ship hoping to free the captives, however as he thinks he's in the clear to surprise attack the soldiers a soldier fires at him, luckily for RICHTER the blast hits the tree. RICHTER then gets out of cover and starts fighting the soldiers, using the vampire killer whip. After defeating a few soldiers RICHTER tries to rush into the starship however he is hit with a concussive blast to the chest by a dark realm soldier standing at the bay doors.

The ship starts to take off as RICHTER is slow to get up, but not to let that defeat him RICHTER runs and uses the vampire killer whip as a grappling hook that catches atop the starfighter, RICHTER hangs onto the whip as the ship is high in the air now. RICHTER tries to climb up the whip but it starts to slip

RICHTER  
C'mon just hold a few more seconds

RICHTER looks below him to see a portal where the ground use to be, RICHTER then continues to climb however the whip slips off the starship and RICHTER falls into the portal below

As RICHTER is falling through the portal he sees different realms and places from those realms merging together, RICHTER dodges varying items from debris, to trees, to a building that RICHTER is able to knife through the windows.

**DARK REALM**

A world filled with decrepid ruins and a forever black and purple sky. RICHTER drops onto the side of a mountain, rolling down it very fast trying to catch himself as he reaches a cliffs edge, he manages to catch himself as he goes over but is struggling to hold on and seems like he is going to fall off. RICHTER screams and it echoes throughout the mountain. An exasperated RICHTER's just breaths heavily and his eyes start to get cloudy

RICHTER  
No one's coming, nobody is coming

As RICHTER looks to accept his fate his arm is grabbed and he is pulled up back onto the mountain. RICHTER looks to see his savior is SIMON but he doesn't recognize him yet

RICHTER  
Thank you, I thought that was my end

SIMON  
I wouldn't be so thankful just yet

SIMON stands up and looks out at the DARK REALM, RICHTER then stands next to him looking at the desolate, nightmarish world in front of them

RICHTER  
What is this place?

SIMON  
First guess, a place I've sent alot of monsters

From the distance a large and veracious creatures roar is heard

SIMON  
We should get off this mountain, find a safe place to hide.

SIMON then starts to walk down the mountain

RICHTER  
I don't know why but you seem oddly familiar

RICHTER then follows SIMON

**COMET OBSERVATORY**

From a portal underneath the observatory WARIO and WALUIGI arrive on a small ship and land on the planet. The two villains armed with advanced weaponry and with their soldiers behind them approach the front of the observatory. WARIO charges up a shot to blast open the doors of the observatory but ROSALINA steps out with LUMA, DONKEY KONG and DIDDY KONG

WARIO  
So glad to see your highness

ROSALINA  
Why are you on my world?

WALUIGI  
We came to make an offer

ROSALINA  
And what would that be?

WARIO  
Surrender your world and no one gets hurt

WALUIGI  
Now you seem like you are very bright, surely you don't want to drag this into a fight

WARIO  
But we'd surely love to see you try

ROSALINA looks at DONKEY KONG who gives a look that reads "We have to fight", ROSALINA then looks at DIDDY KONG whose expression reads "you can't trust them". ROSALINA then takes a deep breath

ROSALINA  
Ok, I agree.  
DONKEY KONG and DIDDY KONG looked shocked and WARIO and WALUIGI smirk

ROSALINA  
I agree... With my friends. You can't be trusted

ROSALINA then uses her wand to send out a flurry attack that knocks down WARIO, WALUIGI and their soldiers. DIDDY KONG then jumps atop of a soldier and starts smacking them on the head, he then jumps to another soldier and kicks them in the face. DONKEY KONG punches one soldier into the ground and throws another one off of the world. ROSALINA with the help of the LUMAS fights off a few more soldiers, knocking them off the world. WARIO and WALUIGI stand back as the soldiers are seemingly being picked apart by the three heroes, WARIO then starts charging his blaster and aims it at DIDDY KONG.

The blast hits DIDDY KONG and he falls off the world, DONKEY KONG tries to grab DIDDY KONG but to no avail, DONKEY KONG watches as DIDDY KONG falls into the portal below. In his distraught state DONKEY KONG is left open as WALUIGI charges up his gun and shoots DONKEY KONG, however his gun only stuns DONKEY KONG as he falls over unconscious. ROSALINA is stunned seeing DIDDY KONG fall off world and now that DONKEY KONG fell she is swarmed by a few soldiers and put in restraints that stop her use of her powers. The soldiers also manage to capture the LUMAS in force-field like devices. ROSALINA watches helplessly as the LUMAS are taken away and soldiers enter the observatory. ROSALINA is then taken in front of WARIO and WALUIGI

WARIO  
You should've taken our offer

WALUIGI  
Put her on the ship (Pointing to DONKEY KONG) that one, bring another ship in and put him in the cells with the rest of them.

ROSALINA is then put onto the starship as WARIO and WALUIGI also board. Another ship lands on the observatory and the soldiers on board disembark, they pick up DONKEY KONG and put him aboard the ship.

**SKYWORLD - PALUTENA'S TEMPLE**

The battle between PALUTENA's forces and the dark realm army has been going on for a few hours and PALUTENA's forces are being overwhelmed. Near the temple PIT and PALUTENA are still fighting with a ferocity along side more of the centurions. PIT is using his bow to shoot down small starfighters. PALUTENA is using her staff to shoot projectiles at any incoming soldier, to keep them away from taking her temple. A starship manages to destroy one of the catapults near PIT and PALUTENA, but PALUTENA urges her forces on

PALUTENA  
Keep fighting, keep pushing we can hold them off.

After a few moments of chaos a laser blast hits PALUTENA in the side. Everything goes quiet for PIT as he sees PALUTENA fall over, PIT rushes over to her and puts her arm over his shoulder and grabs her staff and takes her inside the temple. PIT gently rests PALUTENA against the fountain, PIT stands in front of PALUTENA holding her hand hoping she's okay. PALUTENA then comes to which breathes a sigh of relief.

PIT  
I was so worried right now

An explosion rocks the temple, PIT stands up and starts pacing back and forth. PALUTENA grabs her staff and stares at the ceiling, wondering what to do

PIT  
What happens now, what do we do now?

PALUTENA  
I urged them to fight on, yet ... I don't believe we can win this one Pit.

PIT  
Don't say that, always in the darkest of times we've been able to get through it.

PALUTENA then stands with the help of her staff and gives PIT a somber look

PALUTENA  
Not this time Pit.

PIT lets out a somewhat sad shudder before another explosion rocks the temple. PIT turns towards the doors, looking to put his all into this fight

PIT  
So how do we do this now Lady Palutena

PALUTENA's expression is that of sadness

PALUTENA  
Please forgive me Pit

PALUTENA taps her staff against the ground which causes PIT to start floating, PIT then turns to PALUTENA

PIT  
Wait, Lady Palutena what are you doing?

PALUTENA  
I don't know what they will do to me, but if there's one last thing I can do, it's this

PIT  
No, no, no I'm supposed to protect you!

PALUTENA  
... And I'm supposed to protect you, goodbye Pit

PALUTENA taps her staff again and PIT is then transported out of SKYWORLD and out into the stars

Outside the temple the fighting is still going on, in that moment PALUTENA steps out from inside her temple and gives word to her army

PALUTENA  
Centurions... stand down.

WOLF then throws up his paw to gesture to his army to hold. The centurions all look at PALUTENA wondering if she really just said that

PALUTENA  
Please... Stand down

The centurions stand down, WOLF then approaches PALUTENA

WOLF  
You could've spared all this destruction, had you not fought

PALUTENA  
Do what you will with me

WOLF  
Rest easy, you are very much still wanted, even after this aggression

WOLF then takes PALUTENA to his ship while the dark realm army rounds up the centurions to be taken away as well. Starships still fill the sky above the temple, as the rest of the temple is partially destroyed or on fire

**KINGDOM OF ALTEA**

MARTH is running through the streets of ALTEA urging his people to escape the city

MARTH  
The city is no longer safe, flee underground. Meet up with the rest of the kingdom in Archanea!

MARTH guides his people to passages that lead underneath the city. MARTH is guiding about twenty plus people to one of these passages, as people are getting underground two dark realm sword wielding dark realm soldiers drop onto MARTH's position and attack him, MARTH is able to hold off both soldiers and slices them down with the Falchion. After defeating the two soldiers MARTH makes sure everyone in the group is underground, the last citizen thanks the king

ALTEAN CITIZEN  
Thank you King Marth, are you not coming with us?

MARTH  
Yes I will join everyone shortly but I need to get as much of our people out of here as possible. Please be safe

ALTEAN CITIZEN  
You too My King

MARTH then continues on into the city calling out to his citizens

MARTH  
To anyone still here, please come with me, the city is no longer safe, the city is...

A loud roar is then heard, MARTH freezes thinking it MEDEUS, MARTH draws his blade waiting for an attack, the sky above MARTH then darkens, MARTH looks up and his face turns to that of horror, diving down towards MARTH is RIDLEY. MARTH jumps out of the way before RIDLEY hits the ground, as MARTH stands up, RIDLEY standing about 15 feet tall, just stares at MARTH, MARTH steps to the right and RIDLEY steps to the left, MARTH then steps to the left and RIDLEY steps to the right.

MARTH  
What... What are you?

RIDLEY then uses its plasma breath but MARTH is able to evade it, MARTH then charges RIDLEY trying to stab it, but RIDLEY flies up in the air avoiding the attack. RIDLEY then drops back on the ground and nearly impales MARTH with its tail. MARTH is dodges the hit and is able to cut off the tip of RIDLEY's tail, which causes the monster to scream out in pain. RIDLEY is able to land a hit on MARTH when it uses it's claws to hit MARTH in the back, MARTH stumbles but he is able to turn and face RIDLEY again, RIDLEY tries to charge at MARTH but once again MARTH dodges the attack and is able to slash one of RIDLEY's wings, however MARTH is very close to RIDLEY. RIDLEY is then able to grab MARTH and fly him above the city, MARTH struggles to get out of RIDLEY's clutches, RIDLEY then flies over where a portal has just opened sending more dark realm soldiers in

Flying towards the capitol is CAEDA, she sees RIDLEY holding MARTH in its talons and immediately is in distress

CAEDA  
Oh gods no

MARTH then looks down at the portal pouring in more soldiers before looking back up at RIDLEY, the monster smirks before dropping MARTH into portal  
CAEDA watches in horror as MARTH plummets into the portal

CAEDA  
Marth no!

CAEDA can only watch as her husband disappears into the portal, CAEDA cries as she watches her home be taken over

**KINGDOM OF YLISSE **

CHROM, ROBIN and LUCINA are clearing the courtyard of the dark realm soldiers and getting people to safety. After clearing out the courtyard of soldiers CHROM instructs his people to leave city

CHROM  
People of Ylisse, hear me, you need to get out of the city, we can no longer hold here, get as far from here as you can.

The people then start to find ways to get out of the city. CHROM sighs at having to abandon his home

ROBIN  
I know that leaving here is the last thing you want to do, but if we are to succeed another day, we need to concede today

LUCINA  
My lord, If we can make a plan and gather our forces, I know we will take back this place

CHROM nods

CHROM  
Let's get out of the city

The three heroes look to leave before a voice calls to them

KING DEDEDE  
I don't think you're going anywhere

The three heroes then turn to see KING DEDEDE along side several more soldiers, the trio is in shock at the sight of KING DEDEDE.

ROBIN  
I had thought this day was already full of madness but ... This is a new level of it

KING DEDEDE paces back and forth in front of the heroes

KING DEDEDE  
Now tell me who is the King around here

CHROM  
The Exalt of these lands was... The ruler of these lands are my family so I ask...

KING DEDEDE  
Ah, ah, wrong. See I am King around here and I'm saying right now that this land belongs to us. Now you can keep fighting us or we can be civil and...

LUCINA  
Civil?! You attacked us, these people have done nothing to you.

ROBIN  
We don't negotiate with those whose thought process on being civil is attacking the innocent

KING DEDEDE  
We came to show the people whose in charge, not you, us. So we preemptively took action in case of retaliation

CHROM  
Our people respect those who show compassion, and care for life. You don't show that, so they will never respect you

KING DEDEDE  
I'm not going for respect

CHROM then grips his sword tightly

CHROM  
Then... there's nothing more for us to discuss

CHROM strikes at KING DEDEDE but he blocks it with his hammer, ROBIN and LUCINA fight the soldiers. CHROM dodges hits from DEDEDE's hammer and slashes at him, however the hammer is so strong that it counters CHROM's strikes. ROBIN uses fire to take down a few soldiers and then wind to knock another few away. LUCINA duels with two dark realm sword wielders and is able to hold them off before slicing them down. CHROM finally lands a powerful strike on KING DEDEDE which causes him to fall down, CHROM then charges at DEDEDE but the crafty KING throws a spiked gordo at CHROM who manages to dodge but it leaves him open and KING DEDEDE hits CHROM with his hammer sending him flying back a few feet, knocking him out. ROBIN is now distracted from seeing CHROM hurt

ROBIN  
Chrom!

Due to her attention being at CHROM she is then shocked by a soldier wielding a stun baton and she also falls unconscious. LUCINA is the last standing and cries out at the sight of both her parents hurt

LUCINA  
Mother, Father!

Before she can act she is grabbed by three soldiers who hold her in place, KING DEDEDE approaches her

KING DEDEDE  
(Points to ROBIN) Mom, (Points to CHROM) Dad, (Points at LUCINA) Daughter, what a lovely family we have here. (To soldier) Take all of them to the ship, they can go in cells for the time being

LUCINA is then dragged off towards a starship as the soldiers pick up both ROBIN and CHROM to also be taken to the starship

**REALM OF ETERNITY**

The unknown being watches through orbs what is happening in each dimension, seeing the convergence take shape, the being then sits in a chair that starts feeding him power

UNKNOWN ENTITY  
It won't be long now, soon I will have enough power to escape here and complete the convergence. Eons, I've waited, now I will succeed. Nothing will stand in my way

**DREAMLAND**

MARIO, LUIGI and YOSHI are all lying down at the bottom of a hill still unconscious from their fall. From atop the hill enters KIRBY whose expression is that of joy but when he sees the heroes his expression is that of worry. KIRBY rushes down the hill to check on the trio, KIRBY pokes YOSHI, then LUIGI and finally MARIO, the latter shoots up ready to fight, but when MARIO sees KIRBY he lowers his guard

KIRBY  
Poyo

MARIO scratches his head and then remembers his brother and friend are with him, he goes to shake LUIGI awake

MARIO  
Bro, Luigi, C'mon wake up.

LUIGI then gets up slowly holding his head

LUIGI  
Oh... Mama Mia, what... where

LUIGI then turns to see KIRBY

KIRBY  
Poyo

LUIGI then jumps at the sight of KIRBY and lands on YOSHI which wakes him up. LUIGI then hides behind MARIO and YOSHI looks around at where they are. MARIO then remembers what happened

MARIO  
The princesses

LUIGI stops being scared and starts to analyze their surroundings

LUIGI  
Bowser, he took them

MARIO  
We have to get them back

LUIGI  
But... where are we?

META KNIGHT  
Far from your world

LUIGI then jumps into MARIO's arms at the sound of the unknown voice, the four then look up the tree and see a figure there before it jumps out of the tree in front of them revealing META KNIGHT. META KNIGHT approaches the four heroes

META KNIGHT  
Come with me, there's something you need to see

META KNIGHT then starts walking up the hill, LUIGI then gets out of MARIO's arms and looks up at the tree again

LUIGI  
How long was he up there for?

Standing high on a mountain near a cliffside are the five heroes, looking out to see DREAMLAND landscape merged with landscapes from other worlds. MARIO, LUIGI, YOSHI and KIRBY all look on with astonishment

META KNIGHT  
Our world has changed, other worlds now exist with ours, it all started (points out to a large starship) when they arrived.

LUIGI  
That's the same ship that was in our world

MARIO  
Wait, if those ships are the same then maybe they have the princesses on them, or at least the location of where they are

LUIGI  
Wait you want to ... go on that ship

MARIO  
Yes

YOSHI  
Yoshi!

META KNIGHT scoffs, Everyone then turns towards META KNIGHT

META KNIGHT  
Unless you want to live a short life, you should stay away from that ship. An army guards it and seemingly more will keep coming until they overwhelm you.

LUIGI  
Bro, we shouldn't go there, it's dangerous. There's no way we could get there and even if we did there's no way to know if they are even up there.

MARIO gets quiet

MARIO  
Luigi, I can't abandon the princess. No matter what is in front me I will always try, (Pointing at the starship) Even against that, I know it seems impossible but... I have to try

YOSHI then stands next to MARIO, giving him an expression that reads "I'm with you". The two then look back at LUIGI

MARIO  
I understand how you feel, and I can't to force you but... I don't want to do this without you

LUIGI then sighs

LUIGI  
Ok, let's go do this

MARIO  
Ha-ha, Let's a go then

META KNIGHT scoffs again

META KNIGHT  
Good luck then, cause this is the closest you will ever get to that ship

META KNIGHT turns to leave but KIRBY runs in front of META KNIGHT with an angry expression on its face

KIRBY  
Poyo! Poyo, poyo, poyo!

META KNIGHT  
Don't talk to me like that

KIRBY  
Poyo, poyo, poyo!

META KNIGHT  
What good will come of it if we all go there

KIRBY  
Poyo, poyo!

META KNIGHT grunts in frustration

META KNIGHT  
You just had to say that didn't you

META KNIGHT paces back and forth for a few seconds before walking towards the edge of the cliff to look at the starship before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. META KNIGHT then spreads his wings and jumps off the cliff, to which everyone, besides KIRBY, freaks out seeing. The four heroes then look off the side of the cliff to only see clouds below them

LUIGI  
Why did he... What was...

KIRBY then jumps off the cliff

LUIGI  
Wait, what is happening?

MARIO  
I don't know... but there's only one way to find out

MARIO then jumps off the cliff into the clouds, shortly after MARIO jumps, YOSHI then jumps off as well only leaving LUIGI behind who is still shocked at seeing everyone jump off the cliff. LUIGI debates with himself if he should also JUMP

LUIGI  
Oh, well... No... But they... I (frustrated groan)

After a few seconds LUIGI then closes his eyes and drops off the climb screaming all the way down, disappearing into the clouds

After a few seconds of silence, rising from the clouds is META KNIGHT's ship the Halberd. Atop the ship are MARIO, KIRBY, LUIGI, and YOSHI. Inside the Halberd META KNIGHT pilots the ship and sets their course for the starship. The Halberd flies towards the starship in the sunlight indicating that while the task remains large, their is still hope.


	2. The Dark Realm - Enter Star-Fox

**Authors Note: Going forward this is generally the length the chapters will be.**

**SPACE**

OLIMAR's SHIP is seen flying through space with a few planets in the background, so far the convergence has yet to happen in this area. Inside the ship OLIMAR is tending to a small garden on his ship, watering some plants.

OLIMAR  
These are coming along nicely.

OLIMAR is walking through his ship and throughout his ship, PIKMIN are all over the place. OLIMAR then gets to his CAPTAIN's chair (next to his chair is a picture of his family).

OLIMAR  
Course is steady, engines are good. (Turns to PIKMIN in copilots chair) I think everything is turning out pretty well today

OLIMAR's ship is still flying through space when out of a portal a giant starship emerges

OLIMAR jumps out of his seat at the sight of the starship. OLIMAR with the PIKMIN behind him, then peaks out the window at the massive ship. OLIMAR then falls over as his ship is caught in a tractor beam that is pulling it into the starship

OLIMAR  
Oh dear I think spoke too soon on how today was going to go.

OLIMAR's ship is then pulled into the starship

** 2 **

**THE DARK REALM/ENTER STAR-FOX**

**CORNERIA**

Cornerians on the ground scream as the dark realm army is attacking the city, the dark realm army is appearing from portals in the sky with three large starships and dozens starfighters, and on the ground they are appearing from portals in the ground with hundreds of soldiers attacking the city. Several dark realm starfighters dive towards the ground but they are destroyed. The people on the ground are stunned and turn and their faces fill with hope and joy as they see the Cornerian Army in full force led by Star Fox in their Arwings.

FOX MCCLOUD leads the charge against the dark realm forces

FOX  
Alright everyone our focus is keeping their fighters away from the people on the ground and on us

FALCO LOMBARDI looks at the giant starships

FALCO  
What about the big ones?

FOX  
Let's take some of the small ones down before we get to them

FALCO  
Working our way up

FOX  
Alright Star-Fox, let's show them who we are

The Arwings split off and fly to fight off the starfighters.

FOX flies towards the center of the city and takes out three starfighters, and evades two others on his tail by flying low in the city, he is able to lose them when he goes through a smoke cloud from one of the crashed ships. FOX then appears behind the two starfighters and shoots them down.

FALCO flies over where FOX took down the starfighters

_FALCO (COMMS)_  
_Not bad Fox, but I think you could do better than that_

FALCO flies towards a dozen starfighters and spins his Arwing while firing and destroys all of the starfighters

SLIPPY sees FALCO take out the starfighters

SLIPPY  
Nice work Falco!

PEPPY  
Alright kid don't going showing off

The Star-Fox team continues to inflict major damage onto the dark realm forces. On the ground the Cornerian army fights the dark realm army and starts pushing them back

Above the city - FALCO has a swarm of starfighters on his tail firing at him

FALCO  
Well I think I got their attention

FALCO then sees one of the starships and has an idea

FALCO  
Alright, then you wanna follow me, then C'mon!

FALCO flies his Arwing high into the sky with the starships following him, after reaching the atmosphere FALCO then dives the Arwing back down at high speeds. FALCO looks behind him to see the ships all traveling at high speeds behind him. FALCO dodges their blasts but keeps his trajectory. FALCO's scanner says something is within 10000 meter range yet all that is seen is clouds as he is diving

FALCO  
C'mon almost there

The scanner says the object is now only 3000 meters away and an outline of something can be seen through the clouds

FALCO  
Playtime's over boys

FALCO then stops his engines and pulls back on his flight stick. FALCO's ship pulls up as all of the starfighters still barrel down, after they pierce through the clouds their starship is revealed, the starfighters can't slow down in time and they all crash into the starship destroying it. FALCO flies past the destroyed ship

FALCO  
Whoo!, That's how you take the big one down!

_FOX (COMMS)_  
_Nice work Falco, bit dramatic but you got the job done_

FALCO  
Where are you Fox?

_FOX (COMMS)_  
_Well I'm also doing something dramatic_

FOX's ARWING is underneath one of the starships being chased by six starfighters, FOX'S ARWING then blasts a hole into the ship above and flies into the starship. FOX's arwing navigates through the tight spaces inside the ship, the starfighters don't navigate through and crash in the tight spaces damaging the starship. FOX's Arwing locks onto a strong signature and fires off a smart bomb and FOX blasts a hole beneath him and flies out from inside the starship. The smartbomb is locked onto the core of the ship and destroys it, destroying the starship.

From the ground the portals start to disappear, the dark realm soldiers then start retreating as starfighters land to take them to the last starship in the sky. The Cornerian forces on the ground cheer as the dark realm army is retreating

PEPPY  
Ha-ha! That did it, they're falling back!

SLIPPY  
We did it guys!

The Star-Fox team gets back in formation and watches as the Dark Realm starship opens a portal and retreats.

**CORNERIA COMMAND**

The Star-Fox team walk through command with cheers from everyone. The team makes it to the command center to more cheers as GENERAL PEPPER greets them

FOX  
General Pepper

GENERAL PEPPER  
You did good out there, Real good.

FALCO  
Well don't hold back, continue with your praise

PEPPY slaps FALCO on the back of the head

FOX  
Do we know anything about who attacked us?

SLIPPY  
It was probably Andross or Wolf. Or the both of them

GENERAL PEPPER  
We don't know how they are, but we do know we're not the only ones they've attacked

On a large screen GENERAL PEPPER shows the Star-Fox team different feeds from different worlds of the dark realm army invading Fichina and Katina. The team watches with distress as the dark realm army seems endless.

PEPPY  
How many people do they have?

GENERAL PEPPER  
We are holding them off, and with what you did today we know that destroying their command ships stops more of them from pouring in from their portals. But with their arrival everything's changed

FOX  
What do you mean?

On the map GENERAL PEPPER shows a map of the Lylat System and the system has more planets in it and some of the planets are merged with others

PEPPY  
Oh my stars

SLIPPY  
What.. What is this?

FOX  
Our worlds are ... Merging?

GENERAL PEPPER  
It what it seems like, new worlds now exist in our system with others merging with ours, it's possible they were trying to do that here.

FALCO  
So it's off to Fichina and Katina right, I mean we got to stop from doing that there

GENERAL PEPPER  
Not entirely

The team looks confused

GENERAL PEPPER  
Recently we picked up a distress signal, now we've been getting so many it's hard to keep track but this one caught our interest

GENERAL PEPPER plays recording

_OLIMAR (RECORDING)_  
_Hello... Um... Hi... I don't know if anyone is hearing this but uhh. I'm currently in a bit of trouble, I was abducted by a very large ship but I was lucky enough to get off my ship before they boarded it but now I'm hiding from them in their ship and I would very much appreciate if someone could come and help me. Soon would be good, if you have the time. Ok... I gotta go I think I hear them._

The recording ends

FALCO  
That's ... Definitely interesting.

GENERAL PEPPER pulls up the location of the recording on the map

GENERAL PEPPER  
We traced the signal here, near the outer rim, and we did find their ship out there (showing a starship on the map), it hasn't moved and we're getting no other signals from it beside the distress call.

FALCO  
Alright that is interesting

GENERAL PEPPER  
Fox, Falco I want you two to investigate the ship, Peppy and Slippy will help us fight the armies on Fichina and Katina, if we can learn from them maybe we can work on stopping them everywhere

**CORNERIA LANDING BAY**

The forces of Corneria are gearing up to fight on Fichina and Katina. The Star-Fox makes their way to FOX and FALCO's Arwings and say their good-byes for now

SLIPPY  
Fox, Falco, keep yourself safe out there

FOX  
That goes for you guys too, hopefully we can meet up pretty soon

PEPPY  
Hey Falco make sure you don't do anything stupid

FALCO  
Oh don't worry, I'll make sure our fearless leader doesn't do anything stupid

FOX just chuckles as he then boards his Arwing, FALCO then boards his Arwing as SLIPPY and PEPPY look to move out with the army but FALCO calls out to them

FALCO  
Hey! Make sure you save some of the heroics for us alright

PEPPY and SLIPPY salute their friends and head off

FOX is powering up his Arwing and making sure everything is in order, he then puts on his headset

_FALCO (COMMS)_  
_So what do you think we'll find on the ship?_

FOX  
Whatever we find we better be prepared for them to fight us for it. I just hope that we aren't too late to help the person onboard

FOX and FALCO's Arwing take off and fly into the sky

Flashes of memories are seen - SHULK is running with FIORA, DUNBAN and RIKI along a cliffside. Another flash shows SHULK fighting a few dark realm soldiers. Another flash shows FIORA, DUNBAN and RIKI being surrounded by soldiers. The final flash shows SHULK being backed up closer to the edge of the cliff where a portal is below, SHULK is then overwhelmed and the dark realm soldiers tackle him off the cliff the last thing SHULK sees is a teary-eyed FIORA being held back by DUNBAN and RIKI

_FIORA _  
_Shulk!_

SHULK  
Fiora!

**DARK REALM**

Shulk shoots up and looks around to see himself in a decrepit dying forest, he then sees the dark realm soldiers all unconscious, they then start sinking into the ground. SHULK notices that he also is sinking into the ground, SHULK acts quick and works to get out of the area. SHULK starts to sink faster as he looks to grab onto something to escape, SHULK then remembers he has the Monado, he is able to take it off his back

SHULK  
Air slash!

The Monado lights up and Shulk is able to slash up and have enough height to get out of the sinking muck and onto solid ground. SHULK catches his breath as he sees the dark realm soldiers swallowed into the ground. SHULK then starts to look for a way out of the forest, but all the directions to go around him look dangerous

SHULK  
Alright, just a wealth of great directions to go in

SHULK then decides to keep pressing forward.

SHULK navigates through the forest, evading bugs and keeping his head low to avoid any strange creatures. After some time SHULK finally makes his way through the forest and stands stunned as he stands atop a hill with a view of the dark realm, shulk sees a dense forestland with creatures roaring and a portal in the sky some thirty miles away where, the army of the realm has one of their main bases and starfighters and starships are departing into the portal.

SHULK  
What, is this place?

From behind SHULK something moves through the forest, SHULK draws his sword looking at the forest, the air is still as SHULK waits for whatever is in the forest. From atop one of the trees DIDDY KONG jumps onto SHULK's head smacking him, SHULK runs into the forest and when he comes back out, DIDDY KONG is on his back pulling his hair, SHULK then rolls back into the forest, when he comes out DIDDY KONG is back on SHULK's head this time pulling SHULK's cheeks, the mayhem stops when someone stabs their sword into the ground. The two stop and look to see MARTH who is holding his side

SHULK  
(Somewhat incoherent) So who are you?

MARTH  
Why are you two fighting?

SHULK  
(Still incoherent) He attacked me, I didn't do anything

MARTH then tries to calm DIDDY KONG down

MARTH  
Look I don't know you and you don't know me but right now we're not enemies here, we're not attacking you, no one is attacking anyone

SHULK  
(Still incoherent) Speak for yourself

MARTH  
If we're going to get out of here we need to work together, their are bad people here that can be certain but we aren't them, please...

DIDDY KONG then jumps off SHULK and offers SHULK some peanuts as a gesture of peace

SHULK  
Uhh, you're not going to attack me again are you?

DIDDY KONG  
(Assuring noise)

MARTH  
Well, don't be rude

SHULK then slowly takes the peanuts

SHULK  
Thanks I guess

MARTH  
What is your name friend?

SHULK  
Shulk

MARTH extends his hand to SHULK

MARTH  
Marth

SHULK shakes MARTH's hand however MARTH winces in pain

SHULK  
You alright?

MARTH  
Not fully, I was fighting a monster, it dropped me into this place, landed pretty hard

SHULK draws the Monado which somewhat stuns MARTH

MARTH  
Wait a second we're on the same side here

SHULK  
I'm not going to attack you, Light heal

The Monado lights up and MARTH's pain goes away

MARTH  
That's amazing, I .. I don't feel the pain anymore

SHULK  
I should've prefaced that the Monado can do alot of neat tricks

MARTH  
The Monado, interesting name for your blade

SHULK  
And what do you call your blade

MARTH  
My ancestors called it the Falchion

SHULK  
(Soft chuckle) I don't think either of us should be judging the names of our blades

MARTH  
That is fair

A creature then roars from the forest behind them which causes DIDDY KONG to hind behind MARTH

MARTH  
We should move, it's not safe here

SHULK  
Let's be honest is anywhere safe here?

MARTH  
Our best bet is to make towards the portal, maybe we can find away out of this nightmare

SHULK  
Well it's a start

MARTH, SHULK and DIDDY KONG then make their way down the hill and towards the portal

SHULK

By the way friend what's with the crown, you royalty?

MARTH

Well yes actually, where I'm from I'm king

SHULK

Oh, well it's always interesting to meet a king

The three heroes are walking through the forest passing through swamps, cutting down DIDDY KONG from a giant spider-web, and stopping to rest for a moment.

Hours seem to pass and the trio are still trekking through the forest clearly exhausted

SHULK  
Ok, hold on a second, Mars wait

MARTH stops and looks back at SHULK confused

MARTH  
It's Marth

SHULK has his hands on his knees taking breaths

SHULK  
Right sorry, I think we've passed that face tree three times today

MARTH looks to his right to see a tree that looks like it has a face on it, MARTH sighs

MARTH  
We have indeed

SHULK  
You I don't really want to say this but... I think we're lost

MARTH  
We've been heading in a straight line all this time

SHULK  
Right... Look your majesty I don't think you know the first thing about direction, which is there's no such thing as going in a straight line

MARTH sighs

MARTH  
Our friend, he can climb above the trees and point us in the right direction

SHULK  
... How come we didn't think of that in the first place?

MARTH  
Well we thought of it now, so now...

MARTH looks around and doesn't see DIDDY KONG

MARTH  
Where did he go?

SHULK then looks around for DIDDY KONG

SHULK  
He was just with us a second ago wasn't he

From a distance DIDDY KONG is heard screeching. MARTH and SHULK then rush over to the area where they think DIDDY KONG is. The two reach the area and see DIDDY KONG running around the unconscious CORRIN, MARTH then goes to calm down DIDDY KONG

MARTH  
Easy, easy my friend

SHULK then checks on CORRIN and takes a sigh of relief

SHULK  
She's ok, she's breathing

MARTH and DIDDY KONG both take a sigh of relief

MARTH  
I can see why you were worried. Shulk do you think you can heal her

SHULK  
Yeah I can do that. Light heal

SHULK uses the Monado's healing power on CORRIN. CORRIN eyes slowly open as she sees the trio stand around her. She backs up from them not knowing if she can trust them

MARTH  
It's okay we're not going to hurt you, our friend found you and was worried you weren't alive.

CORRIN starts to calm down

CORRIN  
Who... Who are you? Where am I?

MARTH  
My name is Marth, that's Shulk and... Well we don't know our little friends name here. As for where you are, we're all trying to figure that out as well.

CORRIN then approaches DIDDY KONG

CORRIN  
What's your name friend?

DIDDY KONG  
(Responding noise)

CORRIN chuckles

CORRIN  
Diddy Kong, well that's such a peculiar name

SHULK  
Wait you can understand him?

CORRIN brushes aside her hair revealing her Dragon like ears

CORRIN  
I've always had a way with animals

MARTH  
We never got your name

CORRIN  
It's Corrin, thank you for saving me.

SHULK then remembers what they have to do

SHULK  
Oh right, Diddy Kong, do you think you can climb up the tree and see how far we are from the portal

DIDDY KONG nods and starts climbing a tree

CORRIN  
Portal?

SHULK  
It's the way we all came in I think

MARTH  
So it's probably good guess that it's a way we can get out.

DIDDY KONG comes back down and goes to CORRIN

DIDDY KONG  
(Explaining noise)

MARTH  
So how far are we?

CORRIN  
He says that we're about halfway from the portal. But we're facing the wrong way.

SHULK  
I told you we were lost

MARTH just sighs

MARTH  
So what way do we need to be going

DIDDY KONG then leads the way

CORRIN  
We just follow him

CORRIN, MARTH and SHULK follow DIDDY KONG through the forest.

The team has traveled through the forest for some time now and are discussing what happened to them before they got to the dark realm

SHULK  
I was with my friends and all of a sudden these guys dropped out of the sky and attacked us, they pushed me off a cliff and I fell into a portal and I woke up here

CORRIN  
They attacked my home, we were overwhelmed. My friend... I was hanging on over the portal, he tried to pull me up but, I would've ended up dragging him with me.

MARTH then stops and turns to CORRIN

MARTH  
That's a selfless thing you did Corrin

CORRIN  
I don't want anyone to die for me

SHULK  
What happened to your blade?

CORRIN  
(Sigh) The Yato fell in sometime before I did, it wasn't with us when I woke up and I don't know...

CORRIN stops and looks over to her right, she then walks over into another part of the woods

SHULK  
Corrin what's going on?

SHULK, MARTH and DIDDY KONG all follow CORRIN. CORRIN then reaches a clearing and sees the YATO blade stuck in the ground.

CORRIN  
There it is, the Yato

SHULK  
Well that's good to see

MARTH is suspicious of where how conveniently they found CORRIN's sword. CORRIN tries to take the YATO out of the ground but it's stuck, CORRIN uses all her might and the sword is starting to move

SHULK  
Here let me help

SHULK is helping CORRIN pull the sword out of the ground, even DIDDY KONG is helping. MARTH then notices the ground underneath them is starting to shift.

MARTH  
Wait stop!

MARTH rushes over to stop them but it's too late, CORRIN manages to get the YATO out of the ground but the floor underneath them collapses and the four heroes fall into a pit.

SHULK  
I'm getting real tired of falling into holes

Two figures are seen looking down the pit, they are revealed to be SIMON and RICHTER

SIMON  
(Sigh) They don't look the guys we fought

RICHTER  
Well we don't know that they're not working them. I can only trust you right now

CORRIN  
Hey! We're not the bad guys here

RICHTER  
Sorry sweetheart as right of now, everyone we come across is not on our side, and that for sure means you

CORRIN  
Sweetheart? Sweetheart?!

RICHTER  
Yes sweetheart, honey, dollface, sugar, you're staying down there until we say you can up

SHULK  
Look I know we're the one's in the hole right now friend but you've just dug straight past us.

CORRIN then stands and her YATO lights up, SIMON then turns to RICHTER

SIMON  
I don't believe you thought this whole thing through

CORRIN then jumps and dragon wings appear from her back and she is able to jump out of the pit. SIMON and RICHTER both stumble back at what CORRIN just did

SHULK  
Okay, then, I guess she can do that

RICHTER then fights CORRIN, CORRIN manages to dodge hits from the vampire killer, CORRIN manages to slice through RICHTER's shirt but not actually cut him.

SHULK uses the Monado to jump out of the hole with MARTH and DIDDY KONG but they immediately have to dodge an attack from SIMON, the whip hits SHULK in the chest knocking him to the ground. SIMON whips the vampire killer at MARTH but it catches around his blade and MARTH is able to yank the vampire killer out of SIMON's hands, MARTH charges at SIMON but he dodges the slash and punches MARTH in the face and flips him over his shoulder and slams him onto the ground. DIDDY KONG jumps atop of SIMON's head and smacks him. An small blue ball explosion happens between everyone and stops them from fighting

LUCARIO  
No one is anyone's enemy here

Everyone turns and looks up to see LUCARIO in a tree. LUCARIO then jumps down onto the ground, LUCARIO communicates with everyone through telepathy

LUCARIO  
All of our auras are aligned, we all are allies

SHULK slowly gets up and stands with everyone stunned hearing LUCARIO speak to them

RICHTER  
Is it me or is that dog thing speaking in our heads right now

SHULK  
Right, you just need to stop talking

An hour has passed and everyone has cooled down and now they are sitting around talking

SIMON  
And that's how we ended up here

SHULK  
So all of us had the unfortunate nature of falling or being dropped into... A nightmare world to say the least

RICHTER  
So you think heading towards the portal will get us out here?

MARTH  
We came in through a portal, it's a pretty solid guess that we can go out through one as well

CORRIN  
There is the problem that the army of this place is camped below it

SIMON  
And how are we to know for sure that if we go through it we can end up back in our worlds.

SHULK  
We don't but, I don't think we have any other option, unless you guys want to stay in this place forever

Several creatures are heard roaring

SIMON  
(Sigh) Alright, let's make our way then

MARTH  
Alright, Diddy Kong, lead the way

DIDDY KONG climbs up a tree, and after a few seconds climbs down and gestures to the team to follow him, RICHTER then goes over to CORRIN

RICHTER  
Look, I'm sorry about trapping you in a pit and calling you names

CORRIN  
Uh-huh

CORRIN walks away, SHULK then walks next to RICHTER

SHULK  
Yeah, had your foot in your mouth there mate. By the way we never got your names

RICHTER  
My name is Richter Belmont and that... To make this easy that's my grandfather Simon Belmont

SHULK looks at the two confused

SHULK  
How?

RICHTER  
Look I wondered that too but we're fighting a strange army in a nightmare world, our allies are a monkey, a dragon girl, a dog thing who can speak in our heads. I'm just not questioning anything anymore

SIMON  
We should get moving

SIMON and RICHTER start to leave, SHULK sees that LUCARIO is staring up at something in the trees

SHULK  
Lucario, is something there

LUCARIO then turns back towards SHULK

LUCARIO  
No, there's nothing

SHULK and LUCARIO then head off to join the rest of the team. Up in the trees a figure is seen

BAYONETTA  
They sure are interesting, of course heading directly into the enemies nest is a sure way to go to a place worse than this

BAYONETTA is revealed atop a tree branch leaning against the tree

BAYONETTA  
But that does sound like they'll be making alot of noise, so I should keep close, who knows they might actually know what they're doing. (Chuckles) But I highly doubt it.

BAYONETTA then jumps to another tree following the team

**SPACE**

FOX and FALCO's Arwings arrive at the starship. FOX is looking at his scanner

FOX  
I'm not reading anything from the ship, it's like a ghost ship

FALCO  
Yeah I'm not getting anything either. We should land in the hangar and move out from there

FOX and FALCO's Arwings then fly into the Hangar of the starship

**STARSHIP**

FOX and FALCO have their laser blasters drawn and are slowly moving through the hangar which has no power and is seemingly empty. FOX and FALCO blast open doors to into the ship and sees dark realm soldiers lying face down.

FALCO  
What happened here?

FOX and FALCO make their way further into the ship passing more defeated soldiers. FOX gets a ping on his scanner

FOX  
I got a heat signature coming from the room to our right

FOX and FALCO stand ready and before they shoot the door open, but out falls OLIMAR and his PIKMIN

OLIMAR  
Wait, please don't shoot

FOX  
What happened here?

FALCO  
Wait you sound familiar, you were the one who sent the distress signal right?

OLIMAR  
Yes that's me, Captain Olimar

FOX  
Well from the looks of everything you don't seem like your in distress

OLIMAR  
Well yes, about that ummm... I didn't do this... I didn't defeat everyone here

FALCO  
Well I'm glad we have a control of the obvious

FOX  
So who did? What did this?

A low growl is heard and FOX and FALCO turn to see MEWTWO with it's eyes lit up, and an angry expression on it's face

OLIMAR  
Umm... That... That did all of this

FOX and FALCO look to fire their guns but MEWTWO stops them using its telekineses and lifts the two up in the air, OLIMAR looks to run but MEWTWO grabs OLIMAR as well and brings the three in front of him

FALCO  
Well it seems very upset

MEWTWO then communicates with the three using telepathy

MEWTWO  
Tell me now why you shouldn't suffer the same fate as the rest of the attackers

FALCO

He's talking in your heads too right?

FOX/OLIMAR

Yep

FALCO

Okay, just making sure I wasn't going crazy

MEWTWO

Tell me now, why I shouldn't dispose of you

FALCO  
Well for one we aren't attacking you

OLIMAR  
You were just about to shoot it

FALCO  
You are not helping us right now

FOX  
The things that attacked you, attacked us as well. They invaded our home, we held them off but their are so many of them. We came here because we heard a distress signal and to learn anything about what these things are. We aren't your enemies

MEWTWO then reads FOX's mind and sees flashes of what happened on CORNERIA. After a few moments MEWTWO drops down FOX, and FALCO. MEWTWO then reads OLIMAR's mind and finally becomes at ease at lets down OLIMAR

MEWTWO  
You freed me

FOX and FALCO turn to OLIMAR confused

OLIMAR  
I don't... The power I did shut off the power.

FLASHBACK - OLIMAR is hiding in the ship's main power area, he then notices a shutdown switch near and flips it.  
Over in a cell block MEWTWO is in a cell that has all of its limbs in restraints. The power is then shut off and MEWTWO breaks out of the restraints and starts attacking the dark realm soldiers

PRESENT

FALCO  
And from there you ... I'd say you cleaned the place up but I'm unsure if you understand metaphors.

FOX  
So you cleared the ship out, there's no one who's going to suddenly come out and attack us

MEWTWO  
I neutralized every enemy

FALCO  
Why don't I feel any better even though you said that

OLIMAR  
So what happens now

FOX  
(To MEWTWO) Do you know the way to the bridge?

FOX is on the bridge with MEWTWO, FOX uses his communicator to talk with FALCO

FOX  
Alright Falco give us some light

FALCO and OLIMAR stand in the power room looking to turn on the power

FALCO  
Alright here we go

FALCO and OLIMAR together flip two separate switches that bring the power back to the ship. Back on the bridge, the panels light up and the navigation for the ship comes back online.

FOX  
Ha-ha! We got it, now get yourself up here!

FOX is going through the ship's databases finding out everything he can

A few minutes later FALCO and OLIMAR make it to the bridge

FALCO  
Hey so what did we get?

FOX  
Alot, it's overwhelming. These things are everywhere but we got enough information here to fight them off

OLIMAR  
That's wonderful, now can we please get off this ship, it's very unsettling

FALCO  
I agree with the captain here, I think we take everything we can and blow this ship. Make sure they can't use it again

FOX seems hesitant

FALCO  
What's with that look Fox?

MEWTWO then reads FOX's thoughts

MEWTWO  
You're not serious, that is an insane plan

OLIMAR  
Oh no, I don't like insane plans

FALCO  
Fox, what crazy idea are you thinking of?

FOX  
I agree with you that we need to destroy this ship so they can't use it again but what if we use this against them

FALCO just shakes his head

OLIMAR  
That is very much an insane idea

FALCO  
Fox I'm one for the dramatics but that...

FOX  
Falco look

FALCO goes over by FOX and on a screen a signal has been sent to the ship

FOX  
Not too long ago they sent a signal out for reinforcements because this planet was being too raucous for them to control. We come in, posing as them and free the people. We get more allies in our fight.

MEWTWO  
That's if they already suspect something wrong and shoot at us

OLIMAR  
Oh, no this is all to dangerous. I'm sorry I just want to get back to my home, I'm not a fighter

FOX  
Look, these things are everywhere. In every corner they are there, we all existed within our own worlds but now everything is different, we are all connected and I can't make you fight, but what is the point of running if they always will be there. At least running towards it, we can push them back to wherever they came from. So the question now comes to this, do we run and keep running, or do we fight

FALCO smirks

FALCO  
That's one heck of a speech. I'm always with you

MEWTWO  
I do not know you, but your courage is admirable. I do not want run, I want to fight them

FOX then looks at OLIMAR, his PIKMIN also look at him

OLIMAR  
Oh dear. I'm not a fighter, but if people need help, then we should help them. I'm in.

FOX then sits in the captain's chair, FALCO sits in the navigator's chair, OLIMAR sits engineer's chair while MEWTWO levitates and starts meditating.

FALCO  
Coordinates are entered, ready to open a portal

OLIMAR  
Engines are steady, power is at one hundred percent.

FOX  
Let's get to it then

The starship opens up a portal and flies into it


	3. I Was Captain Falcon - Stranded In Space

**SPACE**

A light beam travels through the stars, passing different planets, the beam eventually is heading straight for a planet

**PLANET SURFACE**

The beam crashes onto the planet in a trash yard. Emerging from the trash is PIT. PIT is disgusted by where he landed

PIT  
Oh, what is that smell? I don't think I'll ever get it off me

PIT then looks around to see that he is on a strange planet with tall buildings, towers and what looks to be a race track high in the sky. PIT then climbs out of the trash pit and walks out into a city street where hundreds of people are moving through the streets. PIT makes his way through them stumbling into a few people

PORT TOWN RESIDENT  
Watch where you're going kid

PIT  
Sorry

PIT bumps into another person

PORT TOWN RESIDENT  
Watch it freak

PIT

(To himself) People are not very nice here, where is here

PIT then looks up and sees a sign that reads "PORT TOWN". PIT looks at the sign for a few moments before groaning

PIT  
Wait... What?

**3 **

**I WAS CAPTAIN FALCON/STRANDED IN SPACE**

**PORTAL REALM**

SAMUS' gunship is falling through the portal realm

Inside the ship SAMUS is thrown into a wall from the ship falling through the portal. SAMUS shakes off her pain and angrily scolds SNAKE through the comms

SAMUS  
I thought I told you to hit the green button on three!

In the cockpit SNAKE is hanging on to the flight wheel while PIKACHU and PICHU are pressed against the cockpit glass

SNAKE  
I did press the button, but nothing happened, we might not be getting power!

PIKACHU then peels himself off the glass and heads down to the engine room.

In the engine room SAMUS is flipping some switches to try to restore power to the ship but still no power, PIKACHU enters the engine room seeing SAMUS struggling to get power back to the ship, SAMUS then sees PIKACHU

SAMUS  
Unless you can somehow help fix our problem little guy you should probably get back where it's safe

SAMUS is then hit in the head with some tools, SAMUS shakes it off

SAMUS  
At least safer than here

PIKACHU then walks up to the ship's power core and starts charging up, SAMUS looks at PIKACHU wondering what he's doing.

PIKACHU  
Pika...chuuuuuu!

PIKACHU then charges the power core and the ship regains power. SAMUS is amazed with PIKACHU

SAMUS  
I don't know what you are exactly, but you are a lifesaver

SAMUS then runs out of the engine room with PIKACHU right behind her

Back in the cockpit, SNAKE peels PICHU from the glass and puts her down onto the ground. SAMUS makes her way back to the cockpit and shoos SNAKE out of the captain's chair

SAMUS  
You, out of the chair

SNAKE then gets out of the captain's chair and SAMUS sits down, flipping some switches and SAMUS starts flying her ship. SAMUS' ship maneuvers through the realm dodging debris from other worlds, however the ship is hit from it's side by debris that spins the ship out and out of the portal realm and everyone inside is rocked around

**SPACE**

SAMUS' ship shoots out into space and finally stops spinning after a few moments

Inside the ship is a mess with everything in disarray, PIKACHU and PICHU emerge from a pile of junk. SAMUS slowly gets up holding her head

SOLID SNAKE  
You know...

SAMUS looks down to see she's on top of SNAKE

SOLID SNAKE  
I'd want to make some remark about this situation but I don't think that would be appreciated right now

SAMUS looks at SNAKE wanting to hit him but stops and realizes they are out in space. SAMUS stands up and looks out the cockpit window, SNAKE, PIKACHU and PICHU all then look out the window to see that they are in the middle of nowhere space, no planets or stars in sight.

SOLID SNAKE  
Okay, we might be in some trouble here

An alarm then rings in the ship and some noise is heard from the engine room, SAMUS rushes over to see what is happening  
In the engine room one of the fuel cells is overheating, SAMUS rushes in and flips some switches that ejects the fuel cell and the alarms stop. SAMUS lets out a big sigh, SNAKE then enters the engine room

SAMUS  
So we have another problem here

A few minutes later SAMUS has explained the situation to SNAKE whilst PIKACHU and PICHU are watching the two from outside the engine room

SOLID SNAKE  
So we're low on gas

SAMUS  
Essentially. One fuel cell is damaged, so that complicates things. Before... All of this I was going to make my way to a refueling station, and with no planets in sight I don't know how far we can make it

SNAKE sighs

SOLID SNAKE  
So what happens now?

SAMUS  
I'm going to see if I can try to save this fuel cell.

SOLID SNAKE  
And what do you want me to do?

SAMUS  
Head back to the cockpit and just wait, if I need you I can call you on the comms

SNAKE looks confused

SOLID SNAKE  
So you just want me to go back and sit down and be quiet

SAMUS  
Yes, I need space to work, if I need you I'll call you

SAMUS then grabs some tools and starts working on the engines. SNAKE just stands stunned, he then looks at PIKACHU and PICHU who just look back at him also confused.

SOLID SNAKE  
Ok so I get that this is your ship and you probably think I don't know what I'm doing but like we said we are in the middle of nowhere space, low on fuel and very little options. I don't think making me sit and wait is in your best interests

SAMUS drops some tools she had in her hands on the ground and turns to face SNAKE

SAMUS  
Look no offense,... Actually all the offense I don't know you. I let you know what's happening on my ship because it affects us all, there's a leak in the ship and we might lose oxygen, it's worth telling you. But don't talk like we've been friends for years and we know each other, we don't.

The two continue to bicker as PIKACHU and PICHU go back and forth looking at the two arguing

SOLID SNAKE  
Well right now that shouldn't matter. We're all that we got, I mean do you think those two can help you fix your ship

SAMUS turns to PIKACHU and PICHU who are still just looking at the two

PIKACHU  
Pika

PICHU  
Pichu

SAMUS then turns back to SNAKE

SAMUS  
Well right now they are being more helpful than you. They're doing what I want you to do, which is just to stay out my way.  
SNAKE paces back and forth in frustration

SOLID SNAKE  
So what exactly is your plan

SAMUS  
I fix the fuel cell, get us to a safe planet and we go our separate ways

SNAKE looks at SAMUS confused

SAMUS  
Why are looking me like that. What did you think we'd just traverse the stars together. Like I said I don't know you, my goal is to meet up with my people and figure what we need to do. I'll take you to hopefully a port where someone can take you where you need to go. That's what's on my mind right now

SAMUS then returns to her work

SAMUS  
Is there anything else you need to say?

SNAKE just stays quiet and leaves the engine room with PIKACHU and PICHU following behind him

Back in the cockpit SNAKE sits down and just wonders what to do next. PIKACHU and PICHU are sitting in front of SNAKE just looking at him

SOLID SNAKE  
Why are you following me?

PICHU then jumps onto SNAKE's lap, smiling at SNAKE

SOLID SNAKE  
I don't understand why you two like me so much you don't even... (Sigh) Now I'm sounding like her.

PIKACHU then jumps next to SNAKE, SNAKE slowly puts his hand up and pats PIKACHU on the head.

SOLID SNAKE  
I don't know why you two trust so much, but... Thank you I guess.

PIKACHU  
Pika, Pika

SOLID SNAKE  
I... What?

PICHU  
Pichu

SOLID SNAKE  
Still... What?

PIKACHU then points to the engine room where SAMUS is working, SNAKE is still confused

SOLID SNAKE  
Yes I know she's there

PICHU then rubs her head against SNAKE, with PIKACHU doing the same. The two then point to SAMUS again, SNAKE finally starts to understand what they are conveying to him

SOLID SNAKE  
I think I understand what you two are saying

**PORT TOWN**

PIT is still roaming the streets of Port Town wondering where he is, PIT is asking the residents where he is

PIT  
Excuse me, what is this place

One resident ignores PIT

PIT  
Hi, umm... Where am I or where...

Another resident just walks past PIT as he just groans in frustration and after walking for a few moments PIT looks up in the sky and his face turns to horror to see a dark realm starship high above the city.

PIT  
They're here, But they're not attacking

PIT then runs over to a resident and asks about the starship

PIT  
Excuse me, how long is that ship been there and why aren't they attacking

The resident looks at PIT as if he's crazy

PORT TOWN RESIDENT  
Have you been living under a rock, they've been here for months. They don't attack us unless we try to leave, so if you were planning on leaving, that's not going to happen

PIT is shocked to know that the dark realm army has been there for months, the resident then goes to leave

PIT  
Wait, is there anyone willing to at least try?

PORT TOWN RESIDENT  
Anyone who's tried is no longer alive. There is one person who might be crazy enough to try but you might get killed before you even get in a ship with this guy.

After hearing that PIT wonders if he should even try to find this person but seeing no other choice he reluctantly asks

PIT  
Where is this person, what's their name?

The resident points to a bar to the right of PIT

PORT TOWN RESIDENT  
Just ask for Captain Falcon

**PORT TOWN - BAR**

Inside the bar is packed with people all socializing and drinking, in walks PIT who moves through the people and makes his way to the bar, the bartender just smirks at the sight of PIT

BARTENDER  
That's a colorful get up you got there kid

PIT  
Someone told me that I could find a Captain Falcon here

As PIT finishes that sentence a fight between two men breaks out in the bar with the bar patrons cheering it on

BARTENDER  
Well give this a moment and you'll be able to talk with him

The two men are trading blows taking equal amount of punishment, one of men misses a punch and gets punched in the face and picked up over the other one's shoulder before being slammed down into a table. Everyone in the bar cheers as the winner of the brawl BABA raises his arms up in victory.

BARTENDER  
You can go talk to him now, good luck.

PIT tries to make his way through the crowd when he bumps into a robot that is serving drinks

PIT  
Oh sorry about that

The robot is R.O.B and it continues moving through the bar serving drinks. PIT looks at R.O.B somewhat sad as people take the drinks from the robot and treat it with no respect. PIT then sees JIGGLYPUFF in a cage and people messing with the Pokemon, throwing things and berating her, which enrages PIT

PIT  
Hey leave it alone

PIT rushes them but quickly gets punched in the face and falls flat on his back. PIT slowly starts to come to and sees a bunch of people standing over him and they look to continue to hurt PIT however a strange noise is heard, almost like fire burning. The ruffians then turn to see the man who lost the fight with his fist in flames

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Falcon... Punch

CAPTAIN FALCON then delivers a massive punch to one of the men which causes him to crash into the rest of his party knocking them all through a wall and out of the bar. PIT looks up to see a disheveled CAPTAIN FALCON, no helmet, rugged clothes and a five o' clock shadow. PIT however doesn't know this is CAPTAIN FALCON, PIT gets up to thank his savior

PIT  
Hey, umm... Thank..

Before PIT can finish that sentence CAPTAIN FALCON falls over and passes out. Everyone in the bar then resumes what they were doing, PIT then checks on CAPTAIN FALCON

PIT  
Hey, hey, mister, are you okay?

Coming over to check on CAPTAIN FALCON is BABA, he helps CAPTAIN FALCON to his feet

BABA  
He's going to be fine, my friend here just needs to go home and actually get some rest

PIT  
Friend, you were just fighting him

BABA chuckles

BABA  
That's kinda what we do, usually I'm the one with the big mouth but these days Captain Falcon here doesn't seem to know when to stop

PIT stops and starts to process everything

PIT  
Wait... I thought you... but he...

BABA  
I'm assuming you need a pilot, someone crazy enough to attempt to even leave, well here's your man the great Captain Falcon, ex bounty hunter and greatest F-Zero pilot

BABA then puts CAPTAIN FALCON's arm over PIT's shoulder for him to carry

BABA  
He's all yours kid, and here give him this when he wakes up, it's his money from the game we just played

BABA then gives PIT the money and leaves as PIT now stands with a somewhat conscious CAPTAIN FALCON wondering what to do now. PIT then looks at a saddened JIGGLYPUFF in her cage and then looks at a downtrodden R.O.B before heading over to the bartender and puts the money on the counter

PIT  
I want the Robot and the animal to come with me

**PORT TOWN - STREETS**

PIT is still carrying CAPTAIN FALCON with JIGGLYPUFF and R.O.B behind him as PIT is trying to find where CAPTAIN FALCON lives

PIT  
Captain Falcon, Captain Falcon?

CAPTAIN FALCON is still out of it, PIT then goes to people on the street to see if they know where CAPTAIN FALCON lives

PIT  
Excuse me, do you know where Captain Falcon lives

PORT TOWN RESIDENT  
Ah I see it's that time of day again. Keep going straight, at the end you'll find an old garage, that's where the great Captain calls his home.

Captain Falcon's Home - A run down garage at the edge of town, PIT is shocked at what he is looking at, he then turns to JIGGLYPUFF and R.O.B and they both just shrug.

PIT enters in the garage which is filled with parts from different F-Zero vehicles, accolades and pictures from CAPTAIN FALCON's career. PIT sets CAPTAIN FALCON down on a couch to let him rest, PIT then goes over to R.O.B and JIGGLYPUFF to talk with them

PIT  
We should let him rest for a bit, then we can talk about what we need to do next. I'm Pit by the way

JIGGLYPUFF  
Jigglypuff

PIT chuckles

PIT  
Jigglypuff, that's a interesting name. How about you what's your name?

R.O.B starts to look around, he then goes around the garage and starts rummaging through things, he starts tossing things aside which consistently hit CAPTAIN FALCON in the head, CAPTAIN FALCON just holds his head in pain and rolls back and forth on the couch. R.O.B eventually comes back with a marker and goes to a white board where he writes his name

PIT  
R.O.B... Well how about we call you Rob?

R.O.B gives a nod of approval, PIT then goes to CAPTAIN FALCON who is still holding his head in pain

PIT  
So you're alive

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Yeah, though right now I wish I wasn't

CAPTAIN FALCON sits up and looks at PIT

CAPTAIN FALCON  
What's with the get up, the halo, the wings, what is there a costume party going on right now

PIT  
No I'm actually from Skyworld, I'm an angel

CAPTAIN FALCON just stares at PIT for a few seconds

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Sure why not, you're an angel

CAPTAIN FALCON gets up and stretches

PIT  
So Captain Falcon I was wondering if you...

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Kid, slow it down. It's way too early for you to be going crazy right now

PIT looks up out a window and sees that the sun is setting

PIT  
It's actually pretty late in the day

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Either way give me like five, ten minutes to decompress here, as you saw in the bar today is not exactly my day

CAPTAIN FALCON then gets up and starts walking towards a bathroom

PIT  
Well the impression I have is that every day is not your day

CAPTAIN FALCON then stops and turns back to face PIT

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Are you being smart with me right now?

PIT shakes his head no, while R.O.B and JIGGLYPUFF nod their head yes. CAPTAIN FALCON exhales and then heads into the bathroom and splashes water in his face, after a few moments of looking at himself in the mirror he comes out of the bathroom to talk with PIT

CAPTAIN FALCON  
So Pit right?

PIT  
Yes that's right Captain Falcon

CAPTAIN FALCON  
So you came looking for me, the question now is why?

PIT  
I was told that you are great pilot

CAPTAIN FALCON  
I'd like to think so

PIT  
And that... Well... uhhh...

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Alright kid if you're not sure what you want to ask me, I'm sure that I'm not gonna want to do what it is you want.

PIT then takes a deep breath

PIT  
I want you to help me get off the planet

It is silent for a few moments

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Not Surprising

PIT  
I know but I think...

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Another fool thinks that somehow we can get off world, it's a nice thought but it's not a reality

CAPTAIN FALCON then walks away and goes to a fridge to grab a drink, PIT just stands confused

PIT  
Wait so you won't help me get off world

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Was my demeaning statement not enough for you?

PIT  
So you're just going to sit here and do nothing

CAPTAIN FALCON walks back in front of PIT and stops to think for a moment

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Yeah, pretty much

CAPTAIN FALCON then sits down on the couch and takes a drink, PIT is just stunned

PIT  
I don't... you're just going to...

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Yes I'm just going to sit here and wait this out, if you want you and the dynamic duo over there can stay here, you can help clean up and hey you'll have a roof over your halo.

PIT  
I don't understand, people call you great and you have all these accomplishments

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Yeah I was once, I'm what's left of Captain Falcon, that mystique of a great hero is gone. This is what's left, sorry to disappoint you kid.

PIT just sighs and puts his head down for a few moments before facing CAPTAIN FALCON again

PIT  
Where can I find a ship

Everyone looks at PIT stunned

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Alright don't talk so big right now

PIT  
If you're not going to help me then I'll do it myself

CAPTAIN FALCON chuckles then stands

CAPTAIN FALCON  
I don't know you that well and even though you call yourself an angel there is no way you know how to fly

PIT  
I'll... Learn

CAPTAIN FALCON laughs

CAPTAIN FALCON  
This isn't something you just pick up and do. Alright let me humor you for a moment

CAPTAIN FALCON puts his arm around PIT

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Say you miraculously know how to fly, okay that's great, what are you going to do about that though?

CAPTAIN FALCON points up to the giant dark realm starship in the sky

CAPTAIN FALCON  
You know how many people came to thinking they could get past that? Well I'll tell you right now. Hey Rob, do you do calculations?

R.O.B nods

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Alright calculate the percentage of survival if angel boy were to attempt to fly out of here

R.O.B then process the calculation and goes back to the white board and writes down zero percent. PIT just looks at that number defeated

CAPTAIN FALCON  
That's how many people came back. Do yourself a favor, don't fly close to the sun

CAPTAIN FALCON then slumps back onto the couch. PIT is clearly frustrated, JIGGLYPUFF comes over and holds PIT's hand trying to make him feel better. PIT then faces CAPTAIN FALCON again

PIT  
I can't give up, I just can't

CAPTAIN FALCON sits up frustrated

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Kid I've heard so many people give me speeches on bringing the fight to them, and how they're not afraid, all that heroic talk. Right now, you be honest with me, why do you want to fight?

PIT looks at R.O.B who tilts his head, he then looks at JIGGLYPUFF who smiles at him, PIT then takes a deep breath

PIT  
I'm afraid

CAPTAIN FALCON is taken back by that admission

PIT  
I'm afraid of them, I'm afraid of what they can do, because I know what they can do. They attacked my home, Lady... (Sniffles) My friend was taken by them, and now I'm here, far from home, no idea what to do. So yes I am afraid, but if I allow myself to keep being afraid then they win, they'll continue to win because they'll make us afraid them and we'll have to live our lives in fear, that's no way to live. Yes we're out-matched, yes they'll probably blast us to pieces, but if we don't at least try, then we've already lost. And maybe just maybe we win, we then inspire those around us, they then know that this is a fight they can win.

CAPTAIN FALCON is clearly struck with what PIT just said, JIGGLYPUFF and R.O.B standing then stand by PIT's side ready to fight alongside him. They all look to CAPTAIN FALCON now

CAPTAIN FALCON  
You're crazy, absolutely insane... But then again... So am I

CAPTAIN FALCON gets up and heads into a back room, and closes the door.

A few minutes have passed and the door to the back opens, PIT's face lights up as he sees CAPTAIN FALCON in his flight suit and helmet (clean shaven)

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Alright kid, C'mon.

CAPTAIN FALCON then heads towards a door with PIT and JIGGLYPUFF behind him

PIT  
Where are we going Captain?

CAPTAIN FALCON  
If we're going to do this, we'll need the best ship out there

CAPTAIN FALCON looks and sees R.O.B scribbling something on the whiteboard

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Hey R.O.B, Enough numbers, it's time for action

R.O.B then joins the three as they leave the garage. Back on the whiteboard, R.O.B had written down a new percentage of successes with the percentage at fifty

** SAMUS' GUNSHIP**

SAMUS is fixing a fuel cell and having some frustration with it as she groans a panel on the wall short circuits

SAMUS  
Of course that happened, because why wouldn't it.

SNAKE enters the engine room, SAMUS notices this

SAMUS  
I didn't ask for you to come here

SOLID SNAKE  
I know

SNAKE then sits down in front of SAMUS

SAMUS  
Yet you're here

SOLID SNAKE  
That I am

It's quiet for a few moments, PIKACHU and PICHU sit outside the engine room watching the two

SAMUS  
Okay... What are you doing?

SOLID SNAKE  
My name is Snake

SAMUS  
... Are you messing with me right now

SOLID SNAKE  
Nope, We were so busy arguing we never said who we were

SAMUS  
I don't... What's your point here?

SOLID SNAKE  
I can't make you trust me, I know that and I get that if we get to a safe place we'll go our separate ways, I get that, but until then we're all that we got. No help, no civilization in sight, if we're going to get through this we need to rely on each other

SAMUS just sighs

SOLID SNAKE  
You don't have to trust me, but at least work with me. I can help you, sure I don't know how your ship works, but let me know, divide and conquer the work.

SAMUS  
It's not that easy

SOLID SNAKE  
I assume it's not.

SAMUS sighs again

SAMUS  
Look... I'm not... good with people

SNAKE somewhat makes a face but doesn't say anything

SAMUS  
You just made a face, look if you have something to say...

SOLID SNAKE  
You know what you're right, I'm sorry. You were saying you're not good with people

SAMUS  
I've done alot of things alone, that's how I like it. I can be... Standoffish, pushy, things like that, because I've always had to do things on my own and I know what I want and sometimes people can be a little slow, my attitude can push them away. Even when I know I need help, it's hard for me to trust someone

SOLID SNAKE  
I know what that's like. I've been on my own a lot, never really having partners, not trusting of many people, but I realized that when I couldn't do something on my own, I needed people I could rely on. You don't have to think of us as friends or even partners, but let us work together to get out of here

SNAKE extends his hand, SAMUS cracks a smile and shakes his hand, PIKACHU and PICHU rush into the room and jump on the two. SAMUS and SNAKE laugh a little

SAMUS  
Why are they so happy?

SOLID SNAKE  
I think because we're working together

Later - SAMUS and SNAKE are working round the clock to get the fuel cell repaired, SNAKE is working on some of the ship's wiring while SAMUS repairs the cell

SOLID SNAKE  
Which wires connect to what?

SAMUS  
Connect the green one to the yellow one and the red one to the blue one.

SOLID SNAKE  
Got it. Wait what about the gray one?

SAMUS  
Please don't touch that, that is connected to the ship's life support system

SNAKE has a face that reads "all right don't do that" and continues working. After some time SNAKE fixes the wiring and SAMUS repairs the fuel cell, the two lift the fuel cell back into the engine and the ship light's up. SAMUS jump hugs SNAKE, after a few seconds SAMUS let's go of SNAKE

SAMUS  
Sorry that was weird wasn't it?

SOLID SNAKE  
I didn't mind it

SAMUS smirks

SAMUS  
You're making a face again and I don't like it

PIKACHU then jumps on SAMUS' shoulder while PICHU jumps on SNAKE's shoulder

SOLID SNAKE  
I think it's time to see where we are

SAMUS is in the pilot's chair flipping through some switches and checking the status of her ship. SNAKE is sitting besides her just marveling at being in space

SAMUS  
Everything looks pretty good, fuel cells are at ninety two percent. Now to find out where we are

SAMUS notices SNAKE's amazement with space

SAMUS  
First time seeing it?

SOLID SNAKE  
Honestly never thought I would see it. It's also unfortunate that we are in the middle of nowhere space but still breathtaking

SAMUS gets a ping on her radar, she brings up on the cockpit glass and shows that their is some sort of signal not far from them

SAMUS  
I'm getting a signal, it's not from a planet but from a ship, a big ship. Maybe if we catch up to them we can hitch a ride to a nearby system

SOLID SNAKE  
That sounds good

PIKACHU  
Pika!

PICHU  
Pichu!

SAMUS is checking more of her systems before taking a deep breath

SAMUS  
Samus

SNAKE looks at SAMUS

SAMUS  
My name is Samus Aran.

SNAKE smiles

SOLID SNAKE  
Nice to meet you Samus

SAMUS smiles

SOLID SNAKE  
Would it be too much to call you Sam

SAMUS  
One step at a time Snake.

SNAKE just makes an expression that reads "alright then"

SAMUS  
By the way Snake is not your real name is it?

SOLID SNAKE  
Well some people call me that, they also call me Solid Snake

SAMUS laughs

SAMUS  
Oh god, I'm never going to call you that, ever.

SOLID SNAKE  
But... My name is David

SAMUS looks at SNAKE cracking another smile learning something about him

SAMUS  
How?

SOLID SNAKE

How what?

SAMUS  
How did you end up going from David to Snake or excuse me "Solid Snake". Ughh I can't believe I actually said that

SNAKE chuckles

SOLID SNAKE  
Do you really want to know that, it's a long story

SAMUS  
Well we have a long trek ahead of us, so we have time

SOLID SNAKE  
Well I don't want to bore those two

PIKACHU  
Pika-pi!

PICHU  
Chu! Pichu!

SAMUS chuckles

SAMUS  
I think they want to hear your story. Tell you what, you tell your story, I tell my story

SNAKE smirks

SOLID SNAKE  
Alright, so let's start from the top

SAMUS' ship flies off into the stars


	4. Ike & The Five Kids - Dreamland Melee

**DREAMLAND**

The sky of dreamland is calm and somewhat peaceful, but that tranquil mood lasts only for a few moments before the Halberd zooms through the sky with the dark realm starship behind it firing an array of laser blasts at the ship.

Inside the Halberd, META KNIGHT is flying while MARIO, KIRBY, LUIGI and YOSHI all are holding onto to something trying to not be rocked around

META KNIGHT  
As I said taking them head on is a reckless decision, but of course we had to do it, because we had to be the heroes

The Halberd is flying at high speeds with the starship hot on it's tail, the Halberd then makes flies into the sky and out of sight of the starship

Back Inside the Halberd

META KNIGHT  
We have one shot at this, get on deck, and get ready to jump

LUIGI  
What?! No, no, I don't want to...

MARIO then grabs LUIGI, KIRBY, META KNIGHT and YOSHI follow MARIO out of the Halberd's flight deck. The four heroes make their way to the front of the ship and are looking down

LUIGI  
Oh no, Oh no, I can't do this

MARIO  
Hey we can do this, and we will get the princesses back, but we have to be strong, we have to believe

LUIGI sighs and nods his head. The dark realm ship is then visible below them and the five heroes jump off the Halberd and down to the enemy ship below

** 4**

**IKE & THE FIVE KIDS/DREAMLAND MELEE**

_IKE _  
_So, where to begin, I generally don't like starting from the beginning too much, considering things I've been through pale in comparison to what's happening now. So what is happening now, well..._

**ICY TUNDRA**

IKE is fighting off dark realm soldiers, besting them easily

_IKE_  
_My name is Ike, I'm a ranger from a land called Crimea. I was on my way back to my home when these things attacked me, they just kept coming these portals and well long story short_

FLASHBACK - IKE falls into a portal.

_IKE _  
_Now I'm here, and I've been here for what seems like months. Luckily I haven't been alone_

A dark realm soldier seems to have a drop on IKE from behind but he is slashed down by ROY. More soldiers start attacking and ROY dodges their attacks and cuts them down one by one

_IKE _  
_This is Roy he's from a land known as Pherae, which seems familiar but I don't know why. He is the heir to his kingdom, a fierce warrior, and cunning swordsman, unfortunately he also is quite annoying_

ROY then slashes down the last soldier and laughs

ROY  
You'd think they'd learn from the countless ruffians we've cut down that they can't beat us. So keeping throwing yourselves at us, you won't take us down.

ROY is then tackled by a few dark realm soldiers and they pile on top of him.

ROY  
Ok I'm down

NESS/LUCAS  
PK Thunder!

The soldiers are all hit with a powerful electric attack. ROY is able to push the soldiers off of him and sees NESS and LUCAS

ROY  
Right, probably should stop saying things like that

_IKE _  
_The one with the hat is Ness and the blond hair one is Lucas, Ness says he's from a town called Onett and Lucas from Tazmily Village. These two have what they describe as PSI powers, psychic powers, when they first told me that I was skeptical but seeing is believing_

NESS  
They just keep coming

ROY  
And we just have to keep taking them down

LUCAS  
I just wish there wasn't an endless amount of them

ROY  
Hold your head high, we accept defeat now, we lose the battle forever.

ROY then sees more appearing from a portal from the ground and charges at them, LUCAS is scared of fighting more people but NESS puts his hand on his shoulder

NESS  
We can do this, we just have to stick together

LUCAS nods his head and the two go and continue to fight. IKE is still taking down soldiers, when jumping over him to hit a soldier that was charging at him are the ICE CLIMBERS

_IKE _  
_Those two are Popo and Nana, the Ice Climbers, they don't say much, but those two are inseparable. Like everyone here their world was invaded and they tried to fight off the attackers but like me_

FLASHBACK - ROY falls into a portal, NESS falls into a portal, LUCAS falls into a portal, and the ICE CLIMBERS fall into a portal

_IKE _  
_I've noticed that there's a common theme with us and it's not particularly the most compelling form of how we all ended up together_

IKE then slashes down the final soldier. The heroes all stand tired wondering if that is it and for now there seems to be no more attacks incoming

**CAVE**

Later that night IKE is off in a corner of a cave writing down his thoughts. Around him are a make shift bed and some things from his world

_IKE  
We've all been together since we've arrived here, and while we don't know where we're going, we are trekking along hoping to find something, anything to get us out of here. If things don't turn out well, I hope... I hope that this can reach you, and I hope that you can win this fight. Just letting you know, that you're always in my thoughts._

IKE stops writing and sighs

ROY  
Are you being dramatic again?

IKE turns to see ROY

IKE  
Don't you have any manners

ROY  
Sorry, do you want me to knock on the invisible door before I enter?

IKE lets out an annoyed sigh

IKE  
What is it Roy?

ROY  
Well food's ready, you're always the one telling us how we need to keep up our strength up.

IKE then gets up and starts walking with ROY, ROY then sees a picture of ELINCIA by IKE's bedside

ROY  
Are you ever going to tell me who that girl is?

IKE  
No

Sometime later everyone is finishing up their meals around a fire

ROY  
So, what do we do next

IKE  
We keep heading north, hopefully we can find some sort of civilization

ROY lets out an annoyed sigh

IKE  
Roy, if you have something to say just say it

ROY  
We've been heading north for what seems like four months now, I know we can't give up but I'm just wondering if we'll ever find other people besides the one's always attacking us.

NESS  
I mean we can't think like that, we have to believe that we can get out of here

ROY  
I know Ness trust me I know but it's been deflating that we've been at this for months and nothing good has happened for us. Outside of us coming together, things have not looked good.

IKE  
I know this has been frustrating to say the least but we have to keep our resolve, If we lose that, we lead ourselves to our doom. Everyone get rest, we'll make our move in the morning

Later that night POPO and NANA are fast asleep near the fire. IKE and ROY are both asleep leaning against the cave wall with their swords in hand ready to jump into action if necessary. NESS wakes up and looks around he doesn't see LUCAS, he then looks out the CAVE to see LUCAS sitting watching the stars, NESS then goes out to LUCAS and sits next to him

LUCAS  
I wonder, is our world out there, amongst the stars. It has to be right?

NESS  
I think it is

LUCAS puts his head down

LUCAS  
What if Roy is right and we keep heading north and we don't find anything?

NESS  
We can't think like that we have to believe that we can get out of here.

LUCAS  
I just don't know, I want to believe that but it seems like we're never going to get out of here

NESS puts his hand on LUCAS' shoulder

NESS  
I know why you feel the way you do, and sometimes I think that too, but if we were meant to fail, we would all not be here right now, we'd all be alone. We're close I can feel it

LUCAS smiles

LUCAS  
You're right, we have to keep strong. We'll get through this together

NESS yawns

NESS  
We should probably get some sleep, Ike always likes to move out early

LUCAS  
You go on ahead, I'll get some rest in a little bit

NESS then heads back to bed, LUCAS then looks out at the stars again trying to find hope when from in front of him A portal starts to open, LUCAS stands up scared not knowing what to do

The next morning IKE is asleep when he is shaken awake by ROY

IKE  
Is there a reason you're shaking me like a maniac

ROY  
We have a problem on our hands, well actually two problems

IKE  
What's happening?

ROY  
Lucas is gone

IKE shoots up

IKE  
What, where did he go? Did someone come and take him

IKE then rushes out of the cave, as IKE gets outside the cave he stops and sees a strange portal outside the cave, NESS, POPO and NANA are just staring at the portal (different from the dark realm portals as it is clear and not in the ground)

ROY  
And there lies our second problem which probably goes hand in hand with our first

IKE  
He's in there?

ROY  
Possibly, I mean it wasn't there last night, now it's here and he's gone, so yeah it's safe to assume he's probably in there

NESS  
We have to go in there and get him

IKE  
Is it safe to go in?

ROY  
I don't know I'm not exactly keen on going through portals, because last time I went through a portal I ended up here

NESS  
We shouldn't leave him behind he's our friend, we don't abandon our friends

IKE  
No one is talking about abandoning anyone Ness, but we don't exactly know where this will take us or if Ness will be immediately on the other side, what we need to do is ...

Before IKE can finish his sentence POPO and NANA rush into the portal

IKE  
Did they just?!

NESS then rushes into the portal, IKE then turns to ROY who is looking at him confused

IKE  
Alright, well the rest of our friends went in headstrong, so we have to go in and make sure they don't get hurt. C'mon

ROY  
Wait shouldn't we think about this a bit more before jumping into the possibly deadly portal?

IKE  
Ok, I thought about it

IKE then tosses ROY into the portal and then jumps into the portal

**DREAMLAND**

Atop the starship above dreamland MARIO, KIRBY, LUIGI and YOSHI are fighting the dark realm soldiers. MARIO jumps atop the soldiers heads and throws CAPPY at them knocking a few down, YOSHI throws eggs at a few soldiers before running at full speed into a dozen other soldiers knocking them off the ship. KIRBY slide kicks one soldier before using his hammer to knock away a few more soldiers, one of the soldiers fires a laser at KIRBY to which he inhales the laser and spits out a star that knocks down the soldier. META KNIGHT flies around and slashes down the dark realm soldiers, LUIGI dodges attacks from multiple soldiers which causes them to run into each other, LUIGI does hit a few soldiers with a flurry attack. The deck of the ship seems clear of enemies for the time being

LUIGI  
Did... Did we win?

META KNIGHT  
Just this battle, I suspect there are more inside

MARIO then gets an idea

MARIO  
Hey do you think it's possible that with finding out where the princess' are we take this ship as well

Everyone (with the exception of KIRBY) looks at MARIO thinking that plan is a little too much

KIRBY  
Poyo!

META KNIGHT  
No it's not easy, even if we clear this ship we're not going to be able to fly it just like that

KIRBY  
Poyo, poyo

META KNIGHT  
I know how to fly my ship, this is something completely different

LUIGI then taps MARIO on the shoulder who turns and his facial expression is that of extreme worry, YOSHI also turns and his face also is in shock

KIRBY  
Poyo, poyo, poyo

META KNIGHT scoffs

META KNIGHT  
I'm not just going to be able to flip some switches and then we'll be on our way, who knows how difficult it is to fly this thing

MARIO  
Umm, you guys

META KNIGHT ignores MARIO

META KNIGHT  
Plus even if I do fly it, how are we supposed to get to other worlds

LUIGI  
Ummm guys

META KNIGHT still ignores LUIGI

META KNIGHT  
Kirby you need to stop thinking everything will be easy and doable because we believe in it, because that's not how things work

MARIO/LUIGI  
Guys!

META KNIGHT  
What?!

META KNIGHT and KIRBY turn to see that they are surrounded by more dark realm soldiers, the team is frozen not knowing how they are going to get out of it

KIRBY  
Poyo?

META KNIGHT  
Well for once, I have to agree with you

The dark realm forces start backing up our heroes near the edge of their starship, the heroes look lost as what they need to do

META KNIGHT  
We have to jump

LUIGI  
I don't want to do that again

META KNIGHT  
Trust me on this, jump and we'll be fine

Everyone reluctantly agrees and they jump off the edge, the dark realm soldiers look to see the heroes have disappeared into the sky, the soldiers look to go back into their ship when rising into view is the Halberd which opens fire on the starship and takes out the remaining forces aboard the ship.

Atop the Halberd, the heroes cheer their victory

LUIGI  
I can't believe that worked!

META KNIGHT  
I honestly gave us a fifty-fifty chance on that one

Everyone looks at META KNIGHT shocked at his statement

META KNIGHT  
What, there was a good chance that we could've...

MARIO  
How about we don't go on with that... We won, that's what's important. Now let's find out what on that ship

**STARSHIP**

MARIO, LUIGI, KIRBY and YOSHI are looking at the starships' main controls and computers clearly not knowing what they are looking at,

MARIO  
Uhh does anyone know, how to... Do anything with any of this stuff?

LUIGI  
Uhh, no

KIRBY  
Poyo(confused)

YOSHI  
Yoshi (confused)

MARIO  
Well I kinda had a feeling

The ship is rocked for a moment and everyone falls over. META KNIGHT's Halberd docks underneath the starship

META KNIGHT enters the bridge of the ship to see everyone on the floor somewhat discombobulated

META KNIGHT  
What's wrong with everyone?

LUIGI  
What did you hit the ship with?

META KNIGHT  
I docked my ship, I'm not going to leave it behind here. Have you found how to work this thing?

Everyone looks at each other knowing they have not found a way to fly the ship

META KNIGHT  
So that's a no

LUIGI  
Yeah we have no idea what anything does

META KNIGHT then looks at the computers and tries to make sense of what he is looking at

MARIO  
Well?

META KNIGHT  
Some of this is familiar but it's different from my ship, One wrong flip of a switch and I could ... Well it wouldn't be good

Everyone then wonders what they should do, CAPPY then sees a soldier on the ground and gets an idea. CAPPY jumps onto the soldiers head and MARIO gets fused with the dark realm soldier, leaving everyone just stunned at what they just saw.

META KNIGHT  
Did... Did that just happen?

MARIO (in the soldiers body) shoots up which causes everyone to take a big step back

MARIO  
It's okay it's a me... Mario

Everyone is still shocked at what they just saw, MARIO then heads to the controls of the ship and starts messing with the controls he is able to get the ships' engines started

META KNIGHT  
I have no idea what exactly it is you've done but it seems like we've made progress

KIRBY and YOSHI high five, LUIGI goes over to MARIO to ask what the next move is

LUIGI  
So now what?

MARIO sits in the captain's chair looking at some logs

MARIO  
I think I know where the princess' are, we go there get them out and find a way to get our home back

META KNIGHT  
Let's take one step at a time, do you or who you are in know how to fly this thing?

MARIO is pressing some buttons

MARIO  
I believe so, I just have to press these buttons and...

Outside the ship a portal opens up

LUIGI  
Oh you did it, so what happens now...

MARIO activates a switch and the ship at hyperspeed flies into the portal while everyone screams.

The starship bounces around the portal realm before shooting out into space in orbit of a random planet

Inside the ship everyone gets up looking disheveled

META KNIGHT  
Ok that was not pleasant

MARIO  
Umm I think I might not have had the right coordinates in but I think this time

META KNIGHT  
Wait!

MARIO hits the controls again and the ship once again at hyperspeed flies into a portal bouncing around the portal realm before being shot out on a planet that is covered in water

Inside everyone looks even more disheveled and KIRBY looks as if he is going to throw up

LUIGI  
Ok, Mario I think we should...

MARIO  
Third time's the charm

MARIO hits the controls and the ship flies into a portal at hyperspeed bouncing around the portal realm before being shot back out above Dreamland.

Back in the ship - KIRBY throws up some stars, while YOSHI crashes into a wall and holds his head. LUIGI leans against a panel wobbling back and forth

LUIGI  
Oh I would like that Daisy, you are so kind

MARIO  
Okay one more...

META KNIGHT stops MARIO from hitting the controls

META KNIGHT  
No, no more! Even though you know how to control it you don't know how to aim us right or the right amount of power to use. So let's take a moment to actually look at things together before we do anything

MARIO  
Yeah that sounds good, give me a moment though

MARIO falls over and passes out (MARIO exits from the soldiers body)

META KNIGHT  
This is the team I've thrown myself with, I can't blame anyone but myself

Sometime later MARIO is working with META KNIGHT on the ships' controls and after opening up a portal the two talk with the rest of their team

META KNIGHT  
There is a signal coming through, probably another enemy ship. We don't know where exactly we'll end up but it's a start for where we need to go

LUIGI  
Shouldn't we umm not head in the bad guys direction?

MARIO  
The princess' are probably where the bad guys are, so we have to head towards them

LUIGI  
Oh, I don't like that you're right.

META KNIGHT  
We have an advantage, we are disguised as them, if we play things right and keep our cool, we can walk away from this without any problems. At least that's the hope.

KIRBY  
Poyo, poyo!

YOSHI  
Yoshi!

META KNIGHT sits in the captains chair while the rest of the team sits in other chairs on the bridge, META KNIGHT starts the ships engines and slowly the ship heads into the portal

MARIO  
We're coming, It won't be long now

The ship heads into the portal and the portal closes, the sky of dreamland is now peaceful

**SPRITE WORLD**

IKE enters a world where everything including him are eight bit sprites.

IKE  
What, in the...

ROY  
Whoa, hey there are children here

IKE looks to see ROY, NESS and the ICE CLIMBERS all as eight bit sprites

IKE  
What... What is going on?

ROY  
Well I'm struggling with that myself

IKE  
What, what is this place, where are we?

ROY  
Once again I don't know this world is really weird and (ROY looks at his hands) I don't even know if I have fingers anymore

IKE looks around to see animals and the area to be calm and at peace

IKE  
Well at least this place is untouched by those monsters

At that moment from the ground eight bit dark realm soldiers appear, ready to attack the heroes

ROY  
You know, you just had to say that

The soldiers attack while our heroes fight off the soldiers, IKE and ROY fight back to back slashing down soldiers, the ICE CLIMBERS spin attack a few soldiers and send them flying miles away. NESS is struggling to hold his own and gets knocked down, as a soldier approaches him

LUCAS  
PK Fire

The soldier is hit by a fire blast that knocks him down, NESS smiles to see LUCAS

NESS  
Lucas, what happened, we were worried about you

LUCAS  
This portal opened up and I went inside, at first I thought I was in alot of trouble because these guys came out of nowhere and attacked me but my new friends came to help me and took me somewhere safe, but I had a feeling you guys might have come for me so I had to come back

NESS  
Wait, new friends?

LUCAS turns and NESS face turns to surprise, jumping into action is the DUCK HUNT duo who throws a frisbee at a few soldiers knocking them down and laughing. Two dark realm soldiers are then hit into the sky by MR. GAME and WATCH who's number above his head is nine when he hit the soldiers. Finally a line of soldiers runs up only to stop and run away as PAC-MAN moves towards them, eating them in the process. The other members are astonished at LUCAS' new friends. The soldiers are now all defeated as the heroes all converge

ROY  
Wow, I mean... I don't think I even know how to respond to what I just saw.

IKE  
Lucas what... how did you find these... Individuals

MR. GAME and WATCH tugs on LUCAS making a ringing noise

LUCAS  
We should get moving before more of them show up, c'mon follow me

LUCAS leads the way as the rest of the heroes follow. After some time the heroes reach another portal in a tree

ROY  
Oh that's just great another portal

LUCAS  
C'mon through here

LUCAS is the first to go through the portal followed by everyone else

**DOORWAY HIDEOUT**

A large hideout made up of doors, inside is food, equipment and entertainment from many different worlds. As the team all enters the hideout they notice that they are back to their normal selves

ROY  
Oh thank goodness we're back to normal, I'll never take my fingers for granted again.

POPO and NANA hold hands and dance around the hideout, IKE is just amazed that it is made up of doors

LUCAS  
So welcome to the doorway

NESS  
The doorway, that's it?

LUCAS  
I know I wish I had a better name for it.

IKE  
What exactly is this place Lucas?

LUCAS  
That... is a bit more complicated to answer

ROY  
Well what I want to know is who are your friends?

LUCAS walks over to PAC-MAN

LUCAS  
This is Pac-Man, he's... Well he's Pac-Man

ROY  
Well that's... Helpful

LUCAS  
Pac-Man comes from a place where most people look like him, he got separated from his family, and he's hoping to get back to them

LUCAS then goes over to the DUCK HUNT duo

LUCAS  
These two were off in their world nowhere close to being friends but after the world's changed and now they are the closest of friends. I call them Buddy and Teddy

LUCAS pets the two who are very happy, ROY snorts at their names

ROY  
Lucas you...

IKE elbows ROY in the stomach from stopping him from saying anything bad

ROY  
(Strained) Couldn't have picked better names for them

ROY then takes a second to be in pain. LUCAS then introduces MR. GAME and WATCH

LUCAS  
And this is Mr. Game and Watch, it's... difficult to explain where he's from, he just... Is.

IKE  
Considering how crazy things are, I'm not going to question it.

ROY  
I have a question though, how can you understand them?

LUCAS  
My PSI, even though on the surface I don't understand what they are saying, I just have to listen closely. Ness c'mon you can do it as well.

NESS walks up to MR. GAME and WATCH

NESS  
Hi, how... how are you?

MR. GAME and WATCH makes some ringing noises which causes NESS to smile

NESS  
Okay, I'm well all things considered

PAC-MAN then puts his hand on NESS' shoulder and also makes a gesture

NESS  
Yes I'm very hungry

PAC-MAN then walks NESS over to the piles of food they have and gestures for him to take what he wants

LUCAS  
These guys are my friends and they just want to get back to their homes

ROY  
Well we all want that

IKE  
Lucas there's an important question we have to answer though. Where are we, what is this place

LUCAS  
Well, this place is nowhere and I guess everywhere

Everyone (except PAC-MAN, MR. GAME and WATCH and the DUCK HUNT duo) freezes when they hear that

ROY  
Run that by us one more time?

LUCAS then goes over to one of the doors and opens it, revealing a portal to another world. Everyone is in awe of what they are seeing

IKE  
So this place is ...

LUCAS  
A doorway to so many different worlds

ROY  
So is our world here, what about your world?

LUCAS  
I don't know, we've only went through the one that took us to where we were. These three only found it by chance and have been here for a few weeks.

ROY  
So let's just go through them until we find our world

ROY then goes into the doorway LUCAS opened only to be thrown out a few seconds later and covered in slime and a monster's roar is heard

ROY  
Okay, I see the problem

LUCAS  
We don't know what's on the other side of these portals, or even where they lead.

IKE  
So there's no way to fully know where we'd be going or if it's somewhere we'd want to go.

Everyone seems defeated

LUCAS  
I'm sorry

IKE just paces back in forth in frustration

IKE  
Is there any other "fun" information that I should know?

It's quiet for a few moments

ROY  
My mom's a dragon but I don't have any of those abilities

NESS  
I think he was being sarcastic

IKE just sits down in frustration

**REALM OF ETERNITY**

The UNKNOWN ENTITY slams down his fist in anger and summons the villains (BOWSER, GANONDORF, KING K. ROOL, RIDLEY, DARK SAMUS, BOWSER JR., KING DEDEDE, WOLF, WALUIGI, and WARIO) to him

UNKNOWN ENTITY  
What is taking so long, with those "heroes" out of the picture you should've found what I needed

GANONDORF  
It is not that simple

The UNKNOWN ENTITY then glows and GANONDORF falls to his knees in pain

UNKNOWN ENTITY  
Explain to me, what seems to be the problem

WOLF  
The places you told us to go look don't have much information on what you are looking for, it's all vague, poetic nonsense.

The UNKNOWN ENTITY stops glowing and GANONDORF is able to stand up

UNKNOWN ENTITY  
I will give you more locations, search them top to bottom and anything you find no matter how insignificant it may you seem to you, you bring it to me. Are there any problems with that.

No one says anything

UNKNOWN ENTITY  
Good, give me what you found and continue your search. Do not fail me on this

The villains disappear as the UNKNOWN ENTITY sits down in his chair and information is fed to him

UNKNOWN ENTITY  
You think you can hide it from me, even with eons of time, you can not hide it from me, I will claim what is rightfully mine.


	5. Royal Parlay - Sonic to the Rescue

**SPACE **

A planet is shown for a few moments before a large shadow covers the planet, it is revealed that a huge dark realm starship, simply known as "the command vessel".

**COMMAND VESSEL**

Inside many dark realm soldiers move around the ship, on the deck WOLF stands with GANONDORF looking at different screens of dark realm soldiers searching different worlds

WOLF  
What is it you think he's looking for?

GANONDORF  
Power, it's what we all look for

WOLF  
He already has power

GANONDORF  
Like us, that's not enough, what he wants is something that will make him the most powerful being out there, something that will make no one challenge him, which means...

WOLF  
Which means what?

GANONDORF  
Even with his immense power, he can beaten right now and he knows it, that's why he's desperate.

WOLF notices GANONDORF might be plotting something

WOLF  
Careful with that ambition, do not carry out threats you can't execute.

Entering the deck is WARIO and WALUIGI

GANONDORF  
What do you fools want now?

WARIO  
We have a problem

WOLF  
With you two when do we not have one

WALUIGI  
Our... guests are becoming more and more restless

GANONDORF  
Let them be restless

WARIO  
Well they might be... a bit more than we can handle

GANONDORF is annoyed and shoves aside WARIO and WALUIGI to go take care of the problem

GANONDORF makes his way to the prison cells on the ship, once he enters the doorway a soldier is thrown against the wall, GANONDORF sees ZELDA, PEACH, DAISY, PALUTENA, and ROSALINA in a circle surrounded by dark realm soldiers

GANONDORF  
Now now ladies, what seems to be the problem here?

**5**

**ROYAL PARLAY/SONIC TO THE RESCUE**

**CELL**

Waking up in a small cell with no way to look on the outside is CHROM, he shoots up looking around wondering where he is, he checks and sees that they took away the falchion. He bangs on the walls on his cell but to no avail, CHROM lets out a scream of frustration and slumps down onto the ground out of breath not knowing what to do. Some time passes and CHROM is asleep, however he is rocked awake when the sound of an explosion awakes him. CHROM stands confused on what's happening

**GREEN HILL ZONE**

A large transport starfighter has crashed in the Green Hill Zone, one of the ship's engines is damaged, but it looks as if something hit it. One of the dark realm soldiers goes to check the area but he disappears when a blue streak hits him. Another soldier notices that one of them is gone and goes to investigate only to disappear as well in the blue streak. Soon every soldier guarding the ship is hit by the blue streak, leaving no one guarding it. The blue streak finally comes to a halt in front of the ship revealing SONIC

SONIC  
Wow they have really slow reaction times, either that or I'm getting faster. Well either one works here

SONIC zooms through the ship grabbing a manifest and goes to a keypad that will release the cell pods out of the ship

SONIC  
Well this might take me awhile

SONIC then types in codes at super speed and after a few seconds he finds the right code that starts releasing the pods from the ship, SONIC then starts reading the manifest

SONIC  
And in cell number one, we have... whoa, whoa... royalty from the land of... Ylisse? It's Chrom

The cell opens and CHROM falls out and immediately stands to fight

SONIC  
Whoa, easy there your majesty, I'm not your enemy here.

CHROM is hesitant to believe SONIC

SONIC  
It's the shoes isn't it. Never seen a hedgehog wear shoes before, I know it takes everyone back when they see it too. Here give me a second

SONIC speeds off into the ship and comes back with the falchion, CHROM is able to cool down some seeing his blade

SONIC  
The manifest said this belongs to you

CHROM takes the falchion and for the moment trusts SONIC

CHROM  
What is your name friend?

SONIC  
They call me Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, if that wasn't already obvious

CHROM  
Sonic?

SONIC  
Well your name is Chrom, so hey we all have names we think are weird

CHROM looks around his environment

CHROM  
What is this place?

SONIC  
This is the Green Hill Zone. It's a place I usually call home, I mean not specifically this spot right here but... you get the point. Anyways let me let our your friends

CHROM then realizes that LUCINA and ROBIN are probably in the other cells

CHROM  
Yes, if you can get them out I'd be very grateful

SONIC once again enters codes at super speed until it's correct releasing another cell

SONIC  
Behind door number two is... Whoa a big fella, Donkey Kong huh, I wonder how long you know this guy?

CHROM  
I don't know a Donkey Kong

The cell is the rocked from inside as something powerful is looking to break out. SONIC's face turns to worry

SONIC  
Then ummm we should probably step back

After a few powerful strikes, the cell door is knocked off revealing DONKEY KONG, who immediately attacks the two, CHROM dodges DK's charge while SONIC quickly jumps onto DK's back trying to subdue him

SONIC  
Alright big guy let's try to relax for a moment and ...

DONKEY KONG grabs SONIC off of him and throws him far away, CHROM is left alone to try and stop DONKEY KONG, CHROM dodges a swing from the primate. CHROM is avoiding attacking DONKEY KONG

CHROM  
Please stop this, I am not your enemy

DONKEY KONG still attacks CHROM eventually landing a punch that knocks CHROM down. As DONKEY KONG stalks towards CHROM he sees in the distance a blur traveling at high speeds in their direction, CHROM then dives out the way as SONIC plows into DONKEY KONG knocking him out. CHROM goes to check on SONIC

CHROM  
Sonic, Sonic are you okay?

SONIC gets up and shakes off the hit

SONIC  
Wow, he is tough, I think I'm going to have headaches for a few weeks. Well while he takes a nap we should let everyone else out

SONIC then releases another cell

SONIC  
Okay behind door number three is... What kind of name is Mega-Man?

The cell opens revealing MEGA-MAN, who is on edge but not hostile

CHROM  
Hello?

MEGA-MAN aims his arm cannon at the two heroes, which causes SONIC to hind behind CHROM

SONIC  
Okay is everyone on this ship going to attack us?

MEGA-MAN  
Where am I, what's going on?

SONIC  
Well you're in the Green Hill Zone and what's happening is we're trying not to get disintegrated by you.

CHROM  
Since you were locked up it's safe to assume that you were attacked by an army who came from the sky and took you away

MEGA-MAN is stunned on how he knows that

CHROM  
I say that because the same thing happened to me

SONIC  
That didn't happen to me

CHROM  
Clearly it didn't, do you mind?

SONIC just throws up his hands gesturing "okay I'll stop talking"

CHROM  
These monsters attacked my world, kidnapped me, my wife and our friend. I don't know what's become of our world or the people in it, I don't know where we are or if we can get back to our worlds, but I do know this, We have a better chance of finding out those answers if we work together.

MEGA-MAN lowers his arm cannon

MEGA-MAN  
What's your name?

CHROM  
My name is Chrom

SONIC  
I'm Sonic

Snoring is heard, CHROM and SONIC turn seeing DONKEY KONG snoring, MEGA-MAN is shocked at the sight of DONKEY KONG

SONIC  
And that's Donkey Kong, who is taking a nap and hopefully when he wakes up isn't angry to beat us all into the ground. Also you have a wife?

SONIC then releases another pod

SONIC  
Okay behind door number four is... Something called Greninja

The pod opens revealing GRENINJA who immediately looks to attack the three heroes

SONIC  
Okay, Hi look we're not the bad guys, we let you out and we're hoping that you understand that we're friends here, we want the same thing

GRENINJA is still in attack position before backing down

SONIC  
Okay look if the rest of the people in these cells want to fight us, I'm out of things to say to them to have them not do that

MEGA-MAN  
You've only said one thing

SONIC  
Right, and now I have nothing else really to say

CHROM  
Just open the other cells

The next pod then gets released

SONIC  
Okay here we have... This is confusing?

CHROM  
What's confusing?

SONIC  
Well it says the person is someone named Marth but isn't the real Marth

CHROM  
That's our friend, please let her out

The cell opens and LUCINA stumbles out holding her hand above her eyes, CHROM then rushes over to check on her

CHROM  
Easy there Marth, you're okay

LUCINA  
It's so bright out where are we?

LUCINA's vision comes back in as she sees SONIC, MEGA-MAN, GRENINJA and the passed out DONKEY KONG. LUCINA is just frozen

LUCINA  
I think... I might have been in that cell for far too long

SONIC  
Oh no we're real

LUCINA then starts to lay on the ground

CHROM  
Are you okay?

LUCINA  
Yeah I just need a minute to... Grasp what's going on

SONIC then releases the next pod

SONIC  
So our second to last friend here is someone named Robin

CHROM immediately lights up

CHROM  
Open it, open it now!

The cell opens and ROBIN slowly walks out holding her head

CHROM  
Robin!

ROBIN then looks up and smiles

ROBIN  
Chrom!

The two embrace and hold each other tightly

SONIC  
Well that's sweet, Husband and Wife reunited

ROBIN and CHROM then kiss which causes everyone to feel uncomfortable

SONIC  
Okay then, just gonna look the other way for a moment, you two take your time

LUCINA just groans at the sight of her parents kissing. After the kiss the two are forehead to forehead

CHROM  
I didn't know if I'd see you again

ROBIN  
Nor I you, but I'm glad we are here together

ROBIN then starts to look around

ROBIN  
Chrom, where is here?

SONIC  
Green Hill Zone ma'am.

ROBIN jumps at the sight of SONIC

CHROM  
Robin it's okay, this is Sonic, he's the one that rescued us, this place is his home

SONIC  
Well not this specific area, my place is actually very nice and...

ROBIN  
Chrom, how did we end up here

SONIC  
Okay never mind

CHROM  
I don't know, there are many I don't know but since we're all here maybe we can find those answers together

SONIC  
Ummm... Just want to let you know we still have one more guy to let out.

SONIC releases the last pod

SONIC  
Okay, this person is ... Link and all it says it that under no circumstance is he allowed to find a... Zelda... Whatever that is

The cell opens and stumbling out is LINK, LINK falls over after taking a few steps out of the cell, the heroes then go to check on him

CHROM  
He's still breathing but we should move somewhere safer, Sonic you said you lived around here right?

SONIC  
Well a little bit away from here but yes

CHROM then puts LINKS' arm over his shoulder and starts carrying him

MEGA-MAN  
Wait what about, you know... him

Everyone looks at DONKEY KONG who is still passed out

LUCINA  
How are we supposed to move him?

ROBIN  
Maybe I can use some magic to lift him off the ground or maybe

DONKEY KONG is the splashed awake by GRENINJA which causes everyone to move back

SONIC  
Not that, why did you do that?!

DONKEY KONG gets up and looks at everyone who is unsure if he's going to attack them. GRENINJA then lowers his head to DONKEY KONG showing that he's not a threat, everyone then does the same and after a few moments the tension is gone as DONKEY KONG lowers his head to the others letting them know that they are okay with each other

ROBIN  
This is good right?

CHROM  
I do believe so

SONIC  
Oh right one more thing?

SONIC rushes into the ship and comes back out with LINK's mastersword and the sheikah slate, LUCINA's falchion and ROBIN's levin sword and tomes

SONIC  
I think now we should be moving

The eight heroes are traversing through the Green Hill Zone forest for sometime before reaching a large tree, SONIC then moves a rock that leads to an underground hideout

**SONIC'S HIDEOUT**

SONIC's Hideout is stockpiled with food and well hidden

SONIC  
Welcome to my home, well it's not just my home but... It's home

Everyone looks around at their environment somewhat in awe of the hideout. DONKEY KONG sets LINK down

CHROM  
So Sonic?

SONIC  
That's my name, Speed is my game

CHROM  
Can we not do that right now, look what do you know about these things, do you know where they come from, how many of them are here?

SONIC  
Easy friend I probably know as much as you do

ROBIN  
Which is?

SONIC  
Absolutely nothing

CHROM  
You know nothing?

SONIC  
Yes I clearly just said that

CHROM  
So what is the plan?

SONIC  
Plan, getting you guys out was the plan, now we just have to lay low because they're probably not going to be too happy that I just did that.

CHROM is baffled

CHROM  
So you're grand plan was just break us out and hide

SONIC  
Look I'm sorry that we don't have a big extravagant plan in place, we're just trying to save everyone we can, we can't exactly fight them head on.

ROBIN then goes to calm CHROM down

ROBIN  
My love, he's right we can't just attack them head on without knowing anything, let's take a moment to figure everything out.

CHROM sighs but nods his head.

Sometime has passed and entering the hideout is SONIC's friends TAILS, AMY and KNUCKLES

SONIC  
Guys you made it back okay

TAILS  
Yeah it was tough there patrols are...

The three notice the other heroes

AMY  
Sonic, who are your new friends?

SONIC  
Well I attacked another of their prison ships and found some friends from different worlds

KNUCKLES  
They're from different worlds?

SONIC  
Yes because as you can clearly see they don't look like us also their is a crazy army invading our land why are you surprised at what's going on.

LINK then starts to come to, he is confused where he is and what's happening and sits up

MEGA-MAN  
Hey he woke up

Everyone then turns to LINK which causes him to be uneasy

ROBIN  
Relax we're all allies here

LINK looks around the hideout and sees his mastersword, he gets up without saying anything and grabs his things and looks to head out

MEGA-MAN  
So I guess he's leaving

CHROM and ROBIN go after LINK following him back into the forest

CHROM  
Wait where are you going?

LINK doesn't respond

ROBIN  
Do you even know where you are going?

LINK still doesn't respond

CHROM  
I don't know if you know this friend but you are not on your world

LINK stops and turns to face the two

LINK  
I'm not your friend

CHROM  
Good you at least speak

ROBIN  
Link, right? Where do you plan on going

LINK  
To look for someone

CHROM  
And how do you plan on doing that?

LINK  
I'll figure it out

ROBIN then walks in front of LINK

ROBIN  
Look I know you don't know us and have no reason to trust us but since we were on all that ship together you have to know what these things are capable of.

LINK  
Sitting around waiting for something to happen is not something I can do right now

CHROM  
I understand that believe me I do and I don't intend to sit around at wait for them to find us but right now we do need to make a plan on how we move on things, and clearly we can't do this alone.

ROBIN  
Whatever this is, it's bigger than any of us, we can't think that we can solve this on our own, There is so much that we don't know, so we all need each other right now

LINK is thinking on what his next move is and reluctantly starts heading back to the hideout

CHROM  
You always know what to say to everyone

ROBIN  
That's because I have you

The two smile at each other

CHROM  
We should head back and make our next move

SOMETIME LATER - Everyone is sitting around a large table talking about what they need to do next

TAILS  
So the thing about them is that they somewhat have a routine but it's unclear what exactly their reasons are

MEGA-MAN  
What do you mean routine?

KNUCKLES  
Well everyday they go around and start taking people away, they don't take alot of people but they do take a good amount each day but we don't know why exactly

LUCINA  
Do you know where?

AMY  
Just today we followed one of the ships right outside of The Windy Hill Zone, that's where they're keeping people locked up and a giant portal in the sky from where they send more of them through

CHROM  
That's where we should make our move

SONIC  
I like that enthusiasm really I do but we have no idea what exactly is waiting for us when we get there

AMY  
Yeah it's a shame we don't have someone who can run their real fast and check on what's around before they know he's there

SONIC  
Yeah I know we can't just... Oh

SONIC then runs off and everyone is just sitting around in awkward silence waiting for SONIC to return, after several seconds of silence SONIC returns and grabs a large piece of paper and a pencil

SONIC  
Okay, so here's what it looks like

SONIC then quickly draws an outline of the area and where the soldiers are positioned and where the prisoners are kept. ROBIN and CHROM are closely analyzing the everything

ROBIN  
Were they making any sort of patrols or were they just standing there?

SONIC  
Yeah they were moving around, wasn't exactly timing their movements

CHROM  
Robin what do you think?

ROBIN is analyzing the map and thinking hard on what they should do

ROBIN  
We could make a distraction where their troops are concentrated and take a team or two to get the prisoners out and attack them from both sides

LUCINA then analyzes the map for a moment

LUCINA  
Here, if we come around from this weak point here and move quickly on getting people out we could easily get behind the enemy and take them down from both sides

SONIC  
You guys are really good at planning this, too good to be honest

LUCINA  
In our world fighting unfortunately has been too much of our lives

LINK  
I guess the question is who will be making the distraction?

CHROM  
It has to be someone that can make a lot of noise and will immediately draw most if not everyone in that area to them

ROBIN  
A big target, preferably also a loud target so that they can keep their focus on them while the rest of us get everyone to safety

Everyone is pondering who should be the distraction for a moment before turning to look at DONKEY KONG and SONIC who look behind them before realizing they are referring to them

SONIC  
Oh, well that's... Great I'm so happy that we're the distraction

**COMMAND VESSEL**

GANONDORF is standing facing ZELDA, PEACH, DAISY, PALUTENA and ROSALINA

GANONDORF  
Why are you causing such a storm

DAISY  
Is he being for real right now?

ZELDA  
No amount of words will make us complacent or submissive to your actions Ganondorf

GANONDORF  
It may come as a surprise to you but I'm not looking for you to bend to my will

ZELDA  
Forgive me if I find that hard to believe

PALUTENA  
So what exactly do you wanting from us

GANONDORF  
For you to be in line

PEACH  
You just said that you weren't going to make you bend to your will

GANONDORF  
That is correct, but you will be in line for someone else

ROSALINA  
And who would that be?

GANONDORF  
In time, all will be revealed but your current behavior makes things more complicated

PALUTENA  
So what... Are you asking us to just sit and be calm during all of this because that won't happen

GANONDORF  
Okay, it's a shame you feel that way. You know you aren't the only prisoners on this ship, you are important to us, but the rest of them... Not so much

PEACH  
No... You wouldn't

GANONDORF  
If you continue to be a problem I will personally see to it that we dump the entire prison cell out into space

DAISY  
You're a monster

GANONDORF  
Oh that's a very good deduction Princess. That is your ultimatum

Everyone is quiet for a moment before ZELDA scoffs

ZELDA  
I just realized, you're not in charge here, you have no control of this situation, you the terrible and feared Ganondorf, you're nothing more than a glorified patsy

GANONDORF moves quickly and stands in front of ZELDA ready to strike but he doesn't, ZELDA does not flinch

PEACH  
I understand that we are not in an ideal situation but if we are to kept here for some time maybe we can come to an agreement

GANONDORF  
(Scoffs) A parlay?

PEACH  
Yes

GANONDORF  
I'll humor it what do you want

The women all look at each other and only with glances agree on what they want

DAISY  
You don't touch any of the prisoners, and we will... Stay put

ROSALINA  
However when we get to where we are going, you let them go, it's clearly us you want

PALUTENA  
That is our terms, if you don't honor them... Then you might as well throw us out into space as well because we will continue make this as unpleasant as possible

GANONDORF paces back of forth and grunts out in frustration

GANONDORF  
Fine, that is the deal. Thank whatever deity you can that I'm not the one who is making the final decision

GANONDORF then goes to leave the room but stops in the doorway

GANONDORF  
These protections only extend to those here on the ship, anyone off the ship will not receive the same treatment. So I find Hyrule's Champion I will try to bring you whatever is left of him

ZELDA then charges at GANONDORF but he leaves the room and the door shuts, ZELDA just bangs her hand against the door in frustration

ROSALINA  
Do you think he'll keep his word?

PEACH  
Hard to say, he is clearly a villain

ZELDA  
For the most part he will keep his word. He is not of the situation and someone else wants us for something, he can't make a decision that goes against who's in charge

The girls then all come together and sit in a circle

DAISY  
Where do you think they're taking us?

PALUTENA  
Probably to the person who's doing this, who's unleashed the army in our worlds, the reason our worlds are merging

ROSALINA  
Why take us? Why do they need us?

ZELDA  
We all have some control over our worlds, we know some secrets of great power

DAISY  
Well yes but the question is what exactly do we know or do they think we know that is so important to them.

ZELDA  
There's something that is bothering me about that

ROSALINA  
What is it?

ZELDA  
If they wanted something that was in our world, why take us away from it?

Everyone starts to think on that

PEACH  
So they want something off world then, I mean that's why they took us.

DAISY  
But we've never left our worlds so how can we know anything about any powers off world

PALUTENA is eerily quiet, ZELDA takes note of this

ZELDA  
Palutena, do you know something we don't?

PALUTENA  
Stories, long ago at the beginning of time the universe was what it is now.

PEACH  
What do you mean?

PALUTENA  
Our worlds long before we existed in them all were together, time and space all connected, however that surge of power was very volatile, To my understanding beings I only can assume to be the creators of everything decided that power was too dangerous and if someone were to harness it, they could rule with no one to stop them, so with their power they split the universe into different realties at the cost of their own lives, but somehow this individual has been able to merge the realms together again

DAISY  
That still doesn't explain why we were taken

PALUTENA  
The stories go that the knowledge of a power to defeat any person trying to merge the realms was given to different important people in different realms, people who would have the power to command an army to fight behind them and fight off a great evil

They all start to realize that PALUTENA is referencing them

ZELDA  
Wait, are you saying we have knowledge about something that could stop all of this, then why don't we know it, I never was told about this.

PALUTENA  
It's not something that is taught, the knowledge exists within you, buried deep within your mind. With my help we could bring in to the forefront

ROSALINA  
If there is a chance we should take it and use to undo everything

PEACH  
Yes that is a wonderful idea

DAISY  
Alright, let's do it!

PALUTENA  
Whoa, whoa! Even if I bring this knowledge forward there is no guarantee that this will stop whoever we are facing, even then I'm unsure we can undo the changes to the universe. There are so many unknowns, plus we are being taken to this person, with no plan of escape, meaning with the knowledge of the one thing that can stop him he can guard it or destroy preventing anyone from stopping him.

Everyone gets quiet

ZELDA  
We still need to try, if there's a way we can stop this, then we need to.

PALUTENA  
I'll need time, time we might not have, plus there is the problem of actually making an escape

ZELDA  
One challenge at a time, but let's do this

**SONICS HIDEOUT**

The sun is setting in the Green Hill Zone, inside the hideout ROBIN, CHROM are sitting together and looking at LINK who is sitting off by himself looking at the sunset

CHROM  
He doesn't seem to be a people person

ROBIN  
We don't know what he's been through, we don't know what he's lost. Some people cope with things differently

CHROM  
If we are not together on this then we won't succeed

ROBIN then gets up

CHROM  
Where are you going?

ROBIN  
Well just staring at him won't do anything, if we want to know what's troubling him we need to talk with him

ROBIN then goes to talk with LINK while CHROM hesitates for a few moments before also going over to LINK

CHROM  
So Link is it?

LINK  
You know my name, why are you acting like you don't

CHROM  
Right, my apologies

ROBIN  
We just... We understand if you don't trust us

LINK  
I'm still here aren't I?

ROBIN  
Yes but we can clearly tell that you are hesitant to be close to any of us

LINK  
I know we say we have the same goal but forgive me if I don't trust people I just met

CHROM  
My friend I understand that but what we do now, define us. None of us have ever faced something like this, If we can't work as one, then we will fail, there is no doubt in my mind about that.

LINK just lets out sigh

LINK  
What do you want to know about me?

ROBIN  
Tell us about where you come from, in turn we will tell you where we come from

CHROM  
This is how we trust each other

LINK thinks for a moment and relents to talking with ROBIN and CHROM

SONIC, AMY, TAILS, KNUCKLES are sitting with DONKEY KONG, MEGA-MAN and GRENINJA

MEGA-MAN  
So do you think this plan will actually work?

SONIC  
Uhhh... Well

AMY  
Sonic you're not exactly giving them a ringing endorsement

TAILS  
Well if Sonic and Donkey Kong can keep their attention then I believe that we can get everyone out no problem and quickly hurry to back them up.

KNUCKLES  
That's if they can get everyone's attention, no offense big guy I'm sure you'll make a good distraction

DONKEY KONG just smirks, SONIC notices LUCINA sitting by herself sharpening her sword

SONIC  
What's up with her?

GRENINJA makes gestures that indicate that she might just want to be left alone

SONIC  
Well someone should go talk with her and see what's going on

SONIC turns to see everyone looking at him

SONIC  
How come I'm doing everything?

MEGA-MAN  
I'm not exactly a people person

TAILS  
You always make people feel good Sonic

AMY  
I'm sure you can figure out what's bothering her

KNUCKLES  
You suggested it, so you should do it

SONIC just shakes his head, he then zooms over to LUCINA which startles her

SONIC  
Whoa, sorry about that

LUCINA  
It's fine, just have to get use to the fact that you can do that

SONIC  
Yeah so ummm... Lucina... You're a warrior, that's cool I... bet you've seen a lot of cool things in your time

LUCINA is silent

LUCINA  
No not really

SONIC  
Okay, ummm... Do you have a lot of friends, what do you guys do for fun?

LUCINA  
Where I come from, there isn't time for that. Look Sonic I understand you are trying to exchange pleasantries but you don't need to, Let us do this mission and go from there

LUCINA then exits the hideout

LUCINA steps outside to get some fresh air, however SONIC zooms out to continue talking with her

SONIC  
Was it something I said, I understand I'm not the most... Tolerable Hedgehog around but I don't think it would hurt to get to know each other

LUCINA  
Sonic, please just drop this

SONIC  
Oh I get it you have mysterious secret you can't tell anyone else, I know someone just like that and let me tell you he's a real "fun" personality

LUCINA  
Sonic

SONIC  
I kinda get the whole mysterious hero thing, but don't you think after sometime it gets, too dragged out like eventually you want to share your secrets with someone you trust

LUCINA  
Sonic please stop

SONIC  
I mean we all have people we trust and we can confide in, I'm sure you have them too, I mean what about the two people inside, you guys seem like you all know each other real well and..

LUCINA  
Sonic I don't want to get close to anyone, If I get close to them it hurts more when they're gone!

SONIC is just stunned, LUCINA takes a deep breath and sits down on the ground

LUCINA  
I shouldn't even be here, I knew coming back could change things, but I didn't think it would be like this

SONIC then sits next to LUCINA

SONIC  
Come back from where

LUCINA then takes another deep breath

LUCINA  
I've come from the future

SONIC  
Whoa, that's... Whoa

LUCINA  
In my time a beast known as Grima laid waste to my world, my father, mother and all of their friends died in the fight. I came back with my friends to change that future, however I was the only one to arrive at the point in time where we were suppose to be sent to

LUCINA starts to tear up

LUCINA  
I was alone, no one, I promised my brother I'd always protect him and... I don't know where he is.

SONIC  
Lucina, I'm sorry. So who are the two people inside, are they one of your friends parents?

LUCINA  
They're my parents

SONIC's face is that of shock

LUCINA  
They don't know that, I ask you right now to not reveal that to them. If somehow we can end this madness, they need to not know who I really am, it might change things so I never come to be

SONIC snickers

SONIC  
Lucina I don't know anything about time travel but considering everything that is going on, I'd say the timeline is already pretty crazy, but I won't tell them, because you trust me with this and I don't break promises to friends

LUCINA wipes away her tears

LUCINA  
Thank you Sonic

SONIC then zooms away for a moment and comes back with two chili dogs

SONIC  
Here take this

LUCINA takes the chili dog confused at what it is

LUCINA  
What is this?

SONIC  
It's a chili dog, you don't have this in your... Right apocalyptic future. Well it's comfort food, hopefully you can feel a little better after this

SONIC eats his chili dog while LUCINA hesitates to eat it for a moment before taking a bite and her face lights up

LUCINA  
Wow, this is so delicious

SONIC  
I know right, after this is all over I gotta treat you to some other amazing foods

Exiting from the hideout is CHROM and ROBIN

CHROM  
Marth, Sonic

SONIC and LUCINA turn to the two

ROBIN  
Nightfall is coming soon, we need to make our move now

SONIC and LUCINA both look at each other before looking back and ROBIN and CHROM. The two stand and finish their chili dogs

SONIC  
So let's go save the world


	6. Port Town Madness - Wicked Symphony

**PORT TOWN - OLD GARAGE - NIGHT**

In an abandoned part of Port Town CAPTAIN FALCON, PIT, JIGGLYPUFF and R.O.B make their way to an old garage.

After entering the garage CAPTAIN FALCON turns on the lights and the garage looks run down with junk all around but a vehicle underneath a sheet in the middle of the garage

PIT  
So why are we here?

CAPTAIN FALCON  
When I worked to get people off planet I knew if I kept my vehicle in my garage it wouldn't be long before they found me, so I keep it here

CAPTAIN FALCON takes off the sheet revealing the Blue Falcon. Everyone looks at the vehicle in amazement

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Thing of beauty isn't she? Designed her myself, Fastest ship this part of the galaxy.

PIT  
So what happens now?

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Rob tell me you have some sort of detailed map of the city

R.O.B nods and displays a hologram of the city, CAPTAIN FALCON then starts walking through the hologram marking positions in the city

CAPTAIN FALCON  
These points all are small strong points in the city that their army is gathered at. If we hit them enough it's going to send them into disarray and piece by piece we can move to the main ship

PIT  
That's alot of different places to hit, how are we supposed to do all of this?

CAPTAIN FALCON  
We don't

Everyone looks at CAPTAIN FALCON confused

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Pit you said something to me that I either chose to forget or didn't want to believe anymore, They're winning because seem unstoppable, no one will challenge them because of that, so we'll show everyone that they can lose, and they'll follow us.

PIT  
It's funny a few hours ago, you believed there was no chance in this

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Well don't think that this will be a cake walk kid, we got a real fight ahead of us, who knows if we can win, but we're not going to know unless we try

**6 **

**PORT TOWN MADNESS/WICKED SYMPHONY**

**DARK REALM LAKESIDE**

The team of MARTH, SHULK, CORRIN, SIMON, RICHTER, DIDDY KONG and LUCARIO are traversing through the forest. The team is fatigued, struggling to keep going on

SHULK  
Marth, we need to stop, as much as I want to get out of here we're in no shape to fight in our current state

MARTH sees that everyone is extremely fatigued

MARTH  
Okay, let's make camp here and make our next move after everyone is rested

With that said everyone immediately sits on the ground and catches their breath

SIMON  
So what are we going to do about food?

CORRIN  
Well there is a lake right over there maybe there's some fish we could get

From a top the lake a frog like creature sits on a lily pad when from out of the water and large scary fish eats the frog and goes back underwater. Everyone is quiet for a moment with DIDDY KONG atop MARTH's head in fear

RICHTER  
So... Anyone having a fishing pole?

_LATER_

SHULK and CORRIN return soaked but successful at catching the large fish

RICHTER  
So how was the water?

CORRIN/SHULK  
Shut up

_SOMETIME LATER_ \- the group has started a fire and they have just finished eating

SIMON  
If you had told me years ago that I would be in another dimension fighting along side a monkey, a dragon girl and a dog who can speak in your mind... Well I have seen some insane things but I probably wouldn't have believed it.

MARTH  
Times are indeed strange

RICHTER  
So what exactly are we going to do when we get to the portal, I mean there is just about a thousand of them and seven of us

CORRIN  
It pains me to say it but Richter is right

RICHTER  
Why does that pain you to... Oh right

SHULK  
Glad you're catching on there mate

CORRIN  
Marth we can't just walk right in there and expect things to go well

SHULK  
There is also the problem of how we're going to go through the portal considering it's in the sky and the only things going through there are the ships

MARTH is starting to feel dejected

SIMON  
Marth no one is questioning the fact that we have to do this, but we need to have something in place to give some assurance that what we're about to do will work.

MARTH is trying to think

LUCARIO  
We are in no condition to think of how to go about that, yes I agree that planning our next move is important but not in our current condition. We rest and once we awaken we make those plans

RICHTER  
Sounds good to me

MARTH  
Right, let us rest

_LATER_

SIMON, RICHTER, LUCARIO and DIDDY KONG are all asleep, MARTH is sitting at the lakeside skipping stones. After skipping a few stones CORRIN and SHULK sit besides him

SHULK  
You know I know this place is perpetually night time and there is no day but you still should get some rest for the journey ahead

MARTH is quiet

CORRIN  
What's troubling you?

MARTH  
I don't know how to actually go about getting out of here

CORRIN  
Well that's why we all need to rest so that...

MARTH  
Even though I am exhausted I also know that being rested won't create a plan that we can use. I feel lost I fear if I sleep I'll see my people and the possibility that... My friends, family, my love I might have failed them

SHULK  
You can't think like that, that is the last thought that should be going through your head. Look at me, Marth you told us that you conquered a dragon and saved your home world, you got through that and we will get though this. We're all tired and feeling like everything is impossible. I'm sorry that if it seemed like we weren't behind you earlier, we are, but we need a plan, Marth just please get some rest, it'll help

MARTH nods

MARTH  
Thank you my friends, Maybe the rest will ease my strain

MARTH then walks back to the camp, SHULK turns to CORRIN who is lost in thought

SHULK  
Corrin what's going on?

CORRIN  
Even though Marth is clearly fatigued, I don't think he's fully wrong in what he is thinking

SHULK  
Alright well I think you also need rest

CORRIN  
Shulk I know I'm also extremely strained but the reality is there are no real ways of us being able to get into the portal or even if we'll be able to find our way back to our homes, There is a real possibility that we won't see our loved ones again

SHULK puts his hand atop CORRIN's

SHULK  
No, don't do that, don't lose hope. We lose hope, we lose our will to go on.

CORRIN then sees SHULK as SILAS for a moment

CORRIN  
You remind of someone I was close to.

SHULK then sees CORRIN as FIORA for a moment

SHULK  
You as well. Tell me this person, would you do anything to see again, is there something you want to say to them?

CORRIN  
Yes, I do

SHULK  
Then hold on to that, hold on to that hope you'll see that person again, and when you do... You'll know what to do. I have people I want to get home to as well, I have to hold onto the hope that I'm going to see them again, and we'll find a way to make things right

CORRIN chuckles

CORRIN  
Your optimism is infectious, I don't know how we'll do it but I feel like together we can

CORRIN starts to blush

CORRIN  
Umm, Shulk how long are you going to hold my hand for?

SHULK notices and moves away in embarrassment

SHULK  
Okay ummm... I should probably get some rest and... Yeah

SHULK then heads back to camp while CORRIN sits out on the lake for a few moments before also heading back. Across the lake from up in a tree BAYONETTA has been watching the team all night

BAYONETTA  
What a lovely sight, friendship, hope. Oh it's all so... Disgusting, I honestly couldn't take another moment of it, these fools with get themselves killed the second they get near that base, but if I help them, maybe they have a fighting chance, hmm I think It might be more enjoyable to see what mess they get themselves into. However if they are successful this might be my only way of getting out of here. Well let's wait until morning to figure out what happens

BAYONETTA then looks at the sky

BAYONETTA  
Right this place has no morning

**PORT TOWN - THE NEXT MORNING**

At one of the dark realm strong points the soldiers stand and watch the people of the city. Something is heard in the distance, the soldiers wonder what that noise is at it is getting closer and closer, then from around a corner zooms the Blue Falcon, the soldiers don't react in time as the cockpit opens and PIT fires a barrage of arrows at the stronghold destroying it.

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Ha-Ha! Nice shot kid

The Blue Falcon speeds off to its next destination as the people in the street stand in amazement at what they just saw

PORT TOWN RESIDENT  
Whoa, what just happened?

PORT TOWN RESIDENT  
Was that Captain Falcon? I mean that was his ship the Blue Falcon, he's fighting the invaders

The Blue Falcon is speeding through the city as it comes up on another strong-point when PIT fires another set of arrows and destroys the strong point. More people see that the fight is being taken to their enemies

PORT TOWN RESIDENT  
Captain Falcon is fighting the invaders!

PORT TOWN RESIDENT  
They apparently already destroyed one of their strongholds

The people start to rally behind CAPTAIN FALCON and the idea to fight back, word spreads quickly through the city and people start rallying to fight along side CAPTAIN FALCON.

In a bar word is spreading of what's happening, BABA smiles and looks at the other patrons

BABA  
Well, what are we waiting for? If the Captain's fighting then so should we

The people in the bar cheer and look to fight

Over at a crowded restaurant, several people burst in to tell the news

PORT TOWN RESIDENT  
Captain Falcon is back! He's destroying the invaders!

Everyone looks amongst themselves with hope in their eyes, someone then stands on a table, everyone looks to see JODY SUMMER

JODY  
So are we going to sit here in amazement, or are we going to fight as well?!

Everyone cheers. Around the city people are getting out from hiding their F-Zero racers

The Blue Falcon is driving down a highway in the city with the dark realm starship above them, inside PIT and CAPTAIN FALCON looked determined to keep hitting strongholds

PIT  
So what happens now Captain?

CAPTAIN FALCON  
They haven't sent out the rest of their forces from the main ship so one more big hit should draw the rest of them out

The ship in the sky blares a siren, and dozens of F-Zero like fighters deploy from the ship and are on a direct path with the Blue Falcon

PIT  
Or they do that

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Well... This complicates things. But I always enjoyed a challenge

JIGGLYPUFF and R.O.B duck their heads, while PIT tenses up. A signal comes through the radio

_BABA (COMMS)_  
_Hey is this an exclusive party or can we join in?_

PIT looks behind them to see hundreds of F-Zero machines (now equipped with weapons) behind them, his face lights up

PIT  
Captain, there's so many of them!

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Hope Pit, that's hope right there!

The people of Port Town and the Dark Realm forces clash, the Port Town residents are taking out the dark realm forces, the Blue Falcon speeds through the chaos still heading directly for the base however three dark realm soldiers armed with laser swords jump atop the vehicle and start stabbing into it.

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Pit take the wheel

PIT  
Wait what?

CAPTAIN FALCON  
What happened to all that talk about you could learn how to drive one of these?

PIT  
I'll be honest that was really me being in the moment

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Keep your foot on the pedal and keep us going straight

CAPTAIN FALCON then jumps opens the cockpit and jumps atop the Blue Falcon while PIT takes the wheel, CAPTAIN FALCON then faces down the three soldiers who stand waiting to attack

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Alright then boys, show me your moves

One of the dark realm soldiers charges at the CAPTAIN who dodges the strike and knees the soldier in the stomach and tosses him off the Blue Falcon, the other two soldiers attack the CAPTAIN at the same time dodging their strikes, CAPTAIN FALCON strikes one of the soldiers across the face and spin kicks the other one off the Blue Falcon. However more soldiers drop onto the Blue Falcon and the number of them start to overwhelm CAPTAIN FALCON and one of the soldiers slashes CAPTAIN FALCON' arm which causes him to fall onto his back and for a moment all sound cuts out, the soldiers look to finish him off but they just fall over when JIGGLYPUFF sings and them get knocked off the vehicle by PIT. PIT then takes some plugs out of his ears and high fives JIGGLYPUFF, the sound starts to come in as CAPTAIN FALCON stands up, PIT goes over to CAPTAIN FALCON

_PIT_  
_Captain Falcon, are you okay?(Faintly)_

CAPTAIN FALCON then shakes his head a few times and the sound comes back in

PIT  
I said are you okay Captain?

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Pit, what was that

PIT  
Jigglypuff apparently has the ability to put people to sleep with a song and well what I used was my orbitars

CAPTAIN FALCON then realizes something important

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Pit I asked you to take over driving duties

PIT  
Right but you were being overwhelmed

CAPTAIN FALCON  
I thank you for that but... Who's driving right now

PIT's expression reads "Oh no". Everyone turns to see R.O.B just staring at the empty drivers seat. Everyone sees that they road ahead of them ends, CAPTAIN FALCON jumps back into the vehicle and hits the brakes making the vehicle coming to a screeching halt, everyone holds on as the vehicle barely stops before going over the edge. CAPTAIN FALCON catches his breath

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Everyone good?

PIT stands and takes a moment to collect himself before looking in the sky and his face turns to dread, CAPTAIN FALCON then looks in the sky to see another swarm of fighters heading towards them

CAPTAIN FALCON  
So, does anyone else want to show a fantastic hidden ability right now

R.O.B then exits the Blue Falcon and starts targeting each fighter, after getting every target he charges a large laser blast from his eyes that destroys all of the incoming fighters. After the fighters are destroyed R.O.B is low on power and falls over

CAPTAIN FALCON  
I was kinda being sarcastic there but better late than never

In the sky a portal opens up and another dark realm starship emerges, everyone comes to a halt as it seems that their fight will be over shortly

PIT  
(Sighs) At least we fought, at least people believed in themselves

CAPTAIN FALCON smirks at PIT, he then looks back in the sky ready for what's about to happen. The second starship starts charging its weapons but it opens fire on the other starship to the surprise of everyone. The ship can not react in time and is destroyed, people cheer as their symbol of oppression is destroyed. PIT looks at CAPTAIN FALCON in astonishment

PIT  
What... What just happened?

CAPTAIN FALCON  
I don't know

The starship ship then starts to descend to the city

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Let's go find out.

CAPTAIN FALCON grabs R.O.B and gets in the Blue Falcon to drive to the ship

The starship is hovering above the city center, people are gathered around to see who saved them. The Blue Falcon arrives and the team inside disembarks. Everyone is looking in the sky when from the starship a small strange looking spacecraft (OLIMAR's ship) makes its way to the city center, as it lands everyone stands wondering who is going to exit from the ship. The ship doors open revealing FOX, FALCO, OLIMAR and MEW-TWO, everyone is quiet wondering what will happen next

FALCO  
Uhhh... Hi.

Everyone then cheers, FALCO just shrugs at FOX, CAPTAIN FALCON goes to approach their saviors but a crowd of people gather around them to express their thanks

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Alright then, I guess we'll wait

_AN HOUR LATER_

People in the city are still celebrating their victory and the crowd around the arriving heroes has died down, CAPTAIN FALCON, PIT, R.O.B and JIGGLYPUFF then approach them

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Hello, look I know you probably just been thanked a thousand times but, thank you, these people needed something to believe in

FOX  
I'm glad we showed up when we did

PIT  
Yeah how did you get that ship, I mean you must have went through alot to take their ship?

FALCO  
Well not really

OLIMAR  
It was quite easier than you might think

PIT just has a stunned expression while the CAPTAIN is silent for a few moments

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Anyways, my name is Captain Falcon, that is Pit, that one is Rob and the little creature is Jigglypuff

FOX  
Nice to meet you I'm Fox that's my wingman Falco, our good friend Captain Olimar and Mewtwo

MEW-TWO then goes over to JIGGLYPUFF surprised to see her

MEWTWO  
If you are still here that means the others must be out there as well

PIT  
Did, did it just talk in my...

FALCO  
Yeah that's what it can do

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Others, meaning there are more of you guys?

MEWTWO  
There are many Pokemon, We were separated in the attack, I feared they were lost, but seeing Jigglypuff gives me hope that they are out there

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Pokemon, so that's what you are huh?

FALCO  
Please don't get him started on how many Pokemon are out there

PIT  
So not that we aren't grateful that you came but... how did you come here or what made you come here?

FOX  
The other starship sent out a distress signal, luckily for us we were just so happened to commandeer the closest ship to the signal, we had an opportunity to really bring the fight to them, and it was great to hear people fighting back

CAPTAIN FALCON  
So what happens now?

FOX  
We've got another distress signal, people are fighting back, so we're going to help them, gather as many people as we can to end this nightmare.

Joining the conversation is JODY SUMMERS AND BABA

JODY  
So we're not the only one's fighting back, people have things they believe in

FALCO  
Are you the leader of this place?

BABA  
(Chuckles) I don't think this place has ever had leadership but if you ask anyone right now who'd they want leading them it's the Captain

CAPTAIN FALCON looks confused

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Me?

BABA  
Well you charged head first at the enemy and everyone followed that's a sign of a leader, not the brightest leader but a leader nonetheless

FOX  
So Captain, how long do you think it will take for your people to be ready to set up defenses?

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Uhh... Not long, I mean we can set up some auto defense systems pretty quickly

FOX  
What about large fighters, are there ships you can use to transport a lot of you across the stars?

JODY  
We have some old freighters underground, we could repurpose them into warships but that will take time and all of our effort

FALCO  
Fox who knows how many of the other ships heard that distress signal, we got lucky that we managed to intercept this one and we were the only ship to get here, I don't know if the other system will be so lucky.

BABA  
Wait you're leaving?

FOX  
(Sighs) If we're to win this fight, we have to get as many people on our side as we can, that system could be in trouble, so we have to hurry and get to them.

PIT turns to CAPTAIN FALCON

PIT  
Captain this could be my chance, to go off world and find my friend. (To FOX) Can I join you? I want to find my friend, I don't know where she is but if I travel with you I'm sure I can find her.

FALCO  
(Chuckles) You got a lot of energy friend, (Sarcastic) I don't know we might not have room for you on the ship

OLIMAR  
We have plenty of room it's a starship I don't understand... Oh that was sarcasm, right.

FOX  
If you want to, you're more than welcome to come aboard

PIT  
Great, C'mon Captain we should go.

PIT walks forward a few steps before noticing CAPTAIN FALCON isn't walking with him

PIT  
Wait, you're not coming?

CAPTAIN FALCON  
You're home is somewhere out there, your friend is out there, everything is here for me, I should be here to help rebuild it.  
PIT is at a lost for words but understands the CAPTAIN's reasoning

PIT  
I understand, you still can help people here

R.O.B and JIGGLYPUFF look at CAPTAIN FALCON unsure of what they should do

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Hey you two should join Pit, you both still need to get home, and keep him from doing something stupid, I'll be okay, don't worry

R.O.B and JIGGLYPUFF look down but nod their heads and they join PIT as they board OLIMAR's ship, the door closes as PIT waves goodbye to CAPTAIN FALCON to which the CAPTAIN just salutes. The ship then leaves the city center and heads back to the starship. CAPTAIN FALCON just sighs

JODY  
Are you sure you made the right call?

CAPTAIN FALCON  
My home is here, I should be here to help out getting everything ready

BABA  
That's not exactly what she asked

CAPTAIN FALCON  
I don't... What are you trying to say?

JODY  
Look you've always never been one to not chase a fight, to do what needs to be done to bring back peace, your fight isn't here

CAPTAIN FALCON  
But what about the people, they...

BABA  
They believe again, yes in you but themselves, look I'm not saying you didn't obviously inspire them to fight but they had to believe in themselves that it was something they could fight for.

JODY  
We can help them, work together to get everything for the fight of our lives, we can do that here, but I have a feeling that the fight won't be here, it'll be out there, where you need to be.

CAPTAIN FALCON looks in the sky at the starship. JODY then places her hand on the CAPTAIN's cheek

JODY  
If anyone can find a way to end this, I believe it's you, because it's always you.

CAPTAIN FALCON takes a deep breath

**STARSHIP - BRIDGE**

The team enters the bridge with FOX sitting in the captain's chair, FALCO in the navigators and OLIMAR in the engineering chair, PIT is still feeling down and looks out the window at Port Town.

PIT  
Take care Captain

FOX  
You guys might want to take a seat or hold on to something, traveling through their portals is... rough to say the least

PIT then goes to sit but stops and returns to the window and his face lights up as he sees the Blue Falcon coming to the ship

PIT  
Wait, It's the Captain, I think he's going to join us!

FALCO  
Guess he couldn't pass up the adventure

_A FEW MINUTES LATER_

CAPTAIN FALCON enters the bridge and is immediately tackled to the ground by PIT, JIGGLYPUFF and R.O.B who all hug him

PIT  
I'm so glad you decided to come

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Well who was going to keep you safe when you eventually tried to do something reckless, no offense Rob, Jigglypuff.

FOX then walks over to the CAPTAIN

FOX  
Welcome aboard Captain

FOX then shakes hands with CAPTAIN FALCON

FALCO  
So we got two Captains

OLIMAR  
And two Falcon's

FALCO  
What a weird bunch we are

CAPTAIN FALCON then sits

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Alright, the universe isn't going to save itself, let's move

FOX then sits back in the captain's chair and enters coordinates, FALCO opens up a portal and OLIMAR gets the ship moving

PIT  
By the way Captain who was that lady, a friend or yours, a relative?

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Oh that was my wife

PIT  
Ok... Wait what!?

The dark realm ship then flies into the portal, on the ground JODY SUMMERS is looking up where the ship was

JODY  
Be careful out there

**DARK REALM LAKESIDE**

BAYONETTA awakens hours later still high in the trees, she looks down to where the other heroes were camped and notices that they are gone, she looks around wondering where they went

BAYONETTA  
Oh that's just wonderful, I take a short rest and they disappear. Now where could they have...

Before she can finish that sentence she sees a blue flame blast coming her way, she manages to dodge it and jumps on another branch but quickly has to move again when an axe is hurled her way, BAYONETTA drops to the ground and is quickly wrapped up by SIMON's vampire killer whip, BAYONETTA is then surrounded by the heroes who have their weapons drawn or standing ready to attack.

BAYONETTA  
Well took you long enough to know I was here

MARTH then talks with LUCARIO

MARTH  
She's been following us for sometime, is she a threat?

LUCARIO  
Her aura is different from our attackers there is no malicious intent towards us but... I sense wickedness

BAYONETTA chuckles

BAYONETTA  
That's one way to describe me, people have said worse

MARTH  
Why are you following us?

BAYONETTA  
Well you seem to be the only source of entertainment in this hellscape

RICHTER  
That's the wrong answer. Who are you working for?

BAYONETTA  
Wow so serious. "Who are you working for", how long were you waiting to say that one

CORRIN  
Do you think this is a game?

BAYONETTA  
If it is, all of you are going about it so wrong

SHULK  
And what do you know?

BAYONETTA  
Well I've been following you, I thought we established that

SIMON  
I'll clarify, what makes us entertaining and why are we going about things wrong?

BAYONETTA  
(Sighs) Well for one you have no plan of getting out of here, you just have a belief that somehow things will all work out, which is thinking that will get you killed quickly, you all can fend for yourself that is clear but I'll tell you right now you don't go walking into the lion's den blindfolded

MARTH  
If we're in over our heads why are you following us

BAYONETTA  
Because regardless of what happens, it will be a sight to see

MARTH is frustrated but knows BAYONETTA is right

MARTH  
Let her go

RICHTER  
You're not serious are you? We don't anything about her and you just want to let her go.

MARTH  
She's not a threat to us, just let her go.

SIMON then frees BAYONETTA

BAYONETTA  
Thank you darling, You know if this wasn't the worst place imaginable I wouldn't mind knowing your weapon a bit more

CORRIN is just stunned at what BAYONETTA said

SHULK  
(To CORRIN) Wait did she just...

CORRIN  
Let's... Not think about that

MARTH just sits down wondering what to do, DIDDY KONG comes to MARTH trying to cheer him up

MARTH  
Thank you my friend... I just don't know what we can do.

BAYONETTA  
Oh my do you just pity yourself all day, I thought you were a king, don't sit there and feel sorry for yourself, no one else will

SHULK  
Hey leave him alone, he's been through a lot, we all have

BAYONETTA  
And beating yourselves up won't make things get better, if you continue to do that, you might as well shout to the enemies where you are so they can finish you off

LUCARIO starts looking around them

CORRIN  
Ok you spied on us, you had your fun, now leave us, we don't need you here to insult us and tell us we're going to fail

MARTH  
It's ok Corrin, she has a point

Everyone looks at MARTH confused

MARTH  
Nothing will get done by feeling sorry for ourselves. Tell me what is your name?

BAYONETTA  
It's Bayonetta

Everyone has an expression that reads "Is she serious?"

MARTH  
Okay... Bayonetta, you've clearly been good at watching us, but I have a feeling you've also watched the enemy, and you might have a suggestion

BAYONETTA  
Well good I'm glad someone asked the genius what they think

RICHTER  
She's not for real is she?

BAYONETTA then sits down in front of MARTH

BAYONETTA  
The plan is dangerous, but any plan down here is but it could work

SHULK  
Are you going to keep us in suspense or what

BAYONETTA  
Every few hours a number of them board their ships and head through the portal, now they don't exactly check them because, well I assume they don't think anyone but them is boarding these ships

SIMON  
But somehow we will

BAYONETTA  
That's the goal

CORRIN  
We could do that without your help

BAYONETTA  
Yes but probably you would've made alot of noise and more than one of you would've been captured or killed.

DIDDY KONG gulps

MARTH  
So how exactly do we get there undetected?

BAYONETTA  
Well those soldiers are about our heights, some of us a bit taller, some a bit shorter but we would lure a few of them into a trap and take their armor and sneak into the base in disguise and take the ship out of here

SIMON  
That's insane...

BAYONETTA  
We only have insane ideas darling, this is probably the best insane idea we could go with

RICHTER  
What about Lucario and Diddy Kong, they can't exactly pass as the enemy

BAYONETTA  
Well we just take them as our "prisoners", hopefully before they catch on we're far away from this place

MARTH is thinking

CORRIN  
Marth this plan is... Who knows if this will work

BAYONETTA  
That is true, but it is a plan

MARTH then stands

MARTH  
It is insane, but it could work. Let's do it

CORRIN  
I hope you're right on this

SHULK  
Right so I guess now we have to lay a trap for them, how do we do that?

RICHTER  
Well could always do what we did to you.

CORRIN  
The way you say is so insulting

RICHTER  
Are you going to be upset with everything I say

CORRIN and RICHTER bicker while MARTH notices LUCARIO looking around them

MARTH  
Lucario what's wrong?

LUCARIO  
I don't think we need to worry about setting a trap

SIMON  
Why's that?

LUCARIO  
A dozen of them surround us right now.

Dropping from above a dozen dark realm soldiers land surrounding the heroes, everyone gets ready to fight

BAYONETTA  
Well then, shall we dance?

The dark realm soldiers charge and everyone fights them off. MARTH duels one soldier and dodges his attacks before slashing him down. CORRIN and SHULK fight back to back, the two simultaneously stun the soldiers in front of them, CORRIN then rolls off SHULK's back and the two switch who they were facing and slash down the soldiers. RICHTER whips down a soldier and another tries to attack him from his side, he throws holy water that explodes and stops the soldier in his tracks when DIDDY KONG jumps off his back and slams down onto the soldier knocking him out. LUCARIO strikes two soldiers and uses his aura blast to send them into a tree, SIMON whips a soldier down while BAYONETTA strikes three soldiers at once in a flurry attack, a soldier looks to charge BAYONETTA but SIMON throws a cross at the attacker knocking him down. The fight is over and all of the dark realm soldiers are down, BAYONETTA approaches SIMON

BAYONETTA  
You know darling if you have something to say to me, you should just say it.

SIMON  
Why are you calling me darling?

A dark realm soldier is getting up and looking to attack BAYONETTA but she quickly draws her gun and shoots the soldier down.

BAYONETTA  
The... (Blows smoke from gun) end.

SIMON  
What are you exactly?

BAYONETTA  
What do you want me to be?

CORRIN  
Okay... Can we not do this right now, I still want to keep my dinner inside me

MARTH  
Alright everyone let's get their equipment on before more of them get here

_SOMETIME LATER_

Everyone is now dressed in the dark realm armor

CORRIN  
Gods this is so uncomfortable

SHULK  
I'd ask how they function in these but I think being mindless drones they probably don't complain

BAYONETTA  
Well let us get done with this quickly, this doesn't exactly agree with my figure

MARTH  
Alright Diddy keep leading us to their base, once we get close you have to act like our prisoner

DIDDY KONG is nervous

CORRIN  
He's nervous, he thinks he might mess it up by being too scared

MARTH  
I understand it's only for a little bit, we have to be strong in this time, I know you can do this.

DIDDY KONG nods and heads up in the trees to find the base

RICHTER  
Lucario how are you feeling about all of this?

LUCARIO  
Uneasy, but that's to be expected, we are at the point of no return, every action we take could be or last

SIMON  
Love that enthusiasm, (sighs) let's make the most of this moment

DIDDY KONG comes back down and points the direction they need to go

MARTH  
Everyone ready?

The heroes nod. MARTH takes a deep breath and starts following DIDDY KONG and the rest of the heroes do the same

**THE REALM OF ETERNITY**

The UNKNOWN ENTITY has gotten more power and is now pacing back and forth looking through orbs seeing the world fighting back

UNKNOWN ENTITY  
Hope, the fools now have hope.

The UNKNOWN ENTITY growls out in anger and emits a large shockwave of power

UNKNOWN ENTITY  
It's only of a matter of time before I'm free from this prison. I'll will go to their worlds and I will crush that hope as I crush their worlds. They forgot about their creators, about me. I gave them their lives and now I will take it from them


	7. Every Nightmare I've Had -History Lesson

**DOORWAY HIDEOUT**

IKE sits with LUCAS, NESS, PAC-MAN, MR. GAME and WATCH, POPO and NANA playing a card game while in the background ROY is going through different doors.

ROY  
Okay let's try this one

ROY goes through a door only to come running out a few seconds later covered in slime screaming, ROY attempts to close the door but a slime creature is trying to get in, ROY slashes at the creature and is able to close the door

ROY  
Alright not that one

ROY grabs a paint brush and marks the door with a red x.

IKE  
(To NESS) Wait how does this game work?

NESS  
You want to get your card amount as close to twenty one, if it goes over you lose and if any of us have a higher number you also lose

IKE  
Right, that's simple enough

ROY then passes by doors with red x's and goes to an unmarked door

ROY  
Right let's see where you lead

ROY enters the door and a few seconds later runs out with a flame blast behind him, he is able to close the door before it gets to him. ROY then sees part of his outfit is on fire and tries to put it out. Back at the card game everyone is looking at their cards wondering if they have the highest number, the DUCK HUNT duo sits close to LUCAS and watches him check his cards

LUCAS  
No using your PSI powers

NESS  
I was going to say the same thing to you

ROY then finds another unmarked door

ROY  
Third time has to be the charm right

ROY enters the door and after a few seconds he doesn't come out, everyone then turns their attention to the door ROY went through. Everything is quiet and after a few more seconds ROY is thrown out from the doorway in a rush of water, IKE quickly goes to close the door before more water gets in. After IKE closes the door he goes to check on ROY who is coughing up water

IKE  
Roy are you okay?

ROY  
One of these doors has to lead somewhere better

IKE  
Look I don't like being stuck here either but going through each door and hoping it's the right one is not going to be the way we get out of here, let's take a moment to collect ourselves before we make our next move

ROY then sits up

ROY  
Is there a towel or something someone could give me?

IKE then goes to get ROY something to dry himself off with

**7**

**EVERY NIGHTMARE I'VE HAD/HISTORY LESSON**

**SAMUS' GUNSHIP**

SAMUS' Gunship is flying through the emptiness of space. Inside SAMUS is laughing while SNAKE is sitting letting her laugh. SAMUS catches her breath after laughing so much

SOLID SNAKE  
You gonna be okay there?

SAMUS  
Oh, oh my gosh. (Chuckles) Snake, none of that is real, I can suspend my disbelief only so much

SOLID SNAKE  
Every word I said is true

SAMUS  
So the bad guys, the patriots right want to control giant bipedal robots?

SOLID SNAKE  
Metal Gear is powerful weapon

SAMUS  
Uh-uh, and one these guys was your half brother who also just happened to be a major world leader

SOLID SNAKE  
I never said my story wasn't crazy

SAMUS starts laughing again

SOLID SNAKE  
No please continue

SAMUS  
It's just so unbelievable, If I saw it maybe I'd believe it but it just sounds...

SOLID SNAKE  
Insane. Trust me I know, I've lived it. What about you, your story is weird as well, I mean you were raised by bird people

SAMUS  
Hey, they are called the Chozo and I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for them

SOLID SNAKE  
And apparently in that suit you can roll into a ball and be just fine

SAMUS  
Alright, alright my story is also hard to believe, I'll admit it

SOLID SNAKE  
Well the journey we're on now is insane and when we get back who knows if anyone will believe us

SAMUS  
That's true

SAMUS turns back to PIKACHU and PICHU

SAMUS  
What about you two do believe our stories?

PIKACHU  
Pika, Pika!

PICHU  
Pichu!

SNAKE cracks a smile

SOLID SNAKE  
Well we got some believers at least

_SOMETIME LATER_

SAMUS has fallen asleep in a small nook with PIKACHU and PICHU by her side. SNAKE is awake looking out the cockpit, SNAKE starts to cough and starts breathing irregularly, after a few moments he is able to breathe normally, SNAKE looks back at SAMUS and sees that she and the Pokemon are still asleep, SNAKE deeply sighs and wonders if he should tell them the whole truth.

_LATER_

SNAKE is struggling to stay awake, he then is tapped on the shoulder by SAMUS

SAMUS  
You know it wouldn't be a bad thing for you to get some rest, I mean we've been out here for what feels like months and I never seen you get solid rest

SOLID SNAKE  
I'm just used to being on a planet that has a sunrise and sunset

SAMUS sits next to SNAKE

SOLID SNAKE  
Those two really like you

SAMUS  
Yeah, It's.. Nice having others around

SOLID SNAKE  
Does that include me?

SAMUS  
Ehh... You're okay

SOLID SNAKE  
Wow, that's hurtful

SAMUS  
Okay don't start crying I'm joking

SOLID SNAKE  
Really... I'm surprised you can do that

SAMUS  
(Chuckles) Okay you know what I take it back you're not okay

SOLID SNAKE  
That stings so much

The two share a laugh

SAMUS  
Seriously Snake you should get some rest, we all need to be ready for whatever happens next

SOLID SNAKE  
So how long till we reach that ship?  
SAMUS goes over to the captain's chair and looks at the navigation screen

SAMUS  
Seven, eight hours. Which is what you need right now

SOLID SNAKE  
I will but since you're awake I wanted to ask you about something, if this ends up being a dud how much fuel will we have left after this?

SAMUS checks the fuel cell readings

SAMUS  
Once we get to the ship we'll have a little over half of our fuel left

SOLID SNAKE  
So I don't anything about space ships but I notice that you do have what I can assume to be an escape pod

SAMUS  
Yes it is but don't think if things get rough here we can just use it to get us all out, it was designed for one person, maybe the little ones can fit in their with one of us but not all four of us.

SOLID SNAKE  
Well if worse comes to worse you three can take it and I'll stay behind

SNAKE chuckles however SAMUS doesn't

SAMUS  
Snake please don't joke about that

SOLID SNAKE  
I'm sorry

SAMUS  
I was actually thinking of taking the fuel cells from the pod and putting it towards the ship

SOLID SNAKE  
Whoa, whoa, whoa don't do that what if we need to use the escape pod

SAMUS  
I just said only one of us can really use it, I'd rather take the fuel from it and use it on the ship

SOLID SNAKE  
What if we can't use the ship and we need to get off, then were stuck, I just think we need to keep our options open, we don't know what we're going to run into.

SAMUS  
But our choice shouldn't come down to which one of us gets to live

SOLID SNAKE  
Maybe we might have to

SAMUS is at a lost for words

SAMUS  
Snake you're scaring me, please don't talk like that.

SNAKE just lets out a exasperated sigh, SAMUS then places her arm over SNAKE

SAMUS  
You should seriously get some rest, I think you're a little strained

SNAKE nods and goes off to get some rest while SAMUS looks at him concerned

**DOORWAY HIDEOUT**

Everyone is sitting in a circle wondering what they will do next

IKE  
So there are how many doors here again?

NESS  
Three hundred

IKE  
Alright and besides the door we came in through how many of those are not the right way out of here

ROY  
Uhh... about maybe thirty of them

IKE sighs

IKE  
That still leaves two hundred plus doors to check

ROY then stands and paces back and forth

ROY  
There has to be something, something that will tell us a way out of here

IKE  
That's only part of the problem Roy

ROY  
What do you mean?

IKE  
Look I'm not sure these doors will lead us back home or even if that's somewhere we should go back to.

NESS  
But I thought we wanted to get back home

IKE  
I just have a feeling what's happening won't just end with us going home, there's a threat that we have to fight for this to end

POPO and NANA hold hands somewhat scared that they will have to continue to fight

ROY  
(Sighs) You know I don't back down from a fight, especially if innocent people are in the crossfire but we don't know who we're fighting or where they come from, it's hard to fight an enemy that we know nothing about

IKE  
Lucas you said that you just came upon this place right?

LUCAS  
Kind of I mean, Mr. Game and Watch brought Buddy, Teddy and Pac-Man here

IKE then goes over to MR. GAME and WATCH

IKE  
Do you know anything about this place, why it's here, why you are here?

MR. GAME and WATCH just shrugs

LUCAS  
He says he just woke up here and went through a door and found Pac-Man and then Buddy and Teddy

IKE holds his head in frustration

IKE  
There has to be more than that, there's a reason this place exists, a bridge to different worlds doesn't just exist without reason

ROY  
A doorway to different worlds

IKE looks at ROY annoyed

IKE  
Doorway to different worlds, something here has to give us some insight into what's going on

IKE then starts going through the things in the hideout tossing aside many different items, the rest of the heroes then start going through the hideout trying to find something useful for them to get out.

_SOMETIME LATER_

The heroes have turned the hideout upside down and haven't found anything, and sit amongst the mess

LUCAS  
Nothing, not one thing on what this place is or what doors lead where

PAC-MAN holds a wooden ball and hands it to ROY

ROY  
All this stuff is just junk, nothing useful

POPO and NANA have a spear looking object and just set it down

NESS  
Is that it, we're just stuck here opening every door until we find one that leads us somewhere better?

IKE just rubs his face in frustration when the DUCK HUNT DUO bring him a wooden cube which IKE cracks a smile and pets the dog

IKE  
Maybe I was wrong, maybe there is no purpose to this place and we're just stuck here

In frustration ROY tosses the ball across the room and it shatters but inside there is a glowing item, everyone's attention is focused on the item. ROY goes over to the item and picks it up, once he touches the wooden cube IKE is holding starts glowing from the inside and the spear by POPO and NANA also starts glowing. IKE then smashes the cube against the ground and the ICE CLIMBERS do the same with the spear and inside are pieces of what looks to be a figure, IKE has the head, ROY having the body and the ICE CLIMBERS having the legs, they get ready to put their pieces together while the DUCK HUNT DUO hides under neath some things, PAC-MAN braces in case something happens, MR. GAME and WATCH falls flat to the ground, LUCAS and NESS don't hide as they watch in anticipation. The pieces then all get connected and the figure stops glowing and seemingly nothing happens

NESS  
Wait... That's it?

LUCAS  
I thought something would happen, maybe...

An explosion of light knocks everyone back as the figure then turns into a being of light. After a few moments the light dies down and everyone sees the being, a woman made up of light wearing a white gown

KINTUNE  
Hello there

Everyone is too stunned to respond

KINTUNE  
You are at lost for words, I can tell you all been through alot, and I can only feel that what I had feared has become reality

IKE  
Who, who are you?

KINTUNE  
My name is Kintune. In a way, I am your mother, of all of you

ROY  
Well unless you also can turn into a dragon, I doubt that your my mother

KINTUNE chuckles

KINTUNE  
Roy I am not saying that I am your actual mother

ROY  
You know my name

KINTUNE  
I do, it is my duty to know all the beings in the universe

LUCAS  
What did you mean by your our mother?

KINTUNE  
Sweet Lucas, I wish you did not have to see this conflict. You as well Ness

IKE  
If you don't want this conflict to continue then help us, you seem to know what's happening, so please let us know

KINTUNE  
Ike, what I will tell you now I want you to understand, that what you now need to do, will change the fate of the universe

KINTUNE eyes light up and the world around them starts to change to darkness

_KINTUNE_  
_Long before time began we the seven entities came together and brought forth life_

Seven balls of light collide and the universe is then formed

_KINTUNE _  
_We knew that when we created life that we wanted to be there along side it so we gave ourselves sentient forms_

The six entities then form into human like beings still made up of light.

_KINTUNE _  
_We created many different species and many different types of worlds _

Worlds are created and life is formed on these worlds

_KINTUNE _  
_For sometime we lived along side our creations, they worshiped us as gods_

Many civilizations gather at a temple and praise the seven entities

_KINTUNE _  
_But I implored my brothers and sisters that if life is to prosper and grow it needs to do so without our presence. So we retreated far away onto a deserted world_

The entities live normal lives on their world, harvesting food and talking amongst each other

_KINTUNE _  
_But one of my brothers could not accept that we now let our creations live freely, he believed they always needed to live under our control. My brother Eragus, had too much anger residing in him._

KINTUNE shows the heroes the entities creating powerful weapons to hold their power

_KINTUNE _  
_We all had powers that we kept after we retreated into the stars, Eragus and I both could open portals so that traversing the worlds could be instantaneous. However we decided to put much of our power into a staff we called the Lightsbane, a powerful weapon that we created only to defend the worlds but in the wrong hands could cause their extinction_

KINTUNE then shows the heroes her talking with the five other entities

_KINTUNE_  
_I wanted to move the location of the staff and give the information of the staff's location to the worlds we created, I worried that it was only a matter of when not if Eragus was going to attack our creations, but I was too late_

A flashback shows the entities world in ruins and all but KINTUNE have fallen, ERAGUS stands holding the Lightsbane ready to wreak havoc on the universe

_KINTUNE _  
_In that moment I thought all hope for the universe would be lost, but one of my brothers stood tall and gathered the energies of our fallen and fought Eragus, even though he was my brother I gave my energy over so that he could be stopped_

KINTUNE gives her energy to the other entity and it glows brightly and charges at ERAGUS who is caught off guard by the other entity, ERAGUS is disarmed of the Lightsbane and beaten down before the entity opens up a portal

_KINTUNE_  
_My brother banished Eragus to a place where all that exists is darkness, nothing of joy or life, the realm of eternity_

The entity throws ERAGUS into the realm of eternity and the portal closes, however that surge of energy weakens the entity who collapses

_KINTUNE _  
_A sacrifice was made so that the universe could live freely, he gave me the energy of our fallen. So I worked to hide the Lightsbane and to be sure that if Eragus was to return I wanted to make sure it would be difficult to obtain it and I split the world into different realms_

KINTUNE then returns them back to the hideout

ROY  
That is... I don't even know how to take all of that in.

IKE just sits trying to comprehend everything

IKE  
I don't even know what I believe in anymore

KINTUNE  
I understand that this is a lot to take in

IKE  
So we need to stop your brother from getting this weapon, where is it?

KINTUNE  
That is the predicament I do not know

ROY  
Wait you said you hid it though

KINTUNE  
Before separating the realms I went to the most powerful leaders of those worlds and asked them to hide it, and to leave behind the way for the later generations to find the location of it.

NESS  
How come you just didn't hide it

KINTUNE  
If my brother had found me, I know he would've gotten that information from me, I felt the only way to protect the Lightsbane was for me not to know of it's true location

LUCAS  
So how are we supposed to find it?

IKE  
Wait if we find this that means we can use it against your brother

KINTUNE  
No, if you find the Lightsbane you cannot touch it, the power that resonates from it would destroy you

ROY  
So we can't touch it but we make sure your brother who is a god, also can't touch it. I don't think the ten of us can hold him off on our own

KINTUNE  
My brother is strong but he is no invincible, he wields great power but he knows without the Lightsbane he can be defeated, I sense many other warriors fighting against his forces, in time you will join forces with them and bring the realms back into order

ROY  
Wait how come you can't help us fight

KINTUNE sighs

KINTUNE  
I only have so much power left, and the power I have left was to preserve myself for when he returned, the last thing I will do will be to take you to the beacon

ROY  
Wait so you're...

KINTUNE  
It saddens me that I cannot assist my children in this fight, I wish I could but I am confident that I would not be awoken if I was not brought the warriors who could bring an end to my brothers madness

IKE  
How do you know we can end this?

KINTUNE  
I do not, but I believe with all of my being that once you all stand together, you will win.

IKE looks at everyone for their approval and they nod

IKE  
Alright, alright let's do this then

ROY  
Wait I do have a question though, what did you mean by we were brought to you?

KINTUNE  
I had created a retriever to find heroes to bring here if my brother were to return and he has done an exceptional job

KINTUNE is looking directly at MR. GAME and WATCH and everyone looks at their two dimensional friend who shows confusion

LUCAS  
Mr. Game and Watch, but he said he doesn't remember anything before he got here

KINTUNE  
Yes he exists to find heroes, his existence only began yesterday.

ROY  
Well isn't that something

MR. GAME and WATCH shows confusion but does shake KINTUNE's hand

IKE  
So what happens now

KINTUNE  
Now I take my final act, I bring you to the beacon

KINTUNE then starts to shift the world and all of the doors shift and a secret door emerges

ROY  
Huh, you know we probably wouldn't have found that one

KINTUNE  
I do apologize in advance, this journey might cause some... discomfort

IKE  
Wait wha...

Everyone is then sucked into the door and the door closes as everyone is taken out of the hideout

**SAMUS' GUNSHIP**

SNAKE is sleeping when he is awoken by SAMUS

SAMUS  
Hey wake up

SNAKE darts up

SOLID SNAKE  
What... How long was I out?

SAMUS  
Eight hours, we're here

SOLID SNAKE  
Oh that's good

SNAKE walks with SAMUS to the cockpit

SAMUS  
Not exactly

SNAKE looks out the window to see a giant ship that is heavily damaged and looking abandoned

SOLID SNAKE  
What, what happened?

SAMUS  
I don't know, but we should find out

_SOMETIME LATER _

SAMUS is in her varia suit checking her weapons

SOLID SNAKE  
So I don't suppose you have an extra one of those for me?

SAMUS just stares at SNAKE

SOLID SNAKE  
Right, right

PIKACHU and PICHU stand next to the two

SAMUS  
Hey you two, stay close I don't need you wandering off in there

PIKACHU and PICHU nod

SOLID SNAKE  
You think we'll find something hostile aboard

SAMUS  
I'd like to say no but in my experience, yes we should expect it

SAMUS' Gunship flies into a docking station on the ship

**ABANDONED SHIP**

The four heroes walk carefully through the ship surveying their surroundings, the ship looks to have been abandoned for years

SOLID SNAKE  
Something about this feels wrong

SAMUS  
Welcome to everyday of my life

The heroes continue into the ship coming across the engine room, SAMUS sees that their are some fuel cells and goes to check them

SAMUS  
These fuel cells, I can use them in my ship

SNAKE looks at their surroundings starting to theorize what might be happening. SAMUS straps two fuel cells to her back

SAMUS  
Snake see if their are other fuel cells around, maybe we can... Snake?

SOLID SNAKE  
Sam, Something feels off... It just feels too convenient that a random ship in the middle of space just so happens to have fuel cells we need. Tell me you don't think that's off. This place looks like it's abandoned for years. Did the crew take this hunk of junk fly into the middle of space and just leave it? You know this feels off

SAMUS  
So you're saying we just walked right into a trap?

SNAKE nods, then a loud roar is then heard, PICHU hides behind PIKACHU in fear while SNAKE looks back at SAMUS who is frozen

SOLID SNAKE  
What was that?

SAMUS  
Every nightmare I've ever had. We need to get out of here now

Before they can move a large Phazon blast almost hits SNAKE but he is able to dodge it, SAMUS looks to see DARK SAMUS with a few dark realm soldiers

SAMUS  
You

DARK SAMUS charges another blast but is hit by a lightning bolt from PIKACHU. SAMUS then charges a blast and knocks away a dark realm soldier, SNAKE manages to sneak behind the other one and slam them into the ground. DARK SAMUS then gets up and looks to attack SNAKE but SAMUS tackles her and throws her across the engine room, the two then trade blasts from their arm cannons

SAMUS  
Go get back to the ship, I'll meet you there!

SNAKE is hesitant to leave SAMUS

SAMUS  
Snake go!

SNAKE then runs out of the engine room with the two Pokemon behind him, they make it to the hangar where SAMUS' ship is but crashing down in front of them is RIDLEY who causes the three to freeze in fear, before RIDLEY can do anything SNAKE throws down a smoke grenade that gives them cover

SOLID SNAKE  
Pikachu, Pichu run!

PIKACHU and PICHU then run away from RIDLEY, SNAKE then throws down C4 and gets away from the monster and detonates it, after a few seconds of staring a ball of fire RIDLEY flies up from the flames and dives at SNAKE who is barely able to dodge him. PIKACHU and PICHU run into a few dark realm soldiers who try to capture the Pokemon but the two evade them. SNAKE is slow to get up and right as he does he is grabbed by RIDLEY who brings SNAKE right to his face and roars, SNAKE does not flinch

SOLID SNAKE  
You don't scare me you monster.

RIDLEY smirks, the monster then slams SNAKE into the ground before tossing him across the hangar, SNAKE is barely able to stand before RIDLEY grabs him again and tosses him into the hangar wall. RIDLEY continues to slam and throw SNAKE across the hangar, PIKACHU and PICHU try to help but are cut off by dark realm soldiers. SNAKE tries to crawl away but RIDLEY picks SNAKE up by his leg and holds him upside down, SNAKE spits in RIDLEY's face

SOLID SNAKE  
Do your worst

RIDLEY is about to use it's plasma breath on SNAKE

SAMUS  
Hands off him

RIDLEY turns to see SAMUS who fires a charged blast at RIDLEY then knocks him down. SAMUS rushes to SNAKE to check on him

SAMUS  
Snake, Snake, hey stay awake Snake!

SNAKE is badly injured, SAMUS throws SNAKE over her shoulder. PIKACHU finally uses tackle to knock down the dark realm soldiers, and meets up with SAMUS and PICHU to get onto the ship however entering the hangar is DARK SAMUS, also RIDLEY is now standing and heading their way. PICHU then stops and stands her ground, SAMUS looks back

SAMUS  
Pichu what are you doing?!

PICHU charges up and delivers a giant shockwave that knocks down the two villains and collapses part of the hangar ceiling so that the heroes can get away unfortunately that large blast knocks PICHU out, the ship then starts to explode, PIKACHU goes back into the hangar and grabs PICHU to bring her aboard the ship, SAMUS then exits her varia suit and sits in the pilots chair and flies them out of the ship.

SAMUS' ship flies away from the exploding ship and immediately comes face to face with a dark realm starship

Inside SAMUS looks at the starship feeling that there is no options she has. SAMUS then starts entering coordinates into the ship and starts charging up her engines

SAMUS ship turns around from the dark realm starship

**DARKREALM STARSHIP **

Entering the starship bridge is DARK SAMUS and RIDLEY, the starship has a lock on SAMUS' ship

DARK SAMUS  
Fire

The ship begins charging its weapons

**SAMUS' GUNSHIP**

SAMUS' engines are done charging

SAMUS  
Hold on to something!

SAMUS then jumps to hyperspace and her ship disappears out into the stars

**DARKREALM STARSHIP **

The two villains stand seething that SAMUS got away, before they can pursue her a call comes through on a hologram of ERAGUS

_ERAGUS _  
_There are new developments happening, I am sending you the coordinates of a planet I want you to investigate_

DARK RIDLEY growls in anger

_ERAGUS _  
_I do not care for your personal vendettas, my mission takes precedence, once it is over you can spend all of your time hunting for her but now get to these coordinates, I will not ask again_

The call ends, DARK SAMUS and RIDLEY relent and start to make their course for the planet ERAGUS told them to investigate

_L__ATER _

SAMUS' ship shoots out into another part of empty space

**SAMUS' GUNSHIP**

SAMUS has a moment to try and catch her breath before something in the ship breaks and the ship's alarms go off, SAMUS heads to the engine room

Inside the engine room two fuel cells are damaged, and SAMUS ejects them from the engine, she then goes to grab the two fuel cells she picked up and puts them in the engine, the alarms stop but as SAMUS checks the fuel status the other fuel cells are low and with the two new ones the ship's fuel is at fifty two percent. SAMUS bangs her hand against the wall in anger, she then remembers that PICHU and SNAKE are hurt.

SAMUS goes to check on PICHU who is breathing normally but exhausted, PIKACHU stands by her side worried, SAMUS places her hand on PIKACHU

SAMUS  
It's okay buddy, she'll be okay

SAMUS then goes to check on SNAKE who's breathing is more strained, SAMUS starts administering first aid, after some time SAMUS has bandaged up SNAKE and given him some medicine that has made his breathing normal but SNAKE is still unconscious. SAMUS finally starts to break

SAMUS  
I'm so sorry David. I'm so sorry. I wish I didn't get us on that ship

SAMUS holds SNAKE's hand, and starts running her hand through his hair

SAMUS  
I don't know what happens now, I don't know what we can do now. I just want you to be here with us, please keep fighting David, please, I don't know what I'm going to do without you.

SAMUS then wipes away some tears and lies down next to SNAKE still holding his hand, and tries to sleep. PIKACHU then lies next to PICHU also with tears not knowing what to do.

**REALM OF ETERNITY**

ERAGUS watches on an orb an old memory of he and KINTUNE

_KINTUNE_  
_Because of that mind-set you do not fully understand what those lives need _

_ERAGUS_  
_Kintune we are their creators, they should always be grateful to us, what happens when they need our protection _

_KINTUNE_  
_We shall protect them but only if the threat requires us to, we cannot treat them like children, how will they grow if we do not let them. _

_ERAGUS_  
_You think too much of them, they cannot make these decisions for themselves, they will only cause harm to the worlds that we built for them, they will make mistake after mistake before they even understand how to make the right decision_

_KINTUNE_  
_You speak as if we are perfect beings, we are flawed, that is a trait we share_

_ERAGUS_  
_We may have flaws but their flaws are egregious, we leave them to their devices, their will be war, destruction and death, but not under our watch, not under our rule. _

_KINTUNE_  
_Brother you scare me when you speak like that, we created them but they are not our slaves, they are living beings and they have the right to live their lives in freedom. Yes they might fight and kill one another but I believe in them to come together more than they will fall apart _

_ERAGUS_  
_Do not be so sure, Maybe our brothers and sisters were swayed by your words but I know the truth, and you will see it too one day_

_KINTUNE_  
_I just wish you could see the good in them brother._

The memory ends

ERAGUS  
Why wouldn't you stand with me Kintune, none of you had to die for them, we could've returned to the days before, together.

ERAGUS then stands

ERAGUS  
I will return us to those days, no matter what it costs. The universe will be put back to its rightful order


	8. No More Hiding - Liberation

**PORTAL DIMENSION**

A darkrealm starship flies through a portal

_CAPTAIN FALCON _  
_The universe, the next step in our journey, the tales of eight different beings wandering the stars, our goal is to liberate those planets under the attack of the unknown enemy, to get those people to fight for a cause and to undo the horrors of..._

_PIT _  
_Captain?_

**STARSHIP - BRIDGE**

CAPTAIN FALCON turns to PIT and the rest of the team (FOX, FALCO, MEWTWO, OLIMAR, JIGGLYPUFF and R.O.B) who look at him confused

PIT  
Who were you talking to?

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Nobody just thinking out loud is all

FOX  
Anyways, Falco how far we from our next destination?

FALCO  
ETA two minutes

FOX  
How are things looking over there?

FALCO  
The people are still fighting, they are pretty technology advanced so they are holding their own but we need to make sure they win.

OLIMAR  
Oh dear I hope the fighting is not too intense

FOX  
We just have to prepared for whatever happens

CAPTAIN FALCON is deep in thought, PIT then talks with him

PIT  
Hey Captain, what are you thinking about?

CAPTAIN FALCON  
These things, they just pop up out of nowhere, they seem endless, but... nothing in this life is infinite, the are limits, how much food there is, how much water, how much people. These things have to have a limit, there has to be a point where they won't keep overwhelming people. I just don't know what that limit is.

PIT  
Whatever that limit is we'll push them to it, I don't know how we'll win but... I just know that we can and we will.

CAPTAIN FALCON smirks

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Alright, I believe we're going to win too.

FALCO  
Approaching the planet

The starship exits from a portal above a city planet

FOX  
Alright we got here just in time let's descend to the surface and...

FALCO  
Whoa Fox, I'm picking up three big signatures right now

Everyone looks to see three dark realm starships arrive above the planet and their expressions convey "Oh this is not good"

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Kid I might have to downgrade my going to win to might win.

PIT just gulps

**8**

**NO MORE HIDING/LIBERATION**

**DARK REALM - BASE**

A large base beneath a portal in the dark realm holds many soldiers getting ready to be moved through the portal. From atop a hill stands the heroes in disguise (MARTH, SHULK, CORRIN, SIMON, RICHTER, BAYONETTA, LUCARIO and DIDDY KONG) planning their next move

MARTH  
Alright so we need to get to one of the ships, quietly, it wouldn't be great if we walked straight in the middle of their base and they swarm us. As for our weapons carry them like they are confiscated, hopefully they won't think too much on it.

RICHTER  
Right cause we're just gonna walk straight in the middle of their base and we're just get on a ship and magically fly us home without them noticing something's up

SHULK  
You know some positive energy wouldn't hurt you know

CORRIN  
How are we supposed to fly one of those things?

BAYONETTA  
We won't, we'll get on one and wherever it lands we'll go from there

SIMON  
Not exactly the most sound plan

BAYONETTA  
Well darling I don't think any of us are masters of navigating through dimensions, hopefully wherever we go next is better than this infernal place

CORRIN  
Here's hoping

MARTH turns to LUCARIO and DIDDY KONG

MARTH  
Now you two need to act like our prisoners, just for a little bit, wherever we end up, we'll make our move to take down these guys. Are you two going to be okay?

LUCARIO  
For the most part I will, Diddy is still very nervous

MARTH kneels down

MARTH  
Look I know this is insane, what we're about to do is terrifying, but you're strong my friend, you just have to believe in that strength and it will get us through this.

RICHTER  
Did you just go to school for giving motivational speeches or something?

SHULK  
It's called being a leader my friend, traits hopefully you can learn.

MARTH looks at everyone

MARTH  
No turning back, everyone ready?

Everyone nods, MARTH takes a deep breath

MARTH  
Walk carefully and orderly

MARTH leads the rest of the heroes down the hill towards the base.

The heroes are walking through the heart of the dark realm base moving like the dark realm soldiers. DIDDY KONG is nervous but does his best to keep his cool while LUCARIO looks around hoping no one is on to them. The heroes then get stopped by a soldier, everyone is still and extremely tense, the soldier points to a ship and gestures for them to move, MARTH nods and guides his friends to the ship.

**SMALL STARSHIP**

Once on the ship another soldier takes DIDDY KONG and LUCARIO and takes them to a cell on the ship, DIDDY KONG looks at MARTH concerned, MARTH nods to let DIDDY KONG know that things will be okay. DIDDY KONG and LUCARIO are put in two separate cells, and the soldier activates a barrier on the cells which won't allow the two to escape, while the rest of the heroes sit, the ship then has about seven soldiers board with the heroes and also take seats next to them.

The ship then takes off and flies into the portal, the ship is rocking around in the portal and the soldiers do not flinch when the ship rocks around however the heroes are doing their best not to show their discomfort, CORRIN is tense and seems to be drawing attention to her however SHULK grabs CORRIN's hand and the two tightly hold each others hand, unfortunately another soldier sees this and quietly stands and moves to the cockpit and stands at guard of the pilots which tips off the other soldiers that something is not right.

SHULK then gets a vision of his friends being caught off guards by the soldiers. After the vision SHULK signals to MARTH that their cover is blown, MARTH then signals to SIMON that they have to be ready to fight, the air is palpable as everyone wonders who will make the first move, BAYONETTA cracks her neck and takes a deep breath, she kicks one of the soldiers next to her and draws her guns and shoots another soldier, MARTH duels with the soldier guarding the pilots, SIMON whips down a soldier while RICHTER rushes to the cells to release LUCARIO and DIDDY KONG. SHULK and CORRIN duel two soldiers back to back, before RICHTER can let LUCARIO and DIDDY KONG out he is grabbed and put in a chokehold by one of the soldiers, RICHTER then jumps backward and slams the soldier into the ground, RICHTER is slow to get up, so is the soldier but he releases the two and DIDDY KONG immediately kicks the soldier down.

LUCARIO then uses his aura blast to knock down the soldier SIMON is fighting. MARTH then strikes down the soldier protecting the pilots, however one of the pilots pulls out a laser pistol and almost shoots MARTH but he manages to dodge it, SIMON then uses the vampire killer to knock out the pilot who discharges a blast from the laser pistol that takes out the copilot and ricochets in the ship before blasting out the controls window which causes the ship to spiral out of control, everyone inside holds on as the ship spirals out of the portal realm. Inside everyone braces as the ship crashes.

Sometime has passed, MARTH is coming to and sees CORRIN and SHULK slowly getting up MARTH takes off the dark realm armor and slowly stands in the ship calling out to his friends

MARTH  
Corrin, Shulk

CORRIN  
Marth, are you okay?

MARTH  
My head hurts but I'll be okay, where's everyone else?

Emerging from some parts of the ship are DIDDY KONG and LUCARIO

LUCARIO  
We're here, somehow

RICHTER, SIMON and BAYONETTA then get up

SIMON  
What in the world did we crash into?

RICHTER  
Where in the world did we crash into?

BAYONETTA  
I don't know if that was intentional or not... But no... just no.

MARTH then looks out the cockpit window and his expression reads "this can't be real". The rest of the heroes then look out the window to see nothing but blackness, it seems that the world outside is just a void

CORRIN  
Are we... Where are we?

SHULK  
Well I didn't think I'd say this but this place is probably worse than the last place we were at.

SIMON  
So we're stuck again, can this get worse

Lightning cracks and rain starts pouring down

BAYONETTA  
Darling you have to learn not to say things like that

MARTH starts squinting his eyes wondering if someone is standing out in the distance there, lightning strikes revealing ERAGUS waiting for the heroes. After a second lightning strike the rest of the heroes then see him

RICHTER  
You guys see that guy out there right?

SHULK  
I don't like this, I really feel like this is bad.

LUCARIO is shaking, MARTH takes note of this

MARTH  
Lucario what's wrong?

LUCARIO  
That energy, it is so powerful, it's... overwhelming, that aura is not like anything I've ever seen before

RICHTER  
So we crashed onto another horrible place

SIMON  
Right

RICHTER  
Now there's some crazy powerful guy out there just waiting for us

BAYONETTA  
That what it looks like

RICHTER  
And yet we're gonna go out there and confront him?

CORRIN/SHULK  
... I guess so

RICHTER sighs and takes a moment to collect himself

RICHTER  
I guess we're not gonna get anywhere just standing here. Marth, we go on your word

MARTH takes a deep breath

**REALM OF ETERNITY**

The heroes walk side by side in the pouring rain towards ERAGUS, as they get close to him they hear him clapping, the heroes stop about ten feet away from him as he continues to clap

ERAGUS  
I'm glad you made it, welcome to my prison

**CITY PLANET**

Four darkrealm starships descend down to the planet surface, three starships break through the clouds to see all out war is happening with the planets inhabitants just having brought down a starship

On one of the starships is WOLF, DARK SAMUS and RIDLEY looking down at the battle below

DARK SAMUS  
Where are the others, why aren't they here?

WOLF  
Some of them needed to keep an eye on our royal guests, while the rest went to another location that might have something of value

DARK SAMUS  
Something of value? He never tells what he wants, he just says its that of value, he calls us partners but its clearer and clearer that we're subordinates

WOLF  
Be that as it may, we agreed to do this, and all we have to do is get him what he wants and then we'll have what we want.

RIDLEY growls

DARK SAMUS  
Don't be so sure about that

WOLF then commands the three starships

WOLF  
Open fire

The starships point their weapons down to the planet surface and charge their weapons but the ships are riddled with blasts

WOLF, DARK SAMUS and RIDLEY are thrown back by an explosion, WOLF slowly gets up

WOLF  
What is happening what is shooting us?

_FOX (COMMS)_  
_Bad news Wolf, you forgot important rule always keep your eyes open_

WOLF growls in anger

WOLF  
StarFox! Scramble the fighters, destroy them. Get the troops down to the surface, we won't lose here.

Small attack fighters and transport ships fly out of the starships. The attack fighters head for the Hero controlled starship when they are shot down from FOX and FALCO's Arwings, heading down to the planet surface is OLIMAR's ship and CAPTAIN FALCON's Blue Falcon. FOX and FALCO pick off the attack fighters one by one

Down on the planet surface the inhabitants fight back with similar laser weapons holding off the attacks, more dark realm soldiers land on the ground and open fire on the inhabitants, one of the inhabitants is wearing a cloak covering their face and leading the people against the dark realm forces, the mysterious person jumps over a dark realm soldier and kicks him in the back before kneeing another soldier in the stomach and elbowing a soldier behind them. The mysterious person does get knocked down when a small explosion goes off, the mysterious person is dazed and starts to come to seeing a soldier ready to attack them but the soldier is shot with an arrow, the mysterious person turns to see PIT who then helps the person up

PIT  
Are you okay?

The person does not respond stunned to see PIT, before the moment can get more awkward a soldier tries to attack the two but they dodge the attack and PIT knocks down the soldier with his orbitars. The two then lead the charge against the other dark realm soldiers.

A group of resistance fighters get cornered by dark realm soldiers but are saved when the Blue Falcon plows through them, the Blue Falcon continues through the battlefield but is hit by a blast that flips it upside down, standing in the distance is DARK SAMUS. DARK SAMUS approaches the Blue Falcon and rips the door off to reveal no one inside, from behind CAPTAIN FALCON slams DARK SAMUS' head against the Blue Falcon and kicks her in the chest sending her back a few feet, DARK SAMUS slowly gets up and CAPTAIN FALCON taunts her

CAPTAIN FALCON  
C'mon

DARK SAMUS charges at CAPTAIN FALCON and the two fight.

OLIMAR's ship lands by some resistance fighters who are injured, OLIMAR and some Pikmin exit the ship to help the people but

RIDLEY drops right in front of him and lets out a vicious roar, OLIMAR jumps in terror but MEWTWO moves in front of OLIMAR

MEWTWO  
Worried about the wounded, I'll deal with this

RIDLEY fires its plasma breath while MEWTWO shields itself, OLIMAR then rushes to the injured but is stopped by a four dark realm soldiers, they go to strike OLIMAR but a few winged Pikmin fly him away from danger, OLIMAR drops onto one of the soldiers heads knocking him out, he then tries run away from them but another soldier tries to slash him but OLIMAR throws a Pikmin at the soldier and knocks him down, OLIMAR continues towards the wounded but is grabbed by the last two soldiers but OLIMAR is able to slip out of their grasp and the Pikmin attack the soldiers bringing them down, OLIMAR makes it to the injured people

OLIMAR  
Umm... Hello umm... Let's get you on my ship and away from the fighting

RIDLEY tries to slash MEWTWO but the Pokemon dodges the strike and strikes RIDLEY with a blast but it doesn't hurt him too much, RIDLEY then tail whips MEWTWO who flies into a tree. RIDLEY then jumps atop MEWTWO and slashes him a few times before RIDLEY seemingly freezes, MEWTWO entraps RIDLEY in a barrier and throws RIDLEY into one of the starships in the sky, MEWTWO then slumps over in pain

FOX and FALCO have taken out most of the starfighters in the sky

FOX  
Alright it looks like we got most of them we should...

FALCO  
Fox break right!

FOX and FALCO's Arwing dodge incoming blasts

_WOLF (COMMS)_  
_If you want something done, I guess you have to do it yourself_

FOX and FALCO see WOLF's Arwing and a few starfighters with him

FALCO  
Well it's about time he showed up

FOX  
Falco draw the other fighters away, I'll take care of Wolf

FALCO  
On it.

FALCO dives straight down and the starfighters give chase

WOLF  
Well well it's you and me, how I always like it

FOX  
And this will end like it always do Wolf, with you losing

WOLF  
Let's see about that hero.

FOX flies up with WOLF right on his tail, WOLF fires an array of laser blasts at FOX which he dodges, FOX then flies straight down back into the clouds where WOLF follows however he loses sight of FOX, he then gets an alert about an incoming projectile, WOLF tries to dodge it but his fighter gets hit and left wing explodes, WOLF is able to keep the fighter steady enough to crash atop one of the starfighters. WOLF slowly comes to and sees FOX standing on the starship waiting for WOLF. WOLF exits his fighter and stumbles towards FOX

FOX  
This is my final warning to you, stop these attacks and turn yourself in.

WOLF laughs

WOLF  
You think all of this is my doing, there are powers at play greater than anything you could comprehend

FOX  
What powers? Tell me who's doing this

WOLF looks as if he's going to fall unconscious which lowers FOX's guard but WOLF quickly draws his blaster but FOX is able to dodge the incoming fire and gets near WOLF and kicks the blaster out of his hand, WOLF strikes at FOX but he blocks the hits, FOX is able to kick WOLF back and tries to flurry kick him but WOLF is able to block most of the kicks, WOLF then strikes FOX across the face and pounces on him and looks to slash him but WOLF is kicked in the face and stumbles back to see FALCO standing next to FOX

WOLF  
I won't matter, I'll take you both down and when I'm done I'll...

FALCO  
Just shut up and fight

WOLF then charges at the two

On the ground PIT is fighting alongside the mysterious person, taking down soldier after soldier along side the resistance fighters. PIT sees a crowd of soldiers charging their position and looks to fire an arrow at them but the mysterious person then looks to be charging themselves and electricity sparks come off them, the mysterious person then fires a large electric blast that takes down the soldiers, PIT is just astounded by what he just saw

CAPTAIN FALCON is dodging DARK SAMUS' strikes and landing blow after blow, DARK SAMUS snaps and fires a blast at CAPTAIN FALCON and then strikes him with her cannon which sends him down to the ground. CAPTAIN FALCON writhes in pain when DARK SAMUS stands over him aiming her cannon at his head

DARK SAMUS  
Any last words?

CAPTAIN FALCON just chuckles

DARK SAMUS  
What's so funny?

CAPTAIN FALCON continues to chuckle

DARK SAMUS  
What's so funny?!

CAPTAIN FALCON  
If you're saying something, I can't hear it.

DARK SAMUS is confused, then JIGGLYPUFF sings which knocks out DARK SAMUS. CAPTAIN FALCON stands and removes ear plugs, he then lifts up DARK SAMUS and gets ready to hit her with a falcon punch

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Falcon... Punch!

CAPTAIN FALCON hits DARK SAMUS and sends her flying across the battlefield

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Rob tell me you got a good charge in?

R.O.B then comes out of hiding and is focused on the starships above, R.O.B then fires a large laser blast at two of the starships destroying them.

Back atop the starship WOLF is punched by FOX, and kicked by FALCO down on his back. WOLF is struggling to stand

FALCO  
It's over Wolf, you lost here, and you'll keep losing

WOLF  
Why because you'll be there to stop me?

FOX  
If we don't others will. People will know that you can be beaten, you stranglehold on these planets is loosening, and very soon we'll be the one's surprising you at your home.

WOLF then gets a communication on a wrist device, WOLF's face is stunned. FOX and FALCO look confused

WOLF  
This isn't over... We are far from done

RIDLEY then drops down in front of FOX and FALCO and slashes at them but they dodge it, RIDLEY chases the two who jump off the starship, RIDLEY then sees the two fly off in their Arwings.

WOLF  
We have to retreat

RIDLEY looks bewildered at what WOLF is asking

WOLF  
All forces are retreating, Eragus' orders.

RIDLEY is fuming and lets out a screech in anger

On the ground soldiers pick up the unconscious DARK SAMUS and load her onto a small ship and head back to the starship. The starship leaves the atmosphere and opens a portal and disappears. People on the ground celebrate their victory, FOX and FALCO land near the Blue Falcon where all the heroes have converged

CAPTAIN FALCON  
That was something else wasn't it?

OLIMAR  
We won, I can't believe we won

FALCO  
I'm glad you had so much confidence in our ability Olimar

OLIMAR  
Oh no... I didn't mean... I just

FALCO  
Relax I had some reservations myself, but we won

FOX  
The battle yes, but the war still rages on.

PIT  
So what happens now?

MYSTERIOUS PERSON  
Now I give you my thanks, if wasn't for you all, I don't know what would've happened. But I have to say I was really surprised to see you Pit-stain

PIT looks both confused and offended

CAPTAIN FALCON  
A bit of history here huh kid?

The mysterious person takes of their hood and PIT's eyes widen

PIT  
Phosphora?!

PHOSPHORA just smiles at PIT

PHOSPHORA  
We're both far from home aren't we?

_SOMETIME LATER_

FOX, FALCO, PIT, CAPTAIN FALCON, OLIMAR and MEWTWO are listening to PHOSPHORA

PHOSPHORA  
They attacked us and I fell in a portal and ended up here, these people are very nice and I lived here with them for a few months until those jerks attacked us

PIT  
What about Virdi? Do you know what happened to her?

PHOSPHORA  
No, and it terrifies me that I don't. If I could I would search for her but I can't exactly do that since I don't really know where I am. But I found some purpose here in helping these people

PIT  
Wow it's nice just so surprising to see you care for people, last time I saw you the well-being of others didn't really matter

PHOSPHORA  
Well people aren't all that bad I guess

FOX  
So what will you do now?

PHOSPHORA  
Well we'll rebuild, and get back to full strength, I noticed you guys somehow stole one of their ships, it's a shame you couldn't get us one of those as well

The team looks over to see the ships burning in the distance

OLIMAR  
Well maybe you could still get some of the equipment onboard

The ships then explode

PHOSPHORA  
I'll let you know what pieces we get

MEWTWO  
Will your injured recover?

PHOSPHORA  
Did... It.. Just

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Talk in your head, yeah it does that.

PHOSPHORA  
After sometime they will be fine, in the meantime why don't you join us in our celebration, everyone would love to have you

The team looks and sees the inhabitants lifting JIGGLYPUFF and R.O.B and cheering for them

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Well what we say to that is...

FOX  
Unfortunately no

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Yes unfortunately ... Wait what?

FOX  
We need to find other worlds that are under attack and lend them assistance, some worlds may not have the fighting chance that your world and this one had.

FALCO  
As much as I'd love to take a break and relax Fox is right, we stop for too long who knows what we let happen

CAPTAIN FALCON just sighs

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Yeah, yeah you're right can we take five minutes though, I think that evil death lady broke my... Everything.

_LATER_

The heroes are being given supplies by the planets inhabitants and being thanked for saving them, CAPTAIN FALCON is talking with a few of the inhabitants by the Blue Falcon

CAPTAIN FALCON  
So you're going to fix her?

CIVILIAN  
Well it's not exactly something we're accustom to but we'd like to repay you in someway

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Can you give me a moment?

The people then turn around, CAPTAIN FALCON then talks to the Blue Falcon

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Now I know I said I was the only one who'd ever fix you up but the universe needs me to keep moving and I can't exactly fix you when we're planet hoping. I know, I know, they'll take good care of you and once this is all over we're gonna win every race in Port Town.

The civilians look at each other somewhat weirded out

PIT is loading supplies onto OLIMAR's ship, he goes to grab more supplies when PHOSPHORA stops to talk with him. PHOSPHORA has JIGGLYPUFF on her shoulders and R.O.B to her side

PHOSPHORA  
So your friends here have been telling me some interesting stories, the eight of you are something else

JIGGLYPUFF and R.O.B then shake hands with PHOSPHORA and head onto OLIMAR's ship

PIT  
Yeah in our short time together we've seen quite a bit. Also you can understand them?

PHOSPHORA  
Well Virdi taught me alot of things, what you weren't taught to understand different species, it's okay I'm sure she was coming around to it.

PIT just has an expression that reads "Alright then"

PHOSPHORA  
So you think your goddesses is somewhere out there?

PIT

I know she's out there, and I'll search forever if I have to find her

PHOSPHORA  
You know I really missed seeing your pure spirit

PIT  
Why don't you come with us? If we find Lady Palutena, maybe we can find Virdi as well

PHOSPHORA  
As much as I want that, these people need my help, but if you find her, you come straight here got it?

PIT chuckles

PIT  
Loud and clear

PHOSPHORA  
Now go and be the hero again Pit-stain

PIT  
You know you can just say nice things

PHOSPHORA  
I am saying nice things

PIT then goes to get on the ship

PHOSPHORA  
Hey Pit

PIT turns around and PHOSPHORA grabs PIT by the collar and kisses him. After the kiss PIT is in a daze

PHOSPHORA  
Keep yourself safe out there

PIT  
I...uh... you... me... the... what...

CAPTAIN FALCON then walks by PIT and picks him up

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Alright kid c'mon you can be lovestruck later, we gotta get moving.

CAPTAIN FALCON then takes PIT onto the ship where the rest of the heroes wave goodbye to the planets inhabitants. OLIMAR's ship then takes off and heads back to the starship

**REALM OF ETERNITY**

Still raining ERAGUS stands facing the eight heroes who all don't break eye contact with him

ERAGUS  
You know I wondered if I'd ever have another being in this realm with me, I did not think eight of my children would be here

SHULK  
Well that's funny there friend cause I'm pretty sure you're not my father

ERAGUS chuckles

ERAGUS  
Ah the resentment, I almost forgot what it looks like. I am one the universes fathers, my name is Eragus, life as you know it was brought about by me and my brother and sisters, we created you and the worlds you live in.

BAYONETTA  
You're full of it.

ERAGUS  
Am I... Cereza

BAYONETTA tenses up

ERAGUS  
You... All of you I know everything there is to know about you... You think it's coincidence that you manage to get here, I saw you... You can not move in the dark realm without me knowing, I wanted you to come here

SIMON  
Why is that?

ERAGUS  
To enlighten you... You are looking for the author of the attacks on your worlds, well... Here I am, but I do not wish to fight, I only want to bring peace and balance

MARTH  
If any word you speak is the truth then answer me this, why bring peace and balance through chaos and destruction

ERAGUS  
The worlds do not have order, if I had come trying to talk with you it would go unheard. So I spoke in a language that every world knows, destruction, they all listen now.

RICHTER  
And what exactly are you trying to tell them?

ERAGUS  
Richter the universe that you see was the universe before, many different worlds existing together, me and my family ruling over you. But my family had grown soft and wanted you to live on your own, I warned them that you would destroy one another without us there, I was deemed a maniac, but every world I said became truth, your worlds fell into chaos and when I attempted to rebalance the universe, I was tossed into the realm of eternity and then they split the realms, hoping I would never escape to rule over you.

CORRIN  
It sounds like to me you were becoming a tyrant and your family had the sense to stop you.

ERAGUS  
Tyrant, my dear Corrin, King Garon is a tyrant. What he has done to your family is truly evil, what I wanted to do was assure men like him never gain the power to hurt the innocent

SHULK  
You don't believe that. If you believed it you wouldn't be attacking these worlds full of innocent people. You want us to believe that you would end suffering, well forgive me if don't take the word of someone who's first thought of creating peace is through violence

ERAGUS  
Naivete Shulk, through calculated violence we can get peace. Marth your world saw peace didn't it... But that only came after a period of great violence did it not my son?

MARTH  
That violence never needed to occur, those lives didn't need to be lost.

ERAGUS  
(Sighs) You don't grow angry when a fire burns down land to then grow new life, or when a volcano destroys but creates new land. Life is full of calamities that bring great pain but from the ashes rises something better, your worlds have long been poisoned and now it's time to wash away the old world and bring rise to a new one.

CORRIN  
Not at the cost of innocents!

ERAGUS  
This will be the last great suffering, one last wipe away of the old worlds and then there will be no more suffering, no more wars, and I will lead us to times of uninterrupted peace and prosperity. Please I know you wish to fight me, but let us not do that, join me and from here on we can assure that no more unnecessary suffering will go on in the new world

Everyone doesn't move, MARTH then walks towards ERAGUS

MARTH  
There will be no more suffering

ERAGUS  
Yes my son, after this... People will know true peace.

MARTH  
And what of free will?

ERAGUS sighs

ERAGUS  
Free will destroyed your worlds, trust in me and you will have no more pain.

MARTH then kneels down to ERAGUS

SHULK  
Marth no!

CORRIN  
Marth you can't!

ERAGUS  
He has seen the truth, now ask yourselves, do you see it as well?

MARTH then slowly reaches for his blade, MARTH barely gets his blade out its sheath when ERAGUS grabs his hand

ERAGUS  
You disappoint me, I thought you would want to stop the suffering

MARTH  
Not if it means people lose their free will

ERAGUS  
Free will destroyed the universe, it won't do that again.

ERAGUS then throws MARTH at SHULK and the two slide some twenty feet away, SIMON and RICHTER use their whips to attack ERAGUS but he grabs both of them and pulls them in and holds both of them by the throat, DIDDY KONG tries to jump atop ERAGUS but he freezes DIDDY KONG in the air, time then slows down as ERAGUS sees CORRIN trying to flank his right side and BAYONETTA try to flank the left, ERAGUS throws SIMON at BAYONETTA and RICHTER at CORRIN. ERAGUS then grabs DIDDY KONG by the collar

ERAGUS  
Do not drag this out, You cannot beat me and your continued resistance will only make things more painful

ERAGUS then drops DIDDY KONG and seems to be frozen, he turns to see LUCARIO trying to restrain him

ERAGUS  
That power you have is very impressive, but it pales in comparison to mine

ERAGUS then breaks free of LUCARIO's energy. LUCARIO then charges a large aura blast and fires it at ERAGUS only for the entity to absorb it, ERAGUS then starts charging a similar attack and fires it at LUCARIO who tries to shield himself but the attack is too strong and LUCARIO is knocked down. ERAGUS turns to see MARTH and SHULK running at him, ERAGUS lifts the rocks around him and throws them at the two heroes which they dodge, MARTH and SHULK try to land a strike on ERAGUS but he dodges every strike at incredible speed, BAYONETTA, CORRIN, SIMON and RICHTER all join in the attack but even with six of them ERAGUS dodges every hit, MARTH thinks he has a strike on ERAGUS but when he goes to strike ERAGUS disappears. Everyone looks around wondering where he went

SIMON  
Where is he, where did he go?!

DIDDY KONG then screeches and everyone turns to see ERAGUS holding DIDDY KONG, ERAGUS throws DIDDY KONG high in the air, which distracts everyone. ERAGUS then zooms in front of SIMON and knees him in the stomach and slams him into the ground, RICHTER tries throws many hits at ERAGUS and he blocks all of them and strikes RICHTER in the face and lifts him up and throws him at MARTH. BAYONETTA almost catches ERAGUS off guard with a few gun shots but ERAGUS dodges them and is behind BAYONETTA and sweeps her leg and grabs her leg and swings her around before throwing her some ten feet away, CORRIN and SHULK team up on ERAGUS, ERAGUS catches an opening on CORRIN but SHULK uses the Monado speed to get her out of the way, ERAGUS chuckles at the Monado's power

ERAGUS  
A very powerful weapon you have there, it's a shame you won't have it for much longer

ERAGUS then disappears and CORRIN and SHULK go back to back and spin around to see where he went. SHULK then freezes

SHULK  
Corrin move!

The two dive out of the way as ERAGUS slams down in the middle of them

ERAGUS  
Future sight, oh that is something isn't it.

CORRIN and SHULK rush at ERAGUS who continues to dodge their attacks. ERAGUS knocks down SHULK and turns and lifts CORRIN by her throat

ERAGUS  
Oh you thought you could make your own fate didn't you, fate can't be challenged, it is inevitable.

ERAGUS is then rocked as SHULK manages to hit him, CORRIN falls to the ground. ERAGUS is somewhat in disbelief that he was hit but quickly starts chuckling

ERAGUS  
Oh it has been some time since someone was able to hit me. Now the question is, can you do it again?

SHULK uses speed to try and attack ERAGUS but he is able to dodge the hit, ERAGUS has the drop on SHULK but he uses shield to absorb the hit. SHULK then uses buster to try and manages to hit ERAGUS again and cause him to stumble back, however SHULK gets too confident and leaves himself open and ERAGUS quickly strikes SHULK in the stomach, he then grabs SHULK by the collar

ERAGUS  
You can see the future, So let me show you the future now that you've decided to fight me

ERAGUS places his hand on SHULK's head and SHULK's eyes go white and he starts screaming in both pain and horror. MARTH then charges at ERAGUS who throws SHULK aside and dodges a strike from MARTH and lets the hero-king keep trying to strike him but nothing is landing, MARTH then thinks he has an opening on ERAGUS but he catches MARTH's blade

ERAGUS  
You are brave one Marth, but in the end, this is the one battle you cannot win

ERAGUS punches MARTH across the face and the hero king falls to ground, DIDDY KONG finally starts coming down, LUCARIO uses his aura to slow DIDDY's fall but ERAGUS zooms over to LUCARIO and hits him with another energy blast that knocks LUCARIO out, DIDDY KONG hits the ground, DIDDY gets up slowly and tries to crawl away, but ERAGUS is right behind him and picks him up by the collar

ERAGUS  
Your choice unfortunately will be the last choices you all make

ERAGUS then senses a great surge of power he turns to see CORRIN's Yato blade glowing brightly, ERAGUS drops DIDDY KONG trying to cover his eyes from how bright the blade is, CORRIN then slashes ERAGUS' arm, she then continues to slash at him, ERAGUS barely dodging the attacks, CORRIN then slashes down at ERAGUS and he catches the blade in his hands but the power coming from it is something he is struggling to handle, MARTH then stands and grabs the falchion and charges at ERAGUS, everything goes quiet. ERAGUS has a bewildered expression on his face, he looks down to see the falchion piercing into his stomach, MARTH can't believe that he was able to land the blow. ERAGUS starts to struggle to catch his breath, he starts to glow brightly and screams out in pain and the world turns white

No sound

After some time what sounds like water, under water silence, the sound gets louder and louder as waves are then heard

**OCEAN - NIGHT**

MARTH awakens underwater and quickly swims up to surface, somehow MARTH is in the middle of an ocean, MARTH struggles to tread water, he then hears faint voices calling to him. Through the water splashing in his face he can see two figures atop something calling out to him, after a few moments MARTH sees SIMON and BAYONETTA trying to get to him, the two pull MARTH aboard a large piece of driftwood, MARTH coughs up water as he tries to catch his breath. SIMON and BAYONETTA then pull up LUCARIO onto the driftwood, LUCARIO coughs up some water but struggles to get up, MARTH then looks out into the water and sees DIDDY KONG, MARTH then reaches for DIDDY KONG and pulls him up, MARTH tries to wake up DIDDY KONG

MARTH  
Diddy, Diddy Kong c'mon wake up.

DIDDY KONG coughs up some water and smiles seeing MARTH, MARTH hugs DIDDY KONG. SIMON starts calling out for RICHTER

SIMON  
Richter! Richter!

No response, MARTH then realizes CORRIN and SHULK are also not onboard

MARTH  
Corrin, Shulk!

SIMON  
Richter! Richter!

SIMON then falls over in exhaustion, BAYONETTA tries to catch her breath

BAYONETTA  
How did... we get... here? We need... We need...

BAYONETTA then falls over, MARTH just looks at his friends worried about their situation, MARTH sets down DIDDY KONG and continues to call out to his friends

MARTH  
Corrin, Shulk, Richter!

MARTH continues to do this as the driftwood floats along in the middle of an ocean

**STARSHIP - BRIDGE**

The team of FOX, FALCO, CAPTAIN FALCON, PIT, OLIMAR, MEWTWO, JIGGLYPUFF and R.O.B is traveling through the stars. PIT is still dumbstruck by the kiss from PHOSPHORA

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Kid!

PIT  
What?

CAPTAIN FALCON  
I asked you more about your friend, this goddesses lady

PIT  
Lady Palutena, well she's great, she has a lot of power and she rules of Angel World, where I'm from

FALCO  
You know on a normal day I'd call you crazy for just saying Angel World but now... Well crazy is the new normal.

OLIMAR  
So ummmmm... Where are we headed?

FOX  
Well right now we're waiting for a signal to come in to let us know where they are attacking so we can help the people there, but it's been eerily quiet, I just hope...

A ping goes off

FALCO  
Okay I'm picking up something

CAPTAIN FALCON  
What is it?

FALCO  
A ship, it went down not too far from here. I'm not picking up any other ships near it. Maybe someone brought it down from the inside, might be worth taking a look

FOX  
Alright set a course

OLIMAR then enters the coordinates

MEWTWO  
Let us hope something like me didn't bring down that ship

PIT  
Why's that?

FALCO  
Well our friend here wasn't exactly thrilled to see us when we got this place, safe to assume something on that ship might not be happy to see us.

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Well that's... Nice to know

The dark realm ship arrives above a desert planet

OLIMAR's ship along with FOX and FALCO's Arwings fly above a very large crashed darkrealm starship

**CRASHED STARSHIP**

The eight heroes move quietly through the ship with weapons drawn, FOX is looking on his scanner for any life aboard

FOX  
I'm getting nothing, I wonder if another ship shot it down and it crashed here

CAPTAIN FALCON looks around to see some damage

CAPTAIN FALCON  
This looks like there was fighting inside, can't say for sure it wasn't shot down but my guess there was a big fight here

FOX then gets a ping on his scanner

FOX  
Down this hall

The team moves down the hall and the signatures are coming behind a large door

FALCO  
We got two people inside

MEWTWO  
These two individuals have immense power but are in a weakened state

FOX  
Alright that might give us an advantage if they're not friendly

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Rob, can you open the door?

R.O.B nods and opens a panel to works to open the door, everyone is tense, R.O.B then finishes working and the door slowly opens. Once the door opens everyone is ready to fight but stops once they see the people, PIT is shaking and lets out a soft shocked breath


	9. Retro Brawl - The Great Escape

_UNKNOWN VOICE_

_Eragus? Eragus?_

**FIELD - DAY**

ERAGUS opens his eyes lying down in the middle of a field, he turns to see KINTUNE

KINTUNE  
Didn't brother ask you to help him with farming

ERAGUS  
He did but I offered an alternative to that

KINTUNE  
Which was?

ERAGUS  
Not doing that and resting

KINTUNE chuckles

KINTUNE  
Of course, these tasks are too meaningless for you but if I told you brother was talking about the next actions we take on our creations you would be there before he could finish the sentence.

ERAGUS  
All of you wanted to go and live this life of "normalcy and humbleness" I never wanted that

KINTUNE then sits next to ERAGUS

KINTUNE  
Maybe after sometime here you'll come around to it

ERAGUS  
Don't hold on to that hope

KINTUNE sighs

KINTUNE  
You know life cannot move and grow if it is constantly suppressed, there is no growth of learning and improving to better

ERAGUS  
You give them too much credit

KINTUNE  
And you don't give them enough. Eragus we didn't create them to be subservient, we always wanted them to live their lives without us, pouting like a child won't change things

ERAGUS scoffs

ERAGUS  
In time you'll see that leaving to their devices will be their downfall, you care so much about them and yet as we speak they are destroying each other and we're doing nothing about it.

KINTUNE sighs and stands up to leave

KINTUNE  
I do not like to see suffering, but their is a line we should not cross, a line of becoming tyrants, we step in and change something, where does it end, so far we've used our power for good, but I fear brother that you are becoming too radical in your thoughts

ERAGUS just takes a deep breath

ERAGUS  
Let our brother know that I will join him shortly, I just want to clear my mind for a moment

KINTUNE looks at her brother with worry but heads off, ERAGUS looks up at the blue sky

**DARK REALM**

ERAGUS is looking up a the black sky of the dark realm, ERAGUS looks around to see the heroes are all gone and looks down at his wound, ERAGUS struggles to move and cringes in immense pain, he is able to summon an orb to send a message to his forces

ERAGUS  
All forces need to retreat back to the Nexus. Our next move will be made from there, fall back now.

After the message ERAGUS tries to breathe normally

**9**

**RETRO BRAWL/THE GREAT ESCAPE**

**GREEN HILL ZONE - NIGHT**

The team of CHROM, ROBIN, LINK, DONKEY KONG, MEGA-MAN, SONIC, LUCINA and GRENINJA along side AMY, TAILS and KNUCKLES are scoping out the darkrealm soldiers stronghold, soldiers move through the stronghold and small ships fly up into the portal in the sky

ROBIN  
So from your drawing Sonic everything seems to be accurate

SONIC  
I feel like that's an underhanded compliment

AMY  
Well Sonic with how crazy things are you can never be too sure

SONIC  
Okay umm does anyone else have any slight comments they want to make right now?

MEGA-MAN  
So we're sure this plan is going to work?

ROBIN  
Nothing is ever guaranteed but it is a solid strategy

LINK  
So if this works, what's our next move?

CHROM  
Let's get this done first, as much I love having plans let's clear them out and take a moment to collect ourselves on what we need to do next

LUCINA  
We should get moving soon, the quicker we strike the quicker we can get lives to safety

As everyone goes to move DONKEY KONG sees something that makes him screech out in somewhat shock and anger, everyone freaks out worrying that their position will be exposed however GRENINJA quickly acts and covers DONKEY KONG's mouth

LINK  
Easy, easy what's going on? What's wrong?

MEGA-MAN looks back down at the base and his expression reads "Am I actually seeing this"

MEGA-MAN  
Ummm, I think I know why he's freaking out

Everyone looks back down and their eyes go wide as they see KING K. ROOL

ROBIN  
What... What in the name of the gods is that

SONIC  
That looks like a big problem for us

KNUCKLES  
It's a giant crocodile wearing a crown. Because why not

TAILS  
Ummm it seems like we have another problem as well

Down at the base BOWSER, KING DEDEDE and GANONDORF all meet with KING K. ROOL

CHROM  
That giant creature with the hammer attacked our home, (sighs) this makes things more difficult

CHROM notices LINK has a clenched fist and enraged expression

CHROM  
I take it someone down there isn't your friend

LINK  
The one with the cape, Ganondorf. Every time I am challenged in life he is always that challenge

LUCINA  
What happens now, should we still go with original plan?

SONIC  
I prefer we don't do that since I'm the distraction party

LINK  
Any move we make against them will take all of our effort, especially against Ganondorf

MEGA-MAN  
Well how are we going to do this, I'm open to all suggestions that don't involve us getting brutally destroyed

ROBIN thinks on what to do

CHROM  
Is there another plan you have Robin?

ROBIN  
The plan was to focus their attention on a single spot while we snuck behind them, but what if everything around them got their attention

LUCINA  
Wait, you're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting

SONIC  
Wait what is she suggesting, I didn't go to tactics school

MEGA-MAN  
She's saying we hit them from all sides

CHROM  
Are you sure about that Robin?

ROBIN  
I'm not sure about a lot of things right now but if there's so much noise all around them they could split up which would make it easier for us to take one of them on at a time

LINK  
But that does make our numbers at best two against one

AMY  
Plus the whole thing of their army down there

ROBIN  
The best way to blind your enemy is to make them open their eyes, let them see everything.

CHROM exhales

CHROM  
I think it's worth the risk.

Everyone looks amongst themselves and relents

LUCINA  
I'll follow your lead

CHROM looks at everyone who nods

CHROM  
Alright, now what's the plan of attack?

ROBIN gathers everyone close to explain the strategy

**COMMAND VESSEL - PRISON CELL**

ZELDA is lying down while PALUTENA has her hand on her head and preforming some magic on her. ZELDA shoots up trying to catch her breath, PALUTENA is by her side trying to calm her

PALUTENA  
Easy, easy. Taking in that much information in a short of period of time is quite a lot for the mind, the others are still feeling the effects

ZELDA looks to see PEACH sitting holding her head, ROSALINA lying down and DAISY stumbling around before crashing into a wall

PALUTENA  
Just take a moment to breathe

ZELDA does some breathing exercises

_LATER_ \- All five ladies are gathered around each other

ZELDA  
I thought I knew my history and the history of my world, it turns out I clearly don't know anything

PALUTENA  
What you know is still true, just the true origins of existence is quite different

ROSALINA  
I still find it so astonishing that this information was not something that we immediately knew, I feel like it should've been something we should've known

PALUTENA  
After centuries of time and new threats arising, the focus shifted to dealing with the threats that were there instead of the one that we were unsure even really existed anymore.

ZELDA  
Well we know now that the threat very much exists

PEACH  
So this weapon, the Lightsbane is the weapon this Eragus wants

DAISY  
And we can't let that happen but we can't exactly get out of here either

ZELDA  
Wait Palutena, when I saw the Lightsbane I only saw very little of it, why is that?

PALUTENA  
The idea was that no one person should carry the knowledge of the weapon but several people should know parts of its location so that if one person was captured they could not find it with that person alone.

ROSALINA  
That is a smart act to take

DAISY  
Unfortunately they captured all of us, so that's still a big problem

ZELDA  
We need to get out of here, the longer we're here the closer this Eragus gets to controlling life as we know it

PALUTENA  
It's not like we can just get off this ship and we'll be somewhere safe, plus who knows where we are exactly

ZELDA  
We have to get out of here, we can't walk this information to him, if we do that the fight is lost, every world will lose before they have a chance to fight back.

PALUTENA thinks on it for a moment

PALUTENA  
If we get out of this cell, I can use more of my power and hopefully we can take care of whatever gets in our way

ROSALINA  
But how will we get out, they only will come in here if we make a commotion like last time and they sent alot of their people, so our escape ends right then

DAISY  
Maybe... Maybe if someone could get outside and sneak back here to let us all out, before they can act we're already on the move

ZELDA  
Well that would be something but they're not going to just let one of us out of here because we want to use the bathroom

DAISY looks at PEACH and gives her a look that reads "you know I'm suggesting". PEACH shakes her head

PEACH  
No, no, not that, we are not doing that.

DAISY  
It could work, it's worked before

PEACH  
Rarely and I always have to be the one doing it.

ZELDA  
Do what?

DAISY  
Then we'll settle it the old fashion way

ROSALINA  
I'm confused what's going on here?

DAISY and PEACH get ready to play rock, paper scissors

PALUTENA  
Wait... What are you doing?

DAISY  
Deciding who's going to be the person who leaves the room

ZELDA  
What exactly is your play here

PEACH  
When we've been captured before Daisy came up with a way to try to escape which she calls ...

_LATER_

From outside the cell two darkrealm soldiers stand guard when they hear from inside the cell

_DAISY_  
_Help, she's fallen ill!_

The two guards open the cell to see PEACH on the ground seemingly unconscious. The guards grab PEACH and take her out of the cell and to an infirmary. Only one person is watching PEACH in the infirmary who is lying down on a table, the dark realm soldier goes to check for supplies and when he turns around PEACH is gone, he looks around and gets knocked out by PEACH with a large metal box

PEACH  
She'll never let me live this down now

PEACH then sneaks out of the infirmary

The two darkrealm soldiers stand guard when they hear someone call out to them, one of the soldiers goes to investigate and after he turns a corner a thunk noise is heard followed by the sound of someone hitting the ground. The other soldier goes to look and after a few seconds another thunk and crash.

Inside the cell the four women sit waiting for PEACH

ROSALINA  
Are you sure this will work?

DAISY  
Yeah... I mean it hasn't always worked but...

ZELDA  
Saying that now is really not inspiring confidence

PALUTENA  
Have patience, she will come through

The door to the cell opens and standing on the other side is PEACH, DAISY runs over and hugs her

DAISY  
Oh thank goodness for a moment I thought this might not work

PEACH  
If you are to suggest that again please be sure that you are fairly confident that it will work

DAISY  
No promises

PALUTENA  
Alright we need to move, it won't be long before they know we're out.

PEACH  
Of course but you and Rosalina might need something

The women look over to PALUTENA's staff and ROSALINA's wand in a locked container near the cell

ZELDA  
Well maybe they aren't so smart after all

_LATER_

A small patrol of dark realm soldiers makes their way down a hall, after they leave the five women sneak down a hall

ROSALINA  
What exactly are we looking for?

ZELDA  
A way off this ship

DAISY  
Well that's clearly obvious

PEACH  
This place is very large trying to find a way out of here might take some time

PALUTENA  
There's something strange on this ship, something familiar

ROSALINA  
What do you mean?

PALUTENA then notices something

PALUTENA  
Hide  
Everyone comes to a stop and presses against a wall, they go to peek and see WALUIGI walking around the ship

ROSALINA  
(Disgusted groan) Him.

DAISY  
I just hate how we carries himself

ZELDA  
Is he alone right now?

PEACH  
It would seem so.

ZELDA  
Well who better to know how to get off the ship than one of our captors

Everyone looks at each other and somewhat smirk

WALUIGI walks down the corridor and gets grabbed by the ladies who pull him off to a side room where the sound of punching can be heard and WALUIGI letting out pained noises

Over by the cells a few darkrealm soldiers walk by to see no one standing guard, they go to investigate and see that PALUTENA's staff and ROSALINA's wand are gone, they open the cell and see the two unconscious soldiers

On the bridge WARIO gets word that the prisoners have escaped

WARIO  
I want everyone looking for them!

Soldiers then start moving to find the women

WALUIGI awakens tied up and having some bruises on his face surrounded by the women

DAISY  
So you're awake good, would you be so kind as to tell us how to get off this ship

WALUIGI just laughs

ZELDA  
Right he still isn't getting it, should we try and persuade him again, Rosalina do you want to give it the first go again

ROSALINA  
Yes I would

WALUIGI  
Wait, wait! Southend of the ship, there are escape pods. But you'll never make it there, not without me

DAISY  
Give us one reason, why we should even consider that

The ships alarms blare

PEACH  
Desperate times right?

_A FEW MOMENTS LATER_

The five women move fast holding WALUIGI in front of them as he guides them to the escape pods, as they round a corner they face down a dozen dark realm soldiers, the ladies throw aside WALUIGI out of harms way and fight with the soldiers. PALUTENA is able to use her magic to knock down four soldiers, ZELDA uses her shield magic to protect herself before using fire to take down another four soldiers, ROSALINA dodges a strike and then uses her magic to lift a soldier in the air before throwing him at another soldier. PEACH and DAISY fight back to back, DAISY dodges a soldiers slash before throwing him over her shoulder while PEACH hits the soldier in the face and kicks him in the stomach knocking him down. After the fight the ladies brush off their outfits and straighten their hair, WALUIGI is in disbelief

WALUIGI  
I've never seen you fight like that, I've never seen you fight period

DAISY  
It's interesting how when you catch someone off guard they really don't have to fight back

PALUTENA then lifts WALUIGI to his feet

PALUTENA  
Alright we need to keep moving

The team nearly reaches the escape pods when they once again stop, this time at the sight of BOWSER JR. in his junior clown car, the trio of PEACH, DAISY and ROSALINA all look somewhat scared of the small koopa.

ZELDA  
What's the problem?

PEACH  
Well that's Bowser Jr.

DAISY  
And his dad has had us captured on more than one occasion

ZELDA  
So why are we not moving past him

ROSALINA  
Well that little car he's in is not just for fun

PALUTENA  
Are you really scared of a small child?

Two giant drills come out of the side of the clown car which causes everyone to have an expression that reads "Oh... Oh no"

DAISY  
So who wants to deal with him first?

PALUTENA notices that BOWSER JR just looked behind them and she turns to see WARIO charging a large blaster

PALUTENA  
Behind us!

WARIO fires the blaster but PALUTENA and ZELDA use their shield magic to protect everyone. BOWSER JR charges at them and ROSALINA is able to stop the charge and pushes him back a few feet. More soldiers then rush their position

DAISY  
Nothing can ever be simple, why can't nothing ever be simple

PEACH  
Has any part of our life ever been simple?

DAISY  
Point taken

The five women then hold off more dark realm soldiers along with WARIO and BOWSER JR in a hectic brawl

**GREEN HILL ZONE**

GANONDORF, BOWSER, KING K ROOL and KING DEDEDE are discussing their next move

GANONDORF  
Why are we here, we've scoured this land and found nothing of use

KING DEDEDE  
Well I wouldn't say that

KING DEDEDE pulls from his pocket a chaos emerald

GANONDORF  
What is that?

KING DEDEDE  
Well they call this thing a chaos emerald, now I'm not sure what it does but the people around here don't like that we have it so by that alone it must be of value

GANONDORF  
Is that the only one?

KING DEDEDE  
The men are out there looking for the rest in no time we will have all of them. No one is going to stand in our way now

After KING DEDEDE finishes that sentence a large explosion goes off in the southside of the base, another explosion goes off in the west, then another in the east and the last to the north.

GANONDORF  
What is going on?!

From the north GANONDORF can see LINK standing past the flames before disappearing. GANONDORF's face turns to great anger

GANONDORF  
I will take care of the threat in the north, each of you go to one of the attack sites and deal with the fool who decided to die today

GANONDORF then rushes north while KING K. ROOL heads south, BOWSER heads east and KING DEDEDE heads west

Up north GANONDORF reaches a blaze that is burning very intensely, from the fire a blue bomb is thrown through the fire and explodes in front of GANONDORF. After a few seconds GANONDORF's hearing and vision comes back in and he sees LINK standing in front of the flames, GANONDORF stands and faces LINK

GANONDORF  
You never know when to quit, you never know when your beaten, so I have to teach you this lesson again

LINK draws his sword

LINK  
Alright, but before we begin I'd like you to meet my friend

From the fire a blue blast comes through and hits GANONDORF in the chest sending him back a few feet. Jumping next to LINK is MEGA-MAN

LINK  
His name is Mega-Man

GANONDORF gets up and charges at the two who also charge at him

Over at the south end of the base KING K. ROOL looks around to see who is attacking the base, punching sounds are heard and a few dark realm soldiers are tossed out from the forest. From the forest DONKEY KONG and KNUCKLES step out from the forest, KING K. ROOL taunts DONKEY KONG while DK pounds his chest ready for the fight

KNUCKLES  
Alright so we going to do this or what

KING K. ROOL res at the two, KNUCKLES dives under the ground while DONKEY KONG jumps over KING K. ROOL, KNUCKLES comes from underneath KING K. ROOL an uppercuts him in the air which DONKEY KONG still in the air grabs the kremling and piledrives him back onto the ground

Over westward KING DEDEDE makes his way to destroyed darkrealm equipment and sees scores of darkrealm soldiers on the ground

KING DEDEDE  
Alright, whoever is out there you made the biggest mistake of your life

KING DEDEDE then gets hit by something he can't see, then again and again before falling over, KING DEDEDE sees that the chaos emerald has fallen from his pocket, he goes to pick it up but it disappears before his eyes, he looks up to see CHROM, ROBIN and LUCINA

KING DEDEDE  
You

CHROM  
Yeah... Us

SONIC then comes to a stop next to LUCINA holding the chaos emerald

SONIC  
Now now now, this is very dangerous, so I'm just going to hold onto this for a moment

SONIC then zooms off with the chaos emerald

CHROM  
Now when we last spoke you said that you were in charge of things, well your not king around here and this land does not belong to you

The three warriors stand in an attack position, KING DEDEDE jumps up in the air and brings his hammer down on them but they avoid his hit, ROBIN hits DEDEDE with wind before LUCINA strikes at DEDEDE's back before CHROM slashes the king down to the ground. KING DEDEDE is slow to get up

ROBIN  
Consider this mercy, stay down, now!

KING DEDEDE gets up and defiantly continues to fight

In the east AMY, TAILS and GRENINJA are dodging BOWSER's fire breath, SONIC rushes in and kicks BOWSER across the face which temporarily stuns BOWSER but SONIC is caught off guard by a few darkrealm soldiers and who pile on top of him. AMY dodges a strike from BOWSER while GRENINJA throws water shurikens at BOWSER which does stifle King Koopa and TAILS rolls into a ball and flies into BOWSER knocking him back down which AMY then uses a giant hammer to incapacitate BOWSER. SONIC then breaks free of the soldiers who piled on top of him and runs around them, trapping them in a vortex before sending them flying miles away

SONIC  
Oh I think they're out of here folks!

Back up north, GANONDORF is shielding himself from blasts from MEGA-MAN while LINK quick slashes at him before letting MEGA-MAN shoot GANON. GANONDORF then has enough and draws his sword slashing down at the two, MEGA-MAN is caught off guard by GANON's speed and he gets slashed across his side knocking him down. GANON quickly turns on LINK striking at him with powerful strikes that LINK is able to hold back but is clearly being overwhelmed, GANON finally knocks the mastersword out of LINK's hand and kicks him to the ground

GANONDORF  
I told you that you would know failure and yet you still persist, you know I hoped she would see your demise but I think I'll end you myself and finally be rid of...

From out of nowhere YOSHI lands atop GANONDORF knocking him to the ground, LINK is just stunned

YOSHI  
Yoshi!

LINK then looks in the sky to see a darkrealm starship in the sky

Dropping down onto the ground is MARIO, KIRBY, LUIGI and META KNIGHT. BOWSER and KING DEDEDE are enraged at the sight of their mortal enemies

SONIC  
Alright, who sent out the invitation for help cause I definitely didn't

MARIO and LUIGI help SONIC, AMY, TAILS and GRENINJA fight BOWSER, the koopa roars at his long time foes

MARIO  
No matter where we go, you always are causing pain, but we will always...

BOWSER breathes a flame blast that disperses the heroes

SONIC  
Look friend I got the whole heroic speech thing really I do, but let's put that aside for a moment

SONIC runs around BOWSER and spins him up in the air, MARIO and LUIGI then jump and kick BOWSER back into the ground, BOWSER tries to get up but both AMY and TAILS hit him on the head knocking him out

KIRBY lands with CHROM, ROBIN and LUCINA facing off against KING DEDEDE

KIRBY  
Poyo!

KING DEDEDE  
You! You're not changing anything, you're still going to lose

CHROM  
That's funny

ROBIN  
That was something we were about to say to you

KING DEDEDE charges the heroes, who evade him. LUCINA is able to stun the king with a flurry attack while ROBIN uses thunder to knock him back, KIRBY continues sending DEDEDE back by headbutting the king in the stomach, DEDEDE is flat on his back when CHROM strikes down at KING DEDEDE breaking his hammer in two, KING DEDEDE is in shock and at the mercy of the heroes

KING K. ROOL has just picked up KNUCKLES and tosses him a few miles away, before turning his attention to DONKEY KONG. DK tires to unleash a fury strike on the kremling but he is able to absorb the hits and knocks DK back, however META KNIGHT lands in front of the kremling and slashes at him. KING K. ROOL tries to hit META KNIGHT but he is able to dodge his hits and fly above him, META KNIGHT works to tire KING. K ROOL out by making him chase him, however the kremling is able to catch META KNIGHT and slam him into the ground and he looks to slash META KNIGHT

META KNIGHT  
Made you look

META KNIGHT then looks behind KING K. ROOL which causes him to turn around and a be hit with an uppercut by DONKEY KONG and sent flying into the air

GANONDORF stands alone against LINK, MEGA-MAN and YOSHI. GANONDORF moves first and brings his sword down at the heroes who evade him, MEGA-MAN fires an array of blasts at GANON causing him to fall to his knees, LINK then knees GANON across the face and slashes at his chest a few times before YOSHI runs full speed into GANONDORF knocking him back a few feet. GANONDORF then roars out in anger and rushes into the three heroes knocking them down, he then sets his sights on LINK who is slow to get up and charges a dark magic attack at him. GANONDORF fires his dark magic at LINK but KIRBY lands in front of LINK and inhales the dark magic, KIRBY's inhale is so strong that GANONDORF is now struggling not to be inhaled, he plants his feet but it is to no avail and GANONDORF gets inhaled by KIRBY, everyone is freaked out by what they just saw

LUCINA  
I... I had thought that I had seen the most disturbed things a person could see, but this... This is definitely up there

SONIC  
Yeah today has been really crazy

KIRBY then spits out GANONDORF and his form starts to resemble GANONDORF. GANONDORF is angered by KIRBY

GANONDORF  
You... You dare mock me!

GANONDORF rushes at KIRBY and delivers a powerful strike at KIRBY which he catches. GANONDORF is stunned at what is happening, KIRBY then charges a strike similar to GANONDORF and hits him with it sending him flying back and onto the ground in immense pain. GANON struggles to get up but the master sword is in his face, with LINK standing over him

LINK  
Tell me now, what is it like to fail?

GANONDORF struggles to get his words out

LINK  
Where is she? Where is Zelda?!

GANONDORF just chuckles

GANONDORF  
You'll never see her, even if you strike me down now, it won't bring you closer to her. I told you, you would know failure

Before LINK can act SONIC tackles him to the ground as small darkrealm fighters attack their position, soldiers quickly land and grab GANONDORF, BOWSER, KING K. ROOL and KING DEDEDE and get them onto the ships and fly off into the portal in the sky  
The heroes all stand looking at each other, DONKEY KONG then moves towards MARIO and the air is tense, LUIGI hides behind MARIO. Everyone is on edge wondering what's about to happen, DONKEY KONG then extends his hand out and MARIO shakes it

LATER - All the heroes are gathered together just having finished introductions and catching each other up on what's been happening

CHROM  
Life keeps getting stranger and stranger

ROBIN  
So you managed to take one of their ships

MARIO  
Yes, and we know how to fly it

META KNIGHT  
That's still up for debate

LINK  
So where are you off to next?

LUIGI  
Uhh... well, we're going to set off to help more worlds and fight more bad guys

LUCINA  
So... You don't have a plan

MARIO  
Well plan is an interesting word, we think of it more as... as... Ok we have no plan

MEGA-MAN  
So how did you decide to come here?

LUIGI  
We locked onto a great surge of energy and made our way to it and well we ran into you

MEGA-MAN  
So you're just going head first into any place with strong energy signatures

KIRBY  
Poyo!

SONIC  
Can someone just tell me what exactly is this thing

ROBIN turns to CHROM

ROBIN  
As plans go it's not the most sound

CHROM  
No it's actually pretty reckless

ROBIN  
Agreed

CHROM  
But...

ROBIN  
They have a ship, a way off world, maybe we can get home and work from there to figure out how to face our enemy

CHROM  
It is a plan, what say you all, ready to continue this journey

Everyone except SONIC nods

LUCINA  
Sonic, aren't you going to come with us?

SONIC  
I mean I shouldn't leave my home or my friends

AMY  
Sonic?

SONIC turns to AMY and TAILS

AMY  
You should go with them

SONIC  
But... But...

TAILS  
Hey we'll be fine, the bad guys are gone from our home, now we just have to help everyone get back their lives, but you should go and fight this, Help put an end to this Sonic

SONIC smiles

SONIC  
Right, I am going to miss you guys

SONIC then notices something

SONIC  
Ummm... where's Knuckles?

At that moment KNUCKLES comes out of the forest soaking wet holding someone on his shoulder

KNUCKLES  
Hey sorry, I was thrown pretty far, Like into the ocean far

SONIC  
Knuckles who is that you're carrying

KNUCKLES  
Beats me, when I landed in the ocean I saw this guy floating out there and I wasn't just going to leave him there

KNUCKLES sets the individual down revealing it to be RICHTER (but no one knows who he is), ROBIN goes to check on RICHTER

ROBIN  
He's still breathing but he sustained some injuries, we should take him with us Chrom

CHROM  
Right, let's get him to the ship

AMY and TAILS then hand SONIC a bag

SONIC  
What is this?

AMY  
Take a look

SONIC looks inside to see the chaos emeralds

TAILS  
One of the bad guys said that they were gathering them, well he wasn't lying. Take them

SONIC  
I don't know about this

AMY  
I'd rather you have them and not need them, than need them and not have them

SONIC then hugs his friends, he then looks at KNUCKLES

KNUCKLES  
I'm not one for hugs. Just make sure you come back in one piece Sonic

SONIC nods

**STARSHIP - BRIDGE**

The fourteen heroes (CHROM, ROBIN, LINK, MARIO, LUIGI, KIRBY, SONIC, LUCINA, MEGA-MAN, META-KNIGHT, GRENINJA, DONKEY KONG holding RICHTER and YOSHI) all get on the bridge, their newcomers faces are just in astonishment

MEGA-MAN  
Wow this is something else

ROBIN  
I can't even begin to comprehend how this works

CHROM  
I thought Ylisse was the forefront of pushing new frontiers, clearly we have a long way to go.

SONIC zooms around the bridge taking in everything, before sitting in the captain's chair

SONIC  
This place is incredible

SONIC notices the panel near the captain's chair

SONIC  
What do these buttons do?

META KNIGHT slashes near SONIC which causes him to leap out of the chair

META KNIGHT  
Don't touch things

MEGA-MAN comes over and takes a look at the panel

MEGA-MAN  
So how exactly did you guys navigate this thing?

MARIO  
Well there was a big dot on the map and we followed it

MEGA-MAN is somewhat at a lost for words

MEGA-MAN  
Okay then, would you mind if I handled navigating things?

LUIGI  
Okie dokie

MEGA-MAN then fiddles with the navigation. LUCINA then goes over to DONKEY KONG

LUCINA  
Donkey Kong can you come with me so I can take care of our hurt friend here

DONKEY KONG then goes with LUCINA take RICHTER somewhere he can heal. CHROM looks on at LUCINA

CHROM  
Do you think we'll know who she really is?

ROBIN  
If she wants to tell us, she will but we shouldn't make her.

CHROM  
Yeah of course

LINK then sits off by himself looking out of the ship, GANONDORF's words still ringing in his head. KIRBY then stands next to LINK and smiles at him

KIRBY  
Poyo!

LINK cracks a smile

LINK  
You are such an interesting creature

_ LATER_

LUCINA is tending to RICHTER for a few moments before SONIC enters the room

LUCINA  
Oh Sonic, what's going on?

SONIC  
Just wanted to see how you are holding up?

LUCINA  
After that fight, surprisingly I'm doing my best, can't say too much for our new friend here, he looks like he really went through a lot.

SONIC then sits next to LUCINA

SONIC  
Hey Lucina, do you think it'd be wrong for you to let your parents know, that... well they're your parents

LUCINA sighs

LUCINA  
I'd want nothing more than to say that but... There's alot going right now and putting that on them wouldn't help

SONIC  
Well I'd think that with everything that's going on, it's best to say it now than to not say it at all

LUCINA  
If I reveal who I am, I may not come to be

SONIC  
I don't believe that. I think when you tell them, it assures that you'll be born. Because you are amazing, and they'd be crazy not to want you.

LUCINA cracks a smile and hugs SONIC which catches him off guard but he returns the hug

LUCINA  
I'd never thought I'd have a friend like you

SONIC  
Blue, super fast and incredibly good looking?

LUCINA chuckles as the two break the hug

LUCINA  
Go, I'll think on what you said

SONIC then leaves the room, LUCINA has new resolve from hearing SONIC's words

The starship flies off into the portal

**COMMAND VESSEL**

The five ladies are still holding their own against WARIO, BOWSER JR. and the darkrealm forces. ZELDA pushes back a few soldiers using her magic, ROSALINA shields herself from BOWSER JR's attacks, PALUTENA is deflecting blasts from WARIO and PEACH and DAISY are dodging hits from soldiers and knocking them down. WARIO then gets pushed back by PALUTENA and in frustration charges his blaster to it's maximum power and fires it at them, PALUTENA creates a large shield to protect everyone and struggles to hold it against the blast, ZELDA is able to help diverge the blast away from them but it hits some of the escape pods

DAISY  
That's not good right?

PALUTENA  
No it is not

Some of the escape pods explode and create a hole in the ship. Everyone hangs on for dear life as the vacuum of space sucks out many of the dark realm forces, DAISY loses her grip but she is grabbed by PEACH and ROSALINA. PALUTENA is able to use her magic to seal the hole in the ship however major damage has been dealt to the ship and it is crashing down onto a planet below. In the confusion WARIO and BOWSER JR. are able to grab WALUIGI and get in one of the escape pods and get to safety. Only one escape pod remains, PALUTENA tries to get everyone inside it, there is enough room for PALUTENA to fit but she stops and looks back into the ship

ZELDA  
Palutena what are you doing, c'mon we have to go!

PALUTENA looks somewhat saddened

ROSALINA  
Wait, what are you doing?

PALUTENA  
You have to go on without me

PEACH  
No, there is no way we're leaving you here!

PALUTENA  
Something is on this ship that I need to get to and If I make you wait there is a chance we all go down, this way at least only one of us might be lost

DAISY  
Palutena no!

PALUTENA closes the escape pod

PALUTENA  
Goodbye my friends

PALUTENA then rushes back into the ship as the escape pod jettisons from the command vessel  
PALUTENA rushes down the corridors of the ship as explosions rip through the ship, PALUTENA reaches a large door and uses her magic to open it, PALUTENA somewhat smiles seeing what's on the other side of the door

PALUTENA  
I had a feeling I sensed you

The command vessel is crashing down on a desert planet

Inside PALUTENA has created a shield in the room she's in and braces for impact, as the ship crashes into the ground everything goes black

_LATER_

_FOX _  
_We got two people inside_

_MEWTWO_  
_These two individuals have immense power but are in a weakened state_

_FOX_  
_Alright that might give us an advantage if they're not friendly_

_CAPTAIN FALCON_  
_Rob, can you open the door?_

The door opens, FOX, FALCO, CAPTAIN FALCON, PIT, MEWTWO, OLIMAR, JIGGLYPUFF and R.O.B are standing ready for a fight but stop once they see the people, PIT is shaking and lets out a soft shocked breath. PIT rushes in to see PALUTENA unconscious and tries to wake her up

PIT  
Lady Palutena! Lady Palutena!

PALUTENA slowly opens her eyes to see PIT

PALUTENA  
Pit? Is that you?

PIT hugs PALUTENA with tears in his eyes, FOX then notices a large cell in the room

FOX  
Mewtwo is the other energy coming from behind this cell?

MEWTWO nods and opens the cell everyone is stunned and not quite sure what they are looking at

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Wait a minute, they had ... A child here?

PIT then corrects CAPTAIN FALCON

PIT  
That's not a child, that is the Goddess of Nature... Viridi

VIRIDI is then shown in the cell unconscious

**SPACE**

Hundreds of darkrealm ships are gathered above a desolate world, the nexus

_STARSHIP_

The villains (GANONDORF, BOWSER, KING K. ROOL, RIDLEY, DARK SAMUS, WOLF, BOWSER JR. WARIO and WALUIGI) are all gathered in a dark room standing side by side. Appearing before them as a hologram is ERAGUS

GANONDORF  
Why did you make us retreat, you had us out there scouring the stars for something you need that you continue to not let us know what it is!

ERAGUS just remains quiet

GANONDORF  
If you'd even really take this serious you would be here

ERAGUS then walks forward and reveals that he is actually in the room with them which causes all the villains to take a step back in fear

ERAGUS  
You're right, I should tell you what I want. What I want is a staff, when I gave you the items to start the convergence, they were meant to be temporary solutions, if I do not get the staff the realms will collapse in on themselves, the staff is the only power able to permanently keep the realms together. I will admit my strategy of attacking world after world searching for clues to its location was flawed but I now I have a new one.

WOLF  
And that is?

ERAGUS  
Let them find the staff

Everyone looks amongst themselves with an expression "has he lost his mind"

ERAGUS  
I assure you my mind is quite clear, in fact, my mind has seen the future and I see them getting to the staff, so we let them take us to it and once there we will hit them with everything we have and take the staff

GANONDORF  
Wouldn't they just use the staff?

ERAGUS  
None of you could wield it without it destroying you. The most they will do is try to prevent me from claiming it, but they will fail.

WOLF  
So what happens now?

ERAGUS  
We hide in the shadows, keep small patrols on planets and wait, wait until they reveal the location of the staff, then and only then do we strike

The villains look unsure

ERAGUS  
I promised you that you would reign supreme over your domains, and I intended to keep that promise but how we go about that has changed. If you don't want to be apart of this, well please speak up now

Everyone stays quiet

ERAGUS  
That is good, I'm glad that we still see the same goal. Soon, very soon everything will return to order.


	10. Suprised to See Me - The Beacon

**SPACE**

SAMUS' gunship is flying through the emptiness of space

_SAMUS_  
_Day... Day... I don't even know anymore_

**SAMUS' GUNSHIP**

SAMUS narrates over her tending to SNAKE

_SAMUS _  
_We've been out here for some time now, fuel is low, I've had to take the fuel from the escape pod and put in the ship, there was some power issues, I hooked up my varia suit and diverted the power to the ship but that's only bought us so much time. Snake is hurt, he's only been conscious for moments before needing rest. The little ones are doing their best but they are clearly fatigued. Supplies are running low, splitting food four ways is getting challenging to say the least_

SAMUS is sitting by the side of SNAKE recording her thoughts

_SAMUS_  
_And we're floating through the stars with no hope in sight and very little resources to keep us going. I just don't know how we're going to get through this, but I'll keep pushing to the end. That's all I can do_

SAMUS ends the recording and rubs her hands over her eyes and lets out a sigh

_LATER_

SAMUS is asleep with PIKACHU and PICHU by her side, SNAKE starts shifting in his sleep seemingly in discomfort, that discomfort turns into small groans of pain before SNAKE starts letting out loud pained noises, SAMUS shoots awake to check on him

SAMUS  
Snake, snake?!

SNAKE is having trouble breathing, SAMUS goes to grab something to help SNAKE while PIKACHU and PICHU watch in horror. SAMUS returns and uses an assisted breathing machine on SNAKE which stabilizes his breathing. SAMUS puts her hand on SNAKE's forehead

SAMUS  
You have to pull through, you have to

SAMUS then goes over to PIKACHU and PICHU who look worried

SAMUS  
He just needs rest, and we do too.

SAMUS then takes the two back to bed

_LATER_

SAMUS is once again asleep with PIKACHU and PICHU, SNAKE slowly starts to open his eyes, his vision blurry. He takes off the assisted breathing device and goes to sit up but struggles. SNAKE then hears someone chuckle

UNKNOWN VOICE  
Well isn't this a sight, I warned you that we were on the verge of death

SNAKE looks around but doesn't see anyone

UNKNOWN VOICE  
And now here you are, you feel it in you, gnawing at your insides, you don't know when it will take you out but you know that time is not on your side.

SNAKE then sees someone off to the side but his vision is still blurry

UNKNOWN VOICE  
Dying in the vacuum of space, somehow a fitting end for the legendary mercenary

SNAKE's vision finally clears and he sees LIQUID SNAKE

SOLID SNAKE  
That's... That's not...

LIQUID SNAKE  
Surprised to see me brother?

**10 **

**SURPRISED TO SEE ME/THE BEACON**

**FOREST - NIGHT**

A quiet forest in an unknown location

A portal then opens up and flying out of it are IKE, ROY, NESS, LUCAS, THE ICE CLIMBERS, PAC-MAN, MR. GAME and WATCH and the DUCK HUNT duo who crash hard into the terrain around them, following out shortly after them is KINTUNE

ROY  
(Pained grunt) Ow... I think my insides are mush now

IKE is the first one to stand and collect himself

IKE  
What is this place?

KINTUNE  
This place is home to the beacon

ROY  
What's the beacon?

KINTUNE  
The light to guide you to the weapon

NESS  
I don't see anything though, where is it?

KINTUNE points to a cave off in the distance

KINTUNE  
In there you will find the way to the beacon

ROY  
Well seems simple enough

ROY goes to walk towards the cave but IKE holds him back

IKE  
It is never that simple, so what exactly do we have to do?

KINTUNE  
Inside you will be tested, if your heart can be cleared than the beacon will be lit

LUCAS  
The test of the heart, what does that mean?

KINTUNE  
You will know when you see it

IKE  
So why do we need to be tested, you brought us here to end this madness

KINTUNE  
The test was designed so those who do come here are clear of mind and soul and are shown to have only the righteous of intentions to activate the beacon

NESS  
So do we all go in there?

KINTUNE  
No, Only two of you will enter and be tested.

ROY  
So we just need to decide who of us should go in and pass this test. That's great, just great

KINTUNE  
I believe in you, I know your hearts will be in the right place, but you have to understand that it will require something of you, something you are hiding deep down that you will need to face

KINTUNE then stumbles down, everyone comes to her side

KINTUNE  
My time has come, I have done what I need to do. My children the journey ahead is terrifying and commanding but I know, I just know in my heart that you will be triumphant. Hold strength in your hearts and minds, and know that you have each other. Never forget, you are not alone

KINTUNE then starts to fade into small firefly lights

KINTUNE  
I always wondered what it felt like... It is peaceful

KINTUNE closes her eyes and fades away, everyone has a moment of silence

_LATER_

Everyone is sitting down in a circle wondering how to go forward

ROY  
So we haven't exactly said anything about what we need to do

IKE  
She said going in there will be tested, our hearts will be tested

ROY  
I know, she also said only two of us will be going in there and I feel like that's the thing we need to be discussing

IKE  
We shouldn't be so eager to go in there

ROY  
So we should just sit out here and wait, what good is that going to do us?

IKE  
When we go in there we have to face something that we are hiding deep down in ourselves, she might have believed in us... But I don't know if anyone of us are ready to face those demons

ROY is quiet

NESS  
So we all have things we're scared of?

IKE  
Scared is... Maybe not the full word but... There are things that would be difficult to face

ROY  
So what should we do?

IKE  
I'll go.

ROY  
What?

IKE  
There are things I need to face and if we are to win this then I need to stop running from them

ROY  
If you're going in there then I'm going in with you

IKE  
Are you ready to face your deepest fears

ROY is hesitant to say anything

ROY  
I don't know, all I know is I can't let you go in there alone

LUCAS then thinks on what he should do and keeps quiet as IKE and ROY continue to talk, after a few seconds LUCAS speaks up

LUCAS  
I can go

Everyone looks at LUCAS

LUCAS  
If Roy is unsure... Then I can go

NESS  
You don't have to do that

LUCAS  
But someone has to... And... I want to be... Useful... I want to help

IKE then goes over to LUCAS and kneels down in front of him

IKE  
No one is saying your not useful, don't put that in your head. You don't have to prove anything to anyone

LUCAS  
Please... Let me do this. I know it's scary but... I just want to show that I'm not scared

IKE somberly smirks

IKE  
Alright then, it's you and me then

_LATER_

The team is gathered in front of the cave, inside is pitch black and no sounds are coming from inside. IKE looks to take a step before POPO and NANA grab his legs with tears in their eyes

IKE  
Hey Popo, Nana, I'm going to be okay, we're going to be okay, I wouldn't abandon my favorite climbing duo

ROY  
Well they're the only climbing duo we know

IKE  
Roy

ROY  
Right ruining the moment

NESS goes through his backpack and gives LUCAS his yo-yo

LUCAS  
What's this for?

NESS  
To keep you safe. I don't know, it's something that makes me feel safe, maybe it'll do the same for you

LUCAS  
Thank you

PAC-MAN, MR. GAME and WATCH and the DUCK HUNT duo then pat LUCAS on the back showing their support

LUCAS  
Thank you guys, I appreciate it

LUCAS takes a deep breath and looks at IKE and nods that he's ready. IKE and LUCAS then look to enter the cave

ROY  
Hey, make sure when you come out of there your still you. We're going to need you both

IKE and LUCAS nod and take a deep breath before heading into the cave. Even after they leave everyone keeps their eyes on the cave hoping they come out soon

NESS  
How long do you think they'll be in there for?

ROY  
(Sighs) As long as it takes for them to come to terms with their past

**CRIMEA FIELD - DAY**

IKE vision is white before coming to in a field, IKE slowly gets up and looks around to see that he is in the land of CRIMEA

IKE  
This... This doesn't make any sense

UNKNOWN VOICE  
Hello Ike

IKE freezes recognizing that voice, he turns and sees ELINCIA

IKE  
Elincia?

ELINCIA  
It has been some time hasn't it?

**LUCAS' BEDROOM - DAY**

LUCAS wakes up in his bed and is somewhat distressed on how he is there

LUCAS  
Ike? Ike where are you?

LUCAS then leaves his room and heads downstairs. He is stunned that somehow he's back in his home. After going down the stairs he sees someone facing a window but it's too bright to see who it is, after getting down the stairs the person turns to LUCAS and he stumbles back

UNKNOWN VOICE  
It has been some time hasn't it, your heart has been so heavy during this time

LUCAS recognizes the voice but doesn't want to believe what he is hearing

LUCAS  
No... No... That's not... It can't be...

The person finally comes into view revealing HINAWA, LUCAS' eyes immediately fill with tears

LUCAS  
Mom? But you... You...

HINAWA  
My sweet boy, you have been through so much haven't you

**SAMUS' GUNSHIP**

SAMUS, PIKACHU and PICHU are still asleep while SNAKE has managed to sit up and tries to walk, after taking a few steps SNAKE falls to the ground, LIQUID SNAKE is heard chuckling

LIQUID SNAKE  
Ooooh, tough landing there, you want to give it another go, maybe this time your legs will actually crumble

SOLID SNAKE  
Shut up, you're not real

LIQUID SNAKE  
But I am very to real to you right now, In your darkest moment, at the most dire time, deep down in your mind, you are seeing me, you hope what happened to me doesn't happen to you, yet it is.

SNAKE then pushes himself to stand again and is able to get up and walk a bit before having to catch himself

LIQUID SNAKE  
I'd say this is painful to watch but then again I would be lying

SOLID SNAKE  
Well lying isn't exactly a tough task for you

LIQUID SNAKE  
Ooooh, you still have some fight in there after all. But I think you are mistaken brother I am not a liar, I was always honest with you

SOLID SNAKE  
I really wish I could have that much confidence in being a two faced like you

LIQUID SNAKE  
Alright then, tell me something how much do they know about you, have you told them everything about who you are and what you've done. Do they know how much time you have left?

SNAKE is quiet

LIQUID SNAKE  
I'm sorry, what was that, please speak up I couldn't hear you just then

SNAKE then throws a punch at LIQUID but falls to the ground as LIQUID disappears. The commotion wakes up SAMUS, PIKACHU and PICHU, who see SNAKE on the ground and immediately rush over to him

SAMUS  
Snake, you're awake. You shouldn't be moving around too much, you still need to rest your body

SAMUS then helps SNAKE up and moves him to her resting spot

SAMUS  
Are you feeling any better?

SOLID SNAKE  
Define better?

SAMUS lets out a small chuckle

SAMUS  
Well at least you still have some sense of humor

SOLID SNAKE  
Where are we?

SAMUS  
Somewhere between lost and nowhere

SOLID SNAKE  
Maybe I should've just stayed asleep, how much fuel is left?

SAMUS  
After the cells I took from the escape pod we have...

SOLID SNAKE  
Wait you took the fuel from the escape pod?

SAMUS  
Yes, I had to

SOLID SNAKE  
We could've used it if we needed to get off the ship

SAMUS  
And go where, there is no planets in sight we would be in the same situation but obviously worse

SNAKE sighs

SOLID SNAKE  
I just... Hoped there was a way out if you needed it

SAMUS  
David... Look at me

SNAKE looks at SAMUS

SAMUS  
We are in this together, we all are going to get out of this together.

PIKACHU and PICHU rub their heads against SNAKE's hands, happy that he is awake, SNAKE smiles

SAMUS  
Alright you two, let's give him time to rest up more, you two can keep me company while I work on the engines

SAMUS then grabs PIKACHU and PICHU and takes them to the engine room

LIQUID SNAKE  
Wow, now she is something else, I can clearly see why you are enamoured with her

SOLID SNAKE  
Why can't I be rid of you?

LIQUID SNAKE  
Don't worry I won't be here long but neither will you, but I want you to think on this before I go, can you live in your last moments lying to someone close to you, wouldn't you want them to know what is happening, so that when you're gone it doesn't hurt as much. Can you tell the truth?

SNAKE lets out a disgruntled breath

SOLID SNAKE  
When it all ends, will I see you?

LIQUID SNAKE  
I do hope so, but it's tough to say, after all I'm not even really here.

SNAKE then tries to rest as LIQUID SNAKE disappears

**CRIMEA FIELD**

IKE is stunned to see ELINCIA

IKE  
Elincia, how... How am I back here?

ELINCIA  
This is not your home, not really, this is your test

IKE  
What?

ELINCIA  
The test of your heart, and your heart hangs heavy on your home and the one you feel you have abandoned

IKE then starts to piece things together

IKE  
You're not Elincia

ELINCIA  
No, I am your memory of her

IKE lets out a soft shuddered breath

IKE  
Then I know what this test is. How I abandoned her and all my friends. I ran away from my responsibility and now I have to face that

ELINCIA then holds IKE's hand

ELINCIA  
That is not your test

IKE  
But then... Then what is it, what do I have to do?

**LUCAS' HOME**

HINAWA sits down a couch

HINAWA  
Please come sit next to me

LUCAS then sits next to HINAWA. After a few moments of silence LUCAS wipes away the tears in his eyes and takes a deep breath

LUCAS  
You're not really my mom are you?

HINAWA  
Unfortunately no, I am your memory of her

LUCAS  
Is my test facing what I did wrong? That I wasn't brave enough to save her?

HINAWA then places her hand atop LUCAS' head

HINAWA  
Guilt is not the test, the test is can your forgive yourself and let go of that pain

**CRIMEA FIELD**

IKE  
Forgive myself? I don't understand?

ELINCIA  
A true test of the heart is forgiving yourself. When you left you felt that your actions could not be forgiven and you feel that you must punish yourself but that is not what you need to do.

IKE  
I abandoned my friends, I ran as far as I could from that world, how is that not my fault. I disgraced my family name

ELINCIA  
You cannot continue to have these thoughts, you will never be able to live if you keep them in your mind

**LUCAS' HOME**

LUCAS  
I should've done more, If I was brave and... Mom would still be here if I did more

HINAWA  
Don't, you cannot think like that, what had happened was not your fault

**CRIMEA FIELD**

IKE  
Yes it was, I could've stayed to help instead I chose to run, I am no warrior, I am no hero

ELINCIA  
Why do you chose to hurt yourself?

IKE  
If I forgive myself what does that make me?

**LUCAS' HOME**

HINAWA  
What it does is let you rest, that pain was never yours to burden

LUCAS  
Then whose it?

**CRIMEA FIELD**

ELINCIA  
No one's, there is no blame to be had, because you can still go back and make things right

IKE paces back and forth

IKE  
How do you know they'll forgive me?

ELINCIA  
Because of your bond. Maybe it won't be immediate, but they will forgive you, do not run from those who love you.

**LUCAS' HOME**

HINAWA  
Your mother would want you to keep going, she may be gone but you are still here, and the thing she'd want the most is for you to keep going and to live knowing that happened to her, was not on you.

Tears stream down LUCAS' face

LUCAS  
I just... I just wish she was still here

HINAWA  
She is, she always will be with you, your heart is strong, the love you have for her will keep you going in your darkest days. Always know that

LUCAS then hugs HINAWA burying his head in her shoulder and letting himself cry

HINAWA  
My sweet boy, I will always love you. One day we will see each other again

**CRIMEA FIELD**

IKE walks in front of ELINCIA and holds her hand

IKE  
When I see you, will you forgive me?

ELINCIA presses her forehead against IKE's

ELINCIA  
I never once blamed you for what you did, when this is over, just come home

IKE and ELINCIA are forehead to forehead with their eyes closed holding each others hands tightly

**FOREST**

The team of ROY, NESS, the ICE CLIMBERS, PAC-MAN, MR. GAME and WATCH and the DUCK HUNT duo are sitting in a circle waiting for IKE and LUCAS to come out of the cave. After a few moments of silence the ground starts to shake causing everyone to stand and worry about what's happening

NESS  
Okay is this supposed to be happening?

ROY  
I don't know

The ground starts to crack open

ROY  
Oh not this again, move!

Everyone starts running away as the ground beneath them crumbles, eventually the ground stops to crumble as the team stops to catch their breath but before they can collect their thought the ground rumbles again but this time a large pyramid emerges from the ground

**THE BEACON**

The team makes their way inside the pyramid and after walking through it for a few moments PAC-MAN points out something, everyone turns to see IKE and LUCAS face first on the ground. Everyone rushes to their side to see if they are okay

ROY  
Ike, Lucas, c'mon you two, we need you

NESS  
Wake up, please wake up

IKE slowly gets up and looks at his friends, who breathe a sigh of relief, POPO and NANA immediately hug IKE

IKE  
I appreciate it, but I think you guys might kill me with your love right now

LUCAS slowly gets up and takes NESS' yo-yo from his pocket and gives it back to him

LUCAS  
Thank you

NESS smiles and takes another breath of relief. IKE looks at LUCAS and without words the two acknowledge that they are changed for the better

ROY  
Uhh guys, why are your pants glowing?

IKE and LUCAS see that something in their pockets is glowing, they both take out glowing stones

NESS  
What is that?

From the ground a statue rises with two holes in it. IKE and LUCAS slowly approach the statue and place the stones in it. The only thing that happens is the ground once again shakes but stops after a few seconds. The air is still and everything is quiet

ROY  
So something is about to happen ri...

The statue shoots out a large blue beam into the sky, the beacon shines so bright that other worlds can see it.

**SPACE - THE NEXUS**

From the nexus the beacons light can even be seen from there

Aboard the main ship the villains (BOWSER, GANONDORF, WOLF, KING K. ROOL, RIDLEY, DARK SAMUS, WARIO, WALUIGI and BOWSER JR) all see the beacon

GANONDORF  
What is that?

Entering on the bridge is ERAGUS

ERAGUS  
That is a hopeless attempt to stop us, it is a useless gesture. It is not of any concern to us

ERAGUS walks off and talks with himself

ERAGUS  
The beacon, you actually made it a reality sister, let them come together, it won't mean anything. Once they lead me to the lightsbane, nothing will stop me

**THE BEACON**

Everyone stares at the beacon's light

ROY  
So what happens now?

IKE  
We sent the signal out, now we wait for everyone to come

ROY  
People are going to see that and think to come here?

IKE  
Yes, we let people know that they aren't alone in this fight

**SAMUS' GUNSHIP**

SNAKE is sitting up holding his hand over his head still hearing LIQUID SNAKE

_LIQUID SNAKE_  
_Can you tell the truth? Do they know how much time you have left?_

SNAKE then looks in front of him to see PIKACHU and PICHU just looking at him

SOLID SNAKE  
I don't know what I need to do, I should just say the truth but... I'm going insane if I'm talking to you two

PIKACHU  
Well only a little bit

SNAKE doesn't acknowledge at first but his eyes quickly go wide and he looks back at the Pokemon to make sure that what just happened actually happened

SOLID SNAKE  
Pikachu, did you just talk?

PIKACHU  
Well talk is a funny word, I mean I'm always talking but you and Miss skin tight space suit only ever hear "Pika Pika" so we don't exactly fully understand each other

SNAKE then lies back down

SOLID SNAKE  
I think I want to go back to sleep now

PIKACHU  
Well before you do that you should tell her what's going on with you

SOLID SNAKE  
How do you know something is going on with me?

PIKACHU  
Well you're not exactly the hardest book to read even though I can't read. But something is clearly bothering you and you want to tell her but for some reason you don't

SOLID SNAKE  
Yep it's official I've gone insane

PIKACHU then jumps next to SNAKE

PIKACHU  
Look pirate man, we don't know how much time we have on this strange Pokeball, so if you have something to say, you need to say it now.

PICHU  
He's right you know

PICHU also jumps next to SNAKE

PICHU  
You two clearly are connected and if something bad happens wouldn't you want to let her know what you're feeling before that?

PIKACHU  
Listen pirate man, don't go through life with regret, wishing you said something to that person in that moment, you have to go for it otherwise, it could be gone forever

PICHU  
Whatever you have to say, I know she will still want to be by your side

SNAKE then takes in what he has heard

SOLID SNAKE  
This isn't really happening is it?

PIKACHU  
Well of course not, I mean how ridiculous would it be to see a talking Pikachu. Although...

SNAKE then shoots up awake and looks to his side to see PIKACHU and PICHU looking at him

SOLID SNAKE  
Hi

PIKACHU  
Pika, Pika!

PICHU  
Pichu!

SOLID SNAKE  
I really have gone insane out here

**SAMUS' GUNSHIP - ENGINE ROOM**

SAMUS is working on the engines when SNAKE walks in, she worries that he is out of bed

SAMUS  
Snake, what are you doing out of bed, you should be resting

SOLID SNAKE  
That can wait

SAMUS  
No it can't, you need to rest now, you're not remotely...

SOLID SNAKE  
Sam, I need to tell you something, and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you this earlier

SAMUS is quiet and lets SNAKE speak

SOLID SNAKE  
Sam... I'm dying.

SAMUS' face is just frozen not knowing what to think

SOLID SNAKE  
There's a virus in me called Foxdie that is killing me, I still have time before it takes me out but I've started to feel the effects. If I'm lucky I'll have a few years left. When I asked you about the escape pod I was hoping that if it came to it, you and the little ones could get out here, if you left me here...

SAMUS  
Why didn't you tell me?

SOLID SNAKE  
I'm sorry, I didn't... I didn't want you to worry. If there's any consolation, this virus only affects me, I was designed to be expendable

SAMUS is quiet

SOLID SNAKE  
There are no known cures on my world, and before all of this I was searching for something, anything that lead me to a way to beat it, now well it seems like my world is another lifetime I lived and right now I just want to do right with the time I have left

SAMUS still remains quiet

SAMUS  
You said you have a few years?

SOLID SNAKE  
If I'm lucky yes

SAMUS  
Then don't talk like all hope is lost, when we get out of here I will go with you to every end to find a cure

SOLID SNAKE  
Sam, there are no known cures

SAMUS  
Known, we still don't know if your world carries one, and if not then we go to every corner of the galaxy to find you help. The universe is a large place and many civilizations have advanced medical facilities that could help you

SOLID SNAKE  
Sam you don't have to do this for me

SAMUS  
But I will, I'm not going to abandon you

SOLID SNAKE  
Why? Why are you doing this for me?

SAMUS stares at SNAKE before closing the distance between them and pulling him in for a kiss, after the kiss SAMUS caresses SNAKE's face

SAMUS  
Does that answer your question?

SNAKE then pulls SAMUS in for a kiss as the two Pokemon cover their eyes

_LATER_

SNAKE and SAMUS are lying down together with PIKACHU and PICHU sleeping at the foot of the resting area, SAMUS narrates over her ship flying through space

_SAMUS_  
_The journey has been rough to say the least, David told me a virus is killing him and has at best maybe a few years before it takes him out, if we get out of here my goal is to travel with him to every end to find a cure. I never knew what it was like to have someone, someone you would do anything to protect and want to hold onto whenever things are tough, I wonder if this is how mom and dad felt for each other. Hopefully soon we will be able to find something or someone to help us. Only time will tell_

SAMUS' gunship flies through space for a few moments before a large shadow is cast over it revealing a dark realm starship above it


	11. Lucina & Richter - The Oceans Grey Waves

**LAKESIDE - DUSK**

CORRIN is walking by a lakeside deep in thought, after a few moments of silence CORRIN can hear someone singing, she goes to investigate and sees AZURA standing at the edge of the water

_AZURA_  
_You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek, Life beyond the shore just out of reach. Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time, The path is yours to climb_

AZURA then turns to see CORRIN and is somewhat startled to see her

CORRIN  
I'm sorry if I scared you

AZURA  
No it is okay

CORRIN  
That song you were singing, it was beautiful

AZURA  
Than you, it was something my mother taught me

CORRIN  
My name is Corrin by the way

AZURA  
Yes I know, my name is Azura

CORRIN  
It seems like everyone here knows me but I don't know them

AZURA  
In time you will know them, it is okay to feel strange around them, I've been around them for years and I still feel like a stranger at times. It is late, we should head back

CORRIN  
Hey Azura, that song, do you think you could teach me it?

AZURA is somewhat taken back by that request

AZURA  
Teach you? Why do you want to know it?

CORRIN  
It just seems like a beautiful tune to know. I probably won't be able to sing it like you do but I'd like to learn it

AZURA cracks a smile

AZURA  
Well the song is not yet fully... Completed but I think I will share with you what I hope is it's true form

_FADE OUT_

What is heard is ocean waves crashing into each other

**OCEAN - NIGHT**

CORRIN awakes underwater in the middle of an ocean, as she surfaces waves crash into her, she struggles to tread water and to get breaths in. A giant wave then crashes onto CORRIN knocking her out, as she slowly sinks down SHULK appears and grabs her and gets her up to surface. SHULK treads water with CORRIN in his arms, the waves continue to crash into them, SHULK sees a large piece of driftwood, he is able to grab onto it and get CORRIN onto it before climbing up himself. SHULK then uses shield to create a small barrier around himself and CORRIN, he attempts CPR but she isn't breathing, SHULK then uses heal but she still isn't waking up, SHULK tries one more time to resuscitate her and she coughs up a lot of water and sits up to catch her breath, SHULK just holds her grateful she is alive

SHULK  
You're okay, you're okay

CORRIN catches her breath and just hugs SHULK clinging to the warmth of a friend

**11**

** LUCINA & RICHTER/THE OCEAN'S GREY WAVES**

**STARSHIP - ROOM**

LUCINA is tending to RICHTER who is still unconscious, after turning to look at her supplies RICHTER slowly starts to wake up, LUCINA turns back to and RICHTER is looking at her and for a moment neither person knows what to say

RICHTER  
Am I... dead?

LUCINA  
No, you're very much alive

RICHTER  
Well I guess that's something

RICHTER looks at his surroundings

RICHTER  
Where am I?

LUCINA  
That is a difficult question to answer, and one that I don't fully know the answer to

RICHTER  
How did I... How did I get here?

LUCINA  
You were out in the ocean and one of our friends found you, how did you end up out there?

RICHTER then remembers what happened to him and his friends

RICHTER  
Simon, Bayonetta, Marth, my friends I gotta get to them

RICHTER attempts to sit up but is in immediate pain and LUCINA has to keep him from straining himself but is somewhat confused on what he said

LUCINA  
Wait did you just say Marth? As in the hero king Marth?

RICHTER chuckles

RICHTER  
So it is true, he said he was king but I guess if people know him as that then it is true

LUCINA  
Where is he? Where did he end up?

RICHTER  
Let's slow down for a second, I'm still reeling from the beating we just took... Oh god I hope they're okay

LUCINA  
Who were you fighting?

RICHTER  
The guy behind all of this, Eragus

LUCINA  
Who is this Eragus

RICHTER  
Believe it or not, I think he's some sort of god, he help create... well everything

LUCINA  
Okay I think you need to rest some more

RICHTER  
Please don't treat me like I'm insane, I know what I saw and I know what happened to us, we were no match and it all seemed for nothing

LUCINA  
Look... I'm sorry that I talked down to you, I guess I should at least start with asking your name

RICHTER  
It's Richter, Richter Belmont and you are?

LUCINA  
Ma... Lucina

RICHTER  
Well it's... Nice to meet you Lucina

LUCINA  
So Richter... Tell me about yourself, where are you from?

RICHTER  
(Chuckles) Do you really want to know that? You don't want to know what I've just been through?

LUCINA  
I do but I think it's important that I know who you are, and what your journey has been

RICHTER  
(Sighs) Where do you want me to start?

LUCINA  
I'd like to start from the beginning but this is your story to tell, start it where you want to

RICHTER takes a moment to go down memory lane, he then starts telling LUCINA his story

**OCEAN - DAY**

SHULK and CORRIN are asleep atop the driftwood, SHULK is the first to wake and the sun is shining high in the sky, SHULK notices that he has his arm wrapped around CORRIN's waist. SHULK moves his arm away before CORRIN can wake to notice, SHULK then looks out to a much more calm sea but for as far as the eye can see is more and more water, SHULK lets out a defeated groan and starts to think on what they he needs to do next.

Some hours later - SHULK has made a make shift fishing pole and is trying to catch some food for himself and CORRIN slowly wakes up looking around her to see nothing but ocean, she then looks at SHULK who smiles at her

SHULK  
I'm glad you're awake

CORRIN  
Where are we?

SHULK  
Lost, considering how things have been I wouldn't be surprised if this world was just an ocean

CORRIN  
Marth, Diddy Kong, Oh my, Shulk where are...

SHULK  
I don't know, when I woke I only saw you, I don't know where they are Corrin, I'm sorry I wish I did

CORRIN puts her hand on her head and begins to softly weep, SHULK immediately goes to her and hugs her

SHULK  
Hey it's okay to let it out.

CORRIN then cries heavily as SHULK comforts her

_LATER_

SHULK has gone back to fishing while CORRIN is on the other side of the driftwood just looking at the water. SHULK then gets a tug on his line

SHULK  
Corrin, I think I got something

CORRIN then comes over to check on what SHULK has caught. SHULK then reels back and pulls out a large fish from the water

CORRIN  
Oh my goodness, that's a big fish. How are we going to cook it?

SHULK then has a expression that reads "Oh, I didn't think of that", after a few seconds of silence SHULK then grabs the Monado and has an idea

_LATER_

SHULK and CORRIN are eating the fish

CORRIN  
I'm honestly surprised that your sword cooked the fish

SHULK  
Well it was a gamble but I'm glad it worked

CORRIN  
So are we just to float endlessly through this world?

SHULK  
I don't know, After that fight, even before that I don't have a single clue on what comes next.

CORRIN  
During the fight, you somewhat knew what was going to happen before it happened, even on the ship you knew something before it happened

SHULK  
Because of the Monado I can get a glimpse into the future, usually it's pretty spot on but in that fight I can only get a few seconds ahead of him

CORRIN  
I know I shouldn't ask this but do you think you could look ahead and see if we get out of this

SHULK  
(Sighs) I can give it a try

SHULK then grabs the Monado and for a few moments hesitates to use his power but after a few deep breaths he takes a glimpse into the future.

SHULK's vision is quick images of may things that he can't make sense of.

SHULK  
I don't... I don't understand what I'm seeing

SHULK then holds his head in pain and letting out noises of fright and pain

CORRIN  
Shulk, Shulk, what's happening, what's going on?

SHULK  
The future... It's... All I can see is burning

SHULK then falls to his side holding his head in immense pain, CORRIN comes to his side extremely worried about him

CORRIN  
Shulk, Shulk!

CORRIN then places SHULK's head on her lap as he still writhes in pain, CORRIN is stuck on what to do before closing her eyes

_CORRIN _  
_You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek, Life beyond the shore just out of reach. Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time, The path is yours to climb_

CORRIN looks down at SHULK who has now somewhat calmed down. CORRIN takes a saddened breath of relief

_LATER _

SHULK wakes up around mid-day, he gets up holding his head, he looks around and doesn't see CORRIN on the raft but sees her armor and immediately panics

SHULK  
Corrin! Corrin!

SHULK rushes over to the edge of the raft looking down at the water and after a few seconds CORRIN shoots up from the water scaring SHULK and causing him to stumble back, CORRIN is startled to see SHULK awake

CORRIN  
Shulk, Oh gods you're awake, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you

SHULK  
How long was I out?

CORRIN  
It's only been a few hours

SHULK  
My head is still ringing... also why are you in the water?

CORRIN  
Well there's not much for us to do so I decided to see what was in the water, it's quite beautiful down there

SHULK  
Well I guess it beats just staying up here hoping we see land at some point

CORRIN  
You know if you're feeling well you can come down here and see everything

SHULK thinks on it for a moment

SHULK  
Are you sure there's no giant monsters down there?

CORRIN  
Actually there's giant snakes down there

SHULK  
Ha-ha that's funny

CORRIN  
Oh no I'm serious

SHULK's face reads "Ok then". SHULK then takes off his jacket and shoes and dives into the water

Underwater - CORRIN and SHULK explore the ocean looking at different types of fish and admiring the simple beauty of it all

SHULK swims through a school of fish when CORRIN swims past him and smiles, SHULK sees CORRIN as FIORA for a moment

SHULK and CORRIN pass by the giant snakes that CORRIN mentioned with SHULK having an expression that reads "Oh so those are real"

**OCEAN - DUSK**

SHULK and CORRIN are back atop their raft looking at the sunset

CORRIN  
So how do you feel now?

SHULK  
Somewhat better, it's just nice to keep my mind off things for a moment

CORRIN  
This journey we are on is filled with one hardship after another, it seems that there won't be anything easy for us

SHULK  
Even before all of this, Nothing was ever easy for me. The difference is now, I haven't a clue how to go about winning, he was practically unbeatable

CORRIN  
He is though, he can be defeated. After you went down something happened with me, the Yato had a surge of power and he could barely hold me off, Marth then stabbed him and in that moment I knew that he can be beaten

SHULK  
That means, we have an actual chance of keeping him down if we see him again, key word being if.

CORRIN  
You told me we have to hold onto hope, if we lose it, we lose everything

SHULK takes a deep breath

SHULK  
Part of me still believes that but after the fight, after what he did to me, my mind is filled with so much doubt and the visions I see are filled with so much pain, I want to believe Corrin I really do but he got in my head and did a real number up there

CORRIN then places her hand atop SHULK's

CORRIN  
Then we'll work on getting him out of there

SHULK cracks a smile at CORRIN

**STARSHIP - ROOM - LATER**

RICHTER has just finished telling his story to LUCINA who is trying to process everything he just said

LUCINA  
So you're a monster hunter?

RICHTER  
That's... Pretty accurate yeah

LUCINA  
You hunted creatures like men who turn into wolves, men who are undead and those who drink the blood of others

RICHTER  
Werewolves, zombies and vampires, yep that is all correct

LUCINA  
Your family line is very interesting

RICHTER  
That's definitely one word to describe us, and you Lucina have an interesting story, well let me speak honestly your story is by far the most insane thing I've ever heard, time travel, a dragon, your parents literally on this ship and they don't even know that your their daughter

LUCINA  
It is quite a lot that I have been through.

RICHTER  
So can I ask you something?

LUCINA  
Of course

RICHTER  
Why not tell them who you are?

LUCINA takes a deep breath

LUCINA  
It's not... If I tell them who I am, I may not come to be

RICHTER  
So your worry is messing with time, right?

LUCINA nods, RICHTER then sits up still in pain

RICHTER  
Lucina, look at me

LUCINA looks at RICHTER

RICHTER  
I don't know if you noticed but everything around is messed up. If things were normal you and I wouldn't be having this conversation, you wouldn't even know that I existed

LUCINA  
I want to tell them believe me I do

RICHTER  
Then tell them

LUCINA  
Richter I... I'm scared

RICHTER  
Lucina, take it from me, you don't want to live with the thought of what you could've done. There are people in my life that I drove away and I will probably never get another chance to say what I wanted to say to them, you still have this chance. Don't waste it, because when it's gone, you're always going to wonder what life would've been like if you said what you wanted to say.

LUCINA then starts to tear up

LUCINA  
In my time I had lost both of them, and now to get this time back seems like I shouldn't, like it belongs to someone else

RICHTER  
But they are your parents, maybe not as you remember them but they are your family, who knows if you'll be able to go back to your time, who knows if anything will go back to what it was, right now you should make the most of your time with them.

LUCINA  
You seem so calm and full of soothing advice

RICHTER  
Honestly I think Marth's tendencies are rubbing off on me

LUCINA  
So he is generous and kind as they said

RICHTER  
To an annoying degree but yeah he is a good person, better than anyone I could ever be

LUCINA  
You shouldn't say that, you've helped me right now and with everything you've been through you could've been negligent to my worries, but you cared and I think that speaks volumes to who you are. It may not be much to hear this but you are a good man Richter Belmont

RICHTER smiles at lets out a small chuckles

RICHTER  
Last time someone said my name like that they told me the exact opposite, but thank you Lucina, I really mean it

LUCINA then stands

LUCINA  
So do you want to take a shot at standing

RICHTER nods and takes a deep breath, he strains as he tries to stand, he stumbles a bit with LUCINA catching him.

RICHTER  
I can do this, I can do this

LUCINA then lets him go and RICHTER is then able to stand on his own. LUCINA smiles as RICHTER is now standing, he then goes to walk but stumbles a bit and LUCINA catches him again

LUCINA  
Let's take everything one step at a time

RICHTER  
(Chuckles) Didn't know you had jokes. Can you help walk out to where everyone is, I'd like to meet everyone

LUCINA then puts RICHTER's arm over her shoulder

LUCINA  
Okay but, we have some colorful characters on this ship

RICHTER  
Well I don't think I can surprised by anything at this point

**STARSHIP - BRIDGE - A FEW MOMENTS LATER**

RICHTER and LUCINA then enter the bridge where the team (MARIO, LINK, CHROM, ROBIN, KIRBY, LUIGI, YOSHI, SONIC, DONKEY KONG, MEGA-MAN, METAKNIGHT, and GRENINJA) all turn their attention to the two. RICHTER is at a loss for words

KIRBY  
Poyo

RICHTER  
Alright I take it back I am very surprised

CHROM then comes over to the two

CHROM  
It's good to see you awake friend, I know you must have a lot of questions about what's going on

RICHTER  
Well our friend here gave me the rundown of what you've been through

LUCINA  
He's also fought the person behind all of this

Everyone then stops what they're doing and makes a circle around RICHTER

ROBIN  
What does he want, why is he doing this?

LINK  
Did he speak about any prisoners he had?

CHROM  
Where was he located, how did you get to him?

Everyone is asking questions all at once

RICHTER  
Whoa, whoa, whoa. Okay I get it everyone has questions but can we just slow down so I can answer what I can one at a time

_LATER_

RICHTER has just finished explaining what he knows about ERAGUS

CHROM  
So that what he wants to bring all the worlds back under one rule

RICHTER  
That's why he's doing this, he wants to return things to what they were before but with him as the ruler of everything

ROBIN  
And you couldn't beat him?

RICHTER  
Everytime I felt time I felt that we were close to striking him he evaded it, at times it felt like it was all a game to him.

CHROM then paces back and forth

ROBIN  
Chrom?

CHROM  
It's all alot to take in but... This Eragus character is on the path to rule over everything by any means necessary

LUIGI  
Well how do we stop him, he sounds invincible

SONIC  
We should get that out of our heads now, because no one is invincible

MARIO  
He's right, there must be a way we can beat him

RICHTER  
If there is a way then I don't know it, because me and my friends went against him and we barely could hold our own. If we face him we're going to need an army just to overwhelm him

MEGA-MAN  
Well we're not just gonna get an army out of thin air, where are we going to get people to fight?

ROBIN  
Home. Our home of Ylisee has many warriors, if we can find our way home we can get them ready for a fight

MEGA-MAN  
Will that be enough? I mean that guy still has his army that has these ships, I mean we do have one but they probably have more

MARIO  
Whatever numbers they have we can't be scared by, if we don't face them, then everything we know will be lost

CHROM  
Mario is right. We can't let their numbers or their power scare us off, because if we don't fight, then we've already lost. I don't know what we need to do, maybe we will get a sign

At that moment a bright light is seen shining through the stars and everyone covers their eyes

META KNIGHT  
What in the world is that?

MEGA-MAN then checks on the ships computer

MEGA-MAN  
Whatever that light is giving off massive energy

LINK  
Well that's apparently clear

RICHTER  
I think I've gone blind

The light then dies down a bit but it still can be seen, DONKEY KONG and GRENINJA are both on the ground holding their heads

MEGA-MAN  
That's strange

LINK  
What's strange?

LUIGI  
Besides our loss of vision

RICHTER  
Ow... I still can't see right

MEGA-MAN  
The energy is calling, almost like a beacon

ROBIN  
Do you think it could be this Eragus?

MEGA-MAN  
Possible but I'm not seeing any ships in that area so it could be something else entirely

CHROM  
If they aren't there then we should move there before they have a chance to get there

MEGA-MAN  
Alright then setting a course for the giant bright light... Let's hope it's good

The ship then heads in the direction of the beacon

On the ship everyone is amongst each other, LUCINA is sitting with RICHTER still rubbing his eyes

LUCINA  
Are you going to be okay?

RICHTER  
Yeah it's all coming back to me

SONIC then joins the two

SONIC  
So you two are getting close, what's going on here?

LUCINA  
Nothing is going on here, what are you instigating?

SONIC  
(Teasingly) I'm not doing anything, just saying you two seem close

RICHTER  
Is he always this...

SONIC  
Hilariously funny

RICHTER  
My mind was going to a bit obnoxious but sure why not

LUCINA chuckles

SONIC  
So Richter, what do you know about our friend here

RICHTER  
Well I know who she really is and what she wants to do but struggles to actually do it

SONIC  
Ah I thought I was the only one to know that information, now I don't feel so special

LUCINA rolls her eyes

SONIC  
So the question is now are you going to tell them?

LUCINA sighs

RICHTER  
We're not making you, I want you to know that but at least for me I just want you to not live with regrets

SONIC  
Lucina, when you say what you need to say, they will accept you and you won't have ruined anything

LUCINA looks over at CHROM and ROBIN who are talking. LUCINA then musters up the energy and walks over to them

LUCINA  
Chrom, Robin

ROBIN  
Yes Marth?

LUCINA  
I'd like to speak with you

CHROM  
Okay

LUCINA  
Privately

LUCINA then leads the two off the bridge and into a hallway

ROBIN  
What was it you wanted to speak to us about

LUCINA paces back and forth

LUCINA  
I have not been fully truthful with you

CHROM  
Regarding who you are. You call yourself Marth and we accepted that because you feel you have to protect yourself

LUCINA  
I did that to protect the future, I worried if I told you who I was... I would not come to be

ROBIN  
What are you saying?

LUCINA  
Look into my eyes

CHROM and ROBIN look at LUCINA's eyes and CHROM freezes

CHROM  
The brand of the exalt, but... but that's not possible

ROBIN  
Only your bloodline has that Chrom... Meaning

LUCINA  
My name is Lucina, that is the name... You both gave me

CHROM and ROBIN expressions are sheer shock

CHROM  
Lucina

LUCINA  
I've waited for this moment for so long... Mother, Father.

**OCEAN - NIGHT**

CORRIN is watching the night sky while SHULK is lying down trying to sleep. After a few moments SHULK starts shuddering in his sleep, CORRIN goes over to SHULK

CORRIN  
Shulk, Shulk are you okay?

SHULK  
It's hard to sleep, everytime I close my eyes I just see burning, he even ruined my sleep

CORRIN then places SHULK's head in her lap

SHULK  
Uhhh... what are you doing?

CORRIN  
Trying to make you relax, maybe if someone is with you, it'll be easier to sleep

SHULK  
(Chuckles) Believe it or not I'm actually having a tougher time sleeping now

CORRIN chuckles

SHULK  
Corrin, that song you sang, where did you learn it, when you sang it, I felt just at peace

CORRIN  
My friend taught it to me, she said the song has special powers when sung, at least when she sang it.

SHULK  
Well when you sang it I felt it had special powers. Do you think, you could sing it again?

CORRIN  
If it helps you rest, then of course

CORRIN then takes a few breaths

_CORRIN_  
_You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek, life beyond the shore just out of reach. Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time, the path is yours to climb. A burdened heart sinks into the ground, A veil falls away without a sound Not day nor night, wrong nor right for truth and peace you fight. Sing with me a song of silence and blood, the rain falls, but can't wash away the mud, within my ancient heart dwells madness and pride Can no one hear my cry. You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek, life beyond the shore just out of reach. Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time, the path is yours to climb. You are the ocean's gray waves_

CORRIN looks down to see SHULK getting some peaceful rest, CORRIN smiles at SHULK

CORRIN  
We'll make it out of here and bring back peace to our worlds. I just know it

_SOMETIME LATER _

CORRIN has fallen asleep with her arm around SHULK, in the sky the beacon's light can be seen. In the distance an island can be seen


	12. Same Side - Ding Ding

**Authors Note: So I don't like being personal on here because I just want people to enjoy the story but I feel like this is important to say, the reason it took so long with this chapter is because I recently had to put my dog down. I've been depressed for sometime and it's been tough to write, I only just recently got back into the groove of things and hope to finsh this story pretty soon. **

**So this chapter is dedicated to my dog Max, my best friend and my baby, I'll love you forever buddy, I didn't deserve you, but I'm glad you were part of my life because you made it better. **

**OCEAN - NIGHT**

MARTH, SIMON, BAYONETTA, DIDDY KONG and LUCARIO are sleeping on their raft as it drifts across the ocean. After some time the raft reaches a city shore, several unknown persons then take the heroes off their raft and onto shore  
The unknown persons drop the heroes in an a shipping yard and stand over them wondering what to make of them

UNKNOWN PERSON  
Who do you think they are?

UNKNOWN PERSON 2  
It doesn't matter, search them for anything valuable, it's not like they're going to mind

The men then start looting the heroes but before they can finish two people shrouded in darkness arrive and the men stumble back at the sight of them

UNKNOWN PERSON  
Oh no, it's them!

UNKNOWN PERSON 2  
Stow that talk there's eight of us and two of them. Get em!

The men then charge the two unknown persons who quickly dismantle the men using martial arts. After finishing off the assailants the two unknown persons go to check on the heroes

UNKNOWN HERO  
We can't just leave them here

UNKNOWN HERO 2  
Let's get them to your place, give them someplace nice to sleep tonight

_FADE OUT_

**12**

**SAME SIDE/DING DING**

**SAMUS' GUNSHIP - LATER**

SAMUS, SNAKE, PIKACHU and PICHU are all sleeping when suddenly the ship rocks waking them

SAMUS  
What, what was that?

SOLID SNAKE  
Did we hit something?

SAMUS  
We've been out in the middle of nowhere space how could we hit something?

PIKACHU and PICHU rush over to the cockpit window

PIKACHU  
Pika, Pika!

PICHU  
Pichu!

SAMUS and SNAKE go over to the window and their faces turn to horror as they see that the ship is being pulled into a dark realm starship

SAMUS  
They found us!

SAMUS rushes over to her varia suit and checks the power on it

SAMUS  
No! C'mon!

SOLID SNAKE  
What, what's wrong?

SAMUS  
The suit doesn't have enough power, I can't use it

SOLID SNAKE  
Alright that's not good, what now?

SAMUS runs over to a locker and takes out a energy pistol

SAMUS  
David can you fight?

SOLID SNAKE  
I'm not a hundred percent but I'll do what I can

SAMUS  
What about you two, you ready?

PIKACHU and PICHU nod

SAMUS  
Stay close everyone

**STARSHIP - LANDING BAY - A FEW MOMENTS LATER**

SAMUS, SNAKE, PIKACHU and PICHU disembark off the gunship and walk around the landing bay

SOLID SNAKE  
Giant ship and no one is here, I really don't like this setting

SAMUS  
It's probably another ambush, we are on their ship with nowhere to go

SOLID SNAKE  
So do you think we're going to see your old friends again?

SAMUS  
Let's hope we don't

The team then hears doors open and immediately hide. Entering the landing bay is FOX, FALCO, CAPTAIN FALCON and PIT

FOX  
So what exactly did we just pick up

FALCO  
Well obviously it's another ship

FOX  
Thank you Falco for stating the obvious

FALCO  
I was being sarcastic

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Look can we do this whole bickering thing later, no sign of anyone on board right now

PIT  
Maybe they left before we picked them up

FOX  
No they are here. When we pulled the ship I got four pings, so they are here, the question is where

PIT  
Well if they are here they are either hiding on the ship or hiding behind us which I don't think they...

Before PIT can finish that sentence a small explosive is thrown in the middle of the four of them

FALCO  
Oh you gotta be...

The explosion goes off knocking them backwards. FOX and FALCO are the first up and they see PIKACHU and PICHU running and chase after them. CAPTAIN FALCON gets up and holds his head, he then sees SAMUS charging a blast at him which he manages to dodge, cocky he stands to taunt her

CAPTAIN FALCON  
(Scoffs) C'mo...

SNAKE then drop kicks CAPTAIN FALCON in his back, knocking him down, PIT quickly gets up and fires arrows at SNAKE and SAMUS who move quickly to dodge them. FOX and FALCO cut off PIKACHU and PICHU and try to catch them but they evade them, PIKACHU charges an electric shock at FOX but he quickly shields himself from the attack. FALCO is able to grab PICHU but the Pokemon shocks him knocking down the both of them. PIT keeps firing arrows at SAMUS who dodges them and fires her laser blaster at him as he flies evading her shots. CAPTAIN FALCON and SNAKE are striking each other, catching the other one's hits, after a few more moments of chaos a loud bang is heard and everyone stops and turns to see PALUTENA standing in the landing bay

PALUTENA  
Enough! No one here is anyone's enemy

SOLID SNAKE  
Well that's easy for you to say

PALUTENA  
I don't know who you are or what you've been through but we too have been through great pain, and now is not the time for us to be fighting each other

SAMUS  
Alright so answer us this question, why are you in this ship? How did you get it?

FOX  
Well that's... A story.

PALUTENA  
Please let us come together right now, we will explain all that we can, but you must be willing to stand down

SOLID SNAKE  
We'll stand down if you stand down

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Childish much?

SAMUS  
Forgive us if we're not so quick to trust people right now

PALUTENA gestures to FOX, FALCO, CAPTAIN FALCON and PIT to stand down, the reluctantly do, after a few tense moments SAMUS, SNAKE and PIKACHU stand down. PICHU finally comes to

SAMUS  
Pichu, are you all right?

PICHU rushes to SAMUS and jumps in her arms

FALCO  
Interesting friends you got there, kinda almost like the two we got on board here

SOLID SNAKE  
You got a Pikachu and Pichu here

PIT  
No we have a Mew-Two and Jigglypuff

SOLID SNAKE  
What colorful names

PIKACHU and PICHU then run into the ship after hearing those names

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Where are they off to?

SAMUS  
Pikachu, Pichu don't go running around this ship

SAMUS and SNAKE go after the two

CAPTAIN FALCON  
So are we just ignoring the fact we just fought with them two seconds ago and now we're cool

FOX  
Well they don't seem like the dark realm forces so... Yeah I think we'll just let that go

PALUTENA  
Come, we should catch up our new friends

**STARSHIP - BRIDGE - A FEW MOMENTS LATER**

PIKACHU and PICHU enter the bridge and see MEWTWO and JIGGLYPUFF, PIKACHU and PICHU tackle hug JIGGLYPUFF happy to see a familiar face. MEWTWO cracks a small smile seeing them again, SNAKE and SAMUS then enter the bridge and somewhat freeze at the sight of MEW-TWO

SOLID SNAKE  
Well that's... Definitely something

Entering on the bridge is FOX, FALCO, CAPTAIN FALCON, PIT and PALUTENA

FOX  
So... "Friends"

SAMUS  
You don't have to act nice if you don't want to

FALCO  
Well since you said that...

FOX smacks FALCO in the chest to get him to stop

PALUTENA  
I know we're all on edge here but we all are working towards a common goal

SOLID SNAKE  
And what is that goal exactly

PALUTENA  
To return peace to the realms, to end this madness

CAPTAIN FALCON  
I think we got off on the wrong foot, so why don't we take a moment and talk, about who we are and what we've seen in this war

SAMUS and SNAKE look at each other a bit unsure but nod agreeing to share

_SOMETIME LATER_

Everyone is gathered having just finished telling each other what has happened to them

SOLID SNAKE  
Well that's... wow

FOX  
Yeah we're still processing it all

SAMUS  
So you faced Ridley and Dark Samus and beat them

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Well we got them to run away, they weren't exactly easy to beat

FALCO  
After that we haven't heard anything about these guys anywhere, they just disappeared

SOLID SNAKE  
So are they gone?

PALUTENA  
Unlikely, they probably retreated to make their next move, they'll most likely strike when we least expect it

SAMUS  
Well that's just great

CAPTAIN FALCON  
By the way how long were you guys out there for?

SOLID SNAKE  
Too long

SAMUS  
I think we've been out there for what I think was a few weeks but I also lost the concept of time out there, you could tell me that we were out there for months and I would believe you

SOLID SNAKE  
So what happens now?

FOX  
Well I'd like for us to go back to our home and make contact with our forces to get us ready for a counterattack

SAMUS  
That's actually a good idea, I can get to the Federation and get us help

PIT  
Lady Palutena we should make a stop first before we do that, you know because of our friend on board

PALUTENA then nods

PALUTENA  
I agree Pit, we should drop her off before we make any other moves

SOLID SNAKE  
Wait who are we dropping off?

PIT  
The goddesses of nature

**INT. STARSHIP - ROOM**

VIRIDI is holding her head and is surrounded by everyone

VIRIDI  
Why when everything is falling apart I have to be in contact with you

PALUTENA  
A thank you would be nice

VIRIDI  
I would've made out myself

PALUTENA  
Clearly you would have by the fact they kept you locked up pretty securely

SAMUS and SNAKE are in shock that a goddess looks like a child

SAMUS  
So that's the goddess of nature

PIT  
Yep, she's... Something else

SOLID SNAKE  
That's one word for it

VIRIDI then stands

VIRIDI  
What is happening, where are we?

PALUTENA  
On an enemy ship. Viridi the realms are merging, Eragus has returned

VIRIDI freezes

VIRIDI  
So after all this time... It's come true, that explains how they were able to get to me. But why would he want me?

PALUTENA  
He probably thought you knew were the lightsbane was

VIRIDI  
(Scoffs) Ever since I heard of that weapon I did everything to avoid knowing more about it, the less I knew the better.

PALUTENA  
Be that as it may he did take you hoping to learn something, but and I can't believe I'm saying this, I'm glad we saved you

VIRIDI  
Well still don't expect any thanks

FALCO  
She's seems nice

VIRIDI  
You know I can hear you

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Be careful what you say friend

PIT  
Viridi since we found you we can take you to Phosphora

VIRIDI  
Phosphora? Where is she, what happened to her?

PIT  
She's fine, she's on a planet helping people

VIRIDI  
People? Why is she helping people

PALUTENA  
Well during this time she saw the good in them

VIRIDI  
Well we get back home that will change, but fine take me to her

**MANSION - BEDROOM - MORNING**

MARTH wakes up in a nice bed in clothes that aren't his, he gets out of the bed and walks out of the room into a mansion, he walks around for a moment before hearing what sounds like people eating. MARTH makes his way to a dining room where SIMON, BAYONETTA, LUCARIO and DIDDY KONG are all eating

SIMON  
Oh you're awake, thought you would be asleep still. Come and eat, this food is amazing

BAYONETTA  
I would hurry Simon has been taking all of the meats

MARTH  
My friends, where are we?

UNKNOWN HERO  
You're in my home

MARTH turns to see KEN MASTERS

KEN  
Apparently you guys were floating out in the ocean, so the question is, why and how?

MARTH  
Who are you?

UNKNOWN HERO  
Forgive my friend he forgets common courtesy

MARTH sees RYU enter the dining room

RYU  
My name is Ryu and that here is my friend Ken. You are in his home, we found you last night at the harbor, some thugs were trying to steal from you

MARTH  
Well you have my thanks. But where are we, where is here?

KEN  
Well like most things recently that is complex, cause where we are is many different places

MARTH  
I don't understand

RYU  
Come take a walk with us

MARTH joins RYU and KEN as they walk outside, MARTH goes wide eyed seeing a city in front of him that is made up of many different cities from different worlds

KEN  
Yeah, people have decided to call this place New Haven, so many better names but yeah that's what it is.

MARTH  
What happened?

RYU  
Strange ships came from the sky and did something to our world, to many different worlds, they combined them and for sometime they kept us under their control but one day they just left, and now we are trying to rebuild with what we have

MARTH  
Wait they left, just like that

KEN  
Yeah it was strange, for a moment a lot of us thought it was a trick but, they haven't been back in some time

MARTH  
How long have they been gone?

KEN  
A month right?  
RYU  
Yeah it's been about that long

MARTH then starts to slowly slump to the ground

KEN  
Whoa you alright man?

MARTH  
It's been that long, we were out there for that long

RYU  
Do you need to rest some more?

MARTH  
I think I've rested long enough

RYU  
So your friends told us they would only tell us their story once you woke up, If you don't mind we would like to hear it

MARTH nods

**MANSION - DINING ROOM - LATER**

RYU and KEN are just staring at the group in disbelief

KEN  
So this guy... I guess god Eragus is trying to merge back the realms to bring back order

MARTH  
Correct

RYU  
You fought him and his power is unmatched by anyone you've ever faced before

BAYONETTA  
Unmatched is being kind

KEN  
And you said you were with three other people but when you got transported to the ocean you didn't see them

SIMON  
No unfortunately we didn't

LUCARIO  
I haven't been able to sense their auras either. I don't know what became of them

RYU  
I'm sorry, when we found you it was just the five of you

DIDDY KONG makes sad noises and has his head down

MARTH  
I know my friend, but we can't let ourselves think that way, I just know they are out there somewhere and we'll find them

KEN  
An optimist, sometimes that's refreshing

MARTH  
You have taken our story surprisingly well, you don't seem, I guess shocked by it

RYU  
It is alot and if you had told me that before all of this I wouldn't have believed you

KEN  
But everything is crazy so at least there is an explanation behind it. So what are you guys going to do now

MARTH  
We have to find a way to end this

BAYONETTA  
Marth, I love a good fight like anyone else but if you somehow forgot he completely obliterated us, we barely could hit him and that was eight of us, now we only have five

SIMON  
I agree, I want to end this as well but we are clearly no match for him

MARTH  
He can be beaten, I know this because I think we almost did

KEN  
Wait you almost beat a god?

MARTH  
Corrin was able to have him distracted long enough for me to strike him, my blade pierced through him and he must have sent us away so he could heal.

Everyone is stunned to hear this

LUCARIO  
So if he can be hurt like that

MARTH  
Yes... He can be stopped, and we need to find him

BAYONETTA  
Well that's easier said than done, considering when we fought him the first time we weren't even trying to get to him, so unless something magical path lights our way we aren't just going to walk to it

At that moment the beacon's light emerges in the distance, which causes everyone to be startled

KEN  
What in the world is that?!

SIMON  
That is very bright

LUCARIO  
That energy is... It's strange it's calling, like a beacon

MARTH  
What do you mean?

LUCARIO  
The energy calls for those pure to come, I think we may have found our way path

MARTH looks out to see the light coming from a forest some miles away

MARTH  
That light seems to be coming that forest out there

KEN  
Whoa, whoa okay maybe that light is a good thing but going through that forest isn't

BAYONETTA  
Well we managed our way through a hellscape forest so I think we can handle this one

RYU  
It's easy to get lost in there, it's a thick forest and confusing, if you are to go through there without knowing it you'll end up lost the second you walk in.

MARTH  
Well we have to get out there, could you take us through it

KEN  
No not really

SIMON  
Why is that?

KEN  
Cause we tried to go through and we barely got out of there

RYU  
It's a very difficult place to traverse, only people who have been through there can probably get you to that beacon

BAYONETTA  
Well bloody someone has to know how to get through there

RYU then looks at KEN with a look that reads "you know what I'm about to suggest"

KEN  
No, no, no, we're not going to him

RYU  
He's someone we know that has been through there

KEN  
I'm not going to him

RYU  
Really, the fate of the universe is on the line and you're going to petty right now

KEN  
(Sighs)... He's not going to want to help us

RYU  
Well good thing he's not helping us, he'll be helping them

KEN  
He won't talk to us directly

RYU  
So we talk to her first

BAYONETTA  
Gentlemen as thrilling as this pronoun game is, who are you taking us to?

**GYM - LATER**

People are in the middle of a workout session and finish their set, stepping into view is the Trainer (Wii-Fit)

TRAINER  
Alright everyone that was good, and I think that concludes our session today but tomorrow we will work on abdominal workouts, make sure to drink plenty of water and get a good healthy meal in you.

People are leaving the gym, entering is RYU and KEN

RYU  
So how was today's session

The TRAINER turns around and sees RYU and KEN and cracks a small smile

TRAINER  
It was nice, everyone is trying their best and that's what's important

KEN  
So we have some friends outside who are going to need help

TRAINER  
Well they could come tomorrow to my session, we are a little packed but I could make room for them

RYU  
No they need help in a different variety, look they... aren't from around here so... you know now

KEN looks outside and signals for them to come inside, and MARTH, SIMON, BAYONETTA, LUCARIO and DIDDY KONG all enter the gym. The TRAINER's face just reads "okay then"

TRAINER  
Well... They are interesting. What exactly would they need my help with

KEN  
Well we would need to talk to him

TRAINER  
Ah I see, you're coming to me because you can't face him directly because you're upset that he beat you

KEN  
Okay no, he didn't beat me, I won that fight

TRAINER  
Mmmm... That's not accurate

KEN  
Okay what happened was...

RYU  
Look we can argue about this another time, right now we need to act.

KEN  
(Sighs) Fine. So Trina, you saw the big light in the sky right?

BAYONETTA  
Right so what exactly is going on, who is this person? No offense darling

TRAINER  
None taken

KEN  
This is Trina, well she just calls herself Trainer but I wasn't going to call her that forever, so I said Trina because it sounds like Trainer

Everyone (with the exception of RYU and TRAINER) looks at KEN with an expression that reads "Really?"

TRAINER  
It's simple but I took it on, people feel better calling you by a name rather than a title

SIMON  
Alright then

RYU  
Our friends need to get to that light but it's through the forest and the only person who's been through there and back is him

TRAINER  
Well I was there with him but yes he got us through there

KEN  
So is there a way we could talk to him

TRAINER  
Well he has a fight tonight, come to it and after the fight we can talk about it.

RYU  
Alright we can do that.

TRAINER then leaves

MARTH  
A fight is going on? I don't understand, why is a fight going on

KEN  
Easy your majesty it's not bad thing, it's... Just fun spectacle

SIMON  
And what exactly is this fun spectacle?

RYU  
Boxing

MARTH  
Boxing?

**STADIUM - BOXING RING - THAT NIGHT**

Inside a ring LITTLE MAC gets knocked back into the ropes and shakes off a powerful hit from DON FLAMENCO who taunts him. The crowd in the arena is going wild, near ring side is the TRAINER, RYU, KEN, MARTH, SIMON, BAYONETTA, LUCARIO and DIDDY KONG

MARTH  
So this is boxing?

KEN  
Pretty entertaining right?

SIMON  
Where I'm from people only gathered in small seedy areas to watch people fight, I guess this is more civilized?

BAYONETTA  
Civilized or not watching two people wallop each other is always entertaining

MARTH  
So who do we need to talk to after the match?

RYU  
The fighter in the green shorts, Little Mac

SIMON  
This Little Mac seems at a disadvantage here with his size

TRAINER  
Don't let him hear you say that, Mac maybe... shorter than others but he has heart and one heck of a right hook, hopefully you'll see it tonight

In the ring LITTLE MAC dodges a few hits from DON FLAMENCO and lands some body shots before hitting him across the face which knocks off his toupee. DON FLAMENCO becomes enraged and starts pummeling LITTLE MAC who can't seem to stop the hits

DOC  
C'mon Mac baby remember what I taught you! Stick and move!

MAC dodges a few hits and lands a few body shots but it doesn't do much and DON FLAMENCO hits LITTLE MAC with a powerful blow that knocks him into the ropes. LITTLE MAC holds onto the ropes trying to stand

TRAINER  
C'mon Mac, show him what you can do

DON FLAMENCO then charges LITTLE MAC but LITTLE MAC turns a hits DON FLAMENCO with a strong right hook that sends him in the air and after a few moments he hits the mat, the referee then starts the countdown and rules it a knockout. The crowd goes wild as LITTLE MAC wins the fight. DOC rushes in and lifts LITTLE MAC onto his shoulder

DOC  
Ha-ha I knew you could do it Mac you got heart and that's what makes you the best!

**LOCKER ROOM - LATER THAT NIGHT**

LITTLE MAC is washing off his face when entering the room is the TRAINER who immediately hugs LITTLE MAC

LITTLE MAC  
Ow, ow, ow. Still reeling from the fight

The TRAINER breaks the hug

TRAINER  
Oh my gosh I'm sorry

LITTLE MAC  
It's okay, I'm glad you were here tonight

TRAINER  
I will always watch you fight. Speaking of the fight, I had some new friends with me tonight that wanted to see you

LITTLE MAC  
Do they want to talk fighting styles, autographs or something?

TRAINER  
Well... It's a lot more than that, I think it's best if they explain themselves

The TRAINER then lets RYU and KEN in the locker room

LITTLE MAC  
Oh no, no, no, no I'm not talking with you guys

KEN  
See Ryu what did I tell you

RYU  
Look Little Mac we're not here to talk about who won what fight

LITTLE MAC  
You mean the fight I won

KEN  
Oh and here we go again, Why can't you admit I won the fight

LITTLE MAC  
Because you didn't win the fight!

LITTLE MAC and KEN continue to argue while RYU and TRAINER just stand off to the side and sigh

RYU  
I'm just going to bring them in

TRAINER  
Yeah I think you should

RYU then leaves the room and comes back with MARTH, SIMON, BAYONETTA, LUCARIO and DIDDY KONG, LITTLE MAC sees the five heroes and he just stops and stares at them

LITTLE MAC  
Ummmm... Ok... Hi

MARTH  
My friend what we're about to ask of you is of the most importance and the risk is unquestionably high but what we need to do will help bring back order to every world

LITTLE MAC then looks at RYU and KEN

LITTLE MAC  
Where did you find these guys?

_SOMETIME LATER_

The team has just finished explaining the situation to LITTLE MAC who just is trying to process it all

KEN  
It's a lot to take it in right?

LITTLE MAC  
So you need to get through the forest, because of that bright light earlier

MARTH  
Yes we think it's the next step in undoing all of this

LITTLE MAC  
The forest is not a fun place to be in, me and Trina went through there looking for some people who got lost in there, I was fortunate enough to get us out of there

SIMON  
So you know how to traverse through there

LITTLE MAC  
For the most part, that jungle is confusing you think you're heading the right way but you just keep going in circles

BAYONETTA  
Well we're very familiar with that

MARTH  
So my friend, can you help us?

LITTLE MAC sits and thinks on it

LITTLE MAC  
Well I always thought the fate of the universe type stuff was always in the movies but here we are... Alright first thing in the morning we make our way through the forest

DIDDY KONG jumps for joy

TRAINER  
Well I guess I need to cancel my class for tomorrow

LITTLE MAC  
Wait what?

TRAINER  
You think I'm going to let you go through there alone? Of course I'm coming

RYU  
And so are we

LITTLE MAC  
Really you two?

KEN  
Look we can go for a rematch once the universe is back in order but as my friend told me now is not the time for being petty.

LUCARIO  
Hopefully our next move brings us closer to ending this all

LITTLE MAC is shocked to here LUCARIO

LITTLE MAC  
That dog just talked right?

BAYONETTA  
Yes he does that from time to time

LITTLE MAC  
Ok... cool

**CITY PLANET - LATER**

PHOSPHORA is helping farmers plant sees in a field. The ground starts shaking making everyone on edge. PHOSPHORA looks to the sky and sees OLIMAR's ship descend in front of her. After a few moments the ships doors open and walking off the ship is VIRIDI, PHOSPHORA immediately goes and hugs VIRIDI

VIRIDI  
Hey hey enough of that!

PHOSPHORA  
I'm just so happy to see you again Lady Viridi

VIRIDI  
Yes, yes it's good to see you again

PHOSPHORA breaks the hug and sees PIT and PALUTENA step off the ship and goes and hugs PIT

PHOSPHORA  
Thank you for bringing her here

PIT  
I wanted to keep my word to you, and really Lady Palutena found her

PHOSPHORA then turns to PALUTENA

PHOSPHORA  
Maybe I was wrong about you, just maybe

PALUTENA  
Well I guess that passes for thanks

Inside OLIMAR's ship R.O.B starts freaking out

OLIMAR  
Whoa Rob what's wrong, what's going on?

R.O.B then points up at the sky and in that moment the beacon's light shines through the stars. Outside everyone covers their eyes, after the light dies down PALUTENA's face reads "Oh my goodness". From inside the ship FALCO calls

_FALCO (COMMS)_  
_Whoa! Okay you guys clearly saw that right?!_

_FOX (COMMS)_  
_You guys should probably get back up here!_

PIT turns to PALUTENA

PIT  
Lady Palutena what was that?

VIRIDI  
So someone actually found it, looks like you guys aren't the only ones in the fight. Go... go and be heroes, come get us once this is all done

PALUTENA nods and heads back to the ship, PIT then turns to PHOSPHORA

PIT  
I... I...

PHOSPHORA  
Go Pit, save the universe

PIT  
I really hope to see you again

PHOSPHORA  
(Chuckles) You will, Now go

PIT then goes to get back onto OLIMAR's ship with PALUTENA. VIRIDI and PHOSPHORA watch as the ship takes off into the sky

**STARSHIP - BRIDGE - A FEW MINUTES LATER**

PALUTENA has the team gathered on the bridge

SOLID SNAKE  
So what was that?

PALUTENA  
Something I thought long lost

FOX  
So is that a good or bad thing?

PALUTENA  
Very good, the beacon has been lit

CAPTAIN FALCON  
So that thing is a beacon, I mean it's definitely noticeable

FALCO  
So who lit it?

PALUTENA  
I don't know

PIT  
Could it be a trap?

PALUTENA  
No, the beacon can only be lit by those pure of heart

SAMUS  
Meaning?

PALUTENA  
Meaning we aren't alone in this fight and now every world knows it. We should hurry to it

FALCO  
Fox?

FOX  
We still have our communicators on our ships, we can contact Corneria and let them know where we are, maybe have them send everyone there, if this place is really a beacon, then maybe we have a base

SAMUS  
I could fix my communicators and contact the federation once we get there and have them bring their entire force there as well. Snake you want to come help me?

SOLID SNAKE  
Alright let's get it done

SAMUS and SNAKE then head off to SAMUS' ship. PIT then looks at PALUTENA

PIT  
Lady Palutena, do you think we can win this?

PALUTENA  
When we first fought them, they caught us off guard, I felt we were alone in this fight, but now we know who they are and we know what they want. I do believe we can win this Pit

PIT smiles and takes some breath of relief

**SPACE**

The ship then opens a portal and flies through it


	13. Reunion - The Island

**SPACE**

The escape pod holding ZELDA, PEACH, DAISY and ROSALINA floats through the stars

DAISY  
Ok so I spy with my little eye...

ROSALINA  
Is this really best time for this?

DAISY  
Well there's really nothing else going on

PEACH  
Besides all we're going to see is empty space, so what's the point

DAISY  
Well you gals are no fun at all

ZELDA  
Do we really need to be doing this right now?

A shadow is then cast over the escape pod as a dark realm starship flies over the pod.

DAISY  
Oh lovely more bad guys

ROSALINA  
Can we just get five minutes of peace

The pod is then pulled into the starship

**STARSHIP - BAY - A FEW MOMENTS LATER**

The escaped pod sits in the landing bay

PEACH  
So what do we do now?

DAISY  
Well I think we have to fight them

PEACH  
Really? You want to fight the ship full of bad guys

DAISY  
We did it before

ROSALINA  
Well sort of, plus we had Palutena with us

DAISY  
So you just want them to just take us and throw in a cell

ZELDA  
I mean they're probably going to do that even if we fight

DAISY  
Well I at least want to give them a fight and not let them just take us

All the girls sigh

ZELDA  
Alright well let's see how many we can take down before they take us down

ROSALINA  
Ok this probably won't end well

The escape pod opens and DAISY jumps out and hits someone across the face. DAISY then puts her hands over her face after realizing that she just punched LUIGI across the face. Everyone in the hangar (MARIO, LINK, CHROM, ROBIN, RICHTER, LUCINA, SONIC, MEGA-MAN, DONKEY KONG, META KNIGHT, KIRBY, and GRENINJA) just stand somewhat stunned at what just happened

RICHTER  
Okay then we're off on the wrong foot here

LUIGI slowly gets up

LUIGI  
Ow... Daisy?

DAISY  
Luigi!

DAISY then tackle hugs LUIGI and kisses his face, PEACH then leaves the pod and her face glows seeing MARIO

PEACH  
Mario!

PEACH runs out and hugs MARIO, ROSALINA steps out and is immediately swooped out by an elated DONKEY KONG

ROSALINA  
It's good to see you too my friend

ZELDA is the last one to leave the pod and freezes as she locks eyes with LINK who is also frozen at the sight of her. After a few moments of just looking at each other the two embrace, with ZELDA running her hands through LINK's hair and LINK letting out shuttered breaths of relief

**13 **

**REUNION/THE ISLAND **

_DREAM VOID_

SHULK is lying down in a white void slowly coming to, he looks over to his side and sees the outline of someone. After a few moments the person becomes clearer revealing FIORA

FIORA  
Shulk, c'mon sleepy head you have to wake up

SHULK then places his hand on her cheek

FIORA  
Been waiting for you to wake up, I'm glad to see your face again

SHULK then gets up and FIORA then caresses SHULK's face and after a few moments of gazing at each other the two kiss.  
SHULK opens his eyes and sees that he is kissing CORRIN, SHULK immediately pulls back

SHULK  
Corrin! I... I didn't...

**ISLAND HOME**

SHULK then looks around him to see that he is lying in bed in a unknown house.

UNKNOWN PERSON  
So should I come back at a better time?

SHULK and CORRIN turn to see CLOUD STRIFE standing in the doorway of the house. CORRIN then stands up

CORRIN  
I'm... Going to get some air

CORRIN then leaves. CLOUD then comes at sits in front of SHULK

CLOUD  
So my friend, how are you feeling?

SHULK  
What is this place, where are we?

CLOUD  
Well I'd like to show and talk with you about that but I'd like to know if you're okay

SHULK  
Why can't you just tell me where I am?

CLOUD sighs

CLOUD  
I get it, you were out there for sometime and you probably don't trust someone you just met, I understand and I want to tell you what I know but I'd like to know if you're feeling up to taking a walk considering you've been out for sometime

SHULK  
How long have I been out?

CLOUD  
At least two days, your friend, or partner I don't know your relationship, she rarely left your side

SHULK  
Two days, I'm more messed up than I thought

CLOUD  
If you want I can come back when you feel more rested

SHULK then moves to get out of bed and CLOUD stands ready to help him walk. SHULK is able to stand on his own and walks without help

CLOUD  
Alright that's good, c'mon let's take a walk

CLOUD then hands SHULK the Monado

CLOUD  
Corrin said this is yours, it is an impressive blade

SHULK  
Thanks, yours is... Very big

CLOUD  
That's definitely one way to describe it

SHULK takes the Monado and then leave the house.

**TORTIMER ISLAND - DAY**

SHULK steps out onto Tortimer Island, the residents of the island are about fishing, collecting fruit and socializing with one another. SHULK is stunned at the sight of the island's inhabitants, he and CLOUD walk and talk across the beach

CLOUD  
So Shulk, welcome to Tortimer Island

SHULK  
So you know my name

CLOUD  
Well Corrin told us who both of you were. Forgive me I forgot my manners, My name is Cloud

SHULK  
So you're not from here Cloud?

CLOUD  
(Chuckles) Well what gave that away

SHULK  
How did you get here?

CLOUD  
I fell in a hole and ended up here.

SHULK  
Yeah I know that feeling

CLOUD  
We've been here for... I don't know a few months. There was a time where we wanted to go home but we had no idea of how to get back, so we're just making the most of our time here

SHULK  
We?

At that moment someone calls out to CLOUD, both CLOUD and SHULK turn to see TIFA LOCKHART with a few of the Tortimer Island residents

TIFA  
Hey we're going to be diving pretty soon, care to join us?

CLOUD  
I'm going to be talking with our new friend here for a minute

TIFA  
Ah I see. Good to see you awake sleepyhead, your friend was really worried about you. Well after your talk we can all gather for a nice meal

TIFA then leaves with the residents

CLOUD  
You know what's funny is that when we first got here she never took a moment to... I guess take in the peace of where we are. I know she wants nothing more than to get back home but I'm glad she's finding joy here.

SHULK  
The people of the island also seem to be very accepting of new people

CLOUD  
The people here are very nice and just full of hope and optimism. It's a very nice thing to be apart of.

SHULK  
Have you ever tried leaving the island, are you guys stuck here?

CLOUD  
No we're not stuck here, first thing we did when we got here was leave to see if we could find our way home but this world isn't ours, so after sometime searching we decided to come back here and make the most of it.

SHULK  
So me and Corrin could leave?

CLOUD  
Well no one is keeping you here, are you so eager to leave?

SHULK  
It's just... We have some friends out there and I want to find them.

CLOUD  
Corrin said you two have been through alot but she didn't really specify what exactly you went through. Just a shot in the dark the giant beam of light in the distance wouldn't be related to your journey?

SHULK turns to see the beacon's light in the distance

SHULK  
How... How did I not notice that?

CLOUD  
So what happened with you guys?

SHULK  
If we told you, you wouldn't believe it

CLOUD  
Considering how crazy things are, whatever you told me I'd probably believe it.

SHULK  
Cloud, can you take us off the island?

CLOUD  
Right now?

SHULK  
The sooner we leave the quicker we can find our friends

CLOUD  
Look you two have been out at sea for a bit, why don't you stay the night, there's a festival going on tonight and it wouldn't hurt for you to take a moment to rest, I mean really rest.

SHULK looks unsure but he sees CORRIN laughing and socializing with the island's residents, after seeing CORRIN smile and laugh, SHULK takes a deep breath

SHULK  
Alright, we'll stay

**STARSHIP - BRIDGE - LATER**

ZELDA, PEACH, DAISY and ROSALINA have just finished explaining what has happened to them since the start of the war

CHROM  
So what Richter said is true, the end times are here

ZELDA  
If Eragus had gotten us, he would've got what he wanted, and our duty is to make sure he never gets his hands on it.

RICHTER  
It's a bit easier said than done, I fought him with my friends and even without his superweapon he still managed to toss us around like we weren't even there.

LUCINA  
Well we can't think of path lost before we even start it

MARIO  
Yes, even though things look bad we need to believe that we can win this

PEACH  
Mario is right, we can't give up now.

ZELDA  
Acting now ensure us that we might get ahead of him

ROBIN  
Well I'm glad that even through your trials you still are optimistic

ROSALINA  
So what happens next, where do we go?

MEGA-MAN  
Well we're heading towards that big light over there

The girls turn to see the beacon's light shining in the distance through the stars

DAISY  
How did we not notice that before?

ZELDA  
What is it?

META KNIGHT  
That's the big question we're about to find out

MEGA-MAN  
We're hoping it's something good but we gotta be prepared for a fight

ROSALINA  
It's seems like we always have to be prepared for a fight

ROBIN  
Is there anything you'd need right now?

ZELDA  
Honestly just a moment of rest, just a moment to catch our breaths around people we can trust

CHROM  
Of course, I think this ship has some sort of living quarters if you want to go and rest

LINK  
I can take them to there

MARIO  
I'll go with you

LUIGI  
Same here

LINK, MARIO and LUIGI take ZELDA, PEACH, DAISY and ROSALINA to the private quarters.

RICHTER  
So... More royalty, I thought the Hero-King was my only look at that world

LUCINA  
We should honestly just be prepared for whatever we come across

RICHTER  
Prepared for is one thing, actually dealing with something that we haven't seen... Well...

LUCINA  
(Sigh) I know it's a different story. Well since we have sometime till we reach our destination, would you like to train Richter?

RICHTER  
Are you sure about that?

LUCINA  
You're not scared of getting hurt are you?

RICHTER  
(Chuckles) Okay, but don't think I'm going to take it easy on you because...

LUCINA  
Because what?

RICHTER is quiet

SONIC  
Okay I'm coming along with you guys cause I have to see how this ends

LUCINA, RICHTER and SONIC all leave the bridge

KIRBY  
Poyo!

META KNIGHT  
No I will not entertain you, I'm busy

KIRBY  
Poyo, Poyo!

META KNIGHT  
Well to your eyes I wouldn't be doing anything but I'm helping Mega-Man fly the ship

MEGA-MAN  
You are?

META KNIGHT  
Yes I am

META KNIGHT just stares at MEGA-MAN

MEGA-MAN  
Okay, I guess you are then

KIRBY  
Poyo, Poyo!

META KNIGHT  
There is no need for that language. Go and play with Greninja

ROBIN then goes to CHROM

ROBIN  
Chrom, I think we need to speak privately for a moment

CHROM nods and the two leave the bridge, in the background KIRBY and GRENINJA are chasing each other

CHROM follows ROBIN into the hallway

CHROM  
What's going on my love?

ROBIN  
... Our daughter, we haven't said a word on it since she told us

CHROM sighs

CHROM  
I know, I'm still... She's our daughter, and I don't know what to say

ROBIN  
She's been through alot, I can see it in her eyes. She hid this from us for so long, and now we can't muster a word to her

CHROM  
What do we say to her?

ROBIN  
She's our daughter, we should speak from our heart, that's what she did with us

CHROM  
I always feel like you always know what to do, and I...

ROBIN hugs CHROM

ROBIN  
We're two halves of a greater whole, we help each other when the other falls

The two then kiss and ROBIN rests her head against CHROM's chest

**TORTIMER ISLAND - NIGHT**

A festival is happening with the island's residents gathered on the beach along with SHULK, CORRIN, CLOUD and TIFA. SHULK is sitting when he gets tapped on the shoulder and gets handed a drink in a coconut from ISABELLE

SHULK  
Thank you

ISABELLE says something to SHULK and walks away and SHULK turns to CLOUD

SHULK  
Ummm... Did you catch any of that, cause it just sounded like... I honestly don't even know what I heard

CLOUD  
She said she hopes you like the drink

SHULK  
Ah okay

SHULK drinks from the coconut and sees CORRIN and TIFA talking and laughing

SHULK  
She's constantly had a smile on her face since we've been here, It's... nice to see her have a moment of.. I guess peace

CLOUD  
But we're not really living in peace, that guy you told me about is still out there

SHULK  
That he is

CLOUD  
So what are you going to do?

SHULK  
Get to the light, maybe that will show us what we need to do next

CLOUD  
Winging it huh? A solid strategy as anything I guess

SHULK  
Well we've been winging since this started, and somehow we've made it this far, considering we know less each place we go.

CLOUD  
Well hopefully that light will have answers you need

TOM NOOK gathers some of the residents around to watch K.K SLIDER play a song, many of the residents start dancing, TIFA goes to CLOUD and tries to get him to dance

TIFA  
C'mon let's dance

CLOUD  
Uhhh I prefer I don't do that

TIFA  
Are you really going to make me drag you out there?

CLOUD  
Well you could try

TIFA then gives CLOUD a look that reads "Oh really". TIFA then pulls CLOUD to his feet and the two dance. SHULK smiles seeing the two and looks over to CORRIN who looks at him somewhat awkwardly, SHULK then takes a deep breath and goes over to CORRIN

SHULK  
Hey

CORRIN  
Hi

SHULK  
It's ahh... Interesting place here

CORRIN  
Yeah it's really nice

SHULK  
You've been smiling alot since we've been here, It's nice to see you... I guess feel happy

CORRIN  
We've been fighting for sometime and only recently have I thought about home and how great it would be for both of my families to have a celebration like this.

SHULK  
Yeah, part of me wishes if this ends, that I never go on another adventure again

CORRIN  
(Chuckles) Do you really mean that?

SHULK  
Not fully but I know that I will take a very long time off of adventuring, our journey has been filled with it and it's still not over.

CORRIN  
I know, we still have alot to deal with and we don't even know how we're going to do it.

SHULK  
Lister Corrin, about earlier

CORRIN  
You said her name alot. Fiora, in your sleep you would call to her

SHULK  
I imagine I did

CORRIN  
Shulk, are you in love with her?

SHULK takes a deep breath

SHULK  
She is... She is my home. When things are tough, I think of her and things don't seem as bad as they are.

CORRIN then takes SHULK's hands

CORRIN  
When you kissed me I was confused on why that happened, but since I know where your heart is, I feel a sense of relief but some slight sadness. Maybe in another life, things between us could be different

SHULK somewhat lets out a sigh

SHULK  
Maybe. But I'm just glad now I'm not pushing you away, you are someone I value Corrin. I want you to know that

CORRIN smiles and the two are forehead to forehead, CORRIN then stands

CORRIN  
C'mon since we have one day of rest let's the make the most of it, dance with me

SHULK  
Ummm, I'm not much of a dancer, and I'd like not to embarrass myself

CORRIN  
Well that's lovely and all but this request is not negotiable

SHULK  
You know Corrin I think you might be turning into a bad guy right now

CORRIN then pulls SHULK to his feet and the two dance together

**STARSHIP - LARGE ROOM - LATER**

In a large room ZELDA and LINK sit with each other, in another corner MARIO, PEACH, LUIGI, DAISY, ROSALINA, YOSHI and DONKEY KONG all sit together.

PEACH  
And we were lucky enough to escape

DAISY  
Palutena, our friend, she stayed behind, we don't know what happened to her

ROSALINA  
DK, you haven't come across Diddy in your journey

DONKEY KONG makes a sad noise

ROSALINA  
We will find him my friend, I know we will

DAISY  
So we're heading towards the giant light, are you sure it's not a trap

LUIGI  
We don't think it is, but I guess we have to be ready if it is.

DAISY  
You changed so much Luigi, you used to be scared of going into fights. I mean not to say you aren't brave, cause of course you are it's just...

LUIGI  
No I understand, I'm surprised myself actually

MARIO  
Luigi has been a real reason we've made it this far, I know I wouldn't be here without him

PEACH then takes MARIO's hand

PEACH  
I am grateful right now that we are all together, it feels like ages ago since we all were together and I know the circumstances are dire but going foward I feel confident in our ability now that we are together

YOSHI  
Yoshi!

MARIO  
Ha-Ha. I think so too Yoshi, we're going to win this

Over by LINK and ZELDA

LINK  
They seem happy to be reunited

ZELDA  
We've all been through so much, just being able to have those closest to us near again... We've not had much to feel positive about, so this is a welcome change

LINK  
How are you feeling?

ZELDA  
Overwhelmed, tired and frustrated. I had thought that after the last battle with Ganondorf we finally would have peace, but maybe I was fooling myself. We've fought time and time again and now this fight requires everything out of us against an enemy bent on the destruction of everything we know. I guess part of me is just... not in the fight anymore

LINK  
But the rest of you?

ZELDA  
Will fight to last my breath to ensure life can still go on.

LINK  
And then I will fight along side with you. To my last breath

ZELDA  
Link... Seeing you again, after so long, if... When we get through this, I want you to promise me something

LINK  
Anything

ZELDA  
Never leave my side

LINK then holds ZELDA's hands

LINK  
I won't

LINK and ZELDA then hug holding each other tightly

**STARSHIP - TRAINING ROOM - A FEW MOMENTS LATER**

LUCINA and RICHTER are sparring with SONIC watching from the side. LUCINA charges at RICHTER and he manages to dodge her and uses his whip to grab her blade, he disarms her and then moves it to take her down but LUCINA manages to get behind RICHTER and kick him in the back sending him down, LUCINA then grabs her blade and once again moves at RICHTER who dodges her attack. LUCINA thinks she has an opening on RICHTER but he catches her hand and wraps his arms around her so she can't move

RICHTER  
So Lucina, what do you say now?

LUCINA  
Well I'm sorry about your foot

RICHTER  
My wha...

LUCINA then stomps on RICHTER's foot which causes him to break his grip on her and she elbows him in the stomach which makes RICHTER hit the ground. RICHTER looks to get up but LUCINA stands over him

LUCINA  
So Richter, what do you say now?

RICHTER looks to yield

RICHTER  
Alright, alright. I'm... Sorry about your back

LUCINA  
My wha...

RICHTER then pulls LUCINA's leg and she falls flat on her back. Both heroes are on the ground in pain

SONIC  
So do we call this a draw or what?

ROBIN and CHROM enter the room

CHROM  
What... What is going on here?

SONIC  
Just some friendly sparring, don't worry they're okay

Both LUCINA and RICHTER let out pained noises as they stand

ROBIN  
Sonic, Richter do you think we could have a moment alone with Ma... With Lucina

LUCINA somewhat is stunned to here her mother say her name

SONIC  
Yeah I think we can do that, c'mon Richter let's see if they have ice on the ship

RICHTER  
Look I don't need I... ow... Okay let's see if they have ice.

SONIC and RICHTER leave the room

LUCINA  
You said my name, for all this time I was just Marth

CHROM  
Well that's what we knew you by

LUCINA  
I know me saying what I said... Is alot especially now but... I had to say it and you deserved to know the truth.

ROBIN  
It is alot, and we didn't know how to respond in that moment, to know that we will have a daughter, ever since this started I didn't think of trying to start a family, but now that I know, I will do everything in power to protect that

CHROM  
Lucina, you've been through so much and you went through alot to come to us when we needed help and now we are together in the fight of our lives. Fate works in strange ways but, it brought us together, as a family.

ROBIN then places her hand on LUCINA's cheek

ROBIN  
You are a strong, brave and beautiful person and I'm so glad that you are our daughter

CHROM  
I'm sorry we didn't say this immediately, but we love you Lucina. We are so proud of you

LUCINA breaks down and tears and hugs her parents. The family enjoys a quiet moment together, however MEGA-MAN's voice comes through the ship's intercoms

_MEGA-MAN (COMMS)_  
_Okay I think this is working, Yes it's working. Oh they can hear me uhhh... Guys umm we're here but we have a situation_

_META KNIGHT (COMMS)_  
_Everyone needs to get to the bridge now!_

**STARSHIP - BRIDGE - A FEW MOMENTS LATER**

Everyone enters the bridge to see what's happening

RICHTER  
Okay so we're here, what's the prob... Oh...

SONIC  
Right... That's not good

From the bridge another darkrealm starship is seen hovering above the beacon.

LUIGI  
So is this a trap?

MEGA-MAN  
I don't know, they haven't opened fire on us

META KNIGHT  
They could be waiting for us to strike first

LUCINA  
They've always fired on anyone without hesitation, so why now hesitate?

Through the comms someone starts speaking

_FOX (COMMS)_  
_Hello, this Fox McCloud, leader of Star-Fox, we're sending this message to see if you are friend or foe_

_FALCO (COMMS)_  
_Considering you haven't opened fire on us, we'll take that as your not the dark realm army but that doesn't make us friends_

_FOX (COMMS)_  
_If you don't let us know in the next minute we will be forced to open fire on you._

SONIC  
What's a Starfox?

MARIO  
Should we... Should we respond?

LINK  
They said if we don't respond in a minute they'll shoot us anyways

META KNIGHT  
I say we fire first, they've already decided to fire on us if we don't seem like their allies

MARIO  
Maybe we don't need to do that, let's try talking with them

CHROM then goes to MEGA-MAN

CHROM  
Can you send them a signal so I can talk with them

MEGA-MAN  
(Sighs) Yeah I can, I hope this works

MEGA-MAN then sets up a signal between the two ships

CHROM  
This is Chrom, Prince of Ylisse, I do not believe we are enemies, so do not talk to us like so, I don't know what you've been through and I don't know if you trust new people, but I say this, we're here to help put an end to this madness. I have the love of my life, my daughter and my friends aboard this ship, and I'm willing to fight and die for them, and if you still feel that we can't be trusted, then do what you must.

Everything is quiet for a moment and the air is tense

_FALCO (COMMS)_  
_This guy reminds me of you Fox_

_FOX (COMMS)_  
_Okay since we are on the same side, let us meet_

Everyone takes a breath of relief

MEGA-MAN  
A fight avoided, I guess we'll take the wins where we can

**THE BEACON - A FEW MINUTES LATER**

The team of CHROM, ROBIN, MARIO, KIRBY, LINK, LUCINA, RICHTER, SONIC, ZELDA, PEACH, DAISY, ROSALINA, DONKEY KONG, MEGA-MAN, META KNIGHT, and GRENINJA are making their way towards the beacon

LINK  
Do you think they're already inside?

META KNIGHT  
They could be waiting to ambush us

MEGA-MAN  
You my friend need to stop having negative thoughts

KIRBY  
Poyo, poyo

META KNIGHT  
Don't talk down to me like that

Rustling of the forest is heard as everyone stops and looks to fight, from the forest exits FOX, FALCO, SAMUS, SNAKE, CAPTAIN FALCON, PIT, PALUTENA, PIKACHU, PICHU, MEWTWO, JIGGLYPUFF, OLIMAR and R.O.B

ZELDA  
Palutena!

ZELDA, PEACH, DAISY and ROSALINA rush to hug PALUTENA

PALUTENA  
My friends, I'm so glad you're okay

GRENINJA rushes to an elated PIKACHU, PICHU and JIGGLYPUFF

SAMUS  
So they universe is a bit smaller than we thought it was

IKE  
That it is

Everyone turns to see IKE, ROY, NESS, LUCAS, THE ICE CLIMBERS, PAC-MAN, MR GAME and WATCH and the DUCK HUNT duo standing in front of the beacon

SOLID SNAKE  
Who are you?

IKE  
My name is Ike, me and my friends lit the beacon, hoping people would come to help bring an end to this war

PALUTENA  
That's why we're here and now we can hopefully move quick to find the lightsbane

ROY  
Whoa, you know about that, How?

PALUTENA then gestures towards ZELDA, PEACH, DAISY and ROSALINA

PALUTENA  
Because me and my friends, are pieces it's location


	14. Morgan - The Enemy of My Enemy

**FOREST - DAY**

Waking up in a forest is MORGAN, the young tactician examines his surroundings

MORGAN  
Where... Where am I? Wait... Who am I? Why don't I remember my name, why I can't I remember anything?

Around him there are noises from unknown creatures

MORGAN  
Okay, one thing I do know is that I'm absolutely terrified right now

MORGAN then gets up and sees his tome on the ground, he goes to pick it up

MORGAN  
What is this?

From the forest a wolf like creature jumps out at MORGAN, MORGAN is able to dodge the creature

MORGAN  
Thunder!

MORGAN strikes the creature with his magic which causes it to run away. MORGAN is an awe of what he just did

MORGAN  
Okay so I know how to do that

MORGAN then looks up and sees the forest is so dense that he can't see the sky

MORGAN  
Well that's... Nice. I guess I just have to find a way out of here

MORGAN then starts walking through the forest

**14 **

**MORGAN/THE ENEMY OF MY ENEMY**

**STARSHIP - BRIDGE - NEXUS**

KING DEDEDE is knocked to the ground and the other villains

KING DEDEDE  
What was that for?

GANONDORF  
This whole mess we're in is your fault

KING DEDEDE  
My fault, how is it my fault?

WOLF  
Your slow and weak, you dragged your feet finding items that they took from you with ease

KING DEDEDE  
I wasn't there alone what about...

DARK SAMUS  
You dragged them down, if you hadn't been there, they might have won

KING DEDEDE  
I get it, you want someone to blame and you can't blame yourselves so you pick me, well I wasn't there when they beat you up and destroyed two of your ships and I didn't let our prisoners escape and crash the biggest ship in this fleet. So yes it's all my fault

RIDLEY grabs DEDEDE by the collar and lifts him in the air

ERAGUS  
Enough!

Everyone turns to see ERAGUS, RIDLEY drops KING DEDEDE

ERAGUS  
All of you are children, not wanting to take the blame for something. I'll make this easy, you are all at fault, you allowed them to defeat you.

The villains don't say anything

ERAGUS  
Since you all of you are clearly pent up being here, there is something you can do, there is a planet not too far from here, it has some resources we would need, scouts have shown none of the "heroes" are on it, so I want you to go down there and get those resources, all of you.

The villains look at each other and begrudgingly head out, ERAGUS stops KING DEDEDE

ERAGUS  
Not you

KING DEDEDE  
So what am I supposed to do?

ERAGUS  
I want you to go to where the beacon is and see what info you can collect on what those "heroes" are doing. Don't make yourself too obvious, you need to just get information, that's it.

KING DEDEDE  
You... You don't want me near the action, is that it?

ERAGUS lets out an exasperated breath

ERAGUS  
You are... Unreliable... And the others do not want to be around you. And yes I question why exactly I brought you in, but now you have a chance to prove your worth, If you complete this maybe, just maybe there will be something waiting for you when we restart the universe.

KING DEDEDE is unable to say anything

ERAGUS  
Now, go... Get me the information and do it quietly. I don't need them to know what we're up to.

KING DEDEDE then goes to leave

ERAGUS  
Oh, you will be accompanied by a few soldiers

KING DEDEDE  
What... Why?

ERAGUS  
Do you really think I trust you to do this alone? They will keep guard of you, but don't give them a reason to not protect you

KING DEDEDE then turns to leave and his expression is fuming.

**STARSHIP - BAY - A FEW MOMENTS LATER**

KING DEDEDE boards a small starship with five dark realm soldiers

Inside the ship the soldiers all sit and keep their eyes on KING DEDEDE who just lets out a frustrated groan  
The small starship then heads for the beacon

**FOREST - SOMETIME LATER**

Walking through a forest is MARTH, SIMON, BAYONETTA, LUCARIO, DIDDY KONG, RYU, KEN, LITTLE MAC and the TRAINER

MARTH  
How dense is this land?

LITTLE MAC  
Very, it's almost impossible to get a lay of the land while you're in here

BAYONETTA  
So how did you exactly make it through here and get back?

LITTLE MAC  
Well...

TRAINER  
We sort of left a bread crumb trail

SIMON  
I'm sorry what?

LITTLE MAC  
Not literally, but we left certain things in places we felt were different than others. And we marked trees how far we were from other places

BAYONETTA  
You marked trees?

DIDDY KONG chuckles

TRAINER  
What... no

KEN  
Hey you should be more clear with that, people might get the wrong idea

LITTLE MAC  
Anyways... We marked different locations to tell us where we were and how far we were from where we started

RYU  
Wouldn't it be easy to just to climb a tree and get a view from above the trees?

LITTLE MAC  
Well yes but...

DIDDY KONG then quickly climbs up a tree

TRAINER  
I don't think he should do that

SIMON  
Why not, shouldn't we want to know where we are?

DIDDY KONG screeches and drops to the ground as a snake creature tries to wrap around him. MARTH acts quickly and slashes the creature

LITTLE MAC  
That's why, the top of the trees are filled with creatures, and we're probably going to come across even more of them

MARTH  
Are you all right Diddy Kong?

DIDDY KONG nods

LITTLE MAC  
We should keep moving

The team continues to move through the forest

**SHORELINE - SOMETIME LATER**

Hopping off a boat and in front of the dense forest is SHULK, CORRIN, CLOUD and TIFA

SHULK  
So all we need to do is head into this dense forest. Well we've done this before

CORRIN  
Yes and it didn't exactly end well

SHULK  
That is true

CLOUD  
So the task ahead is through here

TIFA  
We should keep our guard up, no telling what will pop up

SHULK  
You know I'm really looking forward to the day where I can go somewhere and not worry about what wants to kill or eat me

CLOUD  
That would be a nice place to live, c'mon we should get moving

The four heroes then make their way into the forest

**FOREST - SOMETIME LATER**

MORGAN is walking through the forest and stops to catch his breath

MORGAN  
(Pants) Why does this place go on forever, wait have I been going in circles?

Growling can be heard from the forest

MORGAN  
(Groans) Can I just get a break?

**FOREST - CONTINUOUS**

The team of MARTH, SIMON, BAYONETTA, LUCARIO, DIDDY KONG, RYU, KEN, LITTLE MAC and the TRAINER are still making their way through the forest

KEN  
Are you sure we're not lost, cause it feels we're lost?

LITTLE MAC  
Why are you doubting me already?

KEN  
Because I don't want to be stuck here forever

BAYONETTA  
Oh don't be melodramatic, we won't be stuck here forever. We'll either die of starvation or something will eat us, you have to look at the positives

SIMON just sighs

TRAINER  
Is she always this... Grim?

MARTH  
For better or worse, that's who she is.

LUCARIO then stops and stares off into another part of the forest, which everyone takes note of

SIMON  
Lucario what's wrong?

LUCARIO  
Someone is in danger

RYU  
Wait someone is here?

LUCARIO then runs off into the direction of the danger

KEN  
Whoa, where is he going?!

Without question, MARTH, SIMON, BAYONETTA and DIDDY KONG rush after him

LITTLE MAC  
Wait, don't go rushing off!

RYU grunts and goes after them

KEN  
Ryu! Oh you gotta be kidding me!

KEN then runs after RYU. LITTLE MAC and TRAINER just stand at a lost for words

TRAINER  
So... They're gone

LITTLE MAC  
We need to go after them

TRAINER  
Are you sure we'll be able to find our way out of here if we go off path

LITTLE MAC  
No... but we can't just let them get lost in here

The two then run off after the group

**FOREST - CONTINUOUS**

SHULK, CORRIN, CLOUD and TIFA are walking through the forest and stop to catch their breath

SHULK  
Right so... We're lost right?

TIFA  
I think so, because we keep passing that tree that looks like a face

CORRIN  
(Groans) This is just like the dark realm all over again!

CLOUD  
Maybe if we climb up the trees and see where we are we could get a better lay of the land

Everyone looks up to see that the trees are some forty feet tall

SHULK  
Right, so do you want to be the first one up?

CLOUD looks over at TIFA who just gives him a look that reads "You suggested it"

CLOUD does look to climb the tree but stops after he hears a faint voice

CLOUD  
Did you guys hear that?

SHULK  
What the sound of me going insane? I've already come to terms with that

CLOUD  
No... Listen

Everyone is quiet and after a few moments someone can be heard grunting

CORRIN  
Wait... what, who is that?

TIFA  
It sounds like they're fighting

After a few moments that person then screams out for help

SHULK  
Ok that's a pretty clear sign right there

CORRIN then runs off in the direction of the voice

SHULK  
Corrin wait!

SHULK then runs after her

CLOUD  
Wait guys!

CLOUD then turns to TIFA

TIFA  
Are you really looking at me wondering what to do? We know what we need to do

CLOUD sighs and the two run after SHULK and CORRIN

**FOREST - A FEW MOMENTS LATER**

MORGAN is upside down in the clutches of a snake like monster, and is surrounded by other monsters

MORGAN  
Okay, look I know I'm probably trespassing in your home and it didn't help that I shot lightning at you but I think we got off on the wrong foot so...

The snake creature then tightens it's grip on MORGAN

MORGAN  
(Strained) Or you can do that

The creature is then hit by LUCARIO's aura blast which causes it to drop MORGAN, which knocks him out. The other creatures turn their attention to LUCARIO who stands ready to fight. The creatures charge at LUCARIO but coming to his side are MARTH, SIMON, BAYONETTA, DIDDY KONG, RYU, KEN, LITTLE MAC and the TRAINER. MARTH slices down a few creatures, while SIMON and BAYONETTA fight back to back, BAYONETTA shoots a few creatures and kicks another one who gets close

BAYONETTA  
(To SIMON) So darling you said you were a monster hunter of sorts, does this bring back fond memories?

SIMON uses the vampire killer to take down three enemies at once

SIMON  
Fond isn't remotely the word I'd use to describe those times

BAYONETTA chuckles

DIDDY KONG jumps atop the creatures heads, while LUCARIO hits them with his aura blasts. RYU and KEN fight a few creatures off, the two both take a step back and charge up their hadouken

RYU/KEN  
Hadouken!

The blast knocks down five creatures. LITTLE MAC bobs and weaves and hits the creatures with flurry attacks, the TRAINER dodges hits and hits the creatures with very precise hits that takes them down. From the forest more creatures pour out

LITTLE MAC  
These things just don't end

Jumping out of the forest to cut a creature down is SHULK and CORRIN. MARTH, SIMON, BAYONETTA, LUCARIO and DIDDY KONG light up seeing their friends

MARTH  
Shulk, Corrin!

The two turn and see MARTH and also light up

SHULK  
Marth!

However the tender moment is cut short when the creatures start to surround them

RYU  
Look I understand you might be having a nice moment here, but can we do that after we deal with these things!

CORRIN and SHULK continue to cut through the creatures, joining the fight is CLOUD and TIFA who split up to take down the creatures, TIFA quickly strikes the a few creatures down, CLOUD uses his sword and clears out a large group of them, more come to charge him, CLOUD closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, everything goes quiet, he then charges the creatures and in a blink of an eye they all fall. The creatures then start retreating back into the forest, the heroes then take a moment to catch their breath, MARTH barely gets a chance to breathe before he is hugged by both SHULK and CORRIN who is softly crying, DIDDY KONG joins in on the group hug

CORRIN  
Marth, I'm so glad to see you again, we were so worried we'd never see you again

MARTH  
That was my fear as well but I'm glad to see you again

The four break the hug

MARTH  
Please don't cry my friend, you'll make us all cry

BAYONETTA  
Well not me

CORRIN chuckles

CORRIN  
I'm glad to see you too Bayonetta

SIMON  
Wait, where's Richter?

SHULK  
I... Thought he'd be with you guys

SIMON then drops to one knee and puts his hand over his face and lets out a depressed breath

CORRIN  
He wasn't with you?

MARTH  
When we woke up, we didn't see him, I'd hope that he'd be with you

CORRIN and SHULK both look dispirited

LITTLE MAC  
Look I don't want to ruin the moment here

KEN  
But you just did

LITTLE MAC  
Going off path is dangerous and it's going to be harder to get out of here now

MARTH then sees that MORGAN is coming to and goes to check on him

MARTH  
Easy there, are you alright?

MORGAN  
I think so, thank you

MARTH  
What's your name friend?

MORGAN  
My name... My name... I... Don't remember

BAYONETTA  
Well lovely, I wanted to take care of someone who didn't know their own name

SIMON  
Let's be nice

BAYONETTA just groans

SHULK  
(To MORGAN) How did you get here, where are you from?

MORGAN just shakes his head

MARTH  
(To MORGAN) Is there something you can remember?

MORGAN concentrates

MORGAN  
My mother... Her name is Robin. I remember her... Mor... Morgan. My name is Morgan

MARTH  
Okay Morgan, that's good that you are remembering some things. Hopefully we can find your mother once we get where we need to go

MORGAN  
Where do you need to go?

BAYONETTA  
Well we're insane people and following a giant light that is coming from this area

SHULK  
Wait you guys were following that too? We saw that from where we were

MARTH  
Shulk, Corrin who are your new friends?

CORRIN  
This is Cloud and Tifa

CLOUD and TIFA wave to everyone

MARTH  
Thank you for taking care of them

CLOUD  
Taking care of people is apparently our thing now

TIFA  
Don't make it sound like a bad thing Cloud

SHULK  
(To MARTH) And who are your friends?

MARTH  
This is Ryu, Ken, Little Mac and Trina, well everyone calls her Trainer but... You can call her Trina

TRAINER  
Hello

CORRIN  
So what happens now?

KEN  
Well what happens now shortstop?

LITTLE MAC turns to hit KEN but RYU gets in the middle of them

RYU  
Easy there, we need to think this through not fight this out

LITTLE MAC calms down

LITTLE MAC  
The problem we have is we went off the path and now I'm not entirely sure how to get back to it

SHULK  
Wait, why not have Diddy Kong climb up the trees to get a better look at the land?

DIDDY KONG violently shakes his head no

SIMON  
Well I think we cleared them out Diddy

MARTH  
Do you think you could try just one more time?

DIDDY KONG sighs and climbs up the tree, after a few moments he comes back down and starts heading off in a direction

CORRIN  
Alright so off we go

Everyone except MARTH follows DIDDY KONG, MARTH turns to MORGAN

MORGAN  
What will happen when we get to this place?

MARTH  
I'm not fully sure myself but I'm hoping it has answers we need to end all of this, and we'll work on finding your mother Morgan

MORGAN nods and the two head off after the group

**FOREST - SOMETIME LATER**

A small starship lands right outside the temple, KING DEDEDE and five dark realm soldiers watch the temple for any activity

KING DEDEDE  
This is idiotic, they send me away because of their failures

What feels like hours pass and KING DEDEDE and the soldiers haven't seen any activity, KING DEDEDE has become restless

KING DEDEDE  
(Groans) This is ridiculous, we are sitting here waiting for nothing!

KING DEDEDE turns to leave however the soldiers step in front of him

KING DEDEDE  
Get out of my way!

The soldiers don't move, KING DEDEDE grips his hammer but the soldiers then stand on guard, KING DEDEDE turns to see NESS, LUCAS and the DUCK HUNT duo leaving the temple and playing. The soldiers then look to attack the three since they are close enough to them. KING DEDEDE has a moment of crisis, he sees the young kids defenseless against the attacks. As the soldiers ready to strike KING DEDEDE smashes them with his hammer, the remaining soldiers try to subdue him but he is too big, however the last of the soldiers pulls out a shock baton and knocks out KING DEDEDE. Before the soldier can act he is hit by fire

NESS/LUCAS  
Pk Fire!

The fire blast knocks the soldier down. NESS, LUCAS and the DUCK HUNT duo come to see what happened

LUCAS  
What where they doing out here?

NESS  
I don't know, who is this guy?

The two look at the unconscious DEDEDE with confusion

LUCAS  
We should go back and ask someone to help us get him inside

NESS  
Alright, Buddy, Teddy keep an eye on him for a minute we'll be right back

The DUCK HUNT duo nods and LUCAS and NESS go back to the temple

**FOREST - LATER**

The team of MARTH, SHULK, CORRIN, SIMON, BAYONETTA, LUCARIO, DIDDY KONG, CLOUD, TIFA, RYU, KEN, LITTLE MAC the TRAINER and MORGAN have been walking for what seems like hours and take a momentary breather

MARTH  
Okay we should take a moment to rest

BAYONETTA  
What is with us and a seemingly endless forest, ow... I think my neck is having issues

BAYONETTA sits down and SIMON sits next to her

SIMON  
Let me take a look

SIMON then rubs BAYONETTA's shoulders

BAYONETTA  
Well that is lovely

SIMON  
You know I have other skills outside of monster hunting

BAYONETTA  
Well when this is all over you should show me those skills

CORRIN groans

CORRIN  
You know I did miss seeing you guys but I definitely didn't miss that

SHULK and MARTH are having a discussion

SHULK  
Corrin said that Eragus can be beat

MARTH  
My sword pierced through him, he must have sent us away so he could heal, but he knows that we can defeat him

SHULK  
Your friends say the armies just disappeared, you do know what that means?

MARTH  
He's prepping for a counterattack, he'll hit us with everything he has

SHULK  
Do you think we'll be ready for that?

MARTH  
We're going to have to be, or all of life will be under his control

MORGAN is sitting by himself looking at his tomes when DIDDY KONG comes to him and gives him peanuts, MORGAN is somewhat confused

CORRIN  
That's his way of being friends

MORGAN takes the peanuts

MORGAN  
Thank you

CORRIN  
So you really don't remember anything do you Morgan?

MORGAN  
I barely remembered my name and my mother but everything else is just a blur. I have people who care about me and I don't even remember them

CORRIN  
Well when we find them, hopefully those memories come back to you once we find your mother

MORGAN  
I know this sounds rude but why help me?

CORRIN  
Because we're lost to, our circumstances are different but we too are trying to find our way home

MORGAN  
But you have to fight this bad guy right?

CORRIN  
Unless we beat him, there won't be homes to go back to

LUCARIO then looks off in the distance

KEN  
Okay he's doing the thing again

CLOUD  
What thing, I don't understand

SIMON  
What's wrong Lucario?

LUCARIO  
It's Richter... I can feel his aura, he's not far from here

SIMON immediately stands

SIMON  
What where?

LITTLE MAC  
Alright if you're friend is near we should...

LUCARIO then runs off into the forest

TRAINER  
I don't think we're going to stop them on this

RYU  
So what are we waiting for?

**THE BEACON - A FEW MOMENTS LATER**

LUCARIO then exits into a clearing and sees the beacon in front of him, he looks around and sees RICHTER training with LUCINA. LUCINA turns to see LUCARIO and somewhat panics

RICHTER  
Wait, wait Lucina, that's my friend!

LUCINA then calms down, RICHTER goes to LUCARIO

RICHTER  
You crazy thing, you are alive, wait where is everyone?

From the forest exits the rest of the heroes, SIMON immediately rushes to RICHTER and hugs him

RICHTER  
Okay hi

SIMON  
Thank the heavens you're still alive

RICHTER  
What you doubted I could survive on my own old man?

SIMON chuckles as he breaks the hug, but RICHTER is swarmed by MARTH, SHULK, CORRIN and DIDDY KONG

SHULK  
I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm happy to see you again

RICHTER  
Is it such a bad thing to say nice things about me

LUCINA then sees MORGAN and her eyes immediately fill with tears

LUCINA  
Morgan!

MORGAN stands confused, LUCINA rushes over and hugs her brother

LUCINA  
Morgan, I was so worried about you, I haven't seen you since we went back

MORGAN  
Umm... I don't... I don't remember that

LUCINA then stands confused

LUCINA  
Morgan what happened?

MARTH  
He doesn't seem to remember much outside of his name and who is mother is

LUCINA is in shock seeing MARTH

LUCINA  
You... You're... The hero king

LUCINA then wipes her tears away and looks to kneel but MARTH stops her

MARTH  
There is no need for that, so I take it you are someone who knows who I am

LUCINA  
Yes... I... I... This is really tough for me...

RICHTER  
See I told you I knew Marth

BAYONETTA  
So Richter, what in the name of all the realms happened to you?

RICHTER  
After Eragus beat us down I woke up in on a ship, apparently I was floating off the coast of somewhere and Lucina and her friends picked me up and well... now we're here

SHULK  
So what exactly is here?

LUCINA  
I think we should take you inside and show you

**THE BEACON - A FEW MOMENTS LATER**

As LUCINA and RICHTER take the heroes inside the beacon they are astounded to see many people inside talking with each other (MARIO, LINK, CHROM, ROBIN, SAMUS, SNAKE, IKE, ROY, ZELDA, PEACH, DAISY, PALUTENA, ROSALINA, LUIGI, DONKEY KONG PIT, CAPTAIN FALCON, OLIMAR, FOX, FALCO, MEWTWO, PIKACHU, PICHU, JIGGLYPUFF, GRENINJA, R.O.B, SONIC, KIRBY, META KNIGHT, YOSHI, THE ICE CLIMBERS, PACMAN, MR. GAME and WATCH, LUCAS, NESS, the DUCK HUNT duo and MEGAMAN)

SHULK  
Whoa, this is... Wow

DIDDY KONG then sees DONKEY KONG and rushes over to him and the two dance around each other elated to see one another, ROSALINA then goes and hugs DIDDY KONG

ROSALINA  
My friend I am so glad you are okay

LUCARIO is tackled to the ground by PIKACHU, PICHU and JIGGLYPUFF who let out noises of happiness

CORRIN  
So I guess we have friends here

PALUTENA  
The beacon is a home to all who fight on the side of light

BAYONETTA  
The beacon, a bit pretentious don't you think?

SIMON  
Hey

BAYONETTA  
Right, right play nice

CHROM sees MARTH and recognizes who he is

CHROM  
That's... That's... Marth

As MARTH walks closer CHROM goes to kneel but LUCINA quickly stops her father

LUCINA  
Father, there is no need for that

MARTH  
I'm glad that there is a place where we have allies in this fight

LUCINA then brings MORGAN to CHROM and ROBIN

LUCINA  
Mother, Father I want you to meet someone, this is Morgan, my brother, your son

The two heroes just stand stunned seeing they have another child

ROBIN  
Now that you say it, he does look alot like you Chrom

CHROM then places his hand on his son's head

MARTH  
He says he doesn't remember much, he woke up in the forest with no memory

CHROM  
Well you are definitely our son

ROBIN  
It's good to see you Morgan.

MORGAN cracks a smile being with his family

CHROM  
(To MARTH) We've heard your fight was the toughest of them all, you fought the one causing all this

MARTH  
We did and we came close to stopping him

Everyone freezes hearing that

RICHTER  
Wait what are you talking about, he was wiping the floor with us

CORRIN  
During the fight I was able to hold him back for sometime and Marth was able to pierce his blade through him

ROBIN  
You actually managed to hurt him?

MARTH  
I did, and now he knows that he can be beaten by us, that why all his forces disappeared, he knows he can lose this fight

ZELDA  
If that's the case then we should move as quick as possible to get the lighstbane, he may be hiding now but it's only a matter of time before he make his move

SAMUS  
True but we still have to deal with our little situation

SOLID SNAKE  
Well it's a very big situation

CORRIN  
What's going on?

PALUTENA  
Well... we have a guest here

**ROOM - LATER**

KING DEDEDE awakens in a room, he is tied up and tries to break free, entering the room is PALUTENA, CHROM, ROBIN, LINK and ZELDA

KING DEDEDE  
So... What happens to me now?

CHROM  
We're still deciding that

PALUTENA  
Why didn't you just attack us, from what Lucas and Ness told us, they didn't even know you were there, so why not get the drop on us?

KING DEDEDE remains quiet

ZELDA  
You had a change of heart

LINK  
That... plus you were the only one here, meaning.. Maybe you're not exactly everyone's favorite

ROBIN  
So the question now remains, what will be your next move, you can be defiant and we keep you here or you can help us end all of this

KING DEDEDE  
And why would you trust me?

CHROM  
We wouldn't... not fully at least

ROBIN  
The enemy of my enemy... is my friend, so what are you exactly right now?

KING DEDEDE sits and thinks for a moment

KING DEDEDE  
He's waiting for you, once you find the weapon he will strike you with everything he has and he will take the weapon

PALUTENA  
Tell us more

KING DEDEDE sighs 


	15. You and What Army?

**THE BEACON - DAY**

Everyone is here.

(Role call: MARIO, LINK, MARTH, DONKEY KONG, SAMUS, SNAKE, IKE, ROY, CHROM, ROBIN, LUCINA, RICHTER, MORGAN, SONIC, PALUTENA, PIT, CAPTAIN FALCON, FOX, FALCO, DIDDY KONG, SIMON, BAYONETTA, KIRBY, LUIGI, META KNIGHT, YOSHI, MEGA-MAN, SHULK, CORRIN, ZELDA, PEACH, DAISY, ROSALINA, NESS, LUCAS, the ICE CLIMBERS, PAC-MAN, MR. GAME and WATCH, the DUCK HUNT DUO, PIKACHU, PICHU, JIGGLYPUFF, LUCARIO, GRENINJA, MEW-TWO, OLIMAR and R.O.B)

The collection of heroes are standing in a circle discussing what happens now. (Standing off to the side are CLOUD, TIFA, RYU, KEN, LITTLE MAC and the TRAINER)

PALUTENA  
What I had thought has been confirmed, Eragus is waiting for us to discover the location of the Lightsbane and once we find the way there he and his army will strike us one last time and take it.

SIMON  
And we got this information from the enemy, are we sure we can trust anything that comes from their mouths?

MARTH  
I understand our need for getting the best information to us, I do believe that this King Dedede is no longer in favor with our enemy, and while we should keep our eye on him, I think his word is solid.

MEGA-MAN  
So what do we do now, I mean we clearly just can't face their entire army down with just us.

SONIC  
Well sitting around here and just giving them more time to get back to full strength isn't exactly a luxury we have.

FOX is off to the side thinking

ZELDA  
Time is not on our side, If we are to make our plan now is the time to do so.

FALCO  
(To FOX) Fox what are you thinking?

FOX  
Each of us comes from a world where we have people, people who have fought and will fight along side us if we ask them to.

Everyone then looks amongst each other understanding what FOX is meaning.

BAYONETTA  
Bloody Hell, why did it take us hearing from the furry creature to think of that.

FALCO just looks at BAYONETTA with an expression that reads "Who the heck is this person?"

FOX  
They got their army, let's get ours.

** 15 **

**YOU AND WHAT ARMY?**

**THE BEACON - DAY**

The heroes are moving around the beacon talking with one another. CORRIN sits with MARTH, IKE, ROY, CHROM, ROBIN and LUCINA.

CORRIN  
So how exactly do we find our way home?

IKE  
This place has every known location of every world, we'll find our paths back home.

CHROM  
Our people have been through so much, asking them to fight again is... Never easy.

MARTH  
We wouldn't ask them this if we wouldn't do it ourselves.

ROY  
I like this guy's candor.

SHULK approaches RYU, KEN, CLOUD, TIFA, LITTLE MAC and the TRAINER.

SHULK  
So how about you guys? Where do you guys stand?

KEN  
I mean... This is alot, gods, super magic items, the end of the universe, it's way above us.

RYU  
But... No one there's no sitting this one out.

CLOUD  
We're in this fight, until the end.

SHULK smiles.

LITTLE MAC  
If we're going to do this, we're going to need to head back to the city, there's some people we think could help us here.

TRAINER  
Do you think someone could take us back?

OLIMAR then walks over.

OLIMAR  
Umm... I could take you and get your friends.

SAMUS is sitting inspecting her weapon when SNAKE comes to her.

SOLID SNAKE  
So... We're really doing this?

SAMUS  
Yeah it looks like we are.

SOLID SNAKE  
(SNAKE sits next to her) We're insane aren't we?

SAMUS  
Yeah probably. Fighting against a god along side... (PACMAN and MR. GAME and WATCH pass by) whatever they are. But... I'm not one to run from fights.. Are you?

SOLID SNAKE  
No. Just wanted to be on the same page. So this Federation... They tough?

SAMUS  
Tough as they come. What about you, you have people?

SOLID SNAKE  
I know a few.

PALUTENA is standing thinking when PIT comes over to her.

PIT  
What's going on Lady Palutena?

PALUTENA  
Someone has to stay behind and keep an eye not only on our "guest" but on this temple.

PIT  
Well... We can't stay, we need to go back to our world to get our people.

NESS/LUCAS  
We'll stay.

PALUTENA turns to NESS and LUCAS.

NESS  
While everyone goes and gets their friends we can watch the temple.

LUCAS  
We're really strong, we can protect this place.

PALUTENA  
That is admirable but we can't just leave this place for you two to guard.

CAPTAIN FALCON then enters

CAPTAIN FALCON  
So you won't. I'll stay behind, once you're back I can get word out to my people and they'll come to us.

KIRBY and META KNIGHT then stand by CAPTAIN FALCON.

KIRBY  
Poyo.

META KNIGHT  
Go and get your people, we can hold out here.

PALUTENA smiles.

Outside - The remaining heroes (CAPTAIN FALCON, KIRBY, NESS, LUCAS, META KNIGHT, PAC MAN, MR. GAME and WATCH, the DUCK HUNT duo, R.O.B and All the Pokemon) watch as the two starships leave the planet. OLIMAR's ship then flies back to the city.

**ALTEA THRONE ROOM - DAY**

The people of Altea are gathered in the throne room, dejected and moving around without any real leadership. QUEEN CAEDA is sitting by the throne wondering what to do, to her side MERRIC and ELICE. Suddenly the doors to the throne room open, people stand at guard, but everyone's faces are stunned when they see MARTH enter. CAEDA can't believe it and rushes over to MARTH and hugs him. CAEDA has tears streaming down her face.

CAEDA  
(Crying) You're back, you're back.

MARTH  
I'm so sorry my love, I wish I could've been home sooner.

CAEDA kisses MARTH.

CAEDA  
I'm just so thankful you're alive, I thought I had lost you.

MARTH  
I thought it was the end for me as well.

MERRIC and ELICE come over to MARTH.

MERRIC  
Brother.

ELICE  
(Through tears) You're here. You're back.

MARTH hugs his brother in law and sister.

MARTH  
(Choked up) I can't imagine the pain you've been through.

MARTH then sees his people all around him looking at him to guide them once again. MARTH lets out a shuddered breath, knowing what he has to say.

**YLISSTOL CASTLE - DAY**

Entering the castle is CHROM, ROBIN, LUCINA and MORGAN. People around the castle look shaken up and shell shocked. The sight of their leader causes them to just stare in amazement.

ROBIN  
Chrom, our people...

CHROM  
They're fighters, they held out all this time.

MORGAN  
Can they still fight?

LUCINA  
I don't know if they have a fight left in them.

CHROM  
All we need is one more from them.

**CRIMEA CAMP - DUSK**

ELINCIA is gathered with her forces when in the distance someone is seen. The guards draw their weapons and ready themselves. As the person gets closer ELINCIA freezes.

ELINCIA  
Ike...

IKE then makes his way into the camp and hugs ELINCIA.

IKE  
I'm so sorry I abandoned you, could you ever forgive me?

ELINCIA  
I never was angry with you, I'm just grateful you are here.

**OSTIA BARRACKS - DAY**

LILINA is discussing strategy with some soldiers when ROY enters.

ROY  
Sorry, have I missed something important?

LILINA is stunned and puts her hands over her mouth in complete shock. ROY comes over to her expecting an embrace but LILINA slaps him.

ROY  
Ow, okay that wasn't how I saw that going.

LILINA  
You jerk... do you think you can just disappear and then come back like nothing happened?

ROY  
Uhhh... Well.

LILINA then hugs ROY.

ROY  
Okay... that was more the welcome I was hoping for.

LILINA  
Where have you been?

ROY  
It's a long story and one that I don't think you'd believe unless I show you.

ROY looks around at the soldiers and ready's himself to speak.

ROY  
(Quietly to himself) Okay... Just have to say a speech, cause I'm apparently so good at talking... (Sighs) Alright Roy, no jokes... Let's be real.

**YLISSTOL CASTLE **

CHROM, ROBIN, LUCINA and MORGAN enter the throne room and see FREDERICK, SUMIA, LISSA and many others gathered there. LISSA is stunned to see them back.

LISSA  
Chrom, Robin!

LISSA runs over and hugs the both of them.

CHROM  
Lissa, I'm so glad to see you again.

MORGAN  
(To LUCINA) Who's that.

LUCINA  
(Quietly) That's our Aunt Lissa, but keep that secret for now, after this war we can hopefully tell them.  
F

REDERICK and SUMIA come over and kneel.

FREDERICK  
My lord.

SUMIA  
We're so grateful you're alive.

CHROM  
Please stand my friends, there's no need for that.

FREDERICK and SUMIA stand.

ROBIN  
They're all here, everyone is still here.

SUMIA  
We held out for so long, we thought they'd never stop attacking us but recently they just left and now we're trying to rebuild.

FREDERICK  
And now that you've returned we can rebuild with you leading us.

CHROM  
(Sighs) I'm afraid we can't do that just yet my friend.

FREDERICK looks confused.

ROBIN  
Chrom, what will you say to them?

CHROM  
The truth.

CHROM then stands near the throne and looks out to his people. Their is a moment of hesitance from CHROM but after seeing ROBIN, LUCINA and MORGAN he gets his resolve.

CHROM  
My people, please listen to me now.

**ALTEA THRONE ROOM**

MARTH stands with CAEDA, MERRIC and ELICE as his people all crowd around him, listening to their king.

MARTH  
I know that this fight has taken so much from you, our land... our friends, the people we love... gone. You've sacrificed so much and I know now what you want is to rebuild and have peace, but we can't do that just yet.

**CRIMEA CAMP**

IKE speaks as the soldiers around have gathered to hear him speak.

IKE  
Right now the enemy who's caused this is waiting to strike again and when they do their will be nothing we can do to stop them. Not unless we meet them head on right now.

**OSTIA BARRACKS**

ROY  
I need your support, your arms, your strength to face this enemy at our most desperate hour. Because if we don't face them now, then there won't be a tomorrow to build to.

**YLISSTOL CASTLE **

CHROM  
I know what I ask of you is great, you've all sacrificed so much, against an enemy who had no remorse, and showed no mercy.

**CRIMEA FIELD**

IKE  
I know even the thought of facing them again terrifies you, and I will be honest with you, it terrifies me as well. I've seen what they can do, and what they want to do. I can not blame any of you for fearing this fight.

**OSTIA BARRACKS**

ROY  
To ask you to face them again after what you've been through... Is a tall order and I don't ask this lightly. But there is no scenario where we ignore this fight. We are not the only world to see this terror, every world has seen this.

**ALTEA THRONE ROOM**

MARTH  
There is no running, no hiding we can do. If they are allowed to rule, no one will be safe. What am asking of you right now weighs heavy on my heart, but if we are to win this, will you stand with me against them.

** YLISSTOL CASTLE**

CHROM  
Will you join me again in not only fighting for our world but all the others who have faced this pain and suffering.

**CRIMEA CAMP**

IKE  
Stand with me today my brothers and sisters, stand with me against evil who wishes nothing more than to hurt the live of the innocents. Fight not only for what you've lost but what you want to protect.

**OSTIA BARRACKS**

ROY  
Let us defeat this evil and bring peace to our world and every world who has seen their horror. Fight with me.

**ALTEA THRONE ROOM**

MARTH  
What say you my people, will join me again in this battle?

The people then cheer showing their support for their king.

**YLISSTOL CASTLE**

The people are cheering, rallying behind CHROM.

**CRIMEA CAMP**

The people are in a full roar of cheers, readying themselves for the fight ahead.

**OSTIA BARRACKS**

The people cheer as ROY stands amazed at his speech.

LILINA  
So how long did it take you to come up with that?

ROY  
Kinda made it up on the way here.

**PLAINS OF HOSHIDO - DUSK**

Walking onto the plains of Hoshido is CORRIN and SHULK. CORRIN takes in the land.

SHULK  
You okay Corrin?

CORRIN  
It feels like another lifetime that I was last here. How little I knew of the world then.

At that moment someone is heard riding towards them. CORRIN turns to see SILAS riding to them.

SILAS is in complete disbelief seeing CORRIN.

SILAS  
Corrin?

CORRIN tears up seeing SILAS again. SILAS steps off his horse and CORRIN tackle hugs him to the ground.

CORRIN  
Silas. Silas. I'm so happy to see you again.

SILAS hugs CORRIN tightly.

SILAS  
I thought you were gone, I feared the worst.

CORRIN then sits up.

CORRIN  
Silas, this is my friend Shulk, he's helped me ever since I fell through the portal.

SILAS  
Portal?

SHULK  
It's a long story, we can tell it back at our base.

CORRIN  
Shulk, where's my family?

SILAS  
(Sighs) Corrin... things aren't good. After you disappeared there was a formal truce between Nohr and Hoshido but that came to an end when the enemy just vanished, now they've returned to fighting each other.

CORRIN  
No, no... We need them together. Where are they.

SILAS  
Nohr is currently attacking the Hoshido capital.

CORRIN  
They we need to hurry there.

**HOSHIDO CAPITAL - SOMETIME LATER**

The armies of Nohr and Hoshido are engaged in a brutal battle. In the center are the two families fighting each other. XANDER and RYOMA are clashing swords. Riding into the city is SILAS and CORRIN while SHULK uses the Monado speed to keep up with them. CORRIN and SILAS ride in between XANDER and RYOUMA. Everyone is stunned seeing CORRIN alive.

XANDER  
Corrin?

RYOMA  
You're alive?

CORRIN then steps off the horse.

CAMILLA  
My dear Corrin.

HONOKA  
Corrin.

SAKURA  
Big sister.

ELISE  
Corrin!

TAKUMI  
She's alive.

LEO  
I don't believe this.

CORRIN then pleads with XANDER and RYOMA.

CORRIN  
Brothers please, don't fight each other.

XANDER  
Corrin we can not trust these traitorous fiends.

RYOMA  
And I will no longer stand with these back stabbing lowlifes.

CORRIN  
Stop it! Both of you!

Everyone is quiet.

CORRIN  
This... This here is how our land ends, by us trying to kill one another. We can not stand against each other, we have to stand together. Our home isn't the only world destroyed by our enemy, so many worlds have suffered our fate, worse.

AZURA and KAZE then come to CORRIN.

KAZE  
Lady Corrin.

AZURA  
Corrin, what are you saying?

CORRIN  
I've seen our enemy, I fought him, he nearly killed me but in our fight we nearly defeated him. Now he waits with all his forces, waiting for another strike, but this time, there will be fighting back, all that will be left are those who follow, and those who are gone.

The air is still.

SILAS  
So what do we do?

CORRIN  
There is still time, we have one chance to win, my friends from the other worlds are gathering their people to fight, and we will make our move to end this war, but I can't do that without you. Whatever grudge we have against one another has to end, Nohr, Hoshido, if you continue to fight each other, neither land will exist.

XANDER and RYOMA look at each other not wanting to work together.

CORRIN  
Brothers, sisters... What we face is so much bigger than whatever past we have against each other, this... this fight now will either be our defining moment or our last mark on this world. I will fight and will fight as long as I can but I need you there with me, fighting together not against each other. Please, will you fight with me?

XANDER and RYOMA look at each other, not saying anything.

**CORNERIA COMMAND - DAY**

GENERAL PEPPER is talking with SLIPPY and PEPPY when an alert blares through the station

GENERAL PEPPER  
What's going on?

CORNERIAN TECHNICIAN  
We have an enemy starship entering our system.

SLIPPY  
Oh no they came back.

PEPPY  
We'd knew they'd be back, now we just have to be ready for them.

_FALCO (COMMS)_  
_Hello, hello! Command can you hear me?_

PEPPY  
Wait was that... Falco?

_FOX (COMMS)_  
_Command this is Fox McCloud, can you hear us?_

SLIPPY  
That's Fox, they're still alive!

GENERAL PEPPER  
We read you Fox, what's going on?

_FOX (COMMS)_  
_Command we need all of our forces to be ready and follow us, we'd like to explain now but we'd rather explain it back at our new base._

GENERAL PEPPER  
Follow you, what are you flying?

A darkrealm starship is now over the command center.

_FALCO (COMMS)_  
_Well... This. Look we have a bunch of good stories to tell but we need every one to follow us, we have only so much time left._

PEPPY  
You crazy son of guns, why did I have a feeling you'd do something insane like this. (Chuckles)

**GALACTIC FEDERATION HQ - DAY**

A city planet is home to the Galactic Federation.

Inside - Members of the Federation are plotting out their next course of action. COMMANDER MALKOVICH is looking at a map of the last known locations of the dark realm forces. Entering the headquarters is SAMUS and SNAKE. Everyone murmurs about SAMUS' return, COMMANDER MALKOVICH is somewhat stunned but not too surprised.

ADAM MALKOVICH  
You know I had a feeling you were still out there. Good to see you again Aran.

SAMUS  
I never thought I'd say this but it's good to see you Commander.

ADAM MALKOVICH  
So (Referring to SNAKE) who's your partner?

SAMUS  
Someone not of this universe. Commander, we're on a short timetable, I came here to get every one who can fight to come with us.

ADAM MALKOVICH  
What's happening?

SAMUS  
The end of everything. If we don't fight now, no amount of hiding or planning can save us.

ADAM MALKOVICH  
So... What do we need to do?

SAMUS  
Get the fleet and follow us, we have a base where we can discuss this.

SOLID SNAKE  
Wait Sam... Commander you have communication devices here.

ADAM MALKOVICH  
Yes we do.

SOLID SNAKE  
I'd like to make a call.

**BLACK SCREEN**

The familiar codec ringtone is heard.

Appearing on two screens is SNAKE and OTACON.

OTACON  
Snake, snake... You're alive!

SOLID SNAKE  
Kept you waiting huh?

OTACON  
Where have you been, you have missed so much crazy things.

SOLID SNAKE  
Oh I know. Listen Otacon, get everyone you can and get them ready to fight.

OTACON  
Wait... Fight where?

SOLID SNAKE  
I'll tell you when I see you. I'm sending a ride to come and get you.

OTACON just looks confused.

**THE BEACON - DAY**

CAPTAIN FALCON is playing cards with LUCAS, NESS, KIRBY, META KNIGHT, the DUCK HUNT duo, PAC-MAN and MR. GAME and WATCH while the POKEMON watch.

NESS  
(Sets down his cards) I win.

Everyone is frustrated however CAPTAIN FALCON is dumbfounded.

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Three in a row, that's three in a row and I've not won one game. The dog has won on a game!

The DUCK HUNT duo snickers.

META KNIGHT  
This is ridiculous.

LUCAS  
You want to play again?

KIRBY  
(Looking at Captain Falcon) Poyo?

CAPTAIN FALCON thinks for a moment.

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Run it back, I'll win a game.

As NESS starts to reshuffle the deck the ground starts to rumble.

LUCARIO  
They're back.

Outside - The heroes step outside and see the Starships landing on the ground. Exiting from the ships are armies from different worlds (Altea, Crimea, Ostia, Ylisse, Nohr, Hoshido, Mushroom Kingdom, Lumas, Hyrule, Angel World, Rat Patrol team)

(Notable heroes: Alucard, Bomb Man, Cut Man, Proto Man, Elec Man, Fire Man, Guts Man, Ice Man, Dixie Kong, Fiora, Dunban, Riki)  
CAPTAIN FALCON is taken back by the amount of people they brought.

Arriving above the beacon are the Federation and the forces of Corneria.

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Okay this is an army.

Landing at the temple is OLIMAR's ship. OLIMAR, RYU, KEN, CLOUD, TIFA, LITTLE MAC and the TRAINER exit from the ship.

OLIMAR  
Oh hi, we're back I brought quite a few new friends.

Exiting from the ship is CHUN-LI, GUILE and CAMMY.

CHUN-LI  
What have you guys gotten yourselves into?

Next off the ship is the Persona crew of JOKER, PANTHER, SKULL, QUEEN, FOX, ORACLE, NOIR and MONA.

SKULL  
Whoa, is this for real?

Next off the ship is TERRY, BANJO & KAZOOIE, a few INKLINGS and RED and LEAF.

PIKACHU and PICHU light up seeing the two and rush over to them.

RED  
Pikachu!

LEAF  
Pichu!

The trainers have an emotional reunion with their POKEMON. JIGGLYPUFF and GRENINJA also rush over and reunite with their trainers.

MARTH is making his way through the armies and stands in front of the temple. Everyone stops to look at the hero king.

MARTH  
Friends... Thank you for being here. Some of you know me, but for those who don't my name is Marth. I know all of you have seen what our enemy can do, some of you have lost so much to them but you came here because you want this madness to end. That's what we're here to do, to end this, to bring back peace to our homes. What happens now... If we win this moment our children and their children for generations to come will talk of the bravery, courage... And sacrifice we made to end evil. You all know what is required of us, and I would not be here if didn't know that as well, This is the moment to act, nothing else matters, we will either triumph and bring peace or let the worlds fall to darkness.

MARTH's face shows some fear of what they have to face but mostly resolve of the task ahead.


	16. The Calm Before The Storm

**DISTANT PLANET - FIELD - DAY**

Eons ago -

ERAGUS and his siblings are arguing.

ERAGUS  
I can't believe you, I can not believe you, you are really going to sit aside while this happens?

KINTUNE  
Brother please don't make this a scene.

ERAGUS  
Why not, clearly this is a time for when I need to make a scene.

HERLOW  
No... Sister let him speak.

KINTUNE doesn't like that but she does allow ERAGUS to speak.

ERAGUS  
All that talk... Of how much you care for our creations and yet chaos ensues in their worlds and you won't step down off your thrones to help them. If you truly cared you would help them now, in their most desperate hour.

HERLOW  
It is not that simple brother.

ERAGUS  
Then explain to me what is so complex about this issue? Why is it that we came here and gave up our duties of watching over them? What was the point of all this?

HERLOW  
The point is to let them grow and learn from their mistakes, that is how they will truly prosper.

ERAGUS  
What if they don't learn, what if they just die, then what is their to learn?

KINTUNE  
It won't come to that.

ERAGUS  
You don't know that!

HERLOW  
Brother!

ERAGUS calms down

KINTUNE  
If... The threat is too much then we will step in but they can face this... It pains me that we are losing innocents but they must learn to rely on one another, because if we step in there is no lesson to be learned, they will see us as problem solvers, and never grow for themselves. Brother I understand your frustration, I share it but what we are doing now will help them.

ERAGUS is angry but doesn't continue to fight instead he leaves, and his siblings worry about his state of mind.

** 16 **

**THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM**

**THE BEACON - DAY**

The armies of different worlds are gathered around listening to PALUTENA speak in front of a map of the stars. (Others Like JODY SUMMERS, KNUCKLES, TAILS, AMY, PHOSPHORA and VIRIDI have now joined)

PALUTENA  
Now you all know what is at stake... Once we get to the weapon there is no doubt that Eragus will hit us with everything he has to get to the Lightsbane.

MARTH steps up to talk.

MARTH  
Which means we have to hold them off, we can't let him take that weapon because if he does... Life as we know ends.

Everyone murmurs.

MARTH  
I know it's terrifying... Believe me I'm scared too, but if we do nothing they take it and we lose. At least we can stand to them and fight them to the end.

FALCO  
So... Where exactly is this weapon?

PALUTENA then calls over ZELDA, PEACH, DAISY and ROSALINA. The five ladies then go over to a stone structure. They place their hands on it and the map shows the way to the Lightsbane. FOX is stunned seeing that the planet is surrounded by a crazy nebula.

FOX  
Okay... That... Is going to be difficult to navigate through.

CHROM  
What... What is that exactly?

FOX  
Well that's a nebula... A nebula I've never seen before.

SHULK  
So can we just fly through it?

SAMUS  
Yes and no. Yes we can but... It's gonna be insane. Up will be down, left will be right... Nothing will make sense in there, and we have to make sure that when we get out of there we're at that planet.

CORRIN  
But we can get there right?

PALUTENA  
We have to. This is our only option.

FALCO  
Well... We'll navigate through it. Just letting everyone know that... I hope you all don't get motion sick.

FOX  
Well more like violently thrashed around sick.

Their are murmurs of uncertainty.

MARTH  
We knew this wasn't going to be easy... Whatever it takes, we'll get it done.

SOLID SNAKE  
So... when are we moving out.

MARTH looks out to the people who still have some reservations.

MARTH  
While I'd want to move out now... I understand there is still alot to be said to each other. One night... We have one night to say what we need to say and maybe just... have a moment to enjoy life, cause come tomorrow what we do will be told for generations or be wiped from history.

_LATER_

LUCINA is sharpening her sword when RICHTER comes over to her.

RICHTER  
So... This is happening.

LUCINA  
That it is.

RICHTER  
(Sighs)... What do you really think Lucina... Can we win this?

LUCINA  
Their army will not relent on us... Not all of us might walk away from this... But this fight, is all we have... So many people from so many different places, ready to fight together, they don't know each other and would've never known the other existed but they are going to fight side by side because they know what's at stake. It's inspiring to see.

RICHTER  
But you still didn't answer the question.

LUCINA sighs.

LUCINA  
I can't say that for sure. I've lived in a world where everything was against us and our fight against our enemy was almost futile, but this... This is different, If we stand together, We can come out victorious.

RICHTER sighs and sits next to LUCINA.

RICHTER  
I guess that's as good as we'll get. This guy is not like anything you've seen before, he moves so fast that you won't be even to get in your next thought before he hits you. I'm not exactly thrilled to face that again but... I'm done hiding from the fight.

LUCINA  
Any regrets?

RICHTER  
... Some... but... I'm okay with it. I can't change what I've done but if we make it through this I can work on being better.

LUCINA  
I think that's an admirable thing Richter.

RICHTER  
Admirable... I don't see it that way.

LUCINA  
Take more pride in yourself. I think your a great man.

RICHTER chuckles. LUCINA then puts her hand atop RICHTER's, she smiles at him. RICHTER and LUCINA stare at one another and lean towards each other but someone speaks which causes both of them to pull away.

ALUCARD  
Well I'm glad you're doing something right Richter.

RICHTER turns to see ALUCARD. RICHTER is very upset with ALUCARD.

RICHTER  
And you my friend just... Really have impeccable timing, showing up when I really don't want to see you.

LUCINA  
(Awkwardly) I'm going to ummm... I'm going to talk with my family.

LUCINA then leaves as RICHTER just sighs.

ALUCARD  
What are you so upset about?

RICHTER  
Really? Thought you were supposed to be the smart one.

ALUCARD  
You mean you and the girl. If anything I saved her some trouble.

RICHTER  
(Fake laughs) Funny, very funny. In the end you're here with me... This truly is the darkest time.

ALUCARD  
That it is my friend, that it is.

_LATER_

CORRIN is sitting talking with SILAS.

SILAS  
I mean... Wow... All of this is...

CORRIN  
Insane?

SILAS  
That might be too light a word. The fact that you managed to still make it through this shows your strength Corrin.

CORRIN  
You make me sound like it was all so easy.

SILAS  
I don't think anything's been easy for anyone, but we're still here, and now we have a chance to end this.

CORRIN  
How long were you fighting for?

SILAS  
It's tough to say... Time has felt so strange. Maybe a few weeks, but it's felt like a few months. It was hard, we had to keep ourselves underground, and then one day they just disappeared, fighting then resumed between the families. Everyone felt so lost, after you were gone.

CORRIN  
For a time... I didn't know if I'd ever see home again, (CORRIN holds SILAS' hand) If I'd ever see you again.

SILAS  
I'm glad that I'm here with you.

CORRIN  
Is everyone else holding up all right?

SILAS  
For the most part. I think they're just shocked at where we are and (PIKMIN walk past) our new allies.

CORRIN  
It is something isn't it?

CORRIN then sees AZURA and KAZE close to one another, holding hands and pressing forehead to forehead.

CORRIN  
Wait... What?

SILAS turns to see.

SILAS  
Ah... Alot has gone down since we last saw you. Lady Azura and Kaze... Well they got married.

CORRIN is stunned.

CORRIN  
... I've missed so much.

SHULK  
We've all missed alot in this time.

CORRIN turns to see SHULK with FIORA, DUNBAN and RIKI.

CORRIN  
Shulk. Silas, you've met Shulk.

SILAS  
Thank you again for keeping her safe.

SHULK  
Well she was the one keeping me safe. Corrin these are my friends that's Riki.

RIKI  
Hello friends.

SHULK  
That's Dunban.

DUNBAN  
So you're the one he won't stop talking about.

SHULK  
Alright, alright. And this is Fiora.

FIORA then takes CORRIN's hands.

FIORA  
Corrin. Thank you so much. I'm glad someone like you was taking care of him. Please tell me he didn't annoy you too much.

CORRIN chuckles.

SHULK  
Okay this is just a lovely conversation, also don't chuckle, I never annoyed Corrin.

FIORA  
Oh Shulk, I find that hard to believe. Tell me you heard him say his favorite catchphrase.

CORRIN  
Catchphrase?

SHULK  
No, no, no. We're not doing this right now.

FIORA  
No... Because I don't know about you... but I'm really feeling it.

DUNBAN and RIKI laugh. CORRIN and SILAS can't help but laugh.

SHULK  
Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny, just the pinnacle of comedy.

_A FEW MOMENTS LATER_

SNAKE sees Rat Patrol Team having a briefing with OTACON, COLONEL ROY CAMPBELL, MEI LING and MERYL SILVERBURGH. SNAKE is a little hesitant to go over to them but he takes a deep breath and goes over to listen to the team.

MERYL  
The enemy is fond of encircling and squeezing down on us, so we need to make sure we keep our forces spread out enough that they can't do that to us.

SOLID SNAKE  
But don't spread yourself out too far, they have the overwhelming numbers so they can cut you off from your allies that way.

MERYL sighs.

MERYL  
That is also a good thing to remember. Take five team.

The team breaks as SNAKE has a chance to catch up with his allies.

ROY CAMPBELL  
Good to see you again Snake.

SOLID SNAKE  
Colonel.

MEI LING  
Snake... We thought you were gone.

SOLID SNAKE  
I guess in a way I was.

OTACON  
This... This whole thing is way crazier than my Japanese Animes.

SNAKE then looks over at MERYL and the two don't really say anything.

SOLID SNAKE  
... So...

MERYL  
So?

SOLID SNAKE  
... You're looking well.

MERYL  
Really that's what you say after all this time.

SOLID SNAKE  
Well I've only had interaction with one person these last...

MERYL  
Years.

SNAKE is confused.

SOLID SNAKE  
Years? No, that's not right, it's only been... Maybe a few weeks.  
MERYL  
Maybe for you, but it's been a few years for us.

SNAKE can't really comprehend that information.

SOLID SNAKE  
I guess things are stranger than I thought.

MERYL  
Yeah... I always thought home was full of it's weird things but... This... This is something else.

OTACON  
All these people, these creatures. I don't think we can really go back to our old ways of thinking, no that we know this exists.

ROY CAMPBELL  
As much as I want to look forward to the future, we still need to win tomorrow.

MEI LING  
And by what we know they can do, even with all of these forces... Their is no guarantee.

MERYL  
Snake, you faced them before, how did you manage to hold against them.

SOLID SNAKE  
Well... I wasn't alone.

SNAKE then sees SAMUS walking along and calls her over.

SOLID SNAKE  
Sam, can I borrow you for a second.

SAMUS comes over to SNAKE.

SOLID SNAKE  
Everyone this is Samus. She's the reason I'm still standing right now. Sam... That's Colonel Roy Campbell, Mei Ling, you met Otacon and this is Meryl Silverburgh.

SAMUS extends her hand.

SAMUS  
Nice to meet you.

MERYL shakes her hand.

MERYL  
Likewise. So... I'm assuming Snake got you into a world of trouble.

SAMUS  
Actually he helped me out of trouble, I'm not exactly a people person but... I was able to trust him and in turn, I actually have someone I call... Close.

MERYL looks at SNAKE with an expression that reads "Close huh". SNAKE just shrugs.

PIT is cleaning his orbitars when someone puts their hands over his eyes. PIT freaks out and turns to see PHOSPHORA.

PHOSPHORA  
Whoa sorry there (Chuckles), didn't know you were so jumpy right now.

PIT  
... Yeah just... I guess I'm very tense right now, with you know the whole end of everything going on.

PHOSPHORA  
You know for me I thought this moment would be more stressful but surprisingly... I'm actually pretty calm.

PIT  
Well I wish I had your nerves right now.

PHOSPHORA then starts rubbing PIT's shoulders.

PIT  
Uhhhh... What are you doing?

PHOSPHORA  
Relax, just helping you out.

PIT starts to relax.

PIT  
I don't understand how you can be so calm with what's about to happen.

PHOSPHORA  
I guess I feel that I don't have any regrets. I feel like I've done what I needed to do and said what I've needed to say. Plus... the thing I wanted to do for a long time, I did and it made me happy, partially because the look on your face after it happened.

PIT knows what PHOSPHORA is referring to. PIT and PHOSPHORA just smile at each other.

PHOSPHORA  
So are you going to keep staring at me or you going to kiss me?

PIT is nervous but he leans in and softly kisses PHOSPHORA. After the kiss PHOSPHORA chuckles, and pulls PIT back in for a kiss.

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Ah young love, it's a sight isn't it.

JODY  
Leave them be. Also I hate the way you make it sound we're old.

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Well we're not young anymore.

JODY  
(Sighs) Tell me about it.

PIT and PHOSPHORA turn seeing CAPTAIN FALCON and JODY.

PIT  
(Embarrassed) Captain!

CAPTAIN FALCON  
What? Kid this is a normal thing, nothing to embarrassed about.

JODY  
I think he's more embarrassed that we're ruining their moment.

CAPTAIN FALCON  
We're not...

PHOSPHORA  
The moment is definitely ruined.

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Ah... I see.

JODY  
Sweetheart you are the smartest dumbest man I know, and I say that with all love.

**A FEW MOMENTS LATER**

KING DEDEDE stares at a wall when entering the room is CHROM and ROBIN.

KING DEDEDE  
What do you want?

CHROM  
I think we should be asking you that question.

KING DEDEDE  
What?

ROBIN  
Tomorrow, will be either the start of something new or the end of everything as we know, so we ask you now... Where do you want to stand?

CHROM  
We know you don't like us and we know you're not a good... Uhh... King, but your allies abandoned you, if we fail, what do you think will happen to you? Right now you can stay here and wait or you can fight.

KING DEDEDE  
So you would trust me?

ROBIN  
No... Not even in the slightest. But someone thinks you deserve a chance, and right now we need all the help we can get against them.

CHROM  
So right now you control your fate... What will you do?

KING DEDEDE sits and thinks.

**DISTANT PLANET - FIELD**

Eons Ago - KINTUNE is walking looking for ERAGUS, she finds him staring off at a sunset. She sits next to him.

ERAGUS  
You know they won't last... This freedom we gave them... they won't be able to handle it.

KINTUNE  
They might surprise you.

ERAGUS  
... You think too much of them.

KINTUNE  
And you don't think enough of them. They will come together and overcome their hardships.

ERAGUS  
Hardships... This isn't hardships sister, this is their very existence on the line, and you talk as if it's just a tough day.

KINTUNE  
They will get through this and they will learn to lean on one another.

ERAGUS  
You're wrong. They can't stand together, they can't stand each other so how are they supposed to come together?

KINTUNE  
Because they have to... You only see the bad people but I see the good in them, I see they want to stand together, it make take a lot from them to do so but they will do it. If we were to come in and save them all they would do is ask us to do things for them and in the end they will be even more divided. This was will work, I assure you.

ERAGUS stands up.

ERAGUS  
You're too hopeful.

KINTUNE  
And you're too cynical, maybe that's both of our curses.

ERAGUS just walks away as KINTUNE sighs not being able to reach him.

**THE BEACON - NIGHT**

A large dinner/party is going on with everyone having one last moment of peace.

IKE is sitting with ELINCIA when ROY and LILINA come over to them.

ROY  
Mind if we join you?

IKE  
Be my guest.

ROY and LILINA sit down, ROY then recognizes ELINCIA

ROY  
You're her, the girl in the picture that Ike kept by his bedside.

IKE  
Roy!

ELINCIA smirks at IKE.

ROY  
What?

LILINA  
Sometimes you don't have a filter and it really makes things awkward.

IKE  
So... Tomorrow.

ROY  
Yeah... This is happening. Are you ready?

IKE  
... No... Not really, but I'm going to have to be. You know I didn't think this would be how things possibly end.

ROY  
What you didn't think we'd be fighting for reality along side people from other worlds and dimensions, cause I definitely thought that.

LILINA  
Roy, stop.

ELINCIA chuckles

ROY  
I'm glad for this moment though, I know after tomorrow we might not have it.

ELINCIA  
We shouldn't think like that. We are here together, and it will take everything we have but we will get through this.

IKE is then hugged by POPO and NANA. IKE chuckles

IKE  
(To ELINCIA) By the way these are our friends Popo and Nana.

ELINCIA  
Nice to meet the both of you.

ZELDA and LINK sit off to the side as people eat and dance.

ZELDA  
It's nice that we have this moment.

LINK  
We haven't really had a chance to breathe during this journey, it's good to have this moment.

ZELDA  
How are you feeling?

LINK  
... We faced calamites before, we've dealt with the reality that our world might end, but... this is different, it just is.

ZELDA  
Nerves?

LINK  
For once... Yeah.

ZELDA then holds LINK's hand.

ZELDA  
Look around.

LINK looks around to see MARIO, PEACH, DAISY and LUIGI talking and laughing. He sees DONKEY KONG, DIDDY KONG and ROSALINA laughing with each other.

ZELDA  
I have nerves too, but I see this, our people, our friends, and my resolve gets stronger.

CLOUD, TIFA, SHULK, CORRIN, SILAS, FIORA, DUNBAN and RIKI all sit and watch YOSHI, the DUCK HUNT duo, and KIRBY goof around.

ZELDA  
This... this right here is worth fighting for, this is worth everything. No matter what nerves I have, protecting this... Quells any fears I have.

LINK  
We're in this to end the right?

ZELDA just looks at him and smiles.

ZELDA  
Till the end.

ZELDA and LINK then press their foreheads together, having a moment of peace.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

AZURA stands in a center area while everyone watches.

_AZURA_  
_You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek_  
_Life beyond the shore just out of reach_  
_Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time_  
_The path is yours to climb._

Around people are entranced by her song. ROBIN sits with CHROM arms wrapped around her, LUCINA stands next to RICHTER and the two slowly move to hold the other one's hand. NESS, LUCAS, MEGA-MAN, PAC-MAN, MR. GAME and WATCH, the DUCK HUNT duo and the POKEMON are just amazed by AZURA. BAYONETTA is even moved by the song but hides her emotion however SIMON does catch this which makes him smirk.

_AZURA _  
_A burdened heart sinks into the ground_  
_A veil falls away without a sound_  
_Not day nor night, wrong nor right_  
_For truth and peace you fight_  
_Sing with me a song of silence and blood_  
_The rain falls, but can't wash away the mud_  
_Within my ancient heart dwells madness and pride_  
_Can no one hear my cry_

Outside the temple SNAKE watches the stars when SAMUS comes to his side. SAMUS leans her head against his shoulder, and SNAKE kisses the top of her head.

Back Inside - MARTH (with CAEDA wrapped around his arm) looks among everyone and sees people enjoying this moment which causes him to smile.

_AZURA_  
_You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek_  
_Life beyond the shore, just out of reach_  
_Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time_  
_The path is yours to climb_  
_You are the ocean's gray waves_

People give a round of applause, Some have tears in their eyes, as the performance they heard may be the last peaceful moment they ever have. 


	17. Hold The Line

**SPACE - NEXUS**

The dark realm ships still wait in a dark corner of space.

**STARSHIP - BRIDGE**

ERAGUS is berating the villains.

ERAGUS  
Fools, all of you! I told you to do something and yet you can't do it!

WOLF  
If you had given us more people we could've taken what you wanted with ease.

ERAGUS  
What I asked of you was simple enough for you to do.

GANONDORF  
Nothing is simple anymore. People all around these worlds are fighting back, if we don't have enough to fight them with then we can't do anything.

ERAGUS  
Then why are you here at all?

GANONDORF  
Do not insult us, if it weren't for us you wouldn't even be in this position you'd be in, you'd still be locked inside your prison.

ERAGUS then grabs GANON by the throat and lifts him in the air, the other villains back down.

ERAGUS  
Know your place, all of you were nothing before I found you. You had failed time and time again and I gave you a purpose.

ERAGUS then uses other hand to pull an energy from DARK SAMUS, DARK SAMUS then starts making weird screeching noises.

ERAGUS  
I gave you a voice when you were voiceless, and I all I asked in return is that you not fail me and do what I need.

ERAGUS gives the energy back to DARK SAMUS and drops GANON who is catching his breath.

ERAGUS  
Now... We wait until they light the way to the Lightsbane and you have this last chance to prove your worth, otherwise you will be the first one's that I use the weapon against.

ERAGUS then walks away, the villains look at each other wondering how they became so weak.

** 17 **

**HOLD THE LINE**

**THE BEACON - DAY**

The armies are boarding the starships ready to find their way to the Lightsbane.

On the ground MARTH makes sure everyone is boarding the ship.

MARTH  
Get aboard friends, today is the day, history will remember this day.

Coming over to MARTH is PALUTENA

PALUTENA  
Hey, we got room for one more?

MARTH looks to see KING DEDEDE out of his cell and joining the heroes on this journey.

MARTH  
Well... So you decided to fight for the right cause.

KING DEDEDE  
I'm fighting to spite Eragus.

MARTH  
Not the greatest reason but we need all the help we can get, especially someone who knows our enemy well.

KING DEDEDE  
So who was it that said I deserve a second chance?

KIRBY  
Poyo.

KING DEDEDE turns to see KIRBY.

KING DEDEDE  
You know I think I'm actually insulted now.

META KNIGHT then pokes his sword into DEDEDE's back.

META KNIGHT  
Considering this courtesy, if you betray us, you won't see my strike coming.

KING DEDEDE just scoffs.

_LATER_

SIMON is whipping the vampire killer at a tree, trying to make sure his form is perfect. From behind him comes BAYONETTA.

BAYONETTA  
So, ready for the end of everything?

SIMON  
For the most part, are you?

BAYONETTA  
You know, I thought it would be more, I don't know grand.

SIMON looks around him at the armies and the starships.

SIMON  
You don't think this is grand?

BAYONETTA  
Ehhh... It could be grander. Giant explosions, grand speeches.

SIMON  
Give it a moment, we might be getting that.

BAYONETTA chuckles

SIMON  
You know if this the end I just want to say...  
BAYONETTA  
Please don't get sentimental on me darling, I'm not the type.

SIMON  
What I was going to say is I never met a more crass, rude, and at times pretty vulgar woman, but... You have become my good friend, and this is to be the end, then I'm glad you're along side me.

BAYONETTA  
That whole part about friendship was... Cliche and quite nauseating but crass, rude and vulgar, well darling I just love that talk.

BAYONETTA then pulls SIMON towards her and kisses him. After the kiss BAYONETTA just walks away winking at SIMON who somewhat has a smirk but also a confused expression.

RICHTER  
That was... Gross.

SIMON turns to see RICHTER.

SIMON  
Were you just standing there the whole time?

RICHTER  
Uhh gramps if you haven't noticed we're about to go to war right now, not exactly a secluded place where you have privacy.

SIMON  
Please don't call me that.

RICHTER  
Well... You are my grandfather or my great, great...

SIMON  
Stop. So what is it?

RICHTER  
Well it's time to go. You ready old man?

SIMON  
(Scoffs) Try to keep up kid.

SIMON and RICHTER then head to the starship.

_A FEW MOMENTS LATER_

The armies are finishing up boarding the starship. FOX and FALCO are meeting in the middle.

FOX  
So you pilot one, I take the other.

FALCO  
You sure you can fly that thing without me?

FOX  
I was about to ask you the same question.

FALCO chuckles. The two then fist bump.

FALCO  
See you on the other side.

The two then head off to the separate starships.

The star ships the take off from the beacon with other ships from the Federation, Corneria Command, and The ships from Port Town all follow the Starships.

**SPACE**

The armies of light are flying through space, after some time they come across the nebula.

**STARSHIP - BRIDGE**

FOX pilots one of the ships with MARTH, CHROM, ROBIN, SNAKE, SAMUS and R.O.B on the bridge.

FOX  
Alright Folks, we're coming up on the nebula.

MARTH  
So what exactly will happen right now?

_FALCO (COMMS)_  
_Do you want the nice version or the real version?_

FALCO pilots the starship with SHULK, CORRIN, SILAS, FIORA, MEGA-MAN, and KIRBY on the bridge.

FALCO  
Real version is... You might want to hold onto something and... Well I hope you all have strong stomachs.

**SPACE**

The armada then enters the nebula.

**STARSHIP - BRIDGE**

Inside controls are on the fritz, alarms blare and the ship shakes. FOX does his best to keep the ship on it's course.

FOX  
We said it was going to be rough and it is rough. Everyone just hang on and we'll get through this!

The other heroes hang onto parts of the bridge as the ship seriously shakes.

**STARSHIP - BAY**

The armies are all bracing themselves. The POKEMON hold on tightly as the ship gets rocked. CAEDA tries to calm her Pegasus.

CAEDA  
Easy there, easy.

**STARSHIP - BRIDGE**

SAMUS watches a monitor and her face turns.

SOLID SNAKE  
What is it?

SAMUS  
Everyone needs to hold onto something really tight right now.

ROBIN  
What's happening?

SAMUS  
... What is up... Is now down.

The ship then starts turning upside down.

FOX  
Everyone hold on!

**STARSHIP - BAY**

The armies hold on for dear life as the ship starts to be inverted. SIMON and BAYONETTA are holding onto railings when LUCAS and NESS are sliding passed them however they are quick to act and grab them.

BAYONETTA  
Don't worry, we got you.

NESS  
I think I might be a little worried.

SIMON chuckles

SIMON  
The kid's smart.

RICHTER's whip has hooked onto a part of the ship and he holds on to it, LUCINA slides passed him but he grabs her.

RICHTER  
Gotcha.

RICHTER pulls her up to him and she holds onto him. The two then have a stunned expression as they see MR. GAME and WATCH catching people as a giant net.

LUCINA  
Well... At least we have that.

SONIC in a blur then zips around the bay getting people to safety.

**STARSHIP - BRIDGE**

FALCO tries to right the ship.

FALCO  
C'mon you giant hunk of junk work with me!

MEGA-MAN  
Don't push the ship too much, you could rip a hole in it and you know, all of our new friends will be sucked out into space.

SHULK  
Comforting thought, thank you very much for that!

**STARSHIP - BAY**

DONKEY KONG and DIDDY KONG hold on with ease to railings as the ship is upside down. MARIO, LUIGI, PEACH and DAISY are atop a railing, trying to keep their balance.

MARIO  
Okie dokie, just don't move too much.

DAISY  
A little hard not to do that.

Passing by them is the DUCK HUNT duo who are flying and snickering.

PEACH  
I don't know them too much but I feel like they could get on my nerves.

From underneath them holding onto the railings is IKE, ROY, ELINCIA, LILINA, and the ICE CLIMBERS.

ROY  
Eh... They're not too bad.

IKE  
But we've also been around them a lot longer so we might be use to their habits.

POPO and NANA nod.

LILINA  
Hey I have a question, why are we hanging on this thing and not up top like them?

ELINCIA  
I was wondering that myself.

**STARSHIP - BRIDGE**

The ship's alarms are still blaring as the ship is still upside down.

CHROM  
Fox, tell me we're close!

FOX  
C'mon, C'mon!

FOX sees a map that shows the ships are nearing their location.

ROBIN  
Fox!

FOX  
C'mon, C'mon!

The ships are near the planet.

FOX  
Falco! Break the ship right!

_FALCO (COMMS)_  
_On it!_

**SPACE**

The ships the break right out of the nebula and are at a mountainous world. The ships spark as some damage has been taken.

**STARSHIP - BAY**

Everything is now right side up. RICHTER drops to the ground and sees LUCINA falling and catches her, holding her in a bridal carry.

RICHTER  
Nice for you to drop by.

LUCINA  
(Chuckles) Have often do you use that one?

Appearing next to them is ALUCARD.

ALUCARD  
Please don't humor him, he already has an inflated ego.

RICHTER  
Can you just be somewhere else for once?

ROSALINA slowly descend to the ground with PAC-MAN, and YOSHI.

ROSALINA  
Well that was...

YOSHI vomits an egg.

ROSALINA  
An experience.

ZELDA and LINK are on the ground.

ZELDA  
I'm gonna use my magic to help get some of them down.

ZELDA then uses her magic to help MARIO, PEACH, DAISY, LUIGI, LILINA and ELINCIA down.

LINK  
Wait Zelda you forgot...

Hitting the ground is ROY and IKE who groan in pain. ZELDA holds her hand over her mouth.

ZELDA  
Oh... Goddesses.

IKE and ROY writhe in pain

IKE  
Roy?

ROY  
Yeah Ike?

IKE  
You dead?

ROY  
Think so.

**STARSHIP - BRIDGE**

FOX gets up and his fur is scruffy. He shakes it off.

FOX  
Is everyone ok?

MARTH gets up and shakes off his pain. R.O.B fixes one of his eyes which was somewhat detached and spins his head around.

CHROM and ROBIN slowly get up.

CHROM  
You know, after this I don't ever want to travel the stars again.

ROBIN  
Yes I think I've had my fill on the grander questions of the worlds.

SAMUS is slow to get up.

SOLID SNAKE  
So...

SAMUS looks down to see she is on top of SNAKE.

SOLID SNAKE  
This going to be a thing with us?

SAMUS just scoffs and helps SNAKE to his feet. Everyone then looks out the window at the planet.

MARTH  
That's where it is. This is where it ends.

FOX  
Alright I'll take us down.

MARTH  
No.

Everyone looks at MARTH confused.

FOX  
Did you hit your head, isn't the whole reason we came here is to...

MARTH  
I think we should drop down a group of us to find the weapon, then bring everyone to where it is.

FOX  
You don't think it would be better to drop all of us and search for it.

MARTH shakes his head.

MARTH  
That world is too big. We'll be spread thin, they'll just pick us off. We take a small team, if they manage to get to us, then you bring everything we have down on top of them.

CHROM  
I like the King's plan. But since we're here, our enemy has to be close behind, if we're moving, we need to do it now.

ROBIN  
Who will go down to the surface?

SAMUS  
I can do it. I can take seven others on my ship, we get down there and we get this weapon. So the question is who's coming?

SOLID SNAKE  
Well I'm going, I'm not going to let you go alone.

MARTH  
I'll go down, I need to see this weapon for myself.

FOX  
I'll go too.

MARTH  
My friend you need to stay here, you and Falco know these ships better than anyone, when we get there, you'll bring these ships down.

FOX sighs but does nod.

CHROM  
Marth... Let us come. If there's danger down there, We want to be by our king.

ROBIN  
Please.

MARTH nods.

SAMUS  
Alright that's five, who else?

FALCO is talking with SHULK, CORRIN, ZELDA and LINK.

LINK  
Well we need to be on that ship.

FALCO  
Well that makes seven, and room for one more.

SHULK and CORRIN look at each other.

SHULK  
You should go Corrin, If things are tough, they'll need you.

CORRIN appreciates it but she shakes her head.

CORRIN  
It should be you Shulk. If he's down there, you have the best chance against him. I saw what your blade can do, you can be ahead of him. We won't be far behind.

SHULK is hesitant but he gets a tug at his leg and he looks to see KIRBY.

KIRBY  
Poyo!

CORRIN  
(Chuckles) I think he's giving you his support.

SHULK kneels down to KIRBY.

SHULK  
I do appreciate the vote of confidence.

**SAMUS' GUNSHIP - COCKPIT**

SAMUS is sitting in the pilot's chair, while SNAKE is sitting beside her checking the systems.

SAMUS  
Well David I'm glad you're learning the system.

SOLID SNAKE  
Eh... I kinda just know that if the sensors are green we're good and if they're red...

SAMUS  
Dead. Well at least you got the basics.

MARTH straps himself in and SHULK straps in next to him.

MARTH  
How are you feeling my friend?

SHULK  
Still processing it... This is happening, he's coming and this will be the last fight, one way or another. To tell you the truth... I'm scared out of my mind.

MARTH  
So am I.

SHULK  
The great hero king, scared?

MARTH  
One of the greatest strength a leader can hold is admit when he has doubts or fears. If he holds too much hubris... He'll lead his people into tragedy and despair, I'm scared because we have everything to lose, but I know our resolve right now, can guide us through this.

SHULK just smirks.

SOLID SNAKE  
So is this guy just full of rousing speeches?

CHROM  
Marth is the great hero-king.

SAMUS  
So we hear. All the time.

SAMUS then powers up the ship and everyone inside (outside of SNAKE) tenses up. LINK and ZELDA hold hands.

SAMUS  
Time to make our move.

**SPACE**

SAMUS' gunship exits from the starship and heads down towards the planet.

**SAMUS' GUNSHIP - COCKPIT**

The ship passes through the cloudy sky. Inside the ship is rocking around.

LINK  
Since I'm not... A space man, are these ships supposed to rock like this.

SAMUS  
Passing through atmospheres is not exactly a stroll on the beach, we have to cross through different layers of the sky before reaching the surface.

ROBIN  
So where exactly is the weapon?

ZELDA  
In the vision the weapon was held in a cave on the tallest mountain.

SOLID SNAKE  
Well this whole planet is just tall mountains, how are we going to determine the tallest one?

SAMUS  
I'm gonna run a scan real quick, determine the tallest peak based on...

SHULK  
No need. I think I found it.

SHULK points to a mountain off to the side that eclipses the others.

LINK  
Yeah I think that's our place.

SAMUS  
Alright, taking us down.

**MOUNTAIN TOP - DAY**

SAMUS's ship has been set down a top the tallest mountain. SAMUS (now in her varia suit) SNAKE, MARTH, CHROM, ROBIN, ZELDA, LINK and SHULK. Are atop the mountain looking around at the terrain.

MARTH  
I can see why they hid it here, it's difficult to get to, and there's nothing but rock here.

SHULK  
Another thing that's difficult is breathing, man it's tough.

SAMUS  
We're at higher altitudes, air here's a little thin. We should get moving, the quicker we find this weapon the better.

The team then heads into the mountain.

**MOUNTAIN TOP CAVERN**

SAMUS leads the way and shines a light in the dark cavern.

ROBIN  
Are you sure this is the place?

ZELDA  
Very. They hid it deep in here. We just need to keep going.

The team makes their way further and further into the cave. After sometime the team is a bit winded, however they hear something.

CHROM  
Do you hear that?

A soft pounding noise is heard. The team moves closer to where the noise is coming from and they reach a door. Behind it a pulsing blue light can be seen.

ZELDA  
This is it. The Lightsbane is behind this door.

ZELDA moves towards the door and reaches her hand out and the door opens.

LINK  
You were a key. Quite literally.

Inside the Lightsbane pulses with immense energy. MARTH steps towards the weapon, as he gets closer, he moves slower, and breathes heavier. MARTH then drops to his knees in pain.

SHULK  
Marth!

SHULK and CHROM quickly grab MARTH but they too drop in pain but they uses all of their strength to get away from the Lightsbane. MARTH is trying to catch his breath.

MARTH  
That weapon is powerful... None of us could ever wield it.

ZELDA  
Only our creators could. Only Eragus can.

ROBIN  
So what do we do now?

SAMUS is then getting a transmission from the ships but it's scrambled.

SOLID SNAKE  
Was that from the ships?

SAMUS  
Yeah but it's scrambled. We're too deep in the mountain, we can't really get any signal in here.

LINK  
Should we move up top?

MARTH then collects himself.

MARTH  
We know where it is, let's bring our friends down.

**MOUNTAIN TOP**

The team is back on top of the mountain. SAMUS then uses her communicator.

SAMUS  
Fox, Falco do you read me?

_FOX (COMMS)_  
_Read you loud and clear._

_FALCO (COMMS)_  
_Had us worried there for a second._

SAMUS  
We found it, I'm sending you our coordinates. Come to our location.

FOX (COMMS)  
On our way.

LINK is looking up at the sky.

ZELDA  
What's wrong.

LINK  
It just feels off. Something is not right... I feel that they still have the drop on us.

The two starships then hover above their position. SAMUS then gets an alert on his scanner.

CHROM  
What's going on?

_ FALCO (COMMS)_  
_Something just entered the system. A lot of things just entered the system. Something's coming our way._

Lights are seen in the sky.

_FOX (COMMS)_  
_Shields up! Move the ships!_

Laser fire rains down on the planet. The heroes on the ground act quickly and move back inside the mountain. The two starships are hit with the blasts.

The ships the crash into the mountain crumbling it. The laser fire continues to hit the ships, completely obliterating them.

**MOUNTAIN TOP CAVERN**

A pile of rocks is what remains of the largest mountain. The rocks start to move and yellow light destroys a few rocks revealing that ZELDA used her magic to protect the team.

MARTH  
Is everyone okay?

ROBIN  
I think so.

CHROM  
The ships... Our friends... Morgan, Lucina!

CHROM looks to find a way out but MARTH stops him.

MARTH  
Chrom, stop.

CHROM  
My kids, I have to get to them.

ROBIN has tears in her eyes, while the rest of the team is silent. SHULK shudders as tears roll down his face.

CHROM  
Let me go, let me go, please. (Sobs)

CHROM collapses in MARTH's arms as the hero king also sheds tears.

MARTH  
This fight isn't over. We have to face them. We didn't come here not to face them, we fight... (Softly cries) For them. We fight to make sure every world won't forget them.

Their is a bit of uncertainty but everyone knows this is the final stand. Everyone stands strong and readies themselves.

MARTH  
For our friends.

**DESTROYED LAND**

SAMUS blasts some rubble atop of the group and is the first to stand seeing the fleet of darkrealm ships above the planet. The rest of the team then makes it up top. The team stands defiantly at their attackers.

MARTH holds his blade tightly.

MARTH  
If this the end, (looks at the others) The we die as free warriors.

Everyone stands at the ready, the sound of the ships charging their weapons are heard however they are riddle with other laser fire. Everyone on the ground is confused.

Smaller star-fighters, The Galactic Federation, Corneria's forces are flying amongst the battle destroying ship after ship.

**ERAGUS' SHIP**

ERAGUS watches as his ships are being wiped out.

ERAGUS  
Send our forces down there now!

**DESTROYED LAND**

The ships then drop off thousands of soldiers, along with the villains (GANONDORF, BOWSER, BOWSER JR., WOLF, RIDLEY, DARK SAMUS, KING K. ROOL, WARIO and WALUIGI)

FOX  
Need a hand?

The heroes turn around and their faces are that of disbelief and joy. All of their allies are there.

ROBIN  
How?

FALCO  
Fox thought it would be a good diversion to get everyone onto the smaller ships, hide out in the nebula for a moment while they came in. Turns out his crazy idea worked.

MORGAN and LUCINA then makes their way through.

ROBIN  
Morgan, Lucina!

CHROM and ROBIN rush to their children and hold them tight as tears pour down their faces.

CORRIN and FIORA makes their way over and SHULK quickly rushes over and hugs them.

SHULK  
... I thought... I thought.

FIORA  
Still here Shulk.

CAEDA then lands her Pegasus near MARTH and the two embrace.

MARTH  
My love.

CAEDA  
We're in this fight till the end.

MARTH looks out at the large army they have, they all look to him now. MARTH then raises his blade.

MARTH  
Behind us, lies the weapon, the greatest weapon ever created is in there, and only Eragus can wield it. (Draws line in the dirt) This line, we cannot let them pass this line! No matter how tired or hurt we are, any energy we have left, keeps them from this line. We hold this here, and they don't make it an inch passed this line!

Everyone cheers. MARTH then turns towards the dark realm forces and looks straight up at ERAGUS' ship.

**ERAGUS' SHIP - BRIDGE**

ERAGUS looks back down at the heroes.

ERAGUS  
So be it... This is how our creations end. Destroy them.

**DESTROYED LAND**

The dark realm forces then charge the heroes. MARTH yells out a mighty roar and charges the enemy and everyone follows.  
From above the forces of good and evil are about to collide in the greatest match for the universe.


	18. Smash

**DISTANT PLANET - CAVE**

_Eons ago_ \- KINTUNE is sitting in a cave with some strange crystals in front of her. She sits with her eyes closed and what in her head she hears the sounds of suffering, fire, destruction and chaos. Coming to her is her brother HERLOW

HERLOW  
Kintune, Kintune.

KINTUNE exits her trance, she breathes heavy and she is trembling.

HERLOW  
Talk to me.

KINTUNE  
I had to view the future. I know we aren't supposed to but I had to. I saw Eragus, bringing so much destruction to everything we created. He... He turned into something I don't recognize.

HERLOW just holds his head down.

HERLOW  
These visions are never wrong, I feared he would go down this path, Eragus is too power hungry.

KINTUNE  
What will we do?

HERLOW  
We need to get to the Lightsbane, hide it from him, and we need to separate the realms.

KINTUNE  
Are you sure we need to do that?

HERLOW  
If we do that he'll have a harder time finding it. That's what we need to do.

KINTUNE  
Brother... What I saw wasn't now but something that could come eons later, with us being long gone. What happens then... Who protects the realms then?

HERLOW takes a deep breath.

HERLOW  
That is a task we shall ask our creations to take on. The most difficult thing we will ask of them.

**18 **

**SMASH**

A small bug creature is making it's way across a rocky ground, it just moves past pebble after pebble. After a moment the pebbles start shaking, then the ground starts rumbling. From the foreground the dark realm army is charging across the land.

**DESTROYED LAND - DAY**

The dark realm armies charges at the armies of light. The villains (BOWSER, GANONDORF, RIDLEY, DARK SAMUS, WOLF, BOWSER JR. KING K. ROOL, WARIO and WALUIGI) all stand away from the battle, waiting for a time to strike.

The armies then collide. The heroes hold their own against the massive armies of evil.  
PALUTENA is deflecting laser fire with her staff. A dark realm soldiers charge at her.

PALUTENA  
Sorry boys this might sting.

PALUTENA raises her staff and light zooms forward in a huge column, knocking down her attackers. BAYONETTA is covering PALUTENA's back as she knocks down soldiers and shoots down flying soldiers.

BAYONETTA  
Never thought I'd be fighting side by side with someone like you.

PALUTENA  
Well... thanks I guess.

BAYONETTA  
Cheer up darling, it's the end of everything have some fun with it.

PALUTENA  
You and I have very different opinions of what is fun.

BAYONETTA chuckles. A soldier tries to drop down on them but the two grab it and slam it into the ground.

DONKEY KONG with DIDDY, PEACH and DAISY on his back charges through a wave a soldiers, knocking them aside like bowling pins. DIDDY jumps off DONKEY KONG's back and jumps from one soldier to another, smacking them silly. After DONKEY KONG comes to a halt PEACH and DAISY jump off his back and start fighting with the soldiers, PEACH manages to punch one soldier while DAISY hits another with her umbrella.

Jumping into action is MARIO and LUIGI. LUIGI dives headfirst into a few soldiers knocking the down. MARIO whips CAPPY at a dozen enemies, clearing out space.

Above a few dozen starships have been destroyed, the armies of light are scoring significant wins in the fight.  
Back down on the ground LINK fights alongside ZELDA and the two are swarmed by some soldiers but LINK spins his sword around, taking down several enemies. ZELDA uses her shield magic to protect herself from some attacks, she then traps a few soldiers in a magic trap and expels them away. Joining them is The KING of Hyrule and IMPA who help clear out more enemies.

THE KING  
Fight, fight them to the last breath!

The army of Hyrule charges at the enemy.

PIKACHU tackles a soldier, while LUCARIO hits one with an aura blast. GRENINJA quickly knocks down a few soldiers with dash attacks while JIGGLYPUFF spins into a few soldiers. PICHU charges a large electric shock that takes down over a dozen enemies, however PICHU does fall over after the attack. Trainers RED and LEAF then send out four pokemon.

RED  
Go Squirtle, Ivysaur!

LEAF  
Incineroar, Charizard!

SQUIRTLE, IVYSAUR, ICINEROAR and CHARIZARD then appear. ICINEROAR clotheslines a few soldiers and suplexes another. CHARIZARD flies high in the air and burns a group of dark realm soldiers. IVYSAUR and SQUIRTLE clear a path for the armies of light by vine whipping and water gun.

A giant troll like creature then drops from one of the ships and plows through the armies of good and evil just wreaking havoc. MEWTWO stands its ground as the creature rushes MEWTWO, as the creature gets it then can't move as it's now floating in the air. MEWTWO then launches the creature at high speeds into one of the starships above and when it hits the ship the impact creates a huge hole in the starship, disabling it.

_Meanwhile_ \- MARTH cuts through the enemies, moving swiftly and attacking sharply. Coming to his side is CHROM who jumps and spins down slashing a few soldiers, shortly they are joined by IKE who clears out more soldiers when charges at them and cuts them down. ROY quickly jumps in to the fray and protects IKE from an attack.

ROY  
You owe me one.

IKE  
You owe me more.

ROY just chuckles. The four heroes are then overwhelmed and it seems that the enemy is going to take them down.

ROBIN  
Elthunder!

The enemies around them are shocked down by ROBIN, quickly joining in is LUCINA who cuts more soldiers down and then CORRIN joins in and finishes off the soldiers surrounding them.

CORRIN  
So I guess you owe us one.

The ground rumbles and a horde of soldiers rushes from a distance towards them. The heroes sigh.

ROY  
Alright I'll take the hundred to the right.

IKE  
Like you could take a hundred, at most you could get ten.

ROY  
Alright since you clearly feel bad, I'll let you take twenty of them.

ROBIN  
Gentlemen, do we really need to measure swords now?

CHROM  
My better half has a point. So I think I have a solution. Let's take them all out together.

CORRIN  
We're in this together, so let's take them down together.

IKE  
Alright... Let's do this.

ROY  
Well when this over whoever took out the least, makes the feast for the celebration.

MARTH  
(Chuckles) Well I hope you know how to cook.

The heroes the charge at the dark realm forces.

_Meanwhile -_ SHULK slashes at a few soldiers while FIORA covers his side. DUNBAN strikes with quick slashes at the incoming forces, while RIKI helps his friends by using arts to give them an edge.

RIKI  
Riki Sneaky.

SHULK then zooms behind a soldier and knocks him down easily.

SONIC  
Coming through!

SONIC zooms through the soldiers knocking them all aside. BANJO and KAZOOIE are fending off some soldiers along with the Phantom Thieves.

CAPTAIN FALCON fights ten soldiers at once dodging their attacks, and striking them with quick punches and kicks taking them down. A few soldiers get a few good hits on him but the CAPTAIN is determined and the hits don't faze him and he makes work of his attackers.

Running from a few soldiers is LUCAS and NESS, the two run from them as the battle around them rages.

NESS  
Wait, why are we running?

LUCAS  
Cause their swords are very sharp and we're not exactly tall enough to fist fight them.

NESS  
Good point.

LUCAS and NESS continue to run, the soldiers look to close the distance however SAMUS and MERYL step in front of the soldiers and start punching and kicking them.

SAMUS  
Don't...

MERYL  
Pick on...

SAMUS/MERYL  
Kids!

The ladies then knock the soldiers down.

MERYL  
What a bunch of...

SAMUS  
Ah... Still children here.

The two turn to see LUCAS and NESS a bit out of breath.

MERYL  
You okay?

Before they can respond LUCAS and NESS' eyes go wide. They quickly act.

NESS/LUCAS  
PK Thunder!

NESS and LUCAS use their ability to knock down a few more soldiers who were about to get the drop on them.

SAMUS  
Alright... Keep close to us, we hit them close you hit them from a far.

NESS/LUCAS  
Okay.

_Meanwhile_ \- SIMON and RICHTER are whipping down the enemy, showing that they are no match for them now. An explosion knocks some soldiers down, SIMON and RICHTER turn to see SNAKE who set the explosive.

SOLID SNAKE  
Kept you waiting hu...

SNAKE gets tackled by several dark realm soldiers, SIMON and RICHTER move quickly to help him and take down the soldiers who attacked him. SIMON and RICHTER help SNAKE to his feet.

SIMON  
You alright there.

SOLID SNAKE  
Just my pride.

A loud boom is heard. Everyone looks up.

RICHTER  
I think your pride isn't the thing you should be worried about getting hurt.

From the starships more of the troll like creatures drop to the ground as well as giant mechs.

SIMON  
So... Any plans on how to fight that?

SNAKE then uses a communicator to talk to OTACON.

SOLID SNAKE  
Otacon, tell me we have something to fight this.

OTACON  
Got just the thing here, and you're going to be surprised.

A large Federation ship flies over the battle and opens it's bay doors, dropping out of the ship is Metal Gear Rex. It's quiet for a moment as the heroes are just in awe of the machine. SONIC then stops next to the three.

SONIC  
Wow... That is a big robot.

OTACON  
Say hello to Metal Gear Rex. What you think you were the only one busy during this time?

SNAKE just chuckles.

Metal Gear Rex tears through soldiers and takes down two mechs. FOX and FALCO see the mech and decide to call in their own firepower.

FALCO  
Alright that's cool, how about we join the party.

FOX  
I was thinking the same thinking. (On communicator) This is Fox here, I'm going to need the Landmasters on my position.

_GENERAL PEPPER (COMMS)_  
_Copy that Fox, Landmasters on the way._

From the sky a dropship drops off two Landmasters by FOX and FALCO. FOX and FALCO hop in the Landmasters and join Metal Gear Rex in taking down the mechs and troll creatures.

_Meanwhile_ \- PIT takes flight and uses his arrow to take down enemies. Some soldiers shoot at pit with laser guns.

PIT  
You guys couldn't hit me with a...

PIT's wing is hit and he crashes onto the ground. A group of soldiers try to rush at PIT. Coming to his aid is PHOSPHORA and VIRIDI who clear the soldiers rushing PIT, PHOSPHORA by shocking them and VIRIDI creates soldiers from the world around them and the newly created soldiers defeats the dark realm forces. PHOSPHORA helps PIT to his feet.

PHOSPHORA  
You know you shouldn't be too confident Pit, cause things like that happen.

PIT  
Right, thanks.

The two look at each other and smile.

VIRIDI  
Hey! We don't have time for this stupid googly eyed love here, still have an army of bad guys to fight.

PIT  
Uhhhh... Right. (To PHOSPHORA) So...

PHOSPHORA  
I'll follow your lead.

PIT then charges at more soldiers with PHOSPHORA behind him.

VIRIDI  
(Sighs) Children.

**ERAGUS' SHIP - BRIDGE**

ERAGUS watches the battle below with anger. Around him the starships are falling to the combined hero strike. He uses a communicator to talk with villains down below.

ERAGUS  
Why have you not moved against them, what exactly are waiting for? Need I remind you what will happen to you if you fail me, now go out there and get me that staff!

**DESTROYED LAND**

The villains all look among each other hating that they are taking orders but none of them say anything, instead they decide to move forward and attack. RIDLEY is the first to move flying in the air towards the battle.

RIDLEY's screech is heard across the battlefield. MARTH stands with CHROM, ROBIN and LUCINA.

CHROM  
What is that?

MARTH  
That... That means we need to be more alert, they might be going for the staff.

RIDLEY dives at the four and they split before RIDLEY crashes on top of them. ROBIN bounces up quickly.

ROBIN  
Elwind.

ROBIN hits RIDLEY with wind which catches the creature off guard, RIDLEY tries to charge at ROBIN but CHROM is quick to cut off RIDLEY and slash at the monster, a few times, LUCINA joins her father and cuts the creatures wing. MARTH comes and cuts RIDLEY in the back, however RIDLEY tail whips the family of ROBIN, CHROM and LUCINA and picks up MARTH in it's claws.

RIDLEY flies high in the air with MARTH in it's grasp and after reaching the clouds, RIDLEY looks down at MARTH and smirks. RIDLEY drops MARTH, and the hero king plummets through the clouds. After MARTH disappears RIDLEY feels victorious but something is off, and a noise is coming from below the clouds.

Piercing through the clouds is MARTH riding with CAEDA on her Pegasus. CAEDA catches RIDLEY off guard and hits it with a Javelin and RIDLEY falls back down to the surface.

CAEDA  
Sorry, no repeats here.  
RIDLEY crashes into the ground.

_Meanwhile_ \- GANONDORF is slicing his way through soldiers, however IKE and ROY charge at him dueling with him. GANON's strikes are wide and powerful, which ROY and IKE do their best to dodge. IKE attacks GANON with all of his might, ROY manages to catch GANON off guard and hits him in the arm. IKE then sees an opening on GANON.

IKE  
Aether!

IKE hits GANON with a powerful strike that sends him flying back. Quickly coming to GANON's aide is a few dark realm soldiers who overwhelm IKE and ROY. GANON then gets to his feet and charges at the two knocking them back. ROY loses his sword as he slides on the rough ground. Quickly coming to his rescue is LILINA and creates a magic shield around him. SONIC quickly comes to their aide and gets them away from the area. GANON sets his sight on IKE and raises his sword and slashes down at the ground in front of him sending a shockwave of energy heading towards IKE. IKE acts quickly and stabs his sword into the ground and the energy passes by him.

IKE falls over hurt, before GANON can finish him off he is hit by a bomb. With that distraction ELINCIA flies down on her Pegasus and helps IKE to his feet and on to her Pegasus and flies him away from danger. GANON sees that LINK threw the bomb at him. GANON signals to the forces not to attack LINK.

GANONDORF  
Go take care of the others I will deal with this one. (The soldiers then head off to fight the other heroes) No more! No more will you stand in my way, today this ends.

LINK then pulls out the Master Sword and stands defiantly.

LINK  
For once, we agree.

LINK then raises his sword ready for GANON to strike. GANON rushes at LINK and the two clash blades.

_Meanwhile_ \- BOWSER and BOWSER JR are walking to where the Lightsbane is as their soldiers clear a path for them. Jumping in their path is MARIO, LUIGI, YOSHI, PEACH, DAISY, ROSALINA and MEGA-MAN.

MEGA-MAN  
Sorry dragon guy, we got a rule here, you can't cross that line.

BOWSER growls at them.

MEGA-MAN  
Soo... I didn't catch that, what did he say?

BOWSER and BOWSER JR charge at them.

MARIO  
It means he's going to destroy us.

MEGA-MAN  
Well that's...

LUIGI  
Oh time to move.

Everyone dives out the way as the two koopas charge full steam at them. MEGA-MAN uses his blaster to try and stun BOWSER, MARIO and LUIGI quickly jump atop BOWSER and the two pull on his horns trying to stop him.

BOWSER JR chases PEACH, DAISY, ROSALINA and YOSHI in his kart. ROSALINA uses her magic to lift BOWSER JR's kart in the air but quickly they are swarmed by soldiers and ROSALINA has to drop him to deal with the surrounding forces.

BOWSER JR, takes the moment of confusion and rushes to where the Lightsbane is, however MEGA-MAN blocks his path and shoots energy blasts at him to keep him from getting to the weapon.

BOWSER JR uses his drills and charges at MEGA-MAN who is able to quickly dodge it and jump over BOWSER JR, MEGA-MAN then shoots something that attaches to BOWSER JR's kart.

MEGA-MAN  
Sorry, playtime's over.

BOWSER JR's kart then short circuits and spins around out of control and flings BOWSER JR onto the ground. The kart spins around at high speeds before exploding.

BOWSER JR groans a little and tries to sit up but he falls back down defeated.

MARIO and LUIGI then guide BOWSER JR in the path of YOSHI who charges at King Koopa and headbutts him in the stomach. DAISY and PEACH then trip BOWSER and MARIO and LUIGI drop down in front of him and jump-uppercut BOWSER who falls on his shell.

MARIO  
He just never learns.

_Meanwhile_ \- Charging through the battle is KING K. ROOL, he knocks aside his foes with ease and a few people try to hit him only for KING K. ROOL to block it with his stomach and knock them away.

DONKEY KONG sees KING K. ROOL reeking havoc and rushes over to stop him, DIDDY KONG follows behind him. DONKEY KONG then catches KING K. ROOL off guard and tackles him through the battlefield, however KING K. ROOL is able to plant his feet and then pushes back against DONKEY KONG. DIDDY KONG then comes over and takes KING K. ROOL's crown and taunts him.

KING K. ROOL manages to knock DONKEY KONG back and go after DIDDY KONG, DIDDY is running away as fast as he can but KING K. ROOL runs on all fours and closes the distance between the two, right as it seems that KING K. ROOL has DIDDY KONG he can't move and sees that he's floating in the air, he sees that ROSALINA is doing that to him.

ROSALINA  
Unfortunate isn't it.

KING K. ROOL turns to see DONKEY KONG and DIDDY KONG winding up their fists and hitting him in the face sending him up in the sky and after a few moments crashing back down into the ground. DIDDY and DONKEY KONG do a small dance before they are swarmed by dark realm soldiers. ROSALINA helps get some of the bad guys off them, while DONKEY KONG and DIDDY KONG fight off the others.

ROSALINA  
How about we celebrate after we beat the bad guys.

_Meanwhile_ \- DARK SAMUS charges up a shot at some soldiers but before she can get it off she is hit from a blast by SAMUS and sent some feet away. DARK SAMUS then stands and faces off with SAMUS.

SAMUS  
So... Why can't you just give up.

DARK SAMUS screeches.

SAMUS  
Alright, I'm going to take that as no thank you then.

DARK SAMUS charges at SAMUS and tries to hit her but she dodges the attack, SAMUS then strikes DARK SAMUS in her side and knees her in the stomach before throwing down to the ground. DARK SAMUS manages to kick SAMUS in the face, which stumbles her back, DARK SAMUS then jumps up and hits SAMUS a few times and kicks her to the ground.

SNAKE surprises DARK SAMUS and elbows her in the back of the head, DARK SAMUS stumbles down which SNAKE then jumps to help SAMUS to her feet but DARK SAMUS aims her arm cannon at SNAKE who then stops and slowly puts his hands up but his hands are in a closed fist.

DARK SAMUS  
What's in your hand?

SOLID SNAKE  
I don't think you want to know.

DARK SAMUS charges up a blast, SNAKE then reveals that a detonator is in his hand.

DARK SAMUS  
What?

SAMUS  
More like where?

DARK SAMUS  
Where?

SOLID SNAKE  
There!

SNAKE then detonates the charge, DARK SAMUS looks down to see that the charge is right below her but it's too late and she goes flying away.

SAMUS  
Have often do you do the pull the rug from underneath them trick?

SOLID SNAKE  
Not often enough honestly.

_Meanwhile_ \- WOLF is firing his blaster at soldiers trying to attack him, he guides more of his forces towards the armies of light. WOLF is then sees the two Landmasters tearing through his forces. WOLF growls in anger.

WOLF  
So... That's how you want to play, fine, how about we make things more interesting.

WOLF then calls in on his communicator.

WOLF  
Bring me my Landmaster.

A dark realm ship then flies over WOLF and drops down his Landmaster. WOLF hops in the Landmaster and heads towards the other Landmasters.

FOX and FALCO's Landmasters are taking out waves upon waves of dark realm soldiers.

**FOX'S LANDMASTER**

FOX  
They seem to never end.

**DESTROYED LAND**

On the ground RYU, KEN, CHUN-LI, GUILE, CAMMY, LITTLE MAC, THE TRAINER and TERRY fight off soldiers, holding their own despite what seems to be a never ending hoard of enemies.

Bulldozing through the enemies is WOLF's Landmaster, the heroes manage to jump out of the way in time.

TRAINER  
Well of course they have one of those.

KEN  
Uhh guys whoever can hear us, you got trouble coming your way.

RYU then sees more soldiers coming their way.

RYU  
Speaking of trouble.

LITTLE MAC  
(Out of breath) What you getting tired?

LITTLE MAC charges the enemies, with the TRAINER right behind him.

CHUN-LI  
(Chuckles) Not even in the slightest.

CAMMY  
Come on boys let's continue this dance.

CAMMY kicks on of the soldiers in the face. CHUN-LI spin kicks a few more.

GUILE  
If you want to sit out, no will judge you.

TERRY  
Worry about yourself old timer.

TERRY then charges the enemy with his burn knuckle, taking down at least three. GUILE chuckles and charges the enemy.

GUILE  
Sonic boom!

RYU and KEN look at each other and fist bump

KEN  
After this, how about we get all you can eat?

RYU  
You're buying.

RYU and KEN then join their friends, RYU and KEN both shoryuken two different enemies.

_Meanwhile_ \- FOX and FALCO see WOLF's Landmaster coming for them.

**FALCO'S LANDMASTER**

FALCO  
So I guess it's a real party now.

**FOX'S LANDMASTER**

FOX  
Cut him off on his right, I'll take his left.

**DESTROYED LAND**

FOX and FALCO's Landmasters then try to pincer WOLF's Landmaster. Both Landmasters open fire on WOLF's vehicle dealing damage to it.

**WOLF'S LANDMASTER**

Sparks fly from inside the Landmaster, WOLF knows that he can't continue the fight in the vehicle.

WOLF  
FIne! We'll settle this the old fashion way.

WOLF then calls for a strike on his position.

WOLF  
Rain down fire on my position.

**DESTROYED LAND**

WOLF jumps out of his Landmaster and quickly clears the area.

**FOX'S LANDMASTER**

FOX  
Alright that can't be good.

Alarms go off inside the vehicle.

FOX (CONT'D)  
Right, that's definitely not good. (FOX sees on a scanner enemy ships heading their way) Falco we got to bail!

**DESTROYED LAND**

FOX and FALCO jump out of their Landmasters and quickly move out of the area. From above a squadron of dark realm ships rain down laser fire that destroys all three Landmasters. Different F-Zero Fighters then take down the dark realm starships and chase them from the area.

From the smoke FOX and FALCO emerge with their blasters drawn. They approach walk through the area slowly scanning the area for WOLF. After a beat, WOLF then pounces at the two and knocks them both to the ground. FALCO is quick to bounce back up and he tries to get his blaster up but WOLF kicks it out of his grasp, WOLF then kicks FALCO in the chest, FOX gets up but WOLF quickly turns to him and tries to slash at him, FOX backflips away.

FALCO bounces back up and tackles WOLF and the two tussle on the ground. Once they stop rolling around WOLF pulls his blaster out and points it at FALCO but FOX points his blaster to WOLF's back.

FOX  
I wouldn't do that if I were you.

WOLF chuckles.

WOLF  
So do you think you can pull that trigger before I can?

FOX  
Without question.

WOLF then looks at both FALCO and FOX.

WOLF  
How about this, throw down your weapon we settle this once and for all.

FOX  
(Scoffs) You think that I would just trust you to drop your blaster, huh, after all this?

WOLF  
C'mon I know you want to settle this without the weapons, you want to see if you can beat me without them. C'mon Fox, let's settle this.

FOX looks at FALCO who gives him a look that reads "do what you need to do". FOX then starts to slowly lower his blaster.

FOX  
C'mon, drop the weapon.

WOLF is hesitant to lower his blaster but he does. After he lowers his blaster, WOLF kicks FALCO in the face and tries to slash at FOX who catches his arm and spin kicks him in the face.

WOLF falls to the ground near FALCO who tries to leg drop him but WOLF rolls out of the way and hops up and tries to slash at FALCO who is quick to dodge his hits. FOX comes quickly to try and hit WOLF but he is able to quickly move out of the way.

WOLF is now backing up dodging hits from both FOX and FALCO who are unrelenting in their attacks. FALCO manages to kick WOLF in the leg and FOX delivers a powerful kick to WOLF's chest that sends him flying back.

WOLF is slow to get up but when he does get up he draws a blaster that hits FALCO in the side and shoots FOX in the knee which sends both heroes to the ground. WOLF then approaches the two heroes who and has his blaster up at them and laughs.

WOLF  
Did you really think, that I was going to play fair.

FALCO  
No... But then again

FOX  
Neither did we. Now!

The smoke clears from around them and PAC-MAN, MR. GAME and WATCH and the DUCK HUNT duo surround WOLF. WOLF tries to act quickly but he is hit by PAC-MAN, then by MR. GAME and WATCH and then by the DUCK HUNT duo, and again and again the three repeatedly hit WOLF until FOX and FALCO muster the strength to stand fire builds around them. FOX and FALCO then charge at WOLF

FOX/FALCO  
Fire!

The two then punch WOLF and send him flying across the battlefield.

FALCO  
Well I guess that settles that.

_Meanwhile_ \- WARIO and WALUIGI are blasting at the armies of light with a energy weapon, making them take cover from their weapon.

WARIO  
Ha... Run, run away, it won't matter.

WALUIGI  
You can't hope to beat us, no matter what you do.

WARIO  
No longer will we be the laughing stocks

WALUIGI  
We are here, we aren't going to be ignored or tossed aside we will...

At that moment WARIO and WALUIGI and sent flying away when the ICE CLIMBERS come and hit them with their spin attack that sends them flying away.

The ICE CLIMBERS then look to see how far they sent WALUIGI and WARIO but someone calls out to them.

META KNIGHT  
Hey. Don't just stand there, we still have work to do.

META KNIGHT then flies off. The ICE CLIMBERS look at each other and nod and head back into the battle.

_Meanwhile_ \- LINK and GANON are still locked in their duel, LINK is holding back GANON's strikes, with all he can and GANON is at full fury, striking at LINK with unrelenting rage.

LINK is doing his best to hold off GANON but the relenting strikes are wearing on him and he is struggling to hold him off. GANON strikes at LINK and the master sword flies out of his hand and GANON nearly slashes LINK but the force from his blade knocks LINK down.

LINK's head is ringing as tries to get up, he sees the master sword not too far from him and he goes over and get it. LINK crawls towards the master sword and gets his hand on it but GANON's foot then steps on his hand.

GANONDORF  
No more heroes, no more courage.

LINK still defiantly tries to lift the sword from under GANON's boot.

GANONDORF  
This is not bravery, this is foolishness. And now, it's foolishness, I will no longer deal with.

GANON raises his sword to bring down on LINK.

ZELDA  
Hands off him!

GANON is then hit with a magic blast from ZELDA that knocks him back a few feet. GANON then gets up and sees that ZELDA is helping LINK to his feet. GANON bounces up to face them.

GANONDORF  
We're not done here!

KING DEDEDE  
I think we are!

GANON turns around and gets hit in the face by KING DEDEDE's hammer. To his side is KIRBY and META KNIGHT.

META KNIGHT  
Get him out of here now!

ZELDA grabs the master sword and helps LINK to a safe area. GANON sees that KING DEDEDE is standing with the heroes.

GANONDORF  
You traitor.

KING DEDEDE  
No... I'm just doing what's best for me. I'm not the puppet here.

GANONDORF then stands.

GANONDORF  
You'll be dead is what you'll be.

KIRBY  
Poyo, Poyo!  
META KNIGHT  
Normally I'd say to watch your mouth but for this situation, I tend to agree.

META KNIGHT and KIRBY stand ready alongside KING DEDEDE and GANON charges at them. META KNIGHT hits GANON with a flurry of strikes while KING DEDEDE hits him with a spin hammer attack. KIRBY uses his hammer to hit GANON in the back. GANON is being beaten down by these attacks and doesn't have the stamina to hit the three.

_Meanwhile_ \- ZELDA has taken LINK behind a rock where the battle still goes on around them but the two have a quiet moment.

ZELDA  
Are you alright?

LINK  
(Chuckles) Yeah it's just a scratch I'll be okay.

ZELDA doesn't want to chuckle but the stress of the situation makes her chuckle.

ZELDA  
I hate when you do that.

LINK  
I'm sorry. Fight's not over, I gotta get back out there.

ZELDA  
No you're not going anywhere, give me some time to heal you.

LINK  
We don't have that time, we have to...

ZELDA  
You need to rest, for just a moment our friends are keeping us safe.

LINK  
I'm no good sitting here, I have to...

ZELDA cuts LINK off with a kiss. After the kiss LINK is just stunned.

ZELDA  
Please, just rest for a moment.

LINK nods.

**ERAGUS' SHIP - BRIDGE**

ERAGUS watches as his forces cannot make progress against the armies of light. He is seething with silent rage.

ERAGUS  
The only way to do something right is to do it yourself. So... Heroes... Try and stop me.

**DESTROYED LAND**

The battle still rages on, a loud noise quiets the battle, everyone then turns their attention to the main dark realm starship beaming down something.

ERAGUS appears on the battlefield, MARTH, SHULK, CORRIN, SIMON, RICHTER, BAYONETTA, LUCARIO and DIDDY KONG all tense up, while the rest of the heroes get their first glimpse and their enemy/creator.

CHROM  
Marth is that...

MARTH  
Yes... That's him.

ROBIN  
So how do we do this?

MARTH  
Stay together, and give him everything you have.

ERAGUS then summons his army to him and they stand in front of him waiting to launch another major attack.

ERAGUS  
This is how it ends, such a shame. Maybe the next creations won't be so challenging.

ERAGUS then marches towards the heroes with his army.


	19. One True Hero

**DISTANT PLANET - FIELD - DAY**

_Eons Ago_ \- KINTUNE is seen creating something, that what is being made is currently unknown. Coming to her side is her brother HERLOW.

HERLOW  
What are you doing?

KINTUNE  
In case we fail... There has to be something... Someone who can stop this.

HERLOW  
You're creating a new life form?

KINTUNE  
Yes... One with the power to be able to be able to face our brother if we fail.

HERLOW  
So what will become of this new life?

KINTUNE  
He will lie dormant, then this new life will live a life of their choosing and when the day comes, they will be called to face our brother.

HERLOW comes and looks at the creation.

HERLOW  
Such a strange creature, this will be the one to really bring the universe back to a balance?

KINTUNE  
(Smiles) No question about it.

**19 **

**ONE TRUE HERO**

**DESTROYED LAND - DAY**

ERAGUS marches towards the armies of light with his army around him. The heroes stand ready as he marches towards them. The heroes stand their ground against the impending evil.

RICHTER  
So... How exactly are we going to hit him? I don't want to repeat what happened last time.

SIMON  
We need to overwhelm him with our numbers, maybe enough of us can take him down.

RICHTER  
That's kind of what we did last time.

MARTH  
This difference is our numbers. We hold out, no matter what!

MARTH charges at the enemy.

SONIC  
So are just going to stand here looking cool or we going to fight, c'mon!

Everyone then charges the enemy. The armies of dark and light converge and battle it out, ERAGUS keeps moving forward with his forces clearing out his way.

Some heroes manage to break through to him, with CAPTAIN FALCON, FOX, FALCO, PIT, SAMUS, SOLID SNAKE and PALUTENA facing him.

CAPTAIN FALCON  
You're not going anywhere!

ERAGUS  
Like you could stop me.

CAPTAIN FALCON tries to strike ERAGUS but he is too fast for him and dodges his hits, FOX and FALCO join in trying to strike him but ERAGUS moves out of the way to avoid their hits. PIT manages to hit ERAGUS in the back with his orbitars and SAMUS hits him with a charged blast. ERAGUS stumbles back before absorbing the blast and dispersing back at the heroes which knocks them down.

ERAGUS does move forward before SNAKE grabs him and puts him in a headlock and slams him to the ground. PALUTENA uses her magic to restrain ERAGUS but it's not enough, ERAGUS headbutts SNAKE and throws him at PALUTENA.

ERAGUS continues forward taking down heroes in his way. ERAGUS is then hit in the face with INK, he sees that the INKLINGS shot him and they continue to cover him in INK which slows him down, The Phantom Thieves then seize the opportunity to strike.

JOKER  
Get him!

The Phantom Thieves hit ERAGUS with an all out attack. ERAGUS does go down for a moment but he pulses with energy and floats back up.

ERAGUS  
Childish games!

ERAGUS pushes them back with his energy clearing his way again.

ERAGUS is then hit with a fire ball. He turns to see MARIO, LUIGI, DONKEY KONG, DIDDY KONG, PEACH, DAISY and ROSALINA standing in his way.

ERAGUS  
At least give me a real challenge!

DONKEY KONG then charges at ERAGUS who is able to stop DONKEY KONG in his tracks, however DONKEY KONG's will allows him to slowly push ERAGUS back. LUIGI jumps over DONKEY KONG and elbows ERAGUS, before he can get up DAISY and PEACH both hit him with their umbrellas before DIDDY KONG jumps on his head to hold him still. MARIO then hits ERAGUS in the stomach before throwing CAPPY at him. CAPPY gets on ERAGUS' head and MARIO goes inside his head. ERAGUS drops to his knees holding his head.  
Pulses of energy radiate from him, ERAGUS groans out, while CAPPY seems to be struggling to take control. ERAGUS then throws CAPPY and DIDDY KONG off of him and MARIO exits from him. ERAGUS then starts chuckling.

ERAGUS  
Did you think it would be so easy?

ERAGUS then is grabbed by DIDDY KONG and ROSALINA tries to keep him in place with her magic but ERAGUS manages to break free of DONKEY KONG's grip and tosses him aside and zooms over to ROSALINA and grabs her by her collar.

ERAGUS  
You should've just stayed on the sidelines.

Before DAISY and PEACH can attack him he hits them with his pulse energy before tossing ROSALINA aside. MARIO, LUIGI and DIDDY KONG don't even have a moment to react before ERAGUS appears behind them and knocks them out with quick hits.

ERAGUS then moves his way to the Lightsbane. Some heroes like IKE, ROY, SIMON, RICHTER, BAYONETTA, and LUCINA try to get to

ERAGUS but they are swarmed by his forces as he continues towards the weapon.  
After he makes his way through more soldiers ERAGUS then finds himself facing OLIMAR.

ERAGUS  
... Tell me what exactly are you going to do?

OLIMAR  
Ummmm... I'm not the one you should be worried about.

ERAGUS then turns to see LUCARIO and MEWTWO who hit him with powerful blasts. ERAGUS hits the ground and immediately he is swarmed by PIKMIN.

ERAGUS is then surrounded by the other POKEMON ready to strike at him. RED and LEAF stand off to the side giving the Pokemon the go ahead.

RED/LEAF  
Let's go everyone!

The PIKMIN all jump off of him as PIKACHU, PICHU hit him with electricity, while SQUIRTLE and GRENINJA hit him with Water gun and Water Stars. However ERAGUS still manages to stand. CHARIZARD and IVYSAUR try to keep him down with fire blasts and vine whip but ERAGUS is determined to let nothing stop him. He turns their attacks back on them, which knocks them out.

However JIGGLYPUFF does surprise ERAGUS and starts singing which causes him to stumble down, once again OLIMAR gets his PIKMIN to swarm him but ERAGUS stands and as he's about to strike the two MEWTWO and LUCARIO jump in the way and take the hits which sends all four heroes back.

ERAGUS is then hit by a bomb he turns to see LINK ready to fight him, but he can tell that LINK is not at full strength.

ERAGUS  
You have bravery, but it is misguided. Why fight me alone?

LINK  
What makes you think I'm alone?

ERAGUS turns and sees ZELDA using her magic to seal ERAGUS, LINK then strikes at ERAGUS while he's trapped. ERAGUS does manage to break through ZELDA's magic and grab her. LINK gets enraged and tries to slash at ERAGUS' arm but he catches the master sword in his other hand. ERAGUS breaks out of ZELDA's seal and tosses ZELDA aside and knocks the master sword out of

LINK's grasp and begins hitting LINK in the stomach and knocks him down with one powerful strike across the face.  
LINK hits the ground hard, in that moment the trio of PAC-MAN, MR. GAME and WATCH and the DUCK HUNT duo come to protect LINK. ERAGUS is held back by them for a moment while ZELDA crawls over to LINK and tries to get him away but she is injured and LINK is unconscious. ERAGUS then knocks down PAC-MAN and MR. GAME and WATCH and throws the DUCK HUNT duo across the battlefield.  
ZELDA tries to get LINK to wake up.

ZELDA  
Link, Link wake up c'mon.

ERAGUS then approaches the two.

ERAGUS  
All of this could've been avoided, yet you chose to fight.

ZELDA  
You think you could just come in and make us follow you, Ganondorf thought himself much like you and we rejected him, so why would we treat you any different?

ERAGUS  
Ganondorf is a short sighted fool, same with the rest of them, they only see the short goals, they are easily manipulated, they are rabid dogs and I had them on a leash aimed at my goal. I did you a favor, I had them under control and doing what they never could do, which was take control.

ERAGUS is then struck by a Phazon blast, he turns to see the villains all standing in his way, angry and ready to fight him.

DARK SAMUS  
If we are rabid dogs, then I'm glad that we are no longer on your leash.

ERAGUS  
You are making a big mistake.

WOLF  
The only mistake we have made is following you for as long as we did. No more, if there's one thing that will bring us satisfaction is knowing you won't get your precious weapon.

ERAGUS  
You know what standing against me means, not only will you control nothing once I get the Lightsbane, but you will be the first to feel my wrath.

GANONDORF  
Then we'll just have to destroy you before you can get the weapon.

RIDLEY screeches and the echo shakes the battlefield. GANONDORF is the first to strike at ERAGUS, as he brings his sword down at him but ERAGUS dodges it. WOLF and DARK SAMUS both nearly hit ERAGUS with blasts from their weapons. BOWSER does grab ERAGUS and slam him into the ground. WARIO and WALUIGI then come and jump on his back. ERAGUS knocks them off of him but he is then charged at by KING K. ROOL who sends him back a few feet.

ERAGUS sees that the villains are surrounding him so he quickly moves to divide and conquer. ERAGUS gets his forces to swarm the villains, while at first struggle against the forces are able to create some space between them.

ERAGUS goes for BOWSER first and grabs the Koopa by the tail and slams him into the ground so hard that it creates a small crater.  
BOWSER JR. jumps atop ERAGUS' head and tries to get him away from hurting his dad, ERAGUS grabs BOWSER JR and throws him off his head.

Seeing BOWSER JR. get tossed ROSALINA sighs.

ROSALINA  
Of course we have to save the bad guys.

ROSALINA manages to grab BOWSER JR in the air and set him down gently to the ground.

MARIO, LUIGI, DONKEY KONG and DIDDY KONG jump back in to fight ERAGUS and try to all attack him at once but he manages to dodge their attacks, the four heroes then stand along side their mortal enemies in BOWSER and KING K. ROOL.

ERAGUS  
Stand together all you want, it won't matter.

MARIO, and LUIGI dodge ERAGUS trying to strike them while BOWSER whips his tail at ERAGUS, who backs away however DONKEY KONG and KING K. ROOL both tackle ERAGUS with DIDDY KONG helping and try to keep him back but ERAGUS' musters a great deal of power and knocks them away, before charging up another energy blast to hit MARIO, LUIGI and BOWSER sending them flying away.

ERAGUS is then hit across the face from DARK SAMUS, WOLF then slashes at him with RIDLEY dropping down on top of him using it's plasma breath on his face. ERAGUS blasts RIDLEY from atop of him, but before he gets up he is hit by both SAMUS and DARK SAMUS, SNAKE places a charge on his chest and everyone clears away as he detonates it.

SAMUS  
So obviously that didn't take him down.

SOLID SNAKE  
No but we just keep hitting him until he goes down.

ERAGUS then emerges from the flames and rushes at the group, they quickly disperse to get away from him. ERAGUS first goes for SAMUS grabbing at her arm cannon, but SNAKE quickly comes over and grabs ERAGUS' other arm and DARK SAMUS comes over and hits him in the stomach. ERAGUS kicks DARK SAMUS away and slams SAMUS into SNAKE, and knocks SNAKE out.

ERAGUS then picks up DARK SAMUS and slams her into the ground. RIDLEY then grabs ERAGUS and drags him across the land, but ERAGUS is able to grab onto RIDLEY's talon and twist it which causes RIDLEY to let him go.

ERAGUS then stands to face RIDLEY, RIDLEY is injured but still has a lot of fight and tries to use it's plasma breath but ERAGUS just absorbs the energy and fires it back at RIDLEY taking him down. WARIO and WALUIGI try to attack ERAGUS but he backhands them and sends them flying.

WARIO/WALUIGI  
Waaaaaaaaah!

ERAGUS does seem a bit winded but continues on, but he is facing down MARTH, CHROM, ROBIN, CORRIN, SHULK, FOX, FALCO, WOLF, KING DEDEDE, KIRBY and META KNIGHT.

ERAGUS  
Why... I don't get this defiance.  
MARTH  
There in lies your problem, even if you defeat us here, every world will continue to fight, people will always cry out to be free.

ERAGUS  
No... No one will fight, once you are gone.

ERAGUS charges at them and they stand their ground. ERAGUS tries to strike at MARTH but he dodges the hits, FOX nearly hits ERAGUS but he slides out of the way but he does get hit by KING DEDEDE's hammer and then by KIRBY's hammer. META KNIGHT hits ERAGUS with a flurry attack.

ERAGUS then tries to find a weak point in the heroes attack, he first targets KING DEDEDE by zooming behind him.

ERAGUS  
I hope this was worth it traitor.

ERAGUS then takes DEDEDE's hammer and hits him with it, META KNIGHT tries to attack ERAGUS but he catches his sword and breaks it, he then throws META KNIGHT high in the sky. KIRBY acts quickly and spits up a warp star and flies to get META KNIGHT.  
CHROM and ROBIN both attack ERAGUS, CHROM manages to get a hit on ERAGUS, ROBIN then hits ERAGUS with fire. ERAGUS knows that the two are each others weakness. ERAGUS goes for CHROM and manages to disarm him and knock him down after punching him in the face a few times.

ROBIN then manages to keep ERAGUS back with Elwind, and FOX FALCO and WOLF come to aid her, the three are striking at ERAGUS so fast that he struggles to try to anticipate their attacks. ERAGUS does manage to grab FOX by his tail and smack him into FALCO which knocks FALCO out, FOX is then spun around before being thrown at the WOLF so hard that the two get sent back over twenty feet.

CORRIN, SHULK and MARTH then duel with ERAGUS again, with SHULK managing to get a good hit on ERAGUS before CORRIN strikes at him with all of her might, MARTH tries once again to find an opening on ERAGUS but this time he is keeping himself protected.  
SHULK uses speed to get an opening on him and it seems like he did but ERAGUS reacts quickly and manages to grab the Monado but it was a ruse to give CORRIN an opening whose Yato once again is glowing and manages to hit ERAGUS' arm. MARTH then stabs at ERAGUS and it seems that he did get him but he manages to catch the Falchion.

ERAGUS  
The same trick won't work twice.

CORRIN then looks to strike at ERAGUS but he moves MARTH in front of him which makes CORRIN stop. ERAGUS then manages to disarm MARTH, and knocks him out with a few hits. CORRIN tries to bring the Yato down on ERAGUS but he catches it. ERAGUS struggles to hold the blade back when SHULK nearly stabs him, but catches the Monado.

ERAGUS then charges up his energy and pulses out a huge energy wave that knocks down the two. ERAGUS is so close to where the Lightsbane is but ROBIN still stands in his way.

The other heroes are still battling the dark realm army, AMY, TAILS and KNUCKLES are holding their position against wave upon wave of enemies. AMY sees how close ERAGUS is to the weapon, AMY then sees SONIC zooming around taking down enemies.

AMY  
Sonic!

SONIC zooms atop a rock not too far from his friends.

SONIC  
There's so many of them!

AMY  
Sonic he's so close to getting that weapon.

SONIC sees ERAGUS striking at ROBIN who is keeping herself away from him by using her magic.

AMY  
I know you don't like using it, but right now is probably the time to go Super.

SONIC then looks to his side and sees the cloth holding the chaos emeralds. SONIC then takes the cloth and opens it to see the emeralds, before he can do anything a blast knocks him off the rock and the emeralds fly off into the battlefield.  
When SONIC hits the ground he is swarmed by enemies, but he quickly escapes them.

SONIC  
(On comms) Okay guys, problem I just lost the chaos emeralds, on the ground. If you can get them I'll grab them quick and hopefully beat this guy.

BAYONETTA is fighting off soldiers with SIMON, PALUTENA, PIT and PHOSPHORA.

BAYONETTA  
Wait you had these things all this time?

PHOSPHORA  
How come you didn't do this anytime earlier?

SONIC stops running and thinks.

SONIC  
You know that's actually a good question. Ok how about we make fun of me after we win this, just let me know when you find the emeralds.

SONIC then zooms back into battle.

One of the chaos emeralds is nearly picked up by an enemy before that enemy is hit by YOSHI at full speed, YOSHI then tosses the emerald in the air where SONIC jumps up and takes it.

Another emerald is being held by NESS and LUCAS who are trying to escape from a few soldiers, the two are grabbed by soldiers

NESS/LUCAS  
PK Thunder!

The soldiers are shocked and drop the two who continue to run, coming to their aid is CAPTAIN FALCON in his Blue Falcon. The Blue Falcon cuts off the soldiers from getting to the kids and CAPTAIN FALCON steps out.

CAPTAIN FALCON  
So fellas have you met my friend Rob?

CAPTAIN FALCON jumps atop the Blue Falcon and inside R.O.B has just finished charging up a powerful blast that takes down the soldiers. SONIC then comes over to them and takes the emerald.

SONIC  
Nice job kids.  
SONIC then zooms off.

CAPTAIN FALCON  
(To Himself) Yeah thanks Captain Falcon, Oh don't mention it friend.

Four emeralds are being held by LUCINA, RICHTER, CLOUD and TIFA who are fending off a large attack. LUCINA is taking down a few enemies when she is hit from her side, RICHTER quickly acts and uses the vampire killer to take down the soldier who hurt her.

RICHTER  
You alright?

LUCINA  
I'm fine. Sonic if you can hear me we have four right here.

CLOUD slashes through a few enemies while TIFA slams a soldier into the ground before knocking out another with a strong kick to the face. SONIC then comes and clears the way for his friends by taking down all the soldiers.  
SONIC stops in front of LUCINA seemingly tired.

SONIC  
Okay... Wow this is a feeling I haven't felt in a while.

LUCINA  
(Winded) Here take them, hurry, we are all running on our last leg here.

SONIC takes the four chaos emeralds and runs off.

The last chaos emerald is near IKE and ROY who are trying to get to it but the constant attack from soldiers holds them back.

IKE  
I'm going for it.

IKE manages to break through and go for the emerald, but he is tackled by a soldier and the gem is knocked away.  
ROY then attempts to go for it.

ROY  
I got it, I got it, I got it!

ROY has the emerald on his fingertips before he is taken down by four soldiers. The emerald then rolls for a few moments before ending up in the hands of MORGAN, who pushes away some soldiers with Thunder.

MORGAN  
Got it. Sonic I got the last one!

SONIC then zooms over to where MORGAN is as he is swarmed by soldiers, he throws the last chaos emerald in the air where SONIC gets it. SONIC then starts radiating with immense energy, he then opens his eyes as his fur turns gold and his eyes go red.

MARTH and CHROM have managed to get back up and grab both of ERAGUS' arms to try and stop him but all that gets them is CHROM kneed in the stomach and MARTH hit in the throat and slammed into the ground. ERAGUS then moves towards ROBIN who is so exhausted that she is barely standing. ERAGUS then charges up his energy and knocks ROBIN out of his way. Finally ERAGUS is clear to get to the Lightsbane.

SONIC  
Hey buddy!

ERAGUS turns around and he is hit at incredible speed, A yellow light takes ERAGUS into the air.

In the air ERAGUS sees that SONIC is now SUPER SONIC. SONIC hits ERAGUS in the face hundreds of times in a matter of seconds. ERAGUS manages to break free of SONIC's grip and drop back to the battlefield but before he can hit the ground SONIC comes down and piledrives him into the ground. Dropping down to the ground is KIRBY and META KNIGHT who land near SHULK who is now coming to.

KIRBY  
Poyo!

SHULK  
Hey buddy. (Shulk notices the crater where ERAGUS crashed) What just happened?

As the smoke clears ERAGUS is slow to get up, he starts to crawl away before SONIC lands in front of him. ERAGUS does chuckle.

ERAGUS  
Okay... I am impressed, you all are quite resourceful.

SONIC then throws ERAGUS across the ground he then jumps atop him and once again hit him at lightning speeds to where ERAGUS is being pushed further down into the ground. After a little bit SONIC has managed to make a giant crater where ERAGUS writhes in pain as SONIC stands over him.

SONIC  
So here's how this is going to go, you're going to take your army and you're going to hide wherever you hid before and you'll never show your face ever again.

ERAGUS then slowly starts to shift, to SONIC's shock he looks to concede. All the armies both light and dark are converged on the crater just in shock of what they are seeing.

ERAGUS  
Okay... Okay. This is over.

The armies of light cheer as they believe the fighting is now over. However SONIC knows something is up.

SONIC  
You aren't giving it to us that easy, what are you plotting?  
ERAGUS then chuckles.  
ERAGUS  
I told you the truth, this is over... For you. You forgot one of the important rules, never take your eyes of the prize.

ERAGUS slams his hand into the ground and lifts up the Lightsbane.

MARTH  
No!

ERAGUS then gets an immense surge of power, SONIC tries to attack him but ERAGUS has a shield of energy protecting him. ERAGUS then rises into the sky as he continues to grow in power, then ERAGUS' energy explodes out as a giant white explosion.

Everyone then runs from the incoming explosion, SONIC does go back for his friends but they do get caught in the energy blast, MARTH is too hurt to move and collapses on the ground, CAEDA comes back for him and just holds on to him as they are caught in the blast. SHULK is too hurt to move and META KNIGHT gets him on KIRBY's warp star.

META KNIGHT  
Kirby you need to get out now!

KIRBY  
(Sadly) Poyo, Poyo.

META KNIGHT  
It's ok. Go Kirby!

KIRBY then jumps on the warp star with SHULK and the two fly away. SHULK watches in horror as he sees all of the heroes being absorbed into the blast, SHULK sees CORRIN and FIORA down on the ground trying to escape.

SHULK  
Fiora, Corrin!

CORRIN and FIORA only can look up and give SHULK a look that it's okay, before being absorbed into the blast.

SHULK  
No!

KIRBY then flies the warp star at immense speed before disappearing.

_FROM SPACE_ \- A giant white light engulfs the planet.

**DESTROYED LAND - SOMETIME LATER**

The air is still and the only sounds are that of the wind. Popping back into the sky is KIRBY and SHULK who crash down into the ground. SHULK is slow to get up, but as he does he stumbles back in horror when he sees CAPTAIN FALCON turned into stone.  
SHULK looks around to see that everyone, hero and villain has been turned into stone, even the ships in the sky are somehow frozen where they are. SHULK can't believe it, the frozen faces of fear from all of his friends and allies. SHULK then starts to breakdown when he sees CORRIN and FIORA turned into stone.

SHULK  
No, no, no!

SHULK goes over to them as tears stream down his face, after a moment he drops to the ground trying to fight back the urge to cry. KIRBY goes over to META KNIGHT and just looks sadly at his friend.

KIRBY comes over to SHULK and pats him on the back, SHULK tries to collect himself after a few shuddered breaths. He then sits and faces KIRBY.

SHULK  
I don't even know what we do now Kirby. What... What even happens now?

KIRBY also looks defeated. In that moment a giant explosion is seen in the distance, the two stand to look at what's happening. SHULK then realizes what's happening.

SHULK  
It's him.

SHULK then looks at KIRBY and while he is afraid SHULK is determined to face ERAGUS, KIRBY understands what SHULK wants to do and the two jump on the warp star and head to where ERAGUS is.

**ERAGUS' THRONE - DESTROYED LAND**

SHULK and KIRBY land in an area that ERAGUS has transformed into a throne area with a chair in the middle. SHULK and KIRBY slowly approach ERAGUS who now wields the Lightsbane.

ERAGUS  
You know my sister was right about you in some sense, you continue to surprise me.

ERAGUS then stands and walks towards them.

ERAGUS  
Look... There is no more need to fight, it is done, you've lost, that is the truth you need to accept.

SHULK stands defiantly.

SHULK  
Are they...?

ERAGUS  
Dead. No, they are simply stuck in a stasis. Maybe at some point I'll release them, but for now, I'll keep them where they are.

SHULK  
You're a monster.

ERAGUS  
I've finally done what I've needed to do. This, this now will be the start of a new era, where all life can live in peace.

SHULK  
Peace attained through subjugation.

ERAGUS  
Sacrifices for the greater good.

SHULK then draws the Monado, ready to fight. ERAGUS laughs.

ERAGUS  
Shulk... Do not do this, you can't beat me, what you and Kirby expect to beat me, now that I hold the greatest weapon known to exist. Don't fight, don't make me destroy you.

SHULK doesn't back down.

SHULK  
That I fall as a free life.

ERAGUS  
You sound like Marth, and look where he is now.

SHULK then tries to slash at ERAGUS who is now behind him. KIRBY tries to attack ERAGUS but he is too quick, and just toys with them.

SHULK  
Speed.

SHULK uses the Monado arts and he is now moving fast trying to hit ERAGUS. SHULK manages to make ERAGUS block his hits, and ERAGUS starts to swing the Lightsbane at SHULK who does his best to dodge it. KIRBY manages to catch ERAGUS off guard when KIRBY headbutts ERAGUS in the stomach. ERAGUS stumbles back for a moment collecting himself.

ERAGUS  
Alright, no more playing.

ERAGUS uses the Lightsbane to change the land around him and the ground beneath them turns into a pillar and he rises into the sky. SHULK and KIRBY then start jumping from pillar to pillar trying to reach ERAGUS. As they get close ERAGUS drops the ground beneath them.

KIRBY acts quickly and gets them on his warp star which allows them to get on the ground safely. As they get to the ground ERAGUS is there and nearly hit SHULK with the Lightsbane, KIRBY tries to use his absorb ability but ERAGUS just knocks him away.

Now it's SHULK and ERAGUS, SHULK gives ERAGUS everything he has, there is only this moment. ERAGUS does manage to hit SHULK but he quickly moves away.

SHULK  
Shield.

SHULK then shields himself as ERAGUS goes on the offensive, ERAGUS lifts the terrain again this time throwing giant rocks at SHULK, his shield holds but it's not holding great against the immense power of the Lightsbane.

ERAGUS  
You know after I'm done here I'll take your weapon, it would suit me well.

SHULK  
Buster!

SHULK then strikes at ERAGUS with a flurry attack just unleashing all of his strength and fury. ERAGUS is just stunned at the Monado's power and SHULK's resilience. ERAGUS then uses the Lightsbane to make copies of himself and they all converge on SHULK who does his best to dodge their attacks. SHULK again uses speed to get some space between him and ERAGUS.

SHULK  
Jump!

SHULK then jumps around trying to tire out ERAGUS, ERAGUS then uses the Lightsbane to slow down time for a moment, and he manages to get right near SHULK and knock him down.

SHULK hits the ground and he quickly uses another art.

SHULK  
Cyclone!

SHULK manages to hit ERAGUS and hits him a few times, which angers ERAGUS who hits SHULK with the Lightsbane directly which sends him flying back.

SHULK is lying on the ground just drained of energy, he can barely move.

ERAGUS  
I will give you this my son, you are fighter, one of the best I've seen, but you chose the wrong fight.

SHULK is breathing heavily, he does reach for the Monado but ERAGUS steps on his hand.

ERAGUS  
No more, there is no longer a fight, there is no further place for you to go. It's over Shulk.

SHULK knows there's nothing he can do but he still can't bring himself to give up. He still tries to lift the Monado.

ERAGUS  
So be it.

ERAGUS lifts the Lightsbane to bring down on SHULK but he is hit in the back by KIRBY, with that ERAGUS's foot is off of SHULK's hand who now uses the last of his strength to slash at ERAGUS and knock the Lightsbane out of his hand.

ERAGUS hits the ground and SHULK just lies on the ground now completely drained, having no fight left in him. The Lightsbane is some feet away from the both of them. ERAGUS shakes off his pain, both he and SHULK then see something that shocks them, KIRBY attempting to lift the Lightsbane.

ERAGUS  
You fool, you can't wield that power it will destroy you!

SHULK  
Kirby no!

KIRBY then lifts the Lightsbane and the immense power is hurting him, but the impossible happens KIRBY begins to be able to wield it, not being hurt by the immense power.

ERAGUS  
No... That's... That's impossible.

SHULK  
I don't believe it.

**FLASHBACK - **

**DISTANT PLANET - FIELD - EONS AGO**

HERLOW  
Such a strange creature, this will be the one to really bring the universe back to a balance?

KINTUNE  
(Smiles) No question about it.

It is revealed that KINTUNE had created KIRBY to be the one to wield the Lightsbane.

**ERAGUS' THRONE - DESTROYED LAND - DAY**

KIRBY now wields the Lightsbane and stands challenging ERAGUS.

ERAGUS  
You are no god, even with that you can't beat me.

KIRBY  
Poyo.

SHULK chuckles.

SHULK  
My thoughts exactly.

ERAGUS charges at KIRBY but he blocks the hit with the Lightsbane. KIRBY then hits ERAGUS with the Lightsbane across his face which sends ERAGUS to the ground.

As ERAGUS goes to stand he stumbles and his vision is blurry. ERAGUS charges at KIRBY who uses the Lightsbane to create a cloud that ERAGUS runs through and on the other side he crashes into a rock wall.

ERAGUS hits the ground again and he sees KIRBY stand over him, then another KIRBY and another and another. KIRBY has created copies and all of them pile on ERAGUS.

ERAGUS manages to break free, and he is now stumbling and trying to strike at KIRBY who just hits him with the Lightsbane.  
ERAGUS is being pushed back by KIRBY who keeps hitting him with the Lightsbane. ERAGUS struggles to stand as he keeps getting pushed back.

ERAGUS  
This means nothing... Even if you beat me, I'll return, nothing will stop me from taking what's mine!

ERAGUS then tries to attack KIRBY but he stops him and ERAGUS is then lifted in the air by the Lightsbane, KIRBY then pushes the Lightsbane into ERAGUS.

ERAGUS winces in pain before the pain becomes more and more great. His eyes go completely blank and he looks up to the sky and lets out a yell of pain as he starts to brightly glow, and disappear.

SHULK can't believe it and just lies on the ground a lets out small chuckles of disbelief, SHULK then passes out.


	20. Where We Go From Here

**20 **

**WHERE WE GO FROM HERE**

Nothing.

The sound of absolute silence.

Then... Waves washing on shore.

**ISLAND HOME - DAY**

SHULK wakes up looking to see that he is back in the Island house. He is confused on how he got here. SHULK then tries to get up when he notices to his right FIORA asleep on his arm.

SHULK then looks to his left and sees CORRIN also asleep on his other arm. SHULK sighs a breath of relief. Entering the home is FOX, he is surprised to see SHULK awake.

FOX  
Well, how was your nap?

SHULK  
You're okay.

FOX  
Yeah, apparently we were turned into stone, honestly all I remember was Eragus exploding into a white light and the next thing you know he's gone.

SHULK then starts to realize.

SHULK  
Wait... So that means?

FOX smirks.

FOX  
We did it. We won.

SHULK has this great sense of relief and chuckles but he also seems like he might cry, he is just overwhelmed with emotions.

SHULK  
So it's over. It's finally over.

FOX  
Somewhat.

SHULK then looks at FOX confused.

FOX  
One thing is the villains, when everyone came back they were gone, plus a good amount of his army was also gone.

SHULK sighs a heavy sigh.

SHULK  
Of course it wouldn't be that easy.

FOX  
But what is good is that we haven't seen them or heard them attacking anyone in about a week so I think we're good for the time being.

SHULK  
A week, I've been out for a week?

FOX  
Yeah apparently that battle took a lot out of you. And these two haven't left your side since we got here?

SHULK  
Wait where are we?

FOX  
Are you up to move around?

SHULK then tries to move his leg and he can barely move. With his shift CORRIN wakes up.

CORRIN  
Shulk, Shulk you're awake!

CORRIN hugs SHULK who winces in pain, she breaks the hug.

CORRIN  
Sorry.

FIORA then wakes up and is just thrilled to see SHULK.

FIORA  
Shulk, oh my god!

FIORA hugs SHULK which causes him to be in pain again.

FIORA  
Oh, sorry.

SHULK chuckles.

SHULK  
I'm so glad to see both of you again.

CORRIN and FIORA both wipe away their tears.

CORRIN  
Do you want to see everyone?

SHULK  
Yeah, do you think you can help me up?

FIORA and CORRIN then go to help SHULK stand. SHULK does take a moment to stand on his own, for a second looking as if he is going to topple over but he is able to stand and take slow steps.

FOX  
C'mon everyone's waiting.

SHULK then heads out with the three.

**TORTIMER ISLAND - DAY**

As SHULK exits the home he sees the army of light all together on the island taking their moment to enjoy their victory.  
SHULK sees MARTH sitting with CAEDA, MARTH then sees SHULK and immediately stands and goes over to him. MARTH hugs SHULK.

SHULK  
Okay, ow still in pain.

MARTH breaks the hug.

MARTH  
Sorry my friend. It's so good to see you up. Everyone Shulk is awake!

All the heroes then converge where SHULK is applauding him and celebrating him. SHULK then sees KIRBY running towards him and before KIRBY can hug him SHULK stops him.

SHULK  
Wait, wait, wait! I don't think I can take another hug, but I am glad to see you.

KIRBY  
Poyo!

DUNBAN  
Well Shulk, Mr. Big hero, how do you feel?

SHULK  
Uhhh, confused and still in a good amount of pain but I think I'm just relieved to see everyone okay.

SAMUS  
What happened, where did he go?

SHULK  
I don't know, maybe he's gone forever, maybe he's back in his prison, all I know is that he isn't here to hurt anyone. I'm glad people are happy to see me but you should be celebrating this guy here.

SHULK mentions to KIRBY.

SHULK  
He beat him, I saw it with my own eyes, he picked up that weapon and used it against him. I honestly couldn't believe it.

PIT  
Kirby says that you were the reason that we won, without you holding out, we wouldn't be here.

META KNIGHT  
Roughly that's what was said, he probably exaggerated some of the details.

KIRBY  
Poyo, Poyo! (Offended)

PALUTENA  
In any case, we are here now, and we have won this day. Now we can finally take this moment to do what we've all wanted to do.

SHULK  
Which is?

ROY  
Enjoy ourselves and party.

IKE  
Some crazy people can party, but yes... We can finally just... Take this in.

FIORA  
So Shulk, what do you want to do?

SHULK is at a loss for words, he is somewhat in disbelief that they can enjoy life without worrying about something right now. SHULK just smiles and lets out a chuckle.

**TORTIMER ISLAND - BEACH - LATER THAT DAY**

Some of the heroes are gathered on the beach. Relaxing is PEACH, DAISY, MARIO, LUIGI, ROSALINA, DONKEY KONG and DIDDY KONG all just getting some sun.

A game of volleyball is happening with the a team of CORRIN, BAYONETTA, PAC-MAN, The DUCK HUNT DUO against SAMUS, ROBIN, TIFA, PIKACHU and PICHU. The game starts out very friendly with both teams just playing for fun. SAMUS dives for the ball and barely misses it.

BAYONETTA  
Now, now that slow timing will get you nowhere.

SAMUS  
You got lucky.

BAYONETTA  
Hmmm... No, you just are very slow and I'm better than you.

SAMUS' face changes and her expression reads "OK let me show this girl up." BAYONETTA shoots her a look back that reads "Please try to show me something impressive". ROBIN and CORRIN are now concerned.

CORRIN  
You know we're supposed to be having fun here.

BAYONETTA  
Oh we're about to have some fun.

ROBIN  
You know your fun isn't our fun.

SAMUS serves the ball with a strong ferocity, BAYONETTA returns the serve also with a strong hit. The rest of the teams just try to keep up with the intensity.

Watching from water is SNAKE, SIMON and CHROM.

CHROM  
Do you think we should probably step in and calm things down.

SOLID SNAKE  
I think it's best we let them work through this.

SIMON  
I agree, I think this is one hostile situation, we don't really need to address.

Behind them having a swim race is GRENINJA, SQUIRTLE, MR. GAME and WATCH and YOSHI.

Elsewhere - On the beach CLOUD is blindfolded and holding a bat (buster sword still on his back) about to hit a watermelon. Around him is MARTH, CAEDA, SONIC, META KNIGHT, KIRBY, RED, LEAF, LUCAS and NESS.

CLOUD  
So what's the point of the blindfold again?

RED  
So you don't know where the watermelon was is duh.

LEAF  
It's like you've never played this game before.

CLOUD  
That's because I have never played this game before.

SONIC  
Well what a perfect time to start, so I'm going to spin you around a little.

MARTH  
Ummm do you think that's best?

SONIC  
Relax I'm only going to spin him a little.

CLOUD  
Wait, when you mean a little, do you...

SONIC then spins CLOUD at a high speed, which cause the buster sword to fly out.

SONIC  
Oh, hit the deck!

Everyone drops to the ground as the buster sword passes over them. When CLOUD comes to a stop he is wobbling out of control.

CAEDA  
Are you okay?

CLOUD  
... No.

CLOUD then falls over.

META KNIGHT  
Nice work you did there (Sarcastically)

SONIC  
Yeahhhhhh. Might have overdone it there.

NESS/LUCAS  
Might have?

KIRBY is then seen holding CLOUD's buster sword and smashes the watermelon everywhere, getting on everyone's person and faces.

SONIC  
So anyone else want to go for it?

Every just looks at SONIC with an expression that reads "Really?"

_MEANWHILE _

Elsewhere on the beach: RICHTER is talking with MEGA-MAN, FOX, FALCO, CAPTAIN FALCON, and OLIMAR are standing near a tree next to the shore.

RICHTER  
No... There's no way.

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Absolutely, It's not that difficult.

RICHTER  
Alright you're just boasting, there's no way you can do that.

CAPTAIN FALCON  
No I can throw that stone at least a hundred feet.

FOX  
I mean I've seen him in action I think he can do it.

RICHTER  
Look a rock half the size of me, he can throw that far no way.

FALCO  
Well that rock is the size of Olimar, so why don't we test with him.

OLIMAR  
Please don't throw me.

MEGA-MAN  
I mean the amount of force you would need to throw that rock that far is... Well let's say it's alot.

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Well do you want to make a friendly wager. C'mon, how about this, I throw that rock a hundred feet or more and let you let me use that fancy whip the rest of the day.

RICHTER looks unsure.

FALCO  
Uh-oh... Look of uncertainty there.

FOX  
Maybe we should just say he can throw the rock over a hundred feet.

RICHTER doesn't want to back down.

RICHTER  
Alright then let's do it, but If you can't throw it that far, I get to wear that fancy helmet of yours.

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Alright, you won't wear it but I'll humor you. (Looks to everyone else) Anyone else want to bet?

MEGA-MAN  
Yeah I'm good, I have nothing to offer that is not apart of my body.

FALCO  
So who's going to make sure this thing actually goes a hundred feet?

FOX  
Well someone who can get out there pretty quickly.

Everyone then turns to OLIMAR who has a few PIKMIN on his back. OLIMAR then turns to see if they are looking at someone behind him, he turns back to them realizing they are looking at him.

OLIMAR  
Oh... Okay.

_OUT IN THE WATER_ \- LINK and ZELDA are on a small boat just relaxing in the calm ocean, not far from the shore.

ZELDA  
This is peaceful, isn't it strange, saying that word.

LINK  
I think after everything we've been through, I think it's just tough to think about a time where we can have this... This here, is something to be treasured.

ZELDA  
(Chuckles) And it's nice to see you enjoying this peace.

ZELDA then places her hand atop of LINK's.

LINK  
I think that's because we're here together.

LINK then holds ZELDA's hand, the two then lean forward but as they are about to kiss they hear something. The sound of someone counting and small wings flapping, the two turn to see OLIMAR turned away from them with winged PIKMIN taking him away from the shore.

OLIMAR  
(To CAPTAIN FALCON on shore) Okay, I'm a hundred feet!

ZELDA  
What... What are you doing?

OLIMAR turns to them.

OLIMAR  
Oh... Ummm... Hello, I didn't know you were out here.

LINK  
We're not exactly hidden out here, wait why are you needing to be that far from shore?

OLIMAR  
Oh... Oh dear... Ummm... I apologize in advance.

ZELDA and LINK are confused but before they can get their next thoughts in, a rock splashes down near them and soaks the two. The two are just stunned and clearly upset, from the shore you can hear CAPTAIN FALCON.

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Whoo! That's more than a hundred feet, now give me that whip pretty boy.

FOX  
Wait is someone else out there?

**TORTIMER ISLAND - FOREST - EVENING**

Exploring the forest is IKE and ELINCIA. The two are just admiring the scenery, walking hand in hand.

ELINCIA  
This place is beautiful isn't it Ike?

IKE  
Yeah it's really something. It's nice that it's the two of us.

ROY  
Aw that's sweet

IKE has an annoyed expression on his face. The two turn around and see ROY with LILINA along with the ICE CLIMBERS.

ROY  
Just the six of us. It's nice isn't it.

IKE  
It was nicer when you weren't talking.

ELINCIA  
Ike.

LILINA  
No I agree with Ike, it was nicer when Roy wasn't talking.

ROY  
Wow, you know we're supposed to be nice to each other, I mean we just beat the greatest evil anyone has ever seen, we could stand to be a little nicer to each other.

ELINCIA  
Yes, let us enjoy this moment with everyone, I think we've all earned it.

IKE  
(Sighs) Alright, but Roy no more of your comments.

ROY  
Alright, alright, I'll keep it cool. Let's just have a nice stroll in the forest. What do you think, Popo, Nana?

ROY turns to see POPO and NANA hiding behind a tree.

IKE  
What's wrong?

The two point up at a tree where a bees nest is.

ROY  
That's it, really? We just faced down an endless army of evil soldiers and you're scared of this nest?

ROY then goes over to the nest, before IKE stops him.

IKE  
Do you really think that disturbing a nest is really the smartest thing to do right now?

ROY  
Do you think I'm stupid?

Silence.

ROY  
You think I'm stupid.

IKE  
I didn't say that.

ROY  
You didn't have to say it, your silence spoke for you. Look all I was going to do was walk past and show them that there's nothing to worry about.

ROY then walks near the bees nest.

ROY  
See, nothing to worry about.

IKE then comes over to ROY and just chuckles.

IKE  
You know what maybe you aren't such a mess after all.

IKE leans against the tree and the nest falls off the tree and lands in the middle of them.

ROY  
Hmmm... Yeah that's not good.

_SOMEWHERE ELSE IN THE FOREST_

PALUTENA is walking with VIRIDI.

PALUTENA  
So after this do we go back to being enemies?

VIRIDI  
I don't know, I haven't decided yet. Just because we had a common enemy does not mean we all have the same common goal.

PALUTENA  
Even after all that, we can't try to build something better between us?

VIRIDI  
I will say this, I will not be as quick to treat you as a threat once we return.

PALUTENA  
Well... I guess we at least have somewhere to work from. Can you at least admit people aren't all that bad?

VIRIDI  
(Sighs) I will admit... That... They have some qualities that are... Not horrible.

PALUTENA  
(Chuckles) Well, that's an improvement.

At that moment running through the forest is IKE, ELINCIA, ROY, LILINA, and the ICE CLIMBERS, and they are all running away from the bees.

ROY  
Good job Ike, you want to swing your sword at them next.

IKE  
Don't you start.

Everyone continues running away.

VIRIDI  
However they are idiotic.

PALUTENA  
Well everyone has their off days.

_SOMEWHERE ELSE IN THE FOREST_

LINK and ZELDA are enjoying a picnic under a tree.

ZELDA  
This island is so beautiful, part of it reminds me of home.

LINK  
(Chuckles) Yeah I do see it. I wonder what home will be after all of this.

ZELDA  
It's hard to say, who knows what challenges we will have to deal with going forward, it's daunting just thinking about it, but you know the one thing that is not daunting?

LINK  
What is that?

ZELDA takes LINK's hand.

ZELDA  
Knowing that you'll be by my side throughout this.

LINK smiles. The two then lean in close to each other when running by them is ELINCIA and LILINA screaming, ZELDA and LINK are just confused, then POPO and NANA running as fast as they can with IKE and ROY close behind trying to swat away the bees.  
ZELDA acts quickly and creates a magic shield for her and LINK as the other heroes run off with the bees chasing them. LINK and ZELDA look at each other and just sigh.

Both IKE and ROY run past LUCARIO and MEW-TWO who are mediating in the forest.

LUCARIO  
Should we help them.

MEW-TWO looks at them running around.

MEWTWO  
No.

**TORTIMER ISLAND - NIGHT**

Gathered near the beach around a giant bon fire are the heroes, talking with one another and dancing around the fire.  
Dancing in a small group is POPO, NANA, KIRBY, MR. GAME and WATCH, PAC-MAN and the INKLINGS.  
Talking in a group is SAMUS, SNAKE, MARTH, CAEDA, CHROM, ROBIN, SHULK and FIORA all sitting and drinking coconut drinks.

MARTH  
(Mentioning the group dancing) They seem so happy, I'm glad everyone can really feel a sense of joy now.

SOLID SNAKE  
Yeah joy... That's a foreign word to me, but... I have to say this does feel good.

SAMUS  
(Teasingly) Some cracks in that stern armor huh?

SOLID SNAKE  
Whoa, hey you're one to talk.

SHULK  
So... Is this how it's been for a week?

FIORA  
Yeah they'd party all night, the first night was surprisingly quiet, but they've been going crazy since. Honestly I can't blame them.

MARTH  
You think after some point they would get tired of their celebrations but, they just have that extra energy. But for this moment I think it's well deserved.

ROBIN  
I think for all of us, we need to take a moment away from adventure.

CHROM  
(Chuckles) On this occasion I tend to agree, this journey we embarked on could have covered a thousand lifetimes.

CAEDA  
I think in some ways it has.

MARTH then stands and raises his drink.

MARTH  
My friends, let's make a toast here, to the dedication that we will make sure we do everything we can to ensure the long prosper of peace.

Everyone stands and raises their drinks.

SHULK  
Probably could've shortened your wording, but that's something I'll toast to.

The heroes toast their drinks.

_A BIT LATER_

Almost every hero is now dancing and celebrating. MARTH and CAEDA hold each other close as they slow dance.  
KIRBY is dancing with SHULK and FIORA, while Several of the Pokemon (PIKACHU, PICHU, JIGGLYPUFF, SQUIRTLE and IVYSAUR) are dancing with RED and LEAF.

MARIO is dancing with PEACH, while LUIGI dances with DAISY. DONKEY KONG and DIDDY KONG dance with ROSALINA.  
Standing far from the celebration is LUCARIO, MEWTWO and METAKNIGHT. While they aren't celebrating they are happy to be there.  
Sitting off to the side watching is RICHTER, he smiles as he sees people enjoying life. Coming to him is LUCINA.

LUCINA  
So.

RICHTER  
Soooo?

LUCINA  
Care to dance?

RICHTER  
(Chuckles) I'm not much of a dancer.

LUCINA  
Good neither am I but here's the time to learn.

RICHTER  
Lucina I...

LUCINA pulls RICHTER to his feet.

LUCINA  
Would love to know how to dance.

LUCINA then takes RICHTER to the dance area and the two awkwardly dance at first but after sometime the two just dance comfortably with each other.

SONIC is sitting with AMY, TAIL and KNUCKLES just enjoying the night. Passing by them is OLIMAR and his PIKMIN dancing in a conga line.

MORGAN is sitting by himself, not really sure how to interact with everyone. LEAF then taps him on the shoulder.

LEAF  
C'mon you shouldn't be sitting by yourself.

MORGAN  
Oh, I don't...  
LEAF  
C'mon say hi our friends here.

LEAF then takes MORGAN over to SQUIRTLE, IVYSAUR, CHARIZARD and ICINEROAR.

_Off to the side_ \- LINK and ZELDA are watching the celebration from atop a small hill.

ZELDA  
Do you ever think this would be something we would be doing?

LINK  
Partying with people from other places of reality? You know it wasn't the top of my list but it was there.

ZELDA  
(Chuckles) Tell me Link when was the last time we went through a day where we didn't worry about what trouble could occur, or if someone was going to threaten the peace?

LINK  
Well Ganon is still out there, who knows what he'll try.

ZELDA  
Of course, but for the first time... In such a long time, that's not the constant thought. I'm just trying to make sure this moment is not a dream.

LINK takes ZELDA's hand.

LINK  
It's not.

The two then lean in close but ZELDA puts her hand to LINK's mouth.

ZELDA  
Wait. I think we should just go to a quieter spot.

LINK  
Yeah that's probably a good idea.

ZELDA then pulls LINK to his feet and guides him into the forest.

Shortly after the two leave, FOX, FALCO and MEGA-MAN crash down on that spot.

MEGA-MAN  
Okay, so my numbers were off on the jump boots by a little.

FALCO  
I think you need to revaluate what by a little means.

FOX  
Also I swear when we were falling there we some people right here before we hit the ground.

FALCO  
That's just the concussion talking.

**TORTIMER ISLAND - BEACH - THE NEXT DAY**

Some of the people are sleeping in make shift tents. CHROM and ROBIN have their arms wrapped around each other.

SHULK is sound asleep on FIORA's lap as she watches the sunrise.

CORRIN is sitting with SILAS by a fire talking.

SIMON, BAYONETTA, RICHTER, LUCINA, SONIC and LUCARIO are gathered in a circle just talking.

MARIO, LUIGI, PEACH, DAISY, ROSALINA, DONKEY KONG, DIDDY KONG and YOSHI are all watching the sunrise.

Walking along the beach is MARTH and CAEDA.

CAEDA  
It's such a sight to see.

MARTH  
That it is.

CAEDA  
You brought us to this moment.

MARTH  
I don't think I did.

CAEDA  
You need to give yourself more credit my love, everyone rallied around your words, your call for action.

MARTH  
They had that fight in them already, they just needed to know that it was inside them.

PALUTENA  
You know she's right.

MARTH and CAEDA turn to see PALUTENA who is watching PIT and PHOSPHORA run along the water.

PALUTEN  
You should give yourself more credit.

MARTH  
Palutena. How are you.

PALUTENA  
(Sigh of relief) Just relieved, this long nightmare we were trapped in is over, but... I'm a little scared.

CAEDA  
Why is that?

PALUTENA  
Because the real work begins for us now. Yes Eragus is gone but the damage he left is still here and now trying to fix it all... It's daunting.

MARTH  
I know, that thought has crossed my mind so many times.

PALUTENA  
But that's not all of it. Marth... This place is amazing and we've all earned this rest, but we can't stay here, our worlds need us back, we need to go back.

MARTH looks out at the beach at all the people from the different worlds together.

PALUTENA  
We've all become so attached to one another, I know how hard it will be to say goodbye, but there is so much work for all of us to do and we need to start now, not only to undo what he did but to build our worlds stronger than before and that will take all of our effort.

MARTH knows that PALUTENA is right.

MARTH  
You want me to speak to them?

PALUTENA  
They listen to you, and even though some will be heartbroken to say goodbye, they will understand.  
MARTH doesn't want to say this to everyone but he knows he has to.

CAEDA  
Marth?

MARTH  
It has to be said. (Looks at CAEDA) They will understand.

CAEDA nods.

**TORTIMER ISLAND - BEACH - LATER**

MARTH is standing atop a small rock as the heroes light watch him speak.

MARTH  
My friends, I know we have all enjoyed these days of peace and celebration, ever since this war started it seemed like another lifetime where we could even have a moment like this, and while we've earned the right to take in this moment for all it's worth, we know that we still have so much work to do. Our worlds will need so much from us, they will need tireless work and all our will power to make them stronger than before. For that to happen, we are going to have to leave and say goodbye.

Some of the heroes murmur amongst themselves, not wanting to say goodbye.

MARTH  
I understand this sadness you feel, because I feel it too. I don't want to say goodbye to you all, everything we've been through has defined who we are and the bonds we forged, will be with us to the end of our days. That is why when we return home these bonds we forged will keep us going in the hardest days, what we went through here, will guide us through what we go through next. Don't be saddened too much my friends, this isn't a final goodbye, we will see each other again, that I know for sure. I want to give us this time to say what we need to say to each other, so let us not waste our words.

Everyone looks at each other not sure what to do.

_LATER_

The armies of light are gathering up their things ready to leave the island.

IKE is making sure he has some things when POPO and NANA rush over to him and hug him, both have tears in their eyes.

IKE  
I know, I'm going to miss you too. Please do me a favor though, if you see danger please don't be so quick to rush right in without thinking things through?

POPO and NANA wipe away their tears. IKE then sees NESS and LUCAS coming over to him.

NESS  
So... This is it.

IKE  
That it is.

NESS  
You know my friends won't believe anything I tell them about what happened. I sometimes don't think it's real.

IKE  
Yeah traveling through dimensions, fighting evil armies, it's all crazy and yet... We lived it... We survived it, we won. Don't forget that, your strength got you through this.

NESS smiles. IKE then looks at LUCAS who doesn't want to say goodbye so he's looking down at the ground. IKE comes up to him and kneels in front of him.

IKE  
You especially got us here. We both entered that temple and you were strong, whatever you saw you were strong enough to face your past. That is true strength Lucas, never, ever forget that.

IKE then takes off his cape and puts around LUCAS.

LUCAS  
But... This...  
IKE  
Is meant for a hero, which you are. You always have been.

LUCAS looks like he might cry. He and NESS along with POPO and NANA hug IKE who is taken back by it but does welcome the warmth of his friends.

ROY  
So no one wanted to invite me to this moment?

Everyone turns to see ROY.

IKE  
You're not exactly the most...

ROY  
Serious person? Look I am who I am but... I really want to say that I'm going to miss you guys, and that's me being serious. It's gonna be lonely without you all by my side.

IKE then goes over to ROY.

IKE  
You know through all of this at times you would really get on my nerves.

ROY  
Hey your stuck up attitude made me feel the same way.

IKE  
But... I am going to miss that.

ROY  
Really?

IKE  
Well maybe not fully, it will be nice not dealing with it for a while.

ROY  
Ok, hey I thought we were having a nice moment here?

Both heroes chuckle but after a moment the realization sets in with them.

ROY  
I am really going to miss you though.

IKE  
I will too.

ROY and IKE then hug, the two both try not to be overwhelmed with emotion. After they break the hug the two both give a soft pat to the other one's chest.

ROY  
Keep yourself safe brother.

IKE  
You too.

POPO and NANA are at ROY's leg's crying not wanting to say goodbye.

ROY  
C'mon you two, we're trying not to cry here. Listen, I'll be okay and knowing you too, you'll be okay.

IKE  
But could you do us a favor, and if there's danger, don't run into immediately.

POPO and NANA smile. ROY turns to LUCAS and NESS.

ROY  
Remember the one thing I taught you?

NESS  
Never fight on an empty stomach?

LUCAS  
You can annoy your enemy into losing?

ROY  
(Chuckles) Never turn away the help of your friends. Even if you think you can handle something on your own, never turn down help.

LUCAS and NESS nod.

_ELSEWHERE_

CAPTAIN FALCON is gathering a few things with JODY SUMMERS.

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Okay I think that's everything.

JODY  
No it's not.

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Really, I don't think I...

JODY then gestures over somewhere, CAPTAIN FALCON looks over to where JODY is looking to see PIT just sitting looking at the horizon.

JODY  
This will be last time you see for who knows how long, you need to say something.

CAPTAIN FALCON lets out a saddened sigh, he then heads over to PIT.

JODY  
Make sure that you're sincere.

CAPTAIN FALCON looks back at her with a confused expression.

PIT is staring out at the horizon, CAPTAIN FALCON then sits next to him.

PIT  
Captain.

CAPTAIN FALCON  
How are you kid?

PIT  
I don't know... I mean... From the beginning I wanted to go home but now... Now.

CAPTAIN FALCON  
I know. I know.

PIT  
I never really had friends... And now I have to say bye to them, and who knows when or if I'll see them again.

CAPTAIN FALCON sighs, he then takes off his helmet.

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Look at me... Son look at me.

PIT turns to CAPTAIN FALCON.

CAPTAIN FALCON  
I know how you feel, I wish I didn't have to say goodbye to anyone, I wish I didn't have to say goodbye to you... (To himself: quietly) Heh... Well Jody I get why you wanted this.

PIT  
What?

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Pit... I want you to know that even though this is a goodbye, this isn't farewell. We'll see each other again, probably not as soon as either of us would want, but I know that we will see each other again. The most important thing we do now, is let our friends how much they meant to us, because Kid if you left and I didn't tell you that despite how... Unique you are, you have one of the best hearts I've ever seen, you're a fighter and you don't give up on people, even when they've given up on themselves, if I didn't tell you that... I'd regret for the rest of my days. (Chuckles) Kid... I'm really going to miss going on crazy journeys with you, but I'll be counting the days until we can do this again.

PIT's eyes are filled with tears, he then hugs CAPTAIN FALCON, who is taken back a little but he just smiles and let's PIT let his emotions out. After the hug CAPTAIN FALCON takes off his scarf and gives it to PIT.

PIT  
Thank you.

CAPTAIN FALCON  
C'mon... Let's say our proper good-byes.

PIT wipes away his tears and then stands to go say goodbye with CAPTAIN FALCON. As they are walking CAPTAIN FALCON tells him something.

CAPTAIN FALCON  
A piece of advice kid, down the line with your girlfriend, when you two disagree, to keep things in good graces remember, She's always right even if she's wrong.

PIT  
How does that make sense?

CAPTAIN FALCON  
Oh it doesn't, but trust me you'll come to thank me when that moment comes and you remember that.

_MEANWHILE_

SHULK is walking off the beach, looking for someone. After a moment he sees CORRIN talking with MARTH, CAEDA, SIMON, BAYONETTA, RICHTER, DIDDY KONG and LUCARIO. CORRIN is trying not to cry as she says her good-byes.

CORRIN  
(Wiping away her tears) I really wish I wasn't like this right now. (Chuckles)

CAEDA  
Those tears are meaningful. It means that this bond you've created, really mattered.

CORRIN takes a deep breath to collect herself. CORRIN hugs SIMON.

SIMON  
I know we didn't meet on the right foot but I'm going to miss you crazy dragon girl.  
CORRIN  
That's crazy dragon princess.

The two break the hug, CORRIN turns to RICHTER.

RICHTER  
So...

CORRIN  
I still think you're kind of jerk.

RICHTER is just confused, but CORRIN does hug him.

CORRIN  
But I'm going to miss you.

After the hug CORRIN turns to DIDDY KONG and LUCARIO.

CORRIN  
Words alone cannot express what you mean to me. But the word that comes to mind is...

LUCARIO  
Eternal friends.

CORRIN chuckles, she hugs DIDDY KONG who lets out sad whimper noises. After the hug CORRIN hugs LUCARIO. SHULK just watches CORRIN say goodbye and struggles to go over to say his goodbye.

CORRIN turns to MARTH and the two hug. CORRIN then softly speaks to MARTH.

CORRIN  
What if I'm not ready to lead my people?

MARTH  
None of us are ever ready, we just hold our resolve and do the best we can. I know you can guide them to a better place.

CORRIN then turns to BAYONETTA.

BAYONETTA  
I'm not a hugger darling.

Despite that CORRIN still hugs BAYONETTA who is annoyed but allows it.

SHULK then walks up to the group.

SHULK  
So this is goodbye.

MARTH  
Only for now.

SHULK  
I'm... Not good at good-byes... But I'll try to be for the moment.

SHULK goes over to SIMON and RICHTER.

SHULK  
Are you two going to be alright heading home?

SIMON  
Considering the hell we just went through

RICHTER  
Being home will be a holiday.

SHULK  
Don't get too rusty being home.

RICHTER  
The same goes for you.

SHULK shakes SIMON and RICHTER's hands. DIDDY KONG jump hugs SHULK who just chuckles.

SHULK  
My little friend, I'm going to miss you.

SHULK then pats LUCARIO on the head.

SHULK  
Is that okay?

LUCARIO nods. SHULK then turns to BAYONETTA.

BAYONETTA  
That was the one hug I allowed, you try it I drop you.

SHULK just has an expression that reads "Okay then". SHULK then shakes BAYONETTA's hand.

SHULK then jokingly bows to MARTH.

SHULK  
My king.

MARTH chuckles.

MARTH  
I knew you'd be the one to give this moment levity. I will miss seeing that.

MARTH and SHULK hug.

SHULK  
Take care of yourself, don't do anything stupid okay?

MARTH  
I should be saying that to you.

After the hug SHULK and CORRIN are now looking at each other. CAEDA then works on clearing everyone.

CAEDA  
Well we should go say goodbye to everyone else shouldn't we.

MARTH  
Yes I think we should do that.

Everyone except SIMON and BAYONETTA go to leave.

BAYONETTA  
Why do we all have to say goodbye?

SIMON  
Read the room.

SIMON then takes BAYONETTA away so SHULK and CORRIN can be alone.

CORRIN/SHULK  
So...

The two chuckle

SHULK  
You first.

CORRIN  
What are you going to do when you return?

SHULK  
I don't know and part of me kind of likes that. There's just time to think about what I need to do.

CORRIN  
Isn't that crazy, we actually have time to think.

SHULK  
I know, I actually don't like hearing my own thoughts, they're weird.

CORRIN just smiles.

SHULK  
What about you, when you return, what will you do?

CORRIN  
I start to rebuild my homeland. Too long it has been divided but now we have the chance to be whole. It will take time... But that's fine, it is something I will work on day and night.

SHULK  
I wish I could be there, cause I know you're going to do great things for your home. (Sighs) This is so much more difficult than I thought it would be.

SHULK is trying to fight back tears. CORRIN then approaches him and cups his face in her hands.

CORRIN  
It's okay. I don't know the exact words to say either, So I'm going to say what's in my heart. Shulk... You have become my best friend, and I don't want to have a day where I can't see you but I know that this bond we have will carry us through our hardships and when we see each other again, it will be as if only a day has passed. And I know if either of us ever needs each other, we will be there.

SHULK tries to collect himself.

SHULK  
I'm going to hold you to that.

SHULK and CORRIN hug. Both heroes have tears streaming down their faces.

CORRIN  
I love you Shulk.

SHULK  
I love you Corrin.

CORRIN and SHULK then press their foreheads together for the last time (for now).

_MEANWHILE_

RICHTER is walking along the beach when he stops and he sees SONIC and LUCINA hugging saying their good-byes. He then heads over to them.

LUCINA  
Sonic, thank you for being my friend.

SONIC  
That's not generally something we thank people for but thank you as well for being mine.

The two break the hug and SONIC gives LUCINA a piece of paper.

LUCINA  
What is this?

SONIC  
It's a recipe to make chili dogs. I don't know what you have in your world so Tails wrote in detail how you would make this.

LUCINA  
Thank you. It's not going to be the same without you.

SONIC  
Well hopefully it won't be too long until we can see each other again.

LUCINA then pulls out her mask and gives it SONIC.

SONIC  
Ummm... Is this for me to start up a secret life of vigilante justice?

LUCINA  
(Chuckles) That mask helped me a lot through dark times, I want you to have something that helped me.

SONIC smiles and takes the mask. At that moment RICHTER walks up to the two.

RICHTER  
Sorry I wish I had something to give.

SONIC  
Your fancy whip.

RICHTER  
Let's not be ridiculous. Sonic can I talk with Lucina for a moment.

SONIC  
Sure. Hey when we see each other again do you think you could get me a cool monster item, the next time you fight one?

RICHTER  
I'll see what I can do.

SONIC  
Awesome.

SONIC zooms off.

RICHTER  
Do you want to take a walk?

_A FEW MOMENTS LATER_

LUCINA and RICHTER are walking along the beach.

LUCINA  
So what happens when you return?

RICHTER  
Probably a lot of fighting, who knows what monsters are running around. I'm hoping Alucard's father isn't walking around.

LUCINA  
Well that's a horrible thing to say.

RICHTER  
Well his father is Dracula, so he's not exactly a nice guy. Like you I have a homeland that's going to need me.

LUCINA  
Even after this fight, there's still another one.

RICHTER  
Well what I've learned is that there's always going to be something to fight for. The question we ask ourselves is are we willing to fight.

LUCINA  
You're starting to sound like Marth.

RICHTER  
Oh god I hope not, I don't want to start giving heroic speeches all the time.

LUCINA chuckles.

LUCINA  
So, before you head home, do you feel you've done everything and said everything you wanted to say?

RICHTER thinks for a moment

RICHTER  
Just one more thing.

RICHTER walks to LUCINA and takes her hand and kisses it.

RICHTER  
When we see each other again, Maybe we can journey somewhere, just the two of us.

LUCINA then pulls RICHTER in and kisses him.

_FOREST NEAR THE SHORE _

CHROM and ROBIN are walking just taking the air in for the last time.

SIMON  
There you are.

The two turn to see SIMON.

SIMON  
Your son was looking for you.

ROBIN  
Oh Morgan, we should head down to him.

CHROM  
Right.

The three then walk towards the shore.

ROBIN  
I know we didn't fight with each for long but I have to say you are brave fighter.

SIMON  
Thank you. Your... Magic is quite a sight. (To CHROM) Same with your sword work.

CHROM  
I know this must be weird to say but your... Grandson?

SIMON  
It's fine, Bayonetta jokes about that.

CHROM  
Well he's also a great fighter and seems to have a good heart.

The three then get to the beach. SIMON and ROBIN are the first to notice RICHTER and LUCINA kissing.

CHROM  
He also gets along well with our daughter so...

CHROM then sees it and just freezes.

ROBIN  
Lucina.

RICHTER and LUCINA then turn to see the three and are embarrassed.

LUCINA  
Mother, Father!

RICHTER  
Oh... Uh... Hi.

CHROM then draws his sword.

CHROM  
He's also a dead man.

CHROM then tries to go down to the beach but ROBIN is holding him back.

SIMON  
Alright son you might want to start running.

**TORTIMER ISLAND - BEACH - LATER**

Everyone is gathered as they are ready to head home. Some final good-byes are had. SHULK and CORRIN say goodbye to CLOUD and TIFA. MARTH, SIMON, and BAYONETTA say goodbye to RYU, KEN, LITTLE MAC and the TRAINER. MARIO and DONKEY KONG shake hands and acknowledge each other as friends. PAC-MAN, MR. GAME and WATCH and the DUCK HUNT duo say goodbye to LUCAS and NESS. PIT says goodbye to JIGGLYPUFF and R.O.B, he also hugs PHOSPHORA and says goodbye to her.

PIT  
We will see each other soon?

PHOSPHORA  
Tough to say... But knowing you it won't be long before you get yourself in some trouble that I'll have to help you out of.

PIT just smiles.

SAMUS and SNAKE are saying goodbye to PIKACHU and PICHU.

SAMUS  
Hey don't cry. I want you to know that I'm always going to be thinking about the two of you, you're never going to be far from my heart.

SAMUS hugs both Pokemon. SNAKE then kneels down to say his good-byes.

SOLID SNAKE  
Hey spark plugs, I want you to always look after each other, make sure you don't get into too much trouble.

Both Pokemon then hug SNAKE. After the hug OTACON comes over to him.

OTACON  
So are you ready?

SOLID SNAKE  
I'm not going back.

OTACON  
What?

SOLID SNAKE  
Not immediately at least. Samus says she wants to go somewhere that might be able to help me, I trust her, so I'm going to see what it is.

OTACON  
Well when you do get back there's a lot I need to update you on. Things are... Well about as crazy as they usually are.

SOLID SNAKE  
Well I look forward to dealing with it.

SNAKE then looks over to see MERYL. The two see each other and nod.

OTACON  
Aren't you going to say goodbye for now?

SOLID SNAKE  
I just did.

SNAKE and SAMUS then walk away.

OTACON  
(Chuckles) Yeah that's Snake for you.

PALUTENA is standing in the center saying goodbye to ZELDA, PEACH, DAISY and ROSALINA.

PALUTENA  
My friends, till we meet again.

ZELDA  
Let us hope it is not too long from now.

PEACH  
Oh when that day comes we will have a celebration at my Kingdom.

DAISY  
Yes a celebration that lasts at least a few days.

ROSALINA  
Let's not get crazy with it.

PALUTENA smiles.

PALUTENA  
Yes we will celebrate when we reunite, but now I wish you all well with the work we have ahead. (To Everyone) Now it is time, thank you everyone, and I hope to see all of you soon. (To KIRBY) Bring the staff.

KIRBY comes forward with the Lightsbane.

KIRBY  
Poyo.

PALUTENA  
While our worlds will be far apart we all now exist in the same realm, so when we see each other again or when a threat rises for us to meet it, we will be there for each other.

KIRBY then uses the Lightsbane.

**AROUND THE UNIVERSE**

The merged worlds now split and become their own planets.

**TORTIMER ISLAND - BEACH**

KIRBY then uses the Lightsbane to open up dozens upon dozens of portals for the armies of light to return home.  
FOX and FALCO then get ready to board their ships when they see OLIMAR ready to board his.

FOX  
Hey Captain!

OLIMAR turns to them.

FALCO  
Make sure you don't get caught by evil space armies.

FOX  
What I think he's trying to say is keep yourself safe, maybe we'll see out there soon.

OLIMAR  
Yes I hope we see each other very soon and I will try not to get captured. Might be easier said than done.

The armies of light then split off to their worlds. CORRIN and SHULK look at each other one final time before CORRIN enters a portal, before SHULK can join his friends he looks back at KIRBY and smiles.

SHULK  
Hey Kirby.

KIRBY looks at SHULK.

SHULK  
Thank you.

KIRBY smiles, SHULK then enters the portal.

**WHITE**

**SPACE**

Flying through Space is a dark realm starship.

**STARSHIP - BRIDGE**

Waking up on the bridge of the Starship is BOWSER, BOWSER JR, RIDLEY, DARK SAMUS, KING K. ROOL, WOLF, WARIO and WALUIGI.

KING DEDEDE  
Rise and shine

The villains see KING DEDEDE and want to attack him.

GANONDORF  
Let's not do that.

Everyone turns to see GANONDORF.

WOLF  
He betrayed us!

GANONDORF  
No we betrayed ourselves. We are not patsies to anyone, we answer to no one. He figured that out first, he only did what we should've done a long time ago.

KING DEDEDE  
You're welcome.

WOLF  
So what now?

GANONDORF  
Eragus had too much hubris, he wanted to take it all and in turn everyone fought back, if we want something, you take it piece by piece.

GANONDORF then walks out of the bridge and the other villains follow.

**STARSHIP - BAY - A FEW MOMENTS LATER**

GANONDORF and the rest of the villains enter the landing bay and their now have a dastardly grin.

GANONDORF  
The new era begins with us.

The hangar is filled with Dark Realm soldiers.

**SKYWORLD - PALUTENA'S TEMPLE**

PIT is walking towards PALUTENA's temple as everyone around is helping rebuild the world.

_INSIDE_

PIT goes to PALUTENA who watches the worlds rebuild at her magic fountain.

PIT  
How's everyone doing?

PALUTENA  
They are well, the hard work has just begun but they are keeping high spirits.

PIT  
It just... Feels so strange that we won't see them soon.

PALUTENA  
Even though we won't see them for some time they are still with us.

**YLISSTOL CASTLE COURTYARD**

CHROM and ROBIN are finally wed as their people celebrate. MORGAN and LUCINA watch as their parents look to start rebuilding their homeland.

_PALUTENA _  
_In every act we do, we are thinking of them._

**KINGDOM OF ALTEA**

MARTH is working with his people on repairing damages to the city, CAEDA, MERRIC and ELICE all help in rebuilding their home.

**COLONY 9**

SHULK, FIORA, DUNBAN and RIKI all take a break and chat as they work to rebuild DUNBAN's home.

_PALUTENA_  
_As I'm sure they are thinking of us._

**GREEN HILL ZONE**

SONIC speeds up to the highest point and looks out at the beautiful land.

**DR. LIGHT'S LABORATORY **

MEGA-MAN along with Bomb Man, Cut Man, Proto Man, Elec Man, Fire Man, Guts Man, Ice Man are all talking and laughing with one another.

**ONETT**

NESS is hanging out with JEFF, PAULA and POO.

_PALUTENA _  
_What we went through has given us an unbreakable bond._

**TAZMILY VILLAGE**

LUCAS is walking around (with IKE's cape on) with KUMOTARA, and BONEY.

**ICE MOUNTAIN**

POPO and NANA are climbing a mountain, making it up with ease.

**SAFFRON CITY**

RED and LEAF along with PIKACHU, PICHU, JIGGLYPUFF, GRENINJA, SQUIRTLE, IVYSAUR, CHARIZARD and ICINEROAR are walking around the rebuilding city.

From afar watches LUCARIO and MEWTWO.

_PALUTENA _  
_Even if so much time passes, this bond we have won't break._

**CASTLEVANIA - NIGHT**

Monsters are attacking a village, all of a sudden one of them is hit with a cross. The monsters turn to see SIMON, RICHTER and ALUCARD. The three then go to work to dispatch the monsters.

**RODIN'S BAR**

BAYONETTA sits at RODIN's bar and chats with him as she has a drink.

**CRIMEA CAMP **

IKE works with ELINCIA on planning how to rebuild their land.

_PALUTENA _  
_We all have much that we have to do, that we may not see each other as quick as we want to._

**OSTIA CASTLE**

ROY works with LILINA to rebuild the castle along with their forces.

**OLIMAR'S SHIP**

OLIMAR is tending to his garden aboard his ship while the PIKMIN watch.

**CORNERIA - LANDING BAY**

FOX, FALCO, PEPPY and SLIPPY all walk towards their Arwings, ready for their next mission.

**PAC-LAND **

PAC-MAN and MRS. PAC-MAN take a nice stroll down the street with MR. GAME and WATCH and the DUCK HUNT duo along with them.

**SAMUS' GUNSHIP**

SAMUS and SNAKE are plotting out a course, SAMUS puts her hand atop SNAKE's letting him know that they'll find a way to cure him.

_PALUTENA_  
_But that's okay, we know that if something comes that we cannot handle on our own, we'll be there for each other._

**HYRULE FIELD**

LINK and ZELDA (riding EPONA) look as the Hyrule Castle is being rebuilt, the two then head off to parts unknown.

**MUSHROOM KINGDOM - PEACH'S CASTLE**

MARIO, LUIGI, YOSHI, PEACH and DAISY finally finish their celebration.

**DONKEY KONG'S HOME**

ROSALINA helps DONKEY KONG and DIDDY KONG repair their home along with DIXIE KONG.

**PORT TOWN - CITY CENTER**

CAPTAIN FALCON drives with JODY through the now thriving Port Town as people cheer as they pass them. At one building R.O.B is helping people clear out Dark Realm ship parts.

**DREAMLAND - SKY**

KIRBY rides the warp star across the sky and into the clouds. As KIRBY flies through the clouds META KNIGHT's Halberd rises next to him.

**HOSHIDO CAPITAL**

XANDER and RYOMA officially make peace between their two kingdoms. The people celebrate and cheer as peace has come to the land. AZURA and KAZE see CORRIN away from the celebration with SILAS on his horse. AZURA nods to CORRIN as she nods back and SILAS and CORRIN ride away.

_PALUTENA_  
_No matter what's happening if we need each other, we will be there._

SILAS rides with CORRIN across a field, CORRIN holds SILAS tightly and leans her head against his back as she watches the sunrise on a brand new day.

**SKYWORLD - PALUTENA'S TEMPLE**

PIT has a new resolve from talking with PALUTENA.

PALUTENA  
Now, there are some things we need to take care of. Magnus hasn't been seen and we need to find him.

PIT  
I'm on it Lady Palutena.

PIT then runs out of the temple.

PIT then wraps CAPTAIN FALCON's scarf around his neck and runs off. PIT then starts flapping his wings and flies off into the sky.  
Even though PIT is saddened by missing his friends, he knows he'll see them again and readies himself for this next challenge.

**THE END**

**AUTHORS NOTE: Wow what a journey, this has been nearly a year of my life dedicated to this story and I'm sad that it's over but happy for the journey. I want to thank everyone who read this, even if you didn't like it you took time out of your day to read this, Whether you thought it was good or bad that does mean a lot. **

**What happens now? Who knows, I'll just let this story sit for a little, maybe we'll see something else from this universe ;) **


	21. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Darkness

A Black Void

Eventually a light is seen.

This light is revealed to be ERAGUS. He is lying down defeated in this blank void.

ERAGUS then hears someone approaching him, he doesn't have the strength to stand but he has enough to turn his head, he is stunned.

UNKNOWN ENTITY

Look at you... I warned you that if you proceeded with this you'd fail but you had to be the hard headed fool you were.

ERAGUS tries to speak but he can't.

UNKNOWN ENTITY

But... you do have a point, they cannot rule themselves, they need correction, however you cannot do it by sheer force, at least not at first. Now they have a strong alliance but every alliance can falter. If you want to break them, first... you must divide them.

ERAGUS tries to reach for this person but the person walks away.

UNKNOWN ENTITY

You did things your way.

The ENTITY turns to reveal TABUU.

TABUU

Now I do things my way.

As TABBU walks away and slowly disappears , faintly above him both MASTER HAND and CRAZY HAND are seen and heard.

_To be continued...?_


End file.
